Blood Red Fox
by Vile Deadboss
Summary: a basic crossover of Yu yu hakusho with Mega man X, slight shounon ai (not til the later chapters) and possibly Yaoi. You have been warned, otherwise enjoy! (Continued. Details on Chap 12.)
1. Unexperienced weapon

Nov/10/99

***********************************************************************   

                 A Known Blood Red Fox

***********************************************************************

By Vile Deadboss

                                      'The hunt was rich, the hunt was pure..

                         The hunt ended with the sweetest kiss I have ever endured.

                             The new hunt began, only this time I was the prey.

                               No escape, No delay, My time was almost out.

                                      The pain was great, the pain was real.

                      Death was my only option, Death was my only way to heal.

                         When the hunter finally caught me, I was proved wrong.

                          I was his prey, I was his trophy. The purest of all songs.

                                       His hunt was rich, His hunt was pure..

                Once again the hunt ended with the sweetest kiss one has ever endured.'

                                 Chapter I: 'Unexperienced Weapon'

Evening fell in a known abandon city or a total wasteland, where a battle was held and ended terribly. No human was allowed to go near it or stay in it, for rumors around the states have been said that there maybe a Maverick Headquarters would be among it. Who could believe such rumors and warnings?

Other then lonely, poor, figures who would walk in it and never to return out of it. That was enough proof so far. The council of each cities that surrounded the lonely abandon city were worried about the dangers that thrived in it and other abandoned cities about. They would ask help from the world known mercenary company but turned down by it many times because of the other wars that they already had their hands full of. 

A maverick uprise was being held in Japan/Tokyo, afraid to lose that city liked they lost the others. While another maverick uprise which grew in germany and spain. Canada of course was on it's own. Thus which gave the council's no choice but to sit back and defend what they can, while keeping their eyes open on the abandon city. The city was suspicious and the humans know that somewhere around it was a flourishing maverick uprise preparing for another battle. The humans had to find time theirselves to get ready to protect their own small towns and cities. 

Could they find help in such little time?

Meanwhile in the abandon city which was supposed to be flourished with dangers, but silence had taken over in it instead. A few small animals were about here and there, Rats, stray dogs and cats, and even the nice little cockroaches appeared in little places about. 

Rotting buildings and damaged freeways. Hell broke out loose wickedly in this city. Signs of the last battle taken place were everywhere, long dead reploid bodies, discarded useless weapons and armor. Totaled vehicles that had scars of plasma shots on them. Some cars had scrapes of a used Light saber even, a reploids best weapon, sometimes humans. 

Another lonely figure was walking in this dangerous city, unsure of it's surroundings and it slowly scanned the area as if it were looking for a way out. A lost figure eventually. It then approached up to the cleanest part of the abandon city knowing that it was gonna be safe there.

The city park where the trees and flowers were still growing, a small forest. A small vegitation, where it's own powers can heal and grow better. 

The lonely figure then approached up to a tall oak tree and bounded an inhuman leap to the highest branch that it could reach. Relaxing back against the branch it's golden eyes scanned the city in hopes of searching the person that it searched so long for. With no such luck, the figure winced from a certain emotional pain that it suffered for quite awhile now. Lowering it's chest close to it's knees the form cried silently against it's arms. Sobbing bitterly but it's sound never echoed far, the figure knew there was other creatures there but it had no clue on what they were. 

It had been watching them for at least three hours since it's arrivel there, seen them come out of a building and then returning in it. A certain building nearby that the figure knew better then to stay away from it. But it had the feeling that it should return to it soon, with no reason why. 

"Commander! it's up there! on top the tree branches!!!" A voice echoed not to far off, The figure realizing that it was discovered, quickly got up and hopped onto other branches. Leaping to one tree and another until it reached the last tree and the end of it's branch reach. It's only hope was to hide in the abandon buildings. It took a glance down at it's pursuers who somehow noticed it's presence all this time. How?

"Don't let it escape!!" Another voice followed. The figure noted that last voice as the leader, Other creatures have been following it's orders ever since it appeared in this cruel, dark, world. The leader who guised itself in dark blue and purple mixed armor, Commander Vile, others had called him recently. Strange name...

The figure then took another leap towards the building, praying that it would escape them. But it's thoughts ceased for a moment when it crashed through a glass window which was no more. Slamming against the concrete floor and hazily stood up, quickly rushing for the nearest stairs about. When it reached the stairway, It could hear it's own pursuers making their way up on it already. 

They were faster then humans, that's why the figure would rather note them as creatures. Could the figure somehow stumble into the darkest part of the demon world by mistake? No matter, it had to find a way out of it for now. It then quickly ran up the stairs as well, leaping over the steps as if it were flying then running, heading for the roof knowing that it maybe it's last hope of escaping from them.

The roof door then crashed open and the figure closed it as an alarm for later. Backing away from the door, the figure looked around to see where else it could run off to. Rushing quickly to one of the ends on the roof, the figure could hear another strange sound as if rockets have been shot. Ignoring the sound the figure was tempted to jump off the roof, running as fast it could towards the end. 

Before making any other moves, something extended it's reach and grabbed the figures silver tail causing the figure to cry out in pain and fall forward in shock. The unknown creature let go of the figures tail and allowed the figure to gather it's senses to turn over and see it's attacker. 

"You're not human!?" The attacker exclaimed as it analyzed the figure before it. "What kind of reploid are you??"

Not saying anything, the figure learned that it's own words has caused it alot of pain in the past. What if it's words were still cursed? It only stared frightningly and angerily at it's attacker, recognizing it, but it still had no clue on what he was either. 

"The sensors show that your human though...but your not! what the hell??" It tapped the side of it's purple helm gathering more information on the figure. The figure only looked around for other means of escape, but it's thought ceased once more when the other creatures arrived. "Talk! or I'll have you eliminated!"

"um...Vile, Sir...The boss wants him alive though."A bulky creature approached as it said this to it's commander, a dragon-like creature clad in red armor, but it's form was humanoid. Vile as the attacker was known, glanced at the dragon for a moment before turning his dark gaze back at the figure. 

"Well?"

The figure closed it's golden eyes and turned it's head away from the two creatures direction. Sensing a tremendous pain in it's chest but it still stayed calm in it's place. Vile then approached forward more tempted to kick the figure to make it talk, but he paused his actions when one of his followers stepped forward. "Sir! We have orders to bring him back to Base!"

Vile then crouched down and grabbed the figures chin forcing it to look at him in the eyes. The figures hurting golden eyes looking into Vile's hidden red ones. "I have ways to make you talk...." his dark sullen voice making the figure gulp slightly. Vile then got up and waved his hand summoning the two creatures forward. "Grab him...Might as well follow Ragnarok's orders from here I suppose."

The two creatures picked the figure up and forced it to walk along with them as the four headed back to the known 'base'. The figure..with no name yet, lowered his gaze down as he walked alongside the creatures and wondered through his mind on what were they planning to do to him? And why are they keeping him alive? He seen them kill a couple of humans once, why not do the same to him? He has nothing....

Nothing...

The very word that echoed in his mind ever since he left his world, and stumbled upon here by mistake. Maybe he was meant to die here? Guess it's better here then his world, noone will know of  his death, noone will suffer. Perhaps it's better this way? That he's not sure of yet....

***********************************************************************

Another hour wasted. The figure was placed in some kind of metallic cell, he had to admit at how smart they were, He couldn't sense any botanical ki for him to use in order to escape other then the seeds that he kept for emergencies. But why bother escaping? He has nowhere to go in this world. The portal that he stepped through disappeared on him without warning, and he lost what he had treasured for so long. 

"Koibito..."He murmered to himself which sounded the faintest of a whimper, there were two other creatures about that were watching his cell. They both turned their faceless gaze at him trying to figure out on what the newcomer said, for it was the first time they heard him make a sound at all. 

"You say something, man?" One of them asked, waiting for another response. The figure looked up slightly staring back at them, but he said nothing more, his golden vulpine eyes were expressionless towards them. The one guard shrugged and continued his boring conversation with the other guard. 

After over hearing them for sometime, the figure learned a bit about the new world that he was in. The guards would mention the term 'Reploid' now and then, and he guessed that they were regarding the enemy. The 'Maverick Hunters' they also mentioned, he sighed gently and painfully to himself trying his best not to be overheard by them. He used a bit of his ki to heal himself from the pursuit earlier. 

He would understand more if he starts asking around, but his fear of causing pain just by a few simple words bothered him badly. What is he gonna do? stop talking? He remembered Vile's words and promise earlier. Vile can try, there was no way the figure would give in to anything or say anything for that matter..

He knows nothing...

Some loud clattering footsteps were overheard, the figure guessed that more then one creature was approaching to his cell. Torture time, ne? He thought musingly to himself as he hugged his knees closer to his chest, awaiting for anything they throw at him. He then brushed his silver tail as if to remove any tangles. His silver fox ears twitched when he overheard the other creatures trading orders to the guards, ordering the guards to open his cell door.

He tilted his head slightly to see what was going on. A female creature entered then, her long blue hair cascaded down her back as she had cat-like ears at the top of her helm. The figure's eyes widen in surprise at the different creature. Clad in dark red armor and a bit of navy, she entered forward and tilted her head in confusion. 

"Is this right??"

"Flair?" Vile made his presence clear as he stood beside the female creature. "What do you make of it? The scanners before are still unsure of our friend here."

"I-I never seen anything like him!" She exclaimed as she handed some metallic board back to one of the bulkier creatures behind her. "It's like he's a Human Fox!"

"I'm not Human!" The figure growled, he then winced after backing away from them. Both of them stood shock for a moment. Flair then looked at Vile confused. "I thought you said he didn't talk.."

"He didn't til now...change of heart?" Vile kept his gaze at the figure waiting for further responses. The figure looked away quietly, it took a lot of effort enough to speak. Should he do that again? "And now he won't say anything, perhaps I should fix that.."

"No! I don't want him harmed until I'm through with my research here." Flair gave a soft scowl to Vile who chuckled evilly amused at her expression. "That's an order, Commander. He is not to be harmed til I figure out what he is."

"It would make your mission alot easier if you get him to tell you, you know.."Vile noted as he folded his metallic arms, his dark red gaze making the figure feel uneasy in it's position. "Like one: What do we call him while were Keeping him?"

Keeping him? The figure's fox ears twitched by those very words and his chest was hurting once more in a beating pang. So he was gonna be here longer then he thought, that's not good. Maybe he should just ask them and get it over with. He looked up to the both of them. Flair was giving out further orders while Vile was just staring at him, as if to further analyse the figure himself. The figure took a deep breath and held it for a moment going through some thoughts as though they were the last of his thoughts. He then turned his gaze to Vile.

"Why not do, what you like to do?" He asked finally. Vile's red eyes blinked at the uncalled for response. Flair looked at the both of them surprised. "You like to kill others...why not kill me too?"

"Wha-what?" Flair exclaimed, as she turned her startled gaze at Vile who stood there calm still. Uneffected by the question, he then shrugged solemly and a certain sigh was heard from Vile. 

"I like to kill Humans yes, but if your not human then where's the pleasure in that?" Vile's tone was sarcastic, as he grinned under his mask knowing that would throw the figure off. "You want me to kill you, huh? Well I could arrange that, but now it leaves me to question on why you want to be picked off?"

The figure said nothing as he frowned at the creature Vile and turned his gaze down once more. 

As some of his silver hair went past his shoulders and darkened his pale face, hiding his cold and expressionless stare from the twisted unknown world. A soft amused chuckle was heard from Flair as she scraped her boot against the cold metallic floor that the figure despised so much. 

"Well said Commander, Now then.." She placed her hand on her hip as she leaned forward a bit to look at the figure more closely. "Before I begin to do any further tests with you. Mind if we know your name, Foxy?"

A cold chill went past the figures spine and a cold rush of pain hit his chest as he heard more painful words that may hurt him further. He could feel a bit of him wanting to go mad already, but there was no point to it. They won't kill him and they won't let him go, not until they know what kind of creature he was. Maybe he should just tell them and so they could either kill him or let him go, either way. But deep inside, if they knew what he was. What if they find a way to wreak havoc in his world?

What if they kill all his kind? What if they kill his....

"Koibito..." He whispered to himself, non of the creatures have caught what he had said, but Vile. Vile tilted his head slightly confused at what the Fox said, perhaps is it the reason? Because surely 'Koibito' isn't the Fox's name. Vile understood the term, in fact....

He now understood the fox's whole reason of wanting to die. Vile grinned very amused at the word that now lingured in his mind. 

"Well?" Flair stood patiently waiting still for the Fox to say his name. Vile then approached forward and knelt down near the Fox and tilted his chin up like he did before. The figure's gaze were cold torwards the Commander, Vile smirked amusingly under his mask and whispered so low that non of the other creatures could hear him, but the Fox. 

"You better answer Flair's every question, If not....."Vile tapped at the side of his favorite shoulder cannon which gleamed dimly against the low cell lighting. The Fox frowned at the command, he did not quite understand yet. He tilted his head curiously at Vile and a certain glint of sarcastment was shown in his vulpine eyes, Vile noted that look. So he leaned more closer knowing that makes his enemies tremble in fear when he did that. Making them feel his breath on their bare flesh, and lowered his voice more to it's venomous point. "I'll be forced to search your lover down and kill her.."

The Fox chuckled after, Vile backed away wondering what he did that amused him? The Fox's golden eyes lighten up then, looking more relaxed as a small smile crept up to his moistened lips. "You heard me..." The fox whispered back to the commander as he brought his knees up to his chest, the small smile still up. "Do what you want to me, I don't care anymore at this point..."

"I see.."Vile got up, feeling rather insulted. As Flair raised a brow and tapped the side of her hip. Vile then looked back to Flair and shrugged doubtfully. "It seems that if we want to learn more about him.. we might have to hurt him..."

"I see a different option..." Flair then looked at the amused fox and wondered what did Vile say to him? "What did you..?"

"Don't ask..not yet..."A low growl was heard from Vile as he walked past Flair and the two guards. Flair blinked at the sudden escape, did this fox creature manage to hurt the commander's ego? She then turned back to face the fox once more. 

"Okay, Foxy...you still haven't answered my question yet."

The fox stayed silent as he stared at Flair curiously and calmly, she frowned slightly. The boss's orders were that their speciman was not to be harmed at all, but she could start to see Vile's point. "Who are you?" She asked once more, her voice was soft and firm. Maybe kindness to the creature would pay off?

"Who are you?" The Fox mimiced Flair as he tilted his head curiously, his voice was soft for a male creature and incredibly attractive as well, Flair noted to herself. 

"Me? As you heard I'm Flair, unit #75. I'm a research droid." She smiled kindly after. "Reploid series #345682."

The Fox's expression was confused. "Reploid?"

Flair then blushed slightly forgetting that this creature has no clue where the hell he is and she's filling him in on the advanced stuff. She then sighed softly knowing that she has to teach him grade 'A' style about his new world. Soon another question filled her mind and she wondered that if he'll be able to answer it all?

"Um...I know! How about I make a deal with you?" She smiled micheviously as he raised a confused brow. "How about that....I will answer all your question's as long you answer mine! okay?"

The fox chewed his bottem lip and thought it over, it did seem fair and he was rather curious about his new world. Soon another question filled his mind, weren't they gonna torture or hurt him? "I thought you were gonna......." He thought for a moment once more wondering if he should bother to ask?

Flair waited for him to finish his question as she knelt down on one knee observing him better.

"Thought I was gonna what?"

"Don't...you hurt others?"

Flair wondered what he meant by that question for a moment til she realized that he must of seen Vile's group kill off other humans from before. The city intruders. "Oh no! we only fight out of self defense!"

"I don't get it.."He tilted his head paying attention suddenly. She smiled knowing where this was leading, this may interest Ragnarok and Vile if the fox was this curious. "Well you see....."

"Those humans were killed for what reason?"

"Well they were trespassing, it's against their own rules to be here, and what Vile did there was out of........Justice to us reploids." She smiled once more, the fox's expression was still confused. That long pause from her wasn't normal as he noticed, but he wanted her to continue on.

"Rules? what sort of rules?" He asked curiously still. Flair realized that it was gonna take her a long time to explain the rules and the difference of the reploids. So she sat down finally and sighed a bit frustriated but she'll do whatever it takes to keep this cute character. She then took a deep breath and started to explain to him about their origin and such.......

***********************************************************************

Vile went over the new reports over and over trying to forget the whole occupation with the new speciman that intrigued his Leader for some odd reason. It wasn't like Ragnarok to allow such a frail creature to live, but that Fox was different in a way. Vile recalled the certain moment when the fox looked insulted when they called him 'Human fox'. Did the creature have a problem with humans as well? 

He placed the reports down on his desk and he sat back against the chair recalling up more things about the fox that he noted to himself.

It hated to be known as a 'human', It had a lover but he seemed amused when he brought her up. Why was he amused at all? was his lover dead or something? That part called him off.

A low degraded sigh echoed in his office like place that he took over, old reports scattered about. The human's older items were here and there that Vile kept out of curiousity. Even the human's coffee cup which he used to hold his pencils and pens, actually most of the items belonged to that long dead human also. 

Vile picked up another report then, about the two oh-so-famous Maverick hunters, X and Zero. Vile's favorite job to know what the two hunters next motive is. Last he heard that the two hunters went to Japan to give a hand with the Japanese MHHQ there, or did they take off to Sky Lagoon 3? Whatever, from his point of view he never gave a damn if other Maverick headquarters were being attacked by the hunters. He just wants to lay low and relax for a bit.

Yes revenge would be nice, but if he follows his same plan he might as well stay dead! How is he gonna take care of the hunters if their experienced enough to handle him like some training session?

Speaking of which.....

The city council was finally approved by the hunters. Vile glared at the report knowing what that means. He then got up and stepped out of his office heading towards the higher chambers where the almighty Ragnarok would be. Does he know about this as well? Or as Vile thought, he should know! After Sigma's last death, Ragnarok was one of Sigma's greatest followers since the last fourth war against the repliforce which made Vile glad that he wasn't there to observe it all. But still Ragnarok was choosed to take over Sigma's position til he returns, that's If he returns. One of Ragnarok's orders were to revive Vile and Doppler...

"Vile!"

Oh yes, Vile shouldn't forget who else was revived to help Ragnarok succeed. He turned to face the one who called his name with no meanings of respect, the very reploid that he hated deeply to the core but was left with no choice but to work with him. "What?"

"Did you get the latest reports about the city council?" Agile approached casually as he held some crumpled papers in his large hands, looking very displeased at Vile. Vile nodded slowly as he held up the very same papers that Agile had. 

"You know what this means..."

"Does the boss know?" Agile asked curiously, Vile continued his way to the higher chambers with Agile at his heels. 

"I'm not sure, I'm on my way to find out as you see..."

Agile frowned realizing that, saying nothing he followed the maverick commander to the higher chambers. As for Vile who seemed to have a lot on his mind, going through many different plans and what worried the Maverick a bit was the Council's approvel. Ragnarok is going to be expecting some action from all this, and as for their speciman? 

"So what's the story on the 'speciman'?" Breaking through Vile's thoughts, he was surprised that news travel fast around the HQ. He didn't think Agile would know about the speciman so soon.

"Not much, Flair was ordered to take care of him. He's not my problem no more."

"Not in the mood to be babysitting, eh?"Agile grinned as he said this, Vile ignored the comment and kept his mouth shut. Not responding to that. "What kind of human was he? he's not some idiot in a costume or what?"

"No everything on him is real..." Vile recalled the time that he grabbed the Fox's tail and how it reacted to the pull. "The ears on his head, the tail...Their actually a part of him."

"Seriously?!?" Agile exclaimed.

"Seriously, I would suggest for you to go see yourself, but Flair's orders which she says that they were Ragnarok's orders to everyone here is that 'The speciman is not to be harmed'." Vile waved his hand in a mocking movement as he said this. Agile chuckled knowing that really bothered Vile.

"So you can't beat the crap out of it for it to talk, I assume?" 

"You assume well."

The conversation ended when they both reached the high chambers, where all the busy reploids were gathering information and keeping balance to their large organization. Computers and moniters in every corner had a reploid there watching each space of the abandon city keeping a look out for any intruders or something that maybe a threat to their system. In the middle of the massive room, stood the leader himself. He fashioned a bulky black and silver armor and a long flowing blood red cape which covered the back of his form well. A cape that once belonged to Sigma or so Vile heard from some reploid worker. The leader had long navy blue hair which cascaded down his back, because of his hair. Some reploid fool told him that he looked good without the helm. 

Calmly he made his way past the busy reploid rush and approached to the leader with the reports in his hands, he took a glance back to make sure that Agile was behind him all the way. After making sure he then cleared his throat to alert the leader that his presence was about. 

"Sir.."

The large reploid turned slightly noting that he was listening, though Ragnarok kept his eyes on a certain monitor. Vile couldn't see what he was watching, but he went on to his questions that needed to be asked. "What's the plan about the Cities council agreement with the Hunters?"

"Nothing..." He droned.

"Nothing?" Vile repeated unsure of what else to say. 

"Yes, nothing. I don't think we should take any action yet." His voice was low, and his eyes concentrated on the monitor still. Vile then frowned under his mask, a bit displeased that no plan was thought up yet. Must he do everything as usual? "Agile.."

"Yes sir?" 

"I want you to get the troops ready if Necessary." Ragnarok finally looked at the two commanders. His blood red eyes seemed calm yet angered. Agile nodded and gave Vile a small grin as he went by him and made his way to the training facilities. Vile uttered a low growl knowing what that means, crushing the city reports in his hand. 

"I take it that I have to handle the council's situation, Sir?" 

"No..I'm leaving that to Storm Eagle and Flame Stag." Ragnarok walked past Vile as he headed for his seat which of course was in the middle of the large room, keeping his watch on each monitor. Vile was confused, if he wasn't supposed to take care of the plans then...what is he left to do?

"That speciman seems to be intrigued by you." Ragnarok placed the tips of his fingers together, 

keeping his curious cold stare on Vile. 

"I don't quite understand." Vile folded his arms unsure of what Ragnarok wants him to do. 

"I think you should help Flair take care of the 'Fox'."

Vile held his breath and crushed the papers in his hand more til a bit of a rip was heard. He knew that was gonna come up for some reason, so why is he angry? "Interragate it?"

"No...Flair tells me that the fox may learn to be one of us, I want you to teach it." Ragnarok grinned slightly when Vile took a step back and he dropped the ripped report. 

"T-teach it??"

Ragnarok nodded calmly after Vile uttered the confused words. "If that creature is frail as a human, what use is it against the hunters??"

"You don't know?"Ragnarok sat back against his seat, tapping the armchair end. Vile blinked at that response. "That creature is more capable at something then you think, that's if it's threatened though."

"What am I supposed to teach it?"

"Whatever you can, it maybe useful against the hunters you do know.."Ragnarok grinned as he took a glance back at the monitor that he kept his eyes on earlier. Vile turned to see what was on it, only to find Flair sitting there talking to the fox, who sat quietly still paying attention to Flair. 

Vile thought for a moment trying to understand his situation here. All this time he worked himself up to work out on a plan to take care of the council and their agreement with the hunters in other words. The Hunters are going to be securing the abandon city area and check it for mavericks. If lucky it's only going to be some other hunters and not Mega Man X or Zero. That's if were lucky though, Vile thought to himself, but to teach the Fox? this was really uncalled for!

"Vile.."

"I'll...do what I can, Sir..." at that Vile trudged out of the high chambers and made his way back to the cells where the fox and Flair were. Grumbling up curses. Hey! maybe he can teach the fox those too!

"ugh......."

***********************************************************************

"You understand now?" Flair smiled as she sat back calmly typing up her report, as the fox sat there wearily. He held his head in hopes that it will ease his aching head. He learned to much....

"I still don't get it....Why did the humans create the reploids and then destroy them after?" The fox murmered silently, Flair caught it still. 

"That's what we all like to know, Foxy. Humans are strange in that way."

The fox sighed wearily as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Ningenkai.....It was never my place, it was never a reploid's place as well...that is strange.."

"It gets more complicated then that from here on you know." The same dark sullen voice, made the fox's spine freeze. Turning his surprised gaze at the purple figure who returned. "it seems that I have been trusted to teach you about your new area."

"My new area?" The fox tilted his head confusingly. Vile calmly entered the open cell and watched Flair get up and handed him her report. Vile took the metallic board and looked at it for a moment, then returned it to her. His red eyes observed the fox once more.

"I see you finally familiarized a bit of this world now."

"Only a bit.."The fox said lowly. "you gonna kill me yet?"

Vile grinned amused at how eager the fox wants to die. Shaking his head calmly and waved his hand, motioning the fox to stand up. As he did so he wasn't sure on what Vile attended to do? "You're already much to valuable to our boss as it seems."

"I see..."

"Before I start teaching you anything further..."Vile took a step closer to the fox. "you still did not answer one of Flair's question's." Vile noted. The fox showed a half smile to the reploid, knowing what question it was. 

"I have my reasons..."

"Well I'll make up a name for you soon enough. Come along.." Vile motioned the fox to follow as he raised a confused brow, following the reploid and Flair stood by the fox's side as if to watch him. The fox already felt alien eyes on him as each reploid paused to look at the strange creature that followed Vile like some loyal dog. 

Loyal dog? where did that come from?

"Make up a name for me, I'll do the same for you." The fox added sarcastically. Vile only waved his hand in a uncared for mood. Though it made Vile wonder what the fox had in mind.

"where are you taking me anyways?" The fox gave in asking the reploid commander about their 

destination. Vile didn't say anything the reploid was perhaps in deep thought? It surprised the fox on how human these....robots..reploids were like. They were looked at as the enemy, Mavericks. Defected reploids that refuse to obey their human creators and rebelled against them. Fighting for their own freedom as Flair said. The Fox thought over about the reploid history and he understood their situation with the humans. So what part does he play here then? He still refuses to tell them about where he's from, what he is, and his destination? They still know nothing about him as he knows nothing about himself either.

Not anymore, not since a few a days ago. The last time he spent time with his koibito, and ran away from his world to hide his pain. Too ashamed to show anyone how badly hurt that he was in the mind and soul. Maybe...they could know at least one thing from him. It wouldn't hurt anyone else but himself.

Vile then paused in front of a large metallic door, placing his codes on the computer board which was embedded beside the massive door. A large click was heard as the doors slid open, and Vile calmly entered the large room motioning the fox to follow. When he did so, his eyes widen out of shock when he noticed a bunch of reploids in the center of the large area were fighting against one another. 

Practicing and building up their fighting abilities, taking turns with eachother sparring.

Why was he brought to some training facility?

"Ragnarok tells me that you are capable of something." Vile turned his head slightly to look at the facinated fox, who watched the reploids one another. The fox gulped slightly now understanding why they were keeping him alive. They know of his ki, his ability to fight and summon the earth to his will. His power to make any botanical plant to attack his opponent and kill his opponent with ease which he did countless times.

"I-I can't!" the fox backed away and bumped into Flair mistakenly as she grabbed him by the arm quickly not allowing him to go anywhere. He didn't want to struggle from Flair as he still kept his eyes on the sparring reploids. 

"Easy fox, were not wanting you to fight a war for us. Right commander?" Flair looked at Vile who shrugged mildly, he than chuckled amusingly. 

"That's not for me to say, Flair...I don't think he can do anything at all."Vile looked back at the fox who turned his golden gaze at Vile unsure of what to say. "He's to weak to do anything from this point, I brought him here because I want to see what the fox is capable of."

"Nothing..." The fox murmured as he returned his gaze to the battling reploids. 

"I know what your after, fox..."

The fox shut his eyes to the world, breathing the musky alien air in and letting it out slowly. Yes, He knows what Vile knows and he wishes for the reploid to get on with it. He does not want to help anyone no more, he doesn't want to be helped no more. He lost everything withen a few days, and his heart was severly damaged cause of it and it will stay damaged. His thoughts ceased when a cold hand grabbed the fox's dirty white tunic and forced the fox to face him in a vigilant manner, causing the fox to shiver when his body bumped against the cold metallic one. He hated it.

"Listen you...If you want death so much, I will be more then happy to give it to you. But not until were through with you first! alright?"Vile whispered lowly as his voice was filled with a venomous tone. Causing the fox to close his eyes and wince from another pain that throbbed in his chest. 

"Commander!"

Vile than let go of the fox, as he fell down from the sudden uncalled for shock. Vile only sneered at the sight as he walked down some steps and approached to the sparring droids. Flair got down beside the fox, checking to see if he was alright. Feeling sorry for the creature she wrapped one arm around him and asked that if he was alright. The fox ignored her and tried to detain his own hurting emotion back as he thought about what Vile said. 

Weak? Frail? Some human fox? The words echoed in his mind in some sort of disgrace and he wanted to cry remembering the very same words that he heard from someone else. The very same words that destroyed his world and damaged his heart. In fact this angered the fox. He wasn't going to put that up from some reploid. A reploid that refuses to kill him. 

"I'll make him do it..." The fox growled bitterly as he stood slowly. Flair blinked and wondered what that was supposed to mean? Getting up as well and brushed the dust of her suit as she noticed that the fox's golden eyes glinted from some unknown tears and a certain hatred that was easily seen. 

"Foxy? are you alright??"

Suddenly he rushed forward and hopped over the rail and down to the bottem of the stairs as he rushed towards Vile with extreme anger in his hurting soul. Flair hopped down the stairs running after the angered fox. "Foxy, no!"

"Commander look ou-!"

Before the soldier finished Vile twisted around quickly and used his boosters to leap over the fox who thrusted forward attempting to tackle the reploid down, missing him, he then turned around to face the amused reploid. Who seemed very pleased to see what the fox was doing. Angering him further the fox brushed his silver hair and a rose appeared from his hair and onto his hand. Vile blinked wondering where the flower came from? It wasn't seen there before! 

"Threat or not, Fox...I'm still not allowing anyone to kill you!" Vile laughed after as he tapped the side of his shoulder cannon. He than pause to wonder what the fox attended to do with the rose? "Nice trick! anything else you can do other then that?"

"Rose whip!" The fox shouted as he snapped the red rose which extended out into a long thorn whip, causing the rose petals to fall softly to the ground. He suddenly rushed forward and snapped the whip once more at the reploid who hopped back to avoid the attack. All the other reploids backed away as well as they watched the two battle, most of them were impressed at the fox for turning a plant into a weapon. The fox then snapped the whip back and folded it up, as he knelt down on one knee and watched Vile carefully as the reploid stopped dodging the fox and traversed around him slowly keeping his red optics on the fox. 

"Impressive! you can turn a mere flower into a weapon...so that's your specialty isn't it?"

"Shut up!!" The fox used the bit of his ki to turn the whip into a large green blade and rushed forward once more to stab the reploid, Vile hopped back once more as he avoided a slash from the fox and wondered for an instant. Was the fox's weapons deadly enough to hurt an armored reploid? This he had to see, he than used his boosters to dash away from the fox and approached up to one of the training droids. 

"You there!"

"Sir?"

"Attack him!"Vile pointed at the angered fox who lowered himself down and wondered what the reploid was up too? His question ceased when the trained droid stepped past Vile and grabbed a light saber from the wall, activating it. The reploid rushed forward to strike the fox down. Not allowing the reploid to kill him so quickly, the fox dived away from the attack and changed his blade back into the rose whip and snapped it at the droid who rushed forward mistakenly. The thorn whip successfully slashed at the reploid who's synthetic skin scraped off from the thorns and his armor was peirced as though it were nothing but paper! The reploid cried and fell back from the pain. The fox then rushed forward finally and made the rose whip switch back to the blade and made the blade dive down. Biting through the armor with ease, the reploid's blood gushed out withen the strike and his circuitary shut down immediatly. The reploids last cry echoed in the massive bunker area as everything grew silent. Some whispers and shocked gasps were heard from the reploids. 

Vile was even shocked as well. That fox's plants were stronger then the reploid armor? the metal? How was it possible that a normal plant can slice through metal?? Vile then took a silent step forward as the fox gasped angerily over the dead reploid body, the blade in it's hands was drenched from the reploids blood. Then he was silent.

"Foxy...?" Flair called worriedly as she was tempted to go up to him but Vile waved a hand for her to back off. She bit her bottem lip and wondered what Vile attended to do with him now?

"You killed a reploid....first time too." Vile grinned under his mask as the fox's ears twitched from the venomous tone he gave off. Seductive and deep. He really hated that reploid now. He then looked at the reploid who seemed far off, and he wanted to attack him. But he couldn't, the damn reploid was protected by it's own troops.  "I'm really impressed now." Vile noted as he took a few more steps towards the fox. 

"Why are you doing this to me..." The fox growled lowly and painfully. 

"Because we need a favor from you! Ragnarok wants a favor from you, Flair wants a favor from you. I want a favor from you...."Vile's tone was now plain seductive and pleading. The fox frowned at the reploid, lifting his green blade and looked at the blood that painted it. It was different, it smelled different, it looked different, it felt different on his pale hands. 

"Doesn't the very sight of it, please you in some strange way?"

"Please me?" The fox sneered disgustedly as he threw the blade at the reploid who turned to a side to avoid the sling. Grinning under his mask, still approaching torwards the fox.

"You killed him without stopping to even hear his own mercy. That tells me alot about you..."

"You know nothing about me!!!" The fox growled angerily as he was tempted to search for any nearby botanical ki that he could put to his use, but his chest throbbed in pain once more forcing the fox to fall down on his hands and knees, his silver hair flowing past his shoulders and darkning his pale face. "just kill me...Please kill me..."

Vile then turned and waved his hand summoning a few reploids forward to remove the bloody mass that was a few feet away from the hurting fox. He then looked to Flair, who knew what that look meant and she then started giving out orders to carry on with their duties and such. Vile then continued his pace up to the fox and knelt beside it knowing for some reason that he won't be attacked by it. 

"Don't be such an idiot fox..." Vile lowered his tone as the fox gasped lightly from the response. "Give me a good reason why I should kill you first of all..."

"Because I'm a frail, weak, human-like creature that you despise so much." The fox hissed as he grinded his fangs together in a disgusted sneer at the reploid. Vile chuckled amusingly, and lightly grabbed the fox's chin making him look into his red optics. The golden eyes refused to at first but conceded to it anyways. 

"I like you...I'm not letting anyone kill you from here on." Vile's tone was deep and sultry, the Fox's eyes widened when he said this. Unsure of what the reploid meant. "Do me a favor...and I'll give you anything that you want..."

Everything was silent around them both aside from the noise that was made in the bunker area. The fox thought for a long moment about what Vile said, observing and analysing Vile's appearence. He then took a deep breath.....

"What is it that you want me to do?"The fox's tone was still hurt in some way, and Vile smiled under his mask, knowing that this was gonna please Ragnarok. He let go of the fox once more and stood up. The fox slowly stood up as well and held his head once again.

"I'll tell you when your ready..."Vile noticing that the fox was drained. As he motioned the fox to follow him once again, Flair then ran up to catch up to them and wondered on what the hell did the commander say to him now? The fox was always different everytime Vile said something unusual to him. The fox recognizing the path that they were on, knew that he was being taken back to the cold metal cells where he couldn't sense any botanical ki other then his own. He hated it.

"Until the time is right which won't be very long, I promise you that. I will tell you what you have to do once everything is ready, alright?" Vile then looked back at the fox who wearily nodded, as he kept his golden eyes downcast to the cold metallic floor. "Before I even began to tell you anything further.." Vile then paused and turned to face the fox who paused as well and tilted his head curiously at the reploid. "Like I said before I am....." Vile turned his gaze to Flair who was paying attention as well, and he was not pleased with that. "Flair...Since your so attatched to our friend here, Why don't you see you can provide a better room for him?"

"Who's attatched!?" Flair blushed angerily at the command. The fox blinked at the response as Flair smiled and nodded at the idea after. "um...right...I'll get on with that right away!"

She then quickly headed on to find a better room as the fox watched her disappear to a corner, and returning his confused golden eyes back to Vile.

"As I was saying....I'm curious..what is that you want other then death?"

The fox shrugged solemly at the answer. "Nothing more...."

"Don't lie to me fox.."

The fox withered slightly when Vile's deep sultry tone sliced against him once more. His fox ears drooped out of frustriation and pain. Why does he want to know what he wants anyways? What did he want? "It's not my time or place to say..."

"Really...why do you deny the wanting to head back to your home then?"

"I'm not denying anything, Vile...Returning home would...would..."The fox couldn't even say it. His heart ached at the memory of his home, his place where the one he loves would be either waiting or perhaps gone forever from his heart and soul. No...he can't go home...

"I just can't return there, and I doubt that I could return there. So death is my only option."

"Well death is now out of your reach when I'm around.."Vile hissed, he then continued his pace but took a different turn instead of heading for the cells. The fox followed curiously and eyed the hallways with inquisitive eyes. So what is he to do now? stay here for the rest of his....

"Youko..."The fox said suddenly. Vile paused once again and looked at him. 

"What?"

"nothing..." the fox mumbled as he shrugged, Vile didn't say anything further and continued to head for his new destination. The fox yawned mildly, feeling the wanting of sleep. He used enough ki to feel drained, usually he could handle it but his fox form begged the need for rest. 

Vile finally reached his destination as he paused before an office and entered it with the fox at his heels who was confused on why he was here and not the cells? Vile went up to his desk and sat down, pointing to another chair for the fox. Not saying anything, the fox sat down and observed the office curiously. Grabbing further reports Vile looked through them quickly, while the fox sat back and waited for whatever else he had to do. 

"Well fox..."

"Kurama..."

Vile paused once more and placed the papers down. Wondering what the hell was he mumbling about? "Kurama?" The fox nodded slowly as he brushed his silver tail. "Kurama Youko...."

Vile grinned under his mask, as he sat back against his seat and placed his hands together. Another point that Vile somehow managed to reach. "Your name I assume?"

Kurama nodded once more and his golden eyes matched to Vile's red optics and wondered about the strange reploid. "I have nothing else to do from here....Not yet anyways..."

"Kurama..." Vile let the name lingure in his reploid mouth for a moment. As he looked down to the folder on his desk, which had the files on Mega Man X and Zero. Once he shows the Silver fox these files about the two hunters. Is he perhaps strong enough to kill them as Ragnarok planned? This he would have to see...once everything is set accordingly. 

"Rest now and I'll explain everything to you, after."

"Alright....."

_To Be Continued.........._


	2. To dream of a hunter?

Nov/12/99

***********************************************************************      

                                    A Known Blood Red Fox

***********************************************************************

By Vile Deadboss

                                   Chapter II: 'to Dream of a Hunter?'

Night has finally reached the alien area that Kurama somehow learned to cope with, as he sat beside his bed and curiously looked out to the inky black night. The stars shown brightly and the moon was hidden beneath some puffy black clouds. He eyed around the abandon city which a part of it was still running some electricity. Vile told him that it was a waste to allow some lights to show, and it might make them easier targets to the maverick hunters. 

He seen enough...

Kurama lied back on his bed finally and allowed his head to rest on his palms as he looked up to the ceiling which was dark but you still could see a part of the boring grey paint that all the maverick's rooms were colored. The dormitory, he thought boredly it was strange how it felt like a part of him was home, but the other half was in so much pain. 

Why did he hurt so much? He should be used to it by now. Maybe being part of their war would do him some good, he can die with at least a little bit of honor and his pain could end withen the next few days. 

He closed his eyes and snuggled close to the thin cold sheets and shuddered mildly from a certain wave of pain. This was the third time and he's not over it yet, that he wasn't in the arms of the one he loves. Restraining a painful cry he couldn't sleep in his youko form but he can't sleep in his other form as well, couldn't he? He wondered for a moment about his other form but if he did change into it.

They would end up keeping him longer and he did not want to spend a long time with a bunch of reploids and their fake human-like forms. Artificial intelligence, he didn't think he would actually meet up with one sometime. 

He sighed painfully to himself as his grip on the sheets tightened. Fastning the sheets to cover his cold broad body and sinking his face into the pillow to muffle his bitter sobs which thankfully, the sounds of his pain wasn't carried off for anyone to hear. 

He has to stop crying, he has to stop his pain. Vile will only mock him for his pain anyways, He has to learn to swallow it further and get on with his new job. 

His new job...what was his new job anyways? Vile wasn't going to tell him until he has fully rested of course. 

Sleep...This would be the third time, that he would actually sleep fully without having his love there, to keep him awake til the sunrise. No soft whispers, no gentle touches, no warmth.

"Hiei..." Kurama whispered softly against the pillow, and hugged it in hopes that it will ease his pain. He also prayed silently in his thoughts that his friends wouldn't miss him and need him, for quite a long time...

***********************************************************************

"Hey!!" 

The azure hunter growled as he chased after a training droid which grabbed his white towel, an E-class droid that is regarded for maverick hunter use of training. The Azure hunter hated it when the droids were put to use when he comes down to train himself a bit more for his job's sake. 

He soon stopped in his tracks and turned around knowing fully who turned that droid against him.

"Zero!! cut it out!!"

The crimson reploid chuckled mildly as he tossed the remote for the droid to his friend and partner, who laughed along with Zero and shut the droid down. The blue hunter stomped up to the droid and took his towel back and gave the droid a kick before returning back to the bench, where his other stuff awaited. Placing the towel down he muttered some curses under his breath as he gathered his stuff, deciding to quit for the day.  

Zero who approached to the azure hunter's side and eyed the training facility which had a mixture of hunters training or testing their skills with one another. He then tilted his head slightly to see the grumbling hunter's face, his long gold hair cascaded to a side slightly as well. 

"The bunny beat you again, X?"

"Shut up! What are you guys doing down here anyways?" X grabbed his bag as he finished and looked at Zero. 

"I have new orders for the both of you. That's why were down here." A reploid with jet black hair, who tossed the remote back to Zero as he handed X some papers which listed down the latest report.

The different reploid was clad in Black and navy blue armor, and was known to be third in command compared to X and Zero. 

X leaned against the wall as he read the papers, while Zero started the E-droid going again and made it chase after some human hunters who were practicing their skills one another, their battle paused when Zero made the E-droid pounce on one of the humans. Startling that guy and angering him.

The rookie human hunter then chased after the bunny droid and started to throw his shoes at the droid as well. 

"Run Usagi! Run!!" The new commander shouted as he laughed. Zero grinned at the sight and finally commanded the droid to return to the third commander returning with one of the humans shoes in it's mouth. "Hey! don't give it to me, man!"

The E-droid dropped the shoe and dashed off once more, X sighed as he grabbed his bag and started to head out. Zero and the third commander followed after their small fun. "So you gonna head for it?"

"It's not matter of choice, Shadow...."X droned as he looked down at the papers in his hands. Wondering why they were being sent to such a strange mission anyways? "To scan an abandon city..Isn't that usually the RCP's job?"

"Well They search for crime, we hunt for mavericks....So technically it is our job to search that city for mavericks." Zero corrected X, waving the same report in his hands. X frowned and looked at the papers in his hands once more. 

"Isn't this the same city that asked us to search that area for the last three years?" 

"Four actually...and yeah. Since they were so patient guess it's time for us to check it out." Shadow grinned, tossing the remote in his hands as if it were a toy, the robot bunny walking beside him obediantly. "I'm coming along for this one too."

"What about you're mission to help out Tokyo?" X paused and turned his confused gaze to Shadow. Shadow shrugged lightly and got down on one knee to pet the reploid bunny. 

"My party was cancelled and Celes already left from Central City Island to cover for me." 

"I see...." X continued to his destination, with Zero and Shadow following as usual. "I don't see why we have to check this one out though. Were following this by a rumor and not a fact!"

"So why should that bother you?" Zero raised a curious brow at the smaller reploid. X thought for a moment on that. Was he really bothered by all this? "I don't know..last time we followed something by a mere rumor....well..."

"It was a trap last time." Shadow finished brushing some of his hair away from his darkened face. X nodded, as he took one more glance at the papers and wondered for a long moment. He had a strange feeling about this mission, is it a bad feeling? It didn't seem like it....

"Hm...I never known you to be back down even though your a bit of a wimp, X. "Zero grinned as he said this, X turned and tossed the same white towel at Zero with a light smirk. Zero chuckled mildly and grabbed the towel and paused for a moment. The other two hunters stopped as well and looked at the crimson hunter curiously. 

"Zero?"

Zero stared at the towel for a moment before handing it back to X and passing by him. X blinked at him and watched Zero go by him oddly. "Zero??"

"Sorry guys but there was something I forgot to do back at the office. Meet up with you guys at the central command." Zero winked at the two as he made his way to his own destination. Shadow shrugged at the response and wondered that if he was forgetting anything also? X watched Zero disappear around the corner first before he continued his own way. 

"So anything you have to do before heading to central command?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Aside from taking a shower from all the training this morning and...hmm....that's it I suppose."

"Okay, I'm gonna see if Cyrus could take care of Usagi for me. I'll meet up with ya later then."

Shadow smiled cheerfully as he picked up the small reploid bunny who hopped eagerly into his arms. 

X smiled at the sight and waved as he made his way to the shower room. 

"Alright, seeya shadow!"

_What is this?_

Zero sighed to himself as he leaned against the roof's fencing and looked around the skies and watched the birds fly over head and the clouds which brushed the morning sky perfectly. Taking a deep breath, the soft warm winds blew gently causing his long gold locks to dance among the breeze.

He took his helmet off and brushed a bit of his hair away from his face and fixed the bit of it on his own.

_What the hell is this??_

He then once again leaned against the fencing and started to hum something softly to himself for no appearent reason, gazing the city which the HQ stated nearby. K'so he didn't have much to do, but what's wrong with hanging out on the roof to watch the mornings skies sometimes?

"Idiot.." Zero murmured softly, a small frown growing on his face. A different glint was showing in his soft blue eyes, a certain pain?

_Why am I? Where am I? What is this?_

"He knows That I know why he refuses to go...That idiot.." Zero's tone changed to a low volume. 

Angered in a bit but his gaze grew soft once more. His eyes looked saddened and hurt, but the expression in his face didn't change one bit. Afraid that someone might show up and see him.

_This looks familiar....yet I can't seem to recognize this...what the hell?_

"Last time it was a trap...But if we got out of it once, we can get out of it again." Zero sighed frustriadly after, brushing his golden hair away from his pale face. "Okay now it's bothering me too! Damn it..."

_What happened? _

Zero looked up to the morning sky and closed his eyes, the wind brushing against him like a warm soothing blanket. Enjoying the sensation his reploid form felt and tried to forget a certain pain that the reploid carried, hoping for the wind to carry a bit of it away anyways.

_Why do I feel what you feel?_

"Hey!"

Zero turned quickly to see where the familiar tone came from and grinned. "I didn't think you'd take so long..." X grinned back as he carried a different towel with him and brushed his damp hair lightly heading up to his partner. "Well sorry, I didn't think you'd miss me."

"Nah..."Zero's grin soon died down and returned his gaze back to the Doppler city. X leaned against the fencing as well, staring out to the city curiously. 

_Who are they?_

"I passed by Lerek earlier and he informed me that were taking his construction crew along." X reported suddenly, and turned his emerald stare down to the ground. Where each reploid and humans looked like ants to the reploid. "I think with them along we'll be able to finish scanning the city by this tuesday or shorter..."

"And if we do find some mavericks?"

"That a stupid question?"X raised a brow at his best friend. Who shook his head slowly, his eyes were closed to the world. Zero was in deep thought again.

"I mean the crew..."

_Maverick Hunters...Those are maverick hunters?_

"Lerek's men can easily fend for theirselves. Their not our problem as far as I'm concerned." X brushed his damp hair with the towel once more. Zero opened his eyes slowly and took a deep hesitant breath. "So what seems to be the matter? I thought you had things to do back at your office?"

"I finished whatever had to be done earlier, just wanted some thinking time to myself for a bit." Zero grabbed his helm and stared at it quietly. X blinked, the towel resting on his shoulders and he brushed his brown hair with his hand looking out to the city ahead. 

"Well I guess I should let you be, if you want thinking time alone then..."

"Done." Zero smirked lightly. 

_I Don't get it...._

"Shadow's waiting as we speak, you know." X smiled as he started to head for the central command. Zero followed him and placed his helmet on. Zero couldn't understand but he had a strange feeling about this mission, why was that?

_You and X both have the same feeling? I can hear your thought's...why?_

Zero then paused and looked back at the roof fencing, looking around it carefully. X paused as well and looked back to Zero. "Missing something?"

"No, Is it just me? I keep hearing some voices...Ah forget it!!" Zero blushed for telling his friend that! X chuckled softly, tempted to bother Zero about the little voice. In fact he bothered him about it anyways as they both made their way to the central command. 

_This is weird....Too weird_

***********************************************************************

Kurama woke up with a start and held his breath for a moment, looking up to the grey ceiling. Was he at home? The ceiling was different, the room was more bright because of the morning sun which shoned brightly in his room. Giving it a nice warm feature. He took a deep breath, inhaling the same alien scent which explained alot to where he was and what he has to do now. 

He got up slowly and brushed his silver hair to remove it from any tangles. He then gazed about in the room til his eyes befallen on a table where a uniform sat and some other materials that laid there for his use. 

Approaching the table he picked up the strange black and grey uniform which maybe will fit his youko form. Is that a hint for him to lose the white tunic? He frowned at the thought.

"Perhaps Shuuichi could take my place for now..."

A knock on his door caused Kurama to freeze for a moment before looking at the door. Okay, a deal is a deal. Their not gonna hurt him and he was surely not gonna back down from it. Approaching the door cautiously a familiar tone echoed in him, feeling rather quesy about that person...er...reploid. 

"Hey, Foxy! Time to wake up. Vile wishes to see your presence Asap!" Flair shouted from the other side. Kurama blinked at the unexpected command. "Oh yeah! there is a unifrom that should suit you better then the...umm...Well wear it! before you see the commander!"

Should he concede to that command? He looked back to the uniform and tilted his foxy head confusingly, should he? He stepped up to the uniform and unfolded it, the gauzy uniform was a bit similiar to his white silver attire. So they do actually consider some comforts, he placed the darker tunic down on his bed and removed his dirty white tunic. Unwrapping the tail piece, he wondered for a moment about his tail. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't worry about the clothes and should start thinking about what's ahead of him. 

"So much for allowing Shuuichi to take over..Guess it's better that way." He muttered quietly to himself, putting the other uniform on. Strangely he felt a little better, but his heart was still heavy. He has to live with it. 

Stepping out of his room, the same two reploid guards from his cell were standing to each side of his door and they turned their faceless gaze to him. "Vile's office?" one of them asked. Kurama nodded slowly and started making his way to see Vile, the two guards follow as if Kurama was still a threat. Perhaps he was? Though it did make him wonder about his Ki...he was strong...

but he wasn't strong enough to force the plants to rip metal. How was he able to do that?

Was his anger and hatred so strong it has effected his Ki?

That could be the answer and problem, he noted to himself that he has grown weak from the last few months. He hasn't fought much and spent most of his time with...

"Kurama!"

He stopped and turned to see who called him and the guards beside him just paused and kept their stare ahead of them. Vile appeared then, eyeing Kurama's different form as he approached. Kurama's expression was cold and silent, his golden eyes didn't have the soft gaze no more, and they no longer looked hurt but more determined. Vile smirked under his mask as his red optics looked into Kurama's expressionless gaze, it pleased the reploid in some way. 

"You two are dismissed." Vile commanded as the two guards nodded to their commander and scattered off in different directions. "Well...shall we be off now?"

"Where too?"

Vile walked past Kurama as the fox followed the reploid curiously. Unsure of what it had planned for him. "It seems that the Maverick hunters are on their way here to scan this ctiy for us. So I might as well fill you in about them and what you only have to do for us."

"Alright?" Kurama thought for a moment, remembering a weird dream he had about the hunters. They were hunters, right? "Do you have any idea which hunters that are gonna scan this city, and when their coming?"

"They've started at the east coast of this city around this morning and who's leading them we are not sure of yet." Vile glanced at the fox. Is he ready and strong enough to kill at least some hunters?

"you know...you still haven't told me why you were part of this world and how you got here, where your from, etc, etc..."

"Hn..."Kurama smirked at his own response. "And I said before...I have my reasons."

"Of course...you still want to die, huh?" Vile stopped before a computer console which was embedded in the wall and started to punch in some codes on it. Kurama tilted his broad form to see what Vile was doing.

"I don't know..." He replied casually watching the reploid gathering some other info from the computer before continuing his destination with the fox following. "Depending what I'm needed for here, using other people and reploids for your own benefits?"

"While were on that subject, You won't be doing all this unrewarded you should know." Vile noted to Kurama as he handed him some profiles, without a word, Kurama started to look through them.

"Can you read?"

"What do you take me for?" Kurama muttered as he pulled out some papers about each human and reploid, looking through their stats and such other info on them. "Maverick Hunters?"

"Top class Maverick Hunters. Ragnarok seems to know alot about you...I don't know how... but he thinks your capable of defeating them better then...us."Vile's tone lowered when he finished. Kurama had to remember that now, Is the maverick leader telling Vile here that Kurama is stronger then most of the reploids here? He still can't even understand his own Ki which grew stronger somehow and killed an armored reploid.

"Ragnarok, huh?" 

"Here we are.." Vile entered into another massive room which made Kurama pause and look around the room with inquisitive shocked eyes. The whole area was filled with the busy sounds of reploids which sat at each computer consoles, a huge screen was placed at the west side of the area and there stood a huge reploid who looked more different and bulkier then the other reploids. Vile turned to see if the fox was still following and realized that he wasn't, he folded his arms and waited for Kurama to approach while tapping his metal boot heavily to the metallic floor. 

Slowly the fox followed, still eyeing the room curiously. The whole place looked like a bit out of a 'James bond' movie but far more advanced, very advanced. He wasn't able to grasp what type of computers or what weapons that have been used. Perhaps his other friend would have some idea?

"This is what we call the High Chambers, a place where most of our security and main systems are handled while others prepare for battle in other areas." Vile filled him in on their whereabouts, The fox didn't know what to say or how to react, considering he had many curious reploid eyes on him. 

"I see..." Was all he could say as he eyed each reploid and what work they were doing. His gaze soon returned to Vile but he held his breath when he noticed the bulkier form beside the purple reploid. 

Kurama sighed carefully not able to hear his own breath leave from all the other noise which was made. 

"Looking much different then last time, Kitsune.." Ragnarok grinned as he eyed the fox's form, Kurama blinked at the response and raised a confused brow after. "You may not know me...but I have learned alot about you..."

"Nani??"

"I am Ragnarok, Second Reploid Master and bringer of peace to all reploids." His voice dropped to a low pleasing tone, and turned his red gaze away from the fox to the bigger screen. "I take it you have been questioning yourself endlessly on why you were summoned here..."

Kurama frowned slightly and took a small quiet step towards the master as if to hear him better. "Summoned?"

"Well what did you think of the second portal? stepping into the wrong one...tsk tsk." Ragnarok chuckled lowly his deep tone making the fox wonder what the hell was he talking about?

"I expected the other little demon to enter our world, the little one who calls himself, Hiei."

Kurama took a step back and his stare widen at the reploid master who turned his gaze and grinned at the confused fox. "It was You that brought me here!?"

"Correct, to be honest Kurama...I never expected you to enter this world." Ragnarok walked up to his seat and sat down solemly placing the tips of his fingers together and his expression went serious. "But since your here...You might as well cooperate or I can't send you back to your original Ningenkai."

Kurama opened his mouth to protest but closed it and wondered why? Why bother sending him back? He made a deal with Vile and Vile alone..."I'm only taking orders from Vile..."

"Eh??" Vile looked at the fox a bit confused by the command. "But I'm not your provider, Kurama.."

"Now you are..Only you can give me what I want, This master of yours I will take nothing from him." Kurama frowned and crushed some of the folders in hand. Ragnarok's expression didn't change nor he didn't say anything but sat there quietly. Vile wasn't sure what to say, this was the first that someone was so willing to follow his orders alone. "Sir?"

"Like I said before, Vile....He's your problem..." was all Ragnarok could say as he sat back and watched the huge screen ahead of him, observing the hidden cameras that picked up some of the Hunters whereabouts. Vile was baffled by the idea for a moment but soon understood the situation. 

"Yes sir..."

Vile then walked past the fox and motioned for him to follow. Kurama silently kicked himself for not saying anything much worse, could he? would he really get what he wants from any of them? Now he knows why that he was here, a small hurting smile crept up to his lips and eyed the back of Vile and analysed his strange rocket pack that helps him glide in the air or for his use of bigger jumps perhaps?

Least some of his questions were answered. 

Once they entered in Vile's quiet office, Vile dropped the latest reports on his desk and sat down. Kurama sat down as well and looked to the floor suddenly unsure of what to say. A deep frustriated breath was heard from the reploid.

"Okay what is that you want me to do? Ragnarok knows the skill to take you back but you refused that and I want to know why, which hopefully your at least gonna answer that for me!"

"which do you want me to answer? What you can provide for me? or why I refuse to go back to the Ningenkai?"Kurama kept his gaze down and away from the reploid, his tone was low and hurt.

"Both! please....."

Kurama closed his eyes and thought for a moment on how and why should he answer the two questions. He could give him his reasons but is the reploid programmed enough to understand? it's emotions seem very well made enough to understand but can it even comprehend the answer?

"Death........" 

"Kurama I know you badly want to die! but I told you once before tha-"

"Vile.....I will do anything what you want me to do, as long as you could provide at least that for me.." Kurama looked up and matched his gaze to Vile's, the reploid was unsure now about what the fox wanted. If he killed Kurama, Ragnarok would not be pleased. 

"Usually I don't refuse such a request..." Vile's tone trailed off as he noticed the folders in the fox's pale hands. Kurama's gaze fell back to the floor and closed his eyes to restrain a hurting emotion back. "In fact I don't think I ever refused one before..."

"I see....."

"Those hunters are high class and well trained to kill, Ragnarok thought that if you killed all of them it would give us a better chance to continue on with our own plans." Vile picked up two more folders and placed them on the end of the desk for Kurama to see. The fox still refused to even look up, he opened his eyes and stared at the crumpled folders in his hands. "I will give you what you want...but you will have to earn it first of all..."

Kurama looked up finally and placed the crumpled folders on Vile's desk, the reploid took them and placed them to a side. "I will give you what you want...but that's if your able to kill these five highly trained hunters. Their class is the highest and they are known to be far mor powerful then anything else in the world." 

Vile pulled out three other folders and placed them with the other two folders. Kurama frowned slightly and grabbed the five folders and looked through one of them. "You want me to kill these five hunters?"

"That's it...if you killed all the five of them, you can have two choices. My choice....or Ragnarok's.." Vile sat back, keeping his eyes on the fox who looked through the folders carefully. Kurama then closed the folders and thought on why does he have to kill the most powerful hunters?

"You said the five here are the most powerful, correct?"

"Yes, I've seen what you can do, but in my honest opinion...I don't think you have the chance to beat them at all..." Vile couldn't help but grin slightly under his mask, while he was putting some other folders to a side. Kurama was a flesh like being, human almost. He would definiatly have no chance surviving against the hunters. Vile then paused to that thought. Flesh like being? Hunters were trained to kill reploids and it was against the reploid rules to kill a human. Vile then slapped the top of his helm startling the fox for such an unexpected reaction. "So that's why!!"

"Huh??"

"You are able to kill them off!" Vile smiled happily under his mask now, Kurama couldn't really see the smile but from the way the reploid's reacting he could tell. "Why didn't I see this! Damn I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't our foolish leader just tell me though?"

"Um..." Kurama tilted his head slightly at Vile, confusion wrote on his face. Vile looked to the fox and chuckled amusingly at him. He placed his hands together in a michevious manner relaxing back on his seat and eyed the fox and wondered how they were going to do this? and when should the plan take place?

"Kurama, what you have to do is plain and simple. Just leave the hard part of the plans to me."

"alright? what is that you have in mind exactly?" 

"Well basically all you have to do is kill five hunters and that's pretty well it. It's not gonna be tough as I thought before now that I realize how clear Ragnarok's orders are to me." At that Vile looked up to the ceiling, going through his mind for further planning. Kurama shrugged lightly and didn't really have much to say on it, but a question now rested on him and only the folders in his hands held the answer.

While Vile was busy going through the plans in his head. Kurama opened the folders hesitantly and quietly payed attention to each statistics of each hunter. 

MH fifth commander Anthony, a human hunter?

MH fourth commander Aiko, another human hunter...

MH third commander Shadow, a reploid hunter. 

He placed the three folders down on Vile's desk and was about to take a look at the two others til a knock echoed in Vile's office, grabbing both's attention to the doorway. Vile sighed knowing who it was, Kurama would follow but the reploid didn't bother him as much it bothered Vile. 

"Vile, Kurama..." Flair smirked lightly as she kept her eyes on the fox. "Since you've been here awhile Kurama.... I thought that something as human-like yourself would get hungry."

Kurama was so busy with his thoughts, hunger had not once bothered him. Last he time he ate, it was dinner with his mother Shiori and ...."well..um...I'm not really that hungry..."

"Hungry or not you still need to contain more energy in yourself, Foxy. I don't think Vile would agree to send out a weak fox to attack the hunters." She giggled amusingly and Vile shrugged at the response, Kurama blinked and looked at Vile, wondering if he was needed for anything else?

"She's right unfortunately Kurama....Your dismissed for today. I'll keep you up to date later on though. your in Flair's care from here on." Vile waved for him to go as he said this. Kurama lifted the folders for Vile to see. "Take them, Those two hunters you will need to prepare for especially. Those two are the biggest threat to our race."

"Are they now.." Kurama looked at the folders in his hands for a moment before following Flair out of Vile's office and headed for a new destination that Kurama has not yet familiarized himself with. His fox ears would pay attention to the sounds in his new world as they walked on. The conversation from the different reploids, they tinkling noises of metal against metal, the heavy sounds that echoed in his mind especially of reploid footsteps, so unlike a human and he knew very well that he was the most silent creature of them all. This somehow gave him some advantage point considering that he was a youko. A very stealth creature and more sneakier then anyone so far.

The greatest thief of all Makai he was known as back in his world. The Ningenkai and the Makai are both of his home worlds, which Ragnarok knew about very well. How? 

He created that second portal that he mistakenly stepped through without thinking clearly, how was that possible? In any case this was bad news for both of his worlds. If Kurama did anything wrong or perhaps refused to kill the hunters. Somehow he feels that Ragnarok would force Vile to go to his world and Destroy everyone in it.

Would Vile do such a thing? especially in a low grade Time?

Kurama turned his gaze down to the two last folders in his hands. Rubbing his thumb against them thoughtfully, wondering how were they such a big threat? Vile seemed angered in one point when he warned Kurama about the forms. "The biggest threat to the reploid race, huh?"

"What was that?" Flair looked to the mumbling fox. 

"Vile didn't seem so pleased when he was informing me about these last two hunters here." He lifted the folders for Flair to see as she smiled and gently grabbed the folders from him and took a quick glance in them. Nodding thoughtfully and handing them back.

"I don't blame him...Those two are the strongest hunters that anyone has ever encountered battle with. The Blue cutie there defeated our first reploid master four times or so I heard. Never met our first master though." Flair smiled amusingly. "Ragnarok is the one and only reploid master that I serve..."

"Serve? Who was the first?" Kurama asked inquisitively as he looked through one folder to see who was this 'Blue cutie' she mentioned. Finding the picture of one familiar reploid his breath stopped short in his throat. MH First commander Mega Man X. The same reploid in his dreams! Why was he dreaming about that reploid anyways??

"Sigma, our one true master that Ragnarok keeps on babbling about now and then. Saying that 'when our Master Sigma returns to give us reploids independence, He will step down for his Lord Sigma's sake, and Sigma will relieve us of our pain and suffering' ...Blah blah blah!! I think Ragnarok is the only one who still believes in Sigma's words." Flair shrugged and sighed disappointedly at the memory.

"Vile was one of the few reploids that worked under Sigma's name for years, longer then Ragnarok. I never quite understood on why he couldn't be our leader since he was the most experienced."

"I don't understand either, not my problem though..." Kurama mumbled as he read the statistics on the reploid Mega Man X, fear has crossed the fox's mind but his facial expressions never showed it since confusion has taken it's place. "Mega Man X defeated Sigma four times, you say?"

"Yep, Vile doesn't think he would come back again, not for a loooonnnggg time anyways. X scared our master shitless and refuses to return." Flair giggled remembering Vile's rude prediction. Kurama smirked lightly, understanding the situation finally but he never quite understood the war with the entire human race. An understanding beyond his comprehension. He sighed, arguing logically with his mind really meant that he was slowly losing himself. 

"Here we are....Reploids and humans pretty well eat the same things, so don't worry about to much about the chemicals and such.." Flair smiled softly as she walked in the cafeteria making the fox wonder about the chemicals? He shrugged solemly and followed her inside once again feeling a number of different reploid optics on him alone. He had a feeling that he was gonna feel so much different from them for a long time....

_To Be Continued.........._


	3. Form of a fox

Nov/18/99

***********************************************************************

                    A Known Blood Red Fox

***********************************************************************

By Vile Deadboss

                                   Chapter III: 'Form of a Fox..'

"No, no, no! You move that beam over there with the others!" Lerek shouted as he placed a hand behind his helm and thought for a moment about one of his newest member of his crew, keeping an eye on the reploid who was picking up rubble and removing it to a side as the other hunters scanned the area further for some type of clue. After watching the new reploid for some time, Lerek sighed frustriatedly and started to mark some spots on his coordination folder and map. How did he end up as a construction hunter when he was doing well with his training before? He'll need someone to remind him to speak to Shadow after. 

"Okay that's good!" Lerek kept a new watch on his original workers and wondered where'd the three Commanders go anyways? 

Zero used his boosters to dash ahead of X and Shadow who were following the crimson hunter further in the abandon city, deeper in the mavericks domain perhaps. Zero smirked micheviously, somehow he can imagine the looks in their eyes now if they were here. Noticing that the hunters are about and aware of their new hiding place. The hunter couldn't wait for the bloodshed though, best part of each mission. Using his boosters for a lithe impulse in the air leaping on top a fallen building and landed on it's rubble carefully keeping his balance professionally. Scanning the area with his eyes alone hoping to find some clue for the mavericks. They weren't stupid of course, a worthy enemy to be caution about, yet he knows very well that had to leave some clue at least. A hidden camera perhaps?

He heard another lithe impulse from other boosters and he knew that X and Shadow finally had caught up to him, he turned to see who hopped onto the building beside him. X carefully took each step on the rubble making sure that he wouldn't break the building's wall with his weight, he then glanced around the area with a relief look in his eyes. "Nothing here either, huh?"

"Nope..." Zero droned as he observed the area carefully. "Still this place could be worth checking, maybe Shadow can get Lerek to remove some construction here for further inspection."

"Maybe, if Lerek is willing to do that though." Shadow called from below looking around the building's base. "We have 27 checkpoints for him and his crew to look around in. That's quite a lot if you ask me."

"Pay him in comics and cyber slurpees and he would be more then happy to look through another point." X grinned as he crouched down to peer through a broken window which showed the inside of the building, dark and dusty. Nothing in there was X's first guess. 

"Okies, whatever you say X. I'm putting this point down under your name!" Shadow marked the map in his hands and folded it back. Looking around the area once more. "So what now? We've been at this all morning and I still see no Mavericks! Wouldn't they try to chase us off by now?"

"Their not stupid Shadow.." Zero hopped off the building with X following, landing near the third commander. "Something tells me that their waiting for us to get lost."

"Which means their hiding really good someplace, we can't leave til this city has been fully looked through." X walked past the two hunters and looked back to the fallen building, tilting his head curiously at it. "You think that the mavericks are here at all?"

"Who knows..." Zero tapped his lightsaber handle thoughtfully, his icy blue eyes scanning the deserted area. "We won't know anything until were finished...let's go."

Zero walked ahead of the hunters again with Shadow following, X stood watching them walk alongside as he wondered about the city for a moment, before he followed them finally. "That's what I'm afraid of.." X muttered to himself as he kept his distance from the other two. "...Nothing."

Zero then dashed off ahead with Shadow following, shouting curses at the crimson reploid for always wanting to be first at everything. X smiled and started his boosters up, following the two once again. Zero has always been like that, yet deep in himself there was a part of Zero that X somehow couldn't grasp and was afraid to know. Zero wanted to show something to X, perhaps share with him? X knew how and what Zero's been up to ever since the war with the repliforce has ended. X has been afraid...always afraid. Afraid that he might end up killing a human, afraid that he might understand his purpose for being there, afraid of being maverick. X gulped at many other reasons but one reason

stood tall above all his other smaller reasons....

Afraid to fall in.......

"Ack!!" X yelped as he tripped over a beam that stood out from some other rubble, X got up cursing at himself for his clumsiness and brushed a bit of the dust off his neat blue armor. Okay, that was the last time he was gonna think unconciously while running in a abandon city, though deeply he knew that it couldn't be helped. He fell anyways, smiling softly to himself as he looked around for Zero and Shadow. 

Finding the two on top another fallen building and they both stood there grinning, noticing the blue hunter trip from their distance. X blushed and ran quickly to catch up to them. Using his boosters to hop on top the building with them, Shadow started to mark another spot on the map that he carried with him. "Okay Zero, This spot is under your name." Shadow announced. 

"Yeah whatever..." Zero chuckled softly, turning his gaze to X. "You alright?"

X nodded blushing slightly still, he then diverted his gaze away from Zero's and scanned the area to forget what he thought and what just happened. "So? nothing here either?"

"Nope, damn this sucks! You know what we should of brought along? Coffee! Would be nice if there was a Starbucks nearby!" Shadow grumbled as he hopped off the building and peered his head through the broken windows, looking inside of what was left of the building. 

"Hey, Do you remember this city?" Zero asked inquisitvely, X took a glance around, shaking his head slowly. "You should...I was your Commander during that time." Zero grinned as he hopped off the building, landing beside Shadow. X blinked and eyed the city once more. That's right...This was the same place where X first learned to handle his emotions better, his fighting emotions. His anger, hatred, and fear. Zero helped him cope through it that time before Sigma went maverick on them. 

X was given not much of a choice but to fight and become a hunter. 

"Oh yeah!" X chirped as he hopped down near the two hunters. "Can't believe I forgot..."

Honestly X was trying to forget that time also. Why did Zero bring the memory up all of a sudden anyways?

"Idiot.." Zero chuckled mildly. "Has it been that long?" 

"seems like it...to bad, I really liked this city." X crouched down and picked up a ragged doll that he found, staring at it for awhile before letting it drop back down and looking around the buildings base.

"Find anything, Shadow?"

Shadow climbed through the broken window and into the building, both the hunters stood watching him as he successfully climbed in and poked his head out with a grin. "Maybe their hiding in here!"

"Moron, careful that the building doesn't crumble with you in it." Zero warned the navy hunter, as he eyed the building's weak structure.

"Just a sec! I think that's a coffee can I see!" Shadow called out from inside. 

"Yuck!" X snickered at Shadow's desperation for coffee, approaching up to the window and peered inside of it to see what caught Shadow's interest for him to be inside the old structure. "Aside from old maggot growing coffee, what else did you find?"

Shadow then snapped something off the wall and looked at a piece of machinary that was making some hissing noise still. He then looked at X and handed him the hissing metal piece, grabbing it. X frowned at Shadow's discovery. Shadow then hopped out of the building with an empty coffee can. "Aww....No coffee!" He whined.

"No...But it seems that the mavericks do know that were here..." X lifted the ebony metal piece to Zero. The crimson reploid frowned then. 

"A hidden camera....."

"So what now?" Shadow tilted his head childishly at the two frowning hunters. 

***********************************************************************

"Sir! we have lost visual contact with Camera sequence 13!" A female android announced as she looked back to Ragnarok who turned his head slightly. Keeping his gaze on the invading construction hunters who were investigating the west side of the city.  

"What was 13's last visual concept?" 

"I'll play it on the center screen now, sir." The female reploid then quickly tapped the computer console as the bigger screen went blank. The screen then showed what the camera last saw, it's glass lens observing it's area showing no one, til a dark hand appeared tapping the camera shaking it from it's stand and soon the screen fell in a hissy white snow show. "according to the readings here, 13 was ripped from it's connection, Sir."

"Ripped? Check the other camera's that surround 13's area." Ragnarok ordered as few of the reploids quickly tapped on their computer consoles. One of the reploids gasped at what he found and turned his worried gaze to the reploid master. 

"Master Ragnarok! 15 confirmed sightings of Maverick Hunters!"

"Place the sightings on the center screen."

"right away, sir." the reploid did what he was told, replacing the large hissing screen with 15's sightings on three Maverick Hunters who were rushing back to the area where the construction crew were. 

15's angle was soon replaced by another camera's sighting's of the three hunters, all the reploids switching the scenes so their master could take a good a look at their enemy. 

"It seems the hunters know that were here..."

"If we don't do something soon, were all gonna be decimated." Agile walked in casually as usual, noticing what was going on in the high chambers. "So Master Ragnarok...any plans on what to do with those three Hunters?"

"One...Dispatch the class-D series to play with those three for a bit." Ragnarok said calmly as he headed for his seat and sat down watching the rushing hunters. Agile nodded. "Yes, sir." He then approached to one of the computer consoles, repeating Ragnarok's orders.

Ragnarok carefully eyed the three hunters, recognizing two of them but the third one he was unsure of. The navy hunter seemed to be the latest hunter, was his rank high as X and Zero's? The D-series will answer that question for him soon enough. Perhaps the fox should see how well of a challange his opponents are....

***********************************************************************

Shadow rushed ahead of Zero as the two raced eachother back to the spot where they left the constructional group. Shadow leaped over the hills as Zero did the same, X followed but he was in no competitive mood as his two friends. He tried to keep up with them anyways, with the now dead camera in his hands. It was the only fact and proof that the mavericks could be about. Was it enough proof though? It wasn't a total waste of time at least. 

X watched the two hop over large mounds and taking sharp turns past the buildings, Showoffs! X thought idly to the two, but he caught a certain hissing sound which definately was not coming from the camera. So where? He was about to pause til something else hopped out of a large mound of rubble and tackled the hunter down unexpectedly. X's yelp caught the other two hunters ahead. 

"X!" Zero shouted and reached for his lightsaber activating it while rushing forward to attack the droid that pinned the blue hunter down. X struggled to kick the heavy reploid off him, taking a good look at what type of reploid it was. He recognized it as one of the weaker reploids that the mavericks used against the hunters to buy them time!

Zero slashed the back of the reploid and picked it up and off X, throwing the metallic body to a side. 

X quickly got up and activated his arm cannon ready for the upcoming battle now. Zero turned to see if the hunter was alright. X nodded to his friend before observing the area carefully which was now surrounded with more of the lower class reploids. 

"Yep, the mavericks are definiatly here." Shadow grunted as he tossed the empty coffee can up and down in his hand. "So what now?"

"Shadow you try to head back to warn Lerek! Zero and I will hold these guys off." X then rushed forward and slammed into one of the larger reploids causing it to lose it's balance and fall back, he than shot another reploid down striking perfectly at it's head. Once the dead reploid body fell, it gave the other reploids a signal to attack the hunters. 

Zero then dashed forward, expertly slashing each reploid down with one stroke at a time. While Shadow fought his way through with his two metallic scythes, grabbing the camera X had and dashed forward and away from the battle. Knowing that other reploids started to follow the navy hunter, he twisted around for a sharp split second to allow a couple plasma shots to soar through the air and hitting only one of the pursueing droids down. 

"Damn I need practice!" Shadow cursed at his shots, preparing for another shot but he then let his plasma cannon cool down as he noticed X shot the second reploid down from quite a distance. Now that reploid was quite an expert already. Shadow grinned at the thought, X should be the best sharp shooter after the hell that reploid went through. He couldn't imagine how X's feelings were to all that, but it was also non of his business either. His thoughts ceased when he noticed more Mavericks ahead. Same D-class types but looking a little near to the C-class. Yes, the difference was confusing sometimes.  

"I wonder if they were prepared for us like the last time?" Shadow thought aloud to himself. Last time the leader back at the old Central city was well prepared for the hunters. Was this group ready as them? X nearly lost his life last time without realizing it. "No time to worry, Shadow-man, Zero is with the little blue guy." 

Satisfied with that thought, Shadow raised his scythes forward readying his attack for the reploids ahead.....

***********************************************************************

Kurama frowned at the request for his presence from Ragnarok. What would that damn youkonapper want now? Flair followed inquisitively by his side, as they both headed for the high chambers. A quick bite to eat but it was enough to satisfy Kurama since he didn't care for eating much there anyways, it was hard to eat with all the damn reploids staring at him constantly! For once he wondered at what exactly were they looking at that have caught their interest and disgust?

"You don't look impressed Kurama, is something wrong?" Flair noticed the frown on his face, he breathed some air in as he felt a bit frustriated from his swamped and aching head. 

"Nothing wrong..."

"You sure? Did you get enough to eat?"

"I'm fine Flair..." His voice droned pathetically trying his best to hide the tint of anger in his tone. One thing stuck deeply in his mind though which was probably the only thing that was keeping him stable.

To avoid help...

Three words were enough to swarm a million reasons in his head. He hated it..

He was just going to do his job and that is it, and he hopes that he's gonna do it soon enough!

"I wonder why Ragnarok summons you to the high chambers? I hope he doesn't send you to fight the hunters so soon.." She paused there and crushed her lips shut as the fox raised a confused brow at the female reploid. 

"Why not?"

"Well...I just think you need time to repair and prepare yourself, before you fight them."

"Repair?" He blinked at the sudden word. Was the pain inflicted on him showing? "I'm very well prepared for anything, I may have no clue on how these hunters fight but Vile surely believes that I can beat them with no acquired training of some sort."

"So I see, Summoning plants at your will is very impressive indeed. How is it possible that you can do such a wonderful thing?" She smiled slightly, her eyes showing the glint of curiousity. Kurama shrugged unsure of how he was gonna explain that to her. 

"You think it's wonderful?"

"Of course...it's not everyday you see such a beautiful creature pull a gorgeous well grown rose from his hair." She smiled softly then, Kurama didn't like that smile now. In fact he despised it, he then looked away from her fascinated expression and stood cold. Saying nothing to the compliments, he couldn't except them anyhow.

"What did you mean repair?"

"That I can't answer for you yet..." Her tone grew serious once more, Kurama was more comfortable with that type of tone then her softer ones. Why was that? He wondered on that for a moment til he realized why, He bit his tongue for remembering a painful thought and then set it to a side as they entered the high chambers. Not even glancing around as he usually did, he kept his dark golden eyes on Ragnarok. How much did that reploid exactly know about his two homeworlds? maybe he doesn't know about the Makai, but he sure knew alot about himself and....

"Ah, glad you found the time to be here, Kitsune..." Ragnarok grinned slightly at the fox, who raised a brow at the maverick master. "I wanted you to see who your gonna be up against..."

"I'm not interested...I know enough from the files that Vile gave me..." Kurama's tone was mild yet angry somehow. Ragnarok shrugged slightly, ignoring the fox he pointed to the large screen which showed the two hunters fighting what was left of the D-class droids. Kurama calmly looked at the screen and tilted his head curiously at one of the hunters. 

He recognized the hunter X, the reploid looked alot different in his armor considering Kurama had a dream of the hunter without the armor. X stood away from his other hunter friend and rushed against a reploid knocking it off the building, he then used his boosters to slide back to avoid falling down with the reploid. Hopping off the building, he let one plasma shot down which caught one of the reploids right at it's metallic head. X landed on the dead reploid body to soften his fall then dashed away to another direction. 

Kurama seen enough he decided to watch the other reploid in action, his mouth opened slightly as if to gasp at the sight but he caught himself from doing so. He recognized the other hunter very well.....

Zero leaped ontop of a fallen buildings side to avoid some plasma blasts from the droids, the camera had a good view on that reploid. The droids of course followed the hunter ontop the building and rushed forward to take the hunter down by hand, Zero mimiced their attack and rushed forward towards them as well. He rushed past them so fast it did not give the reploids time to pull their own hand weapons out on him. A second and a slash was all it took for the reploid to take them down. 

Zero grinned at the sight and realized something else soon after.

His form on the screen grew bigger which worried all the worker droids knowing that the hunter spotted the hidden camera, He grabbed the lens to face him alone. ~"We know your here Ragnarok! Time's up for you, death is now at hand!"~ was all the reploid said before the screen grew a shattering white snow. Kurama blinked at the screen and looked at Ragnarok, the expression on his face never changed, he still stood there calm and shrugged his broad shoulders lightly.

"If the hunters continue to advance, we may have to dispatch you to take care of them earlier then planned unfortunately..." Ragnarok muttered as he folded his arms and turned his red gaze on the fox.

"So? The sooner the better, ne?" Kurama glanced at the Leader for a moment before checking to see how Flair was taking all this? She stood calm but her eyes glowed a slight worry as she stared at the large screen which was now dark. "I don't know what's to worry about...the hunters don't look all that tough to me."

"Hah, a confident youko. You are indeed not much different from the other youkai, Hiei." 

Ragnarok grinned as if proud of the fox's attitude. Kurama's shoulders stiffened when the name of his koibito was mentioned once again, the damn reploid knew his name. "I see your point though, but to be honest with you kitsune...non of us could easily take care of them as you will soon enough."

"Hn..." was all Kurama could say, watching the reploids trying to identify the hunters whereabouts. He wondered about the hunter Zero though, for one moment, Kurama could of swear what the hunter was thinking. Impossible ran through his mind but he was in the mind of that reploid in his dream, his thoughts, his ideas. He knew almost what the hunter desired even and it somehow hurted the fox to know such a thing. He sliently cursed at himself and the insane dream for showing him the reploids mind.

Kurama couldn't stay in the high chambers now, turning to take his leave. Without a word he walked out with Flair following of course, Ragnarok watched the two disappear before continueing to watch the intruders about. He knew the fox had a lot in mind, for the fox wishing death it is obvious for the reploid to see and know what had happened to him. It was very obvious....

"Kurama?" Flair caught up to the fox finally and looked into his face to see the trace of anger that marked it. Her icy blue eyes melted to concern in them and Kurama noticed that.

"I'm just heading back to my room.." He mumbled. Flair nodded understandingly diverting her gaze away finally. "Nothing else for me to do but wait."

"I don't like it! It's way to soon for you to fight them!"She frowned not impressed with Kurama's actions back there. 

"Why should you care? because I'm your valuable experiment?" He growled lowly. She gasped and  looked at him, shaking her head slowly.

"No! your not just an experiment!"

"Oh, so I still am an experiment here!" He rolled his eyes and observed the hallway trying to recognize his way back to his room. Flair then stopped suddenly and folded her arms sternly looking at the fox who paused as well and looked back at her confusingly. 

"Listen Kurama, your more then just something less, got it?"

"I don't quite understand..."

"You should! Your thinking less of yourself now and I hate it! Your gonna die with that kind of attitude you know." her gaze softened once more, Kurama stood quiet staring at her with a confusing expression. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Dumb enough reason for me to wish for death to approach closer you know." He grumbled turning his back on her, deciding to find his way back by himself. Flair followed him yet arguing with him still. 

"why? Why do you want to die??"

"I have no reason to tell you!" He growled back to her. Flair then rushed past him and stood in front of him her cat ears twitching from the anger that rose in her. He blinked at her block and folded his arms eyeing the corrider to see if he was even going the right direction?

"What's wrong foxy? have noone to love you??" her voice dropping low with venom. Kurama backed away from her a little, his golden gaze growing darker. "Is that why you want to die? Acting like a human, have you no shame!?"

"You don't even know how my kind are! So how dare you to be saying that to me!" Kurama growled heavily now tempting to summon his ki forward. "Leave me alone Flair, I don't have time for your sympathy."

"Sympathy? What's wrong with me trying to help you with what's hurting you the most!?"

"Flair!" Another voice echoed through the grey corrider startling the two and looking at the same direction where the voice bellowed from. Flair covered her mouth frightningly realizing what she was doing. Backing away from the angered fox, she turned her gaze down to the metallic floor and her cat ears drooped with shame. 

Vile stepped forward slowly keeping his red optics on the ashamed researcher, then turned to look at Kurama. He folded his metallic arms staring at the two at a time, wondering what started all this fuss about? "Flair your dismissed the fox is under my care from here on."

"But Commander-" 

"Kurama is here to do a job for us, he's no longer your research." Vile then handed some other folders to Kurama who calmly took the folders and raised a brow at the reploid. "Recieving some care from you would only slow him down."

"Yes, sir.." Flair would protest for Kurama's sake but disobeying Vile's orders are far worse then Ragnarok's. She glanced at the fox one last time before she went on to another direction, leaving the two alone. Vile shook his head slowly as he watched her disappear first before facing the fox finally.

Kurama stared down at the folders curiously. More hunters for him to kill?

"I've just been informed that we've been discovered by the hunters." Vile motioned for the fox to follow him, without a word Kurama followed while looking through the folders curiously. Explaining the history of the reploids existence, why should he know all this stuff before death? "I knew this was gonna happen, but didn't expect them to discover it That quickly."

"Learn to hide your equipment better.."Kurama muttered as he closed the folders, not really interested in knowing the reploids history or the war with the humans. Vile glanced back at the fox for a moment, noticing that he refused to read the history of that world. He shrugged his metallic shoulders and kept his pace onward to a different direction. 

"I don't think it's possible for me to kill the human hunters unless I have a reason too." Kurama noted, Vile paused then and looked back to the fox with a confused glint in his red optics.

"Why's that?"

"You see..In my world, I have a position that refrains from killing humans." Kurama folded his arms as he said this, letting the folder dangle against his side carelessly. Vile grinned silently to himself noting Kurama's stance. 

"Understandable, I'll find a reason for you soon enough, those two human hunters can wait anyhow." Vile then continued his pace with Kurama following curiously. "The main objective to your mission is to kill the three reploid hunters, I'm sure your aware of which hunters I'm speaking of?"

"Mega Man X, Shadow, and Zero..." Kurama calmly said, brushing some of his silver hair away from his face. He thought for a moment about the last reploid Zero, and what the reploid's thought were towards the blue hunter X. He recognized those thoughts all to well, is he starting to feel regret to hurt these maverick hunters now?

"Correct, I'm sure you can beat them with ease, eh?"

"Confident are we?" Kurama grinned slightly at the purple reploid, who waved his hand mindlessly at the fox. "So when do I get to fight them?"

"As soon as the hunters finish off our low grade droids." 

"I see great interest in this, Vile.." Kurama couldn't help but smile pleasently at the certain yet strange excitment of wanting to fight these hunters.Vile's red optics narrowed slightly and grinned under his mask. "I'm glad you do, fox....I'm glad you do..."

***********************************************************************

X ducked down quickly to avoid two plasma shots which soared over and by his head and crashed against an already damaged wall. With his cannon fully powered up he let out one full powered plasma blast towards the two reploids who were easily enveloped in the shot and exploded withen contact.

Pleased with himself, X smirked happily and looked about for anymore reploids.

Seeing non he decided to look for his blond partner and sprinted forward with the help of his boosters hopping over some debris here and there. He could hear a battle close by and with his only guess that Zero was still fighting his share of the mavericks. 

He then stopped beside the corner of a well balanced office building, it's structer seemed fine enough to be active. X leaned against the corner and peeked out to the side to see how well Zero was doing by himself. 

Zero leaped over a mound of debris and ducked behind it to avoid some countless shots which nicked the mound here and there protecting Zero fully, He then hopped out from behind and quickly thrusted to the side to avoid more shots from the reploid which tried it's best to shoot the hunter from it's distance. The hunter was closing in towards the reploid and it quickly ran knowing that it wouldn't stand a close combat with the hunter, yet it turned now and then to shoot the hunter. It then realized that it shot air instead of the hunter who was no longer in sight!

Worried, the reploid paused and looked about for the hunter. Slowly taking it's steps back as quiet as it could make, the reploid noticed another hunter nearby standing beside the fine unharmed building.

The hunter stood there as if it were watching a game waiting to be killed, that's it ain't it?

Something went by the reploid quickly from behind, a familiar sharp hum was heard and a quick slash at it's arm cannon was all it took in a split second before the reploid disappeared again. 

That hunter was fast! The reploid then turned and quickly ran to where the refuge was it had to stay away from that building or it's commander will kill it himself if he seeked refuge in that building, it can no longer fight with the hunter now. 

A lithe impulse of boosters were heard and the reploid screeched when it felt a sharp slash through it's back and it soon fell in a slumped heap of damaged metal. Zero then deactivated his lightsaber, and kicked the heap to see if it was still active itself? the smoking metal did not make a sound nor moved, Zero only shrugged at it and turned to the direction where X was who shook his head slowly. 

Zero grinned and started to make his way to meet up with his partner who rolled his eyes and waited for the crimson reploid to approach. 

Zero opened his mouth about to say something to X, til surprisingly the blue hunter frowned and lifted his arm cannon and right away sent a plasma shot which flew by the crimson hunter who stood frozen for a comic split second, a loud crash was soon heard followed by the same screech from before.

Curiously Zero turned to see what X shot, only to find the same reploid which he thought he already killed before lying in a scrap of burnt metal.

"Feh..." Zero grimaced as he kicked the burnt scrap. "Damn things just won't stay still!"

"I think it's time you start being more serious with your opponents from now on, Zero.." X noted as he let his plasma cannon cool down and approached Zero calmly. "One of these days you have to stop playing around with your opponents like that!"

Zero blinked a bit surprised at X's sudden response and then shrugged after. "So I mistakenly let my guard down for a split second, when did you decide to care of how I fight anyways?"

"forget it, that rep seemed to avoid the building that I was beside..." X turned to eye the huge, unharmed building, standing tall and proud. "...I think we better check this one out."

"okies!" Zero chirped and dashed ahead to the building with X following, rushing inside of it without the mildest care in their minds that there was a chance of the second possible trap lying before them.

Second possible trap? Once inside the building the crimson hunter stopped and scanned the area as well as waiting for X. Hearing the sound of lowered thrusters, Zero cautiously walked around the building eyeing the place for more hidden cameras perhaps? or reploids waiting to jump out at them?

"Not much to see here." X mumbled thoughtfully checking each empty rooms that were once used to be offices. Zero didn't like it...Something was not right about the building, considering that it was empty and very bare, in fact a bit clean as well?

"Something's missing here..." 

"Yeah...The houseplants!" X smirked mildly as he walked further in the building, Zero followed cautiously eyeing for any possible clue about that there was a trap nearby. 

"That's not what I meant..."

"I know, I have a bad feeling about this too." X then paused his tracks and looked back to Zero who stopped as well and folded his metallic arms. "This is odd, no reploids, no traps and no goddamn guide to tell us where the hell Ragnarok is!" 

"It's seems they wised up to the idea that Sigma's tricks don't work on us no more." Zero boredly said dropping his arms to rest against his hips. "Ragnarok is smart, but he's not as tough as Sigma."

"Thank the Goddess for that!" X snapped a bit frustriadly. "I'm getting tired of chasing him down though, now that's one reploid who I wish would stay still for Once!!!" As X growled the last word, he heavily punched the grey bare wall to prove his point, leaving a fist printed mark on the paint and wood. Just as X rubbed the bits of paint off his knuckles a slight click was heard from the hole in the wall which he punched. He raised a brow and wondered what he hit anyways? 

Brushing the paint and wood splinters to a side, he found a hidden control console embedded against the wall.

"X?"

"um....I found something...."

Zero approached to see what the blue hunter found, raising a curious brow at it. The two hunters analysed the console for a moment til X decided to see what it's use was. "Okay! let's see what we have here..." He pressed a few buttons to activate the small screen which blipped awake and first thing it showed up on the screen was the 'XH personnal #?'.

"personnal number? eh....." X tapped his helm trying to figure this one out, Zero then snapped his fingers and dashed off outside quickly leaving X alone with the console, X blinked at Zero's retreat and watched the crimson hunter stop in front of one of the dead reploids and checked around it til he ripped something out of it. X frowned slightly and wondered what the hell was Zero doing??

Zero then quickly rushed back and looked at the piece of metal in his hand to make sure that he got what he was looking for then handed the bloody piece to X.

"Try that number on it!"

"um...okay?" X tapped the number's on the console that were embedded on the small bloody armor piece, then they both waited quietly and patiently to see if that worked? A silent moment went til finally a confirmed chirp was heard from the console, X smirked impressed with the easy security bypass and tossed the piece of metal to a side. "Way to go, Zero!"

"Thank you..."

"So your robotized brain still function to this day, that's good to know!" X flashed a sarcastic grin back to his partner before he kept his gaze to the console, Zero rolled his eyes and gave the azure hunter a small punch to his arm. "Not funny X..."

Before any more words were exchanged a much larger screeching sound was heard nearby, causing the two hunters to quickly turn around completely to see what caused the screech? A hidden door unveiled before the two hunters, showing a path of stairs leading down to who knows where.

"A trap?" Zero asked cautiously.

"I feel too damn proud for it to be a trap, how about you?" X still had his pleased grin looking at Zero with a michevious glint to his emerald eyes. Zero smirked and grabbed his saber handle out preparing for some further action ahead. 

"Me too...Let's go.."

X nodded, this time taking the lead and rushed down the stairs ahead of Zero who followed closely behind the azure hunter. Zero couldn't help but feel different about the whole thing, it wasn't bad yet it wasn't good either. He felt that something big was gonna happen but will it happen to him? or X....

Zero frowned slightly as he glanced at X...No...not this time, He was gonna protect X this time. 

He wasn't gonna allow anyone to hurt him.... much less try to even kill him....

_To Be Continued......._


	4. Confrontation?

Jan/19/2000

***********************************************************************

                                         A Known Blood Red Fox

***********************************************************************

By Vile Deadboss

                                      Chapter IV: 'Confrontation?'

Kurama sat quietly in Vile's office watching a small screen which viewed and spied on the hunters that have been warned of the mavericks possible wherabouts and they seem not to be doing much to prepare for an attack. Vile's presence was about as well, giving out some unusual commands that the fox couldn't quite follow, yet his mind was somewhere else and his gaze fell on the navy hunter who managed to make it back all fine to warn the other hunters. 

Two other hunters were missing however, Kurama smirked slightly to himself noticing that somehow has all the mavericks everywhere nervous. Those two hunters were as good as he heard, he hoped deep in his mind that they can be even better for his own sake. Was Ragnarok nervous as well?

"Well search the damn bunk area for all I care! You find X and Zero now!!" Vile growled as the reploid soldier nodded and replied a 'Yes sir', before letting Vile be finally. "New models my ass!" Vile growled as he shuffled some papers to a side but paused for a bit when he heard Kurama chuckle amusingly. 

"Wasn't aware that reploids had one..."

"Figure of a stupid human speech...." Vile muttered, noting to himself that he should be more careful with his words around the fox. Kurama only grinned mildly as he kept his golden gaze on the small screen still, uneffected by Vile's anger and stayed deep in his own thoughts alone. Okay, he couldn't stand it, waited long enough....

"Alright Kurama..."

"Hm?" Kurama turned his head slightly, curiously wondering what Vile wanted now?

"I bite and I will literally if you don't tell me 'Why' you want to die so badly?" Vile calmly asked, tapping his desk patiently waiting for his answer. 

"Trying to start conversation while we wait for the two hunters to show up?"

"More or less...."

"I cannot say yet why I want to die, in fact...." Kurama returned his gaze to the screen watching the navy hunter who seemed to be giving out orders of his own to the other reploids. "...It won't be wise at all for anyone to know why...and I want to keep it that way."

"I see...well answer this one for me then..." Vile sat back on his seat and propped his metallic boots up on his desk and extended his palms to the back of his helm comfortably eyeing the fox. Kurama looked back to the hardly inquisitive reploid. "...Who's Hiei?"

"A colleague of mine who I work with back in my world..." Kurama answered bluntly yet that question hurt him more deeply then he thought it would. He forced the painful memories to a side as he watched the screen trying to even forget his past. 

"What's the story on him? is he any more powerful then you?" Vile asked. Kurama then closed his eyes for the moment ignoring the world that he was in and breathed in deeply to hold his pain back. "He's a fire demon, half koorime which of course would mean nothing to you.."

"You got that right..."

"...and yes, he's very powerful, his level of ki is high and very dangerous. Someone who I would consider....Ignoring, he's a waste of time to be with...."

"Are you saying that he would be more harder to cooperate then you? or are you just saying that to...how do I say this....Save his life?"Vile grinned under his mask as he noticed Kurama tensing slightly and looked to the reploid with a hint of anger and pain that embedded in his golden eyes.

"Both I suppose, he would hate me enough as it is if I even tried to save him..." Kurama looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact with the reploid and once again forced the pain in him to go away by ignoring his past. 

"Whoa! he hates you already??"

Kurama frowned at the question and ignored it, before Vile could persist on it, Flair stepped in with Storm Eagle cutting the commander off their conversation. "Sorry to intrude in like this, Sir...but master Ragnarok wishes for Kurama's presence to be with him now, and is expecting you to help Agile to prepare for the hunters attack." Storm Eagle reported quickly as Flair glanced at Kurama who avoided all stares from the reploids and frowned hating the idea that he had to go stand by Ragnarok's side? He would rather stand by one of the hunters side then his.

Kurama then thought of the blond haired reploid for a moment, remembering the dream when Zero stood outside thinking, asking the wind to take away the painful feeling that embedded withen himself. He shook his head and turned his gaze to Vile.

"I don't know what Ragnarok has planned now, and I don't like it. Kurama as much as you hate Ragnarok, I'm afraid that you have no choice but to be with him up at the high chambers."

"Understood..." Kurama calmly said, it was something not worth arguing with anyhow. Getting up from his seat he took a step forward, about to follow Flair to the High chambers.

_Kurama....._

He held his breath when he heard the small voice echo lightly through his mind. He turned to look back at Vile who was busy going through files with Storm Eagle before they were off to do their duties. Flair paused when Kurama did, wondering why the fox was hesitating? 

"Kurama?"

That voice he heard wasn't Vile's, Kurama made note of the voice and looked back to Flair, motioning her to go ahead and he continued to follow her to the high chambers. The voice was to familiar yet it was hard to identify considering the call of his name was like a faint blow of a whisper. 

_Kurama.....You're not safe there.... _

"who?" Kurama paused and turned to look back at the hallway they were passing through, trying to locate on who was talking to him? Again Flair paused catching his confused question.

"Kurama? what's wrong?"

"Odd...." Kurama glanced around the hallway once more before he turned his gaze to Flair and shrugged. "I feel that someone is calling me but I see noone."

"Really?" she glanced around the hallway as well. "These buildings are old, you must be hearing echoes of some dead humans or something." She grinned a little amused after, and continued her pace. Kurama followed and rolled his eyes not the least bit amused by that. 

"Yeah well I never introduced myself to these dead humans!" Kurama growled lowly, Flair chuckled softly as she checked a small scanner in hand. Kurama tilted his head slightly to see what she had?

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Just a small device that keeps it's eye on the hunters." She answered mildly, as she set the small metallic box to a side. 

"how are you able tell which is which?" 

"Easy! all reploids are coded with serial number in each of their systems when they are first awakened. It only keeps track of the unknown codes that were not yet familiar with, thus that's how we keep track of the hunters that are nearby." As Flair pointed to a couple of reploids nearby to emphasize her explaination. "The small tracker I have notes those three there as code blue, which means that their pretty well on our side!"

"And the red color dots shows the unknown reploids as hunters?" 

"yep! get the idea now? I was just checking to see how close those other hunters are." She frowned slightly. "But...."

"The scanner was watching the hunters from a few blocks from here, why won't it scan the other two that disappeared?" Kurama asked, noticing the location of the scanner. "And why hadn't it caught my presense as well?"

"Okay! I can see your brain ticking now!" Flair stopped in her tracks and pulled out the scanner to show Kurama how it works. "This thing I have only watches reploids, it was not made to scan humans at all. So that would explain why it has not yet caught your presence."__

"Yet?" Kurama blinked.

"And there are only four reploids in this entire planet that all metallic scanners can't watch, because those four are the only reploids that have been found and their creators are unknown. Especially Mega man X, him and Zero have no seriel numbers on them and why they don't have one is something I would like to know also." Flair put her scanner away again, and folded her arms allowing whatever she said sink into Kurama for a bit.

"I see...Only Mega man X has a creator?"  Kurama tilted his head in a curious matter as Flair nodded, but paused to raise a brow when Kurama was waiting for her to answer his question further. 

"Dr. Thomas Light, everyone knows how the whole story went..."Flair eyed the corrider for a bit as she checked to see if anyone else was listening to all this as well? "We all exist becase of X, the first reploid hat Dr. Cain found and studied him to create all of us... etc...etc..I should of told you the history instead of the facts earlier." 

"The history of the reploids..." Kurama murmured quietly to himself, remembering that he took a quick glance in it and seen no point of reading it. If Mega man X was the first reploid founded and every reploid here exists now because of him, why do these reploids want him dead now? Vile seemed to wanted revenge against the azure hunter and he had not yet told Kurama why. As for the rest of the reploids here, they just seem to fear X and Zero.

What the hell is really going on here? 

As they reached the high chambers finally, Flair stepped up to Ragnarok and started giving him; her small report plus to let him know that Kurama is there as ordered. The fox however ignored the two and turned to watch the screens nearby and listened to the other reploids giving orders to the fighters outside the building. 

_Kurama....get out of there..... _

His ears twitched nervously when the small voice echoed withen himself. "Who..?"

He glanced around the chambers to see who calls him still? and why?

_Stupid fox! Get out of there!! _

Kurama held his breath when he realized Who was calling him. "Hiei!?" Kurama almost choked. 

_Fox please....it's not safe there.... _

Kurama almost jumped when a large hand grabbed his shoulder, turning to see who Ragnarok looked at him seeming very puzzled. "Are you alright, Kitsune? you seem to look a little pale..."

"I-I'm fine..." Kurama turned his gaze away from Ragnarok's and kept his golden eyes on the screen that viewed the hunters in a small battle with the other reploids. Kurama shrugged the large hand off his shoulder moving himself slightly away from the larger reploid.

"We might have to evacuate soon, If your feeling ill Kurama, perhaps sending you off to fight the against the hunters might not be a good idea." Ragnarok grinned slightly to himself as he noticed the fox's shoulders tense up a bit.

"I said that I'm fine. I'll fight them with or without your command anyways." Kurama snarled lowly, narrowing his eyes to the screens. A part of him already felt that he should have no part in this, this is not his world and this is not his war. What did he have against the hunters anyways? What did the mavericks have against them??

Kurama looked to Ragnarok who walked back to his seat and started talking to a tall reploid with four arms and a scorpian like tail. 

Magna Centipede, if his memory served him correctly. He saw Vile talk to that one a couple of times and overheard their conversation, he couldn't help but listen. They kept on talking about using the Chimera on the hunters. What is the Chimera?

"Sir! there's an intruder breach at level 7!" One of the female reploids spoke up, Ragnarok looked to the reploid quickly and frowned. 

"Magma....that's your level..." He said lowly that non of the other reploids could hear but Magma, Kurama caught the level of tone though. His ears were sensitive so everything around him was of course ....Noisy...

"Go check it out.."

"Yes sir.." Magma bowed slightly to Ragnarok before he made his way out, not without glancing at the fox for a bit catching his stare on himself. 

Kurama watched him leave the chambers, he couldn't help but notice how eerily different all the reploids eyes were. He shook his head feeling a bit dizzy suddenly, there was no ki anywhere to sense but his own and he felt really alone there. He couldn't remember when he last felt this alone in all his years? The plants were always there with him and so were other demons nearby, he felt really bare of any power but the seeds that he carried withen his hair and nails. 

It was too awkward for him.

"Track the intruder down, find out who dares to be this close to the chambers!" Ragnarok ordered with a bit of a snarl, but still remaining calm to his seat. What was that reploid up to? Kurama wondered as he folded his arms and decided to continue watching the screens ahead. 

"Yes sir..." one of the male reploids replied but he stood frozen when he found the intruder. "S-sir! it's Mega Man X!!"

***********************************************************************

X dashed through the hallway quickly, shooting every reploid in sight that tried to take him down, Zero went off to another direction saying that he knew this building somehow and left off to find the main power for the building. 

X was left to find Ragnarok himself. So they did have a Underground base here, it was a good thing Dr. Cain agreed to the councils plea after all.

But is this the place where Ragnarok could be hiding? X paused all his dashing and looked around the hallway carefully checking to see if he got most of the reploids down, after confirming it he dashed ahead again. The base's alarms went off then and X bit the bottom of his lip wondering how Zero was holding up with his half?

"Raaaagghh!!!" 

X ducked quickly rolling on the floor to avoid the pouncing maverick and a loud crash was heard somewhere else, he looked up to see who.

Neon Tiger got up quickly, his claws glinting from the corrider lights and his metallic fangs were shown widely as he snarled at the azure hunter. X got up quickly as well and tilted his head amusingly at the maverick. "Out of all mavericks I get stuck with you?"

"Disappointing, I know..." The reploid tiger hissed. "But the masters are busy with stuff of their own, I can only be but a service to .....End Your Misery!!!"

With that Neon rushed forward to slash X, X leaped out of the way again and twisted around to shoot Neon but before doing so another growl was heard nearby and it forced the hunter to thrust up to the wall and kick it again to thrust over the second maverick. Landing easily, X noticed the second maverick and sighed. 

Sting Chameleon and he had no time to mess around with these guys, Again. X then powered up his plasma cannon and frowned at the two mavericks. 

"Alright! You want to deal with me? Then you got it! but this is the last time I play with you guys!!"

X rushed forward to the two as they put their weapons up in a stance to welcome the attacking hunter in....

***********************************************************************

It was odd, to odd. Zero thought idly as he sneaked by the main groups of mavericks that awaited for him and X. The Mavericks weren't protecting the 4 & 5 levels of the HQ but more like running around as if they were evacuating, well of course they were, but everything was just to damn calm.

He shut down his communicater for him to sneak around more quietly, he spotted a few revived main bosses here and there. 

"Why would he revive them back when they were killed before for a reason." Zero murmured quietly as he entered one room to avoid being seen by another group of maverick soldiers walking by. They were unarmed and unarmored, taking them down would be to easy but he didn't want to catch any attention to this level yet.

It was then something unusual caught his eye. Zero turned his gaze down to a desk and there sat some different white clothing that sat neatly on the desk but it was ripped and some blood clung to it. Zero picked it up and analyzed the article of clothing.

"A human? here?..." Zero wondered. "What would a human be doing in this part of the base? unless..."

It was pointless, Zero saw no reason on why the mavericks would keep a living human here, that human would be dead by now anyways. He put the clothing back down neatly as it was and he blinked at what he did. He then shrugged and looked back out the door to see if there was any more mavericks walking about?

Seeing none, he made his way through the corrider once more. 

"Commander!" 

Upon hearing the shout Zero quickly leaped through another empty room and stood quiet behind it, waiting for the two mavericks nearby to pass....hopefully.

"Vile sir...Ragnarok wants you to see that Kurama fights X at the bunker." A feminine voice echoed through the almost empty corrider, Zero held his breath upon hearing X's name mentioned and a part of him rose in anger when he heard that Vile was alive ....again.

"Me?? But I just thought....Agh!! I wish he would make up his goddamn mind!!" Vile growled as a screech sound was made by Vile twisting around to face the female reploid who only shrugged and lifted a thumb pointing to the hallway behind her.

"Sir..X is in the 7th level fighting off Neon Tiger and Sting Chameleon now as we speak. Ragnarok thinks that X should be introduced in the bunker area since he's near it.." with that said she looked around the hallway cautiously, Vile frowned under his mask wondering what she was looking for?

"Flair?"

"Something's not right here...You better head to the high chambers now!" She growled lowly, sensing an intruder about already, she reached for her metal spear that rested on her back. Vile nodded and quickly made his way to the chambers, leaving Flair to the intruder about.

Zero held his breath, wondering how she knew that he was there so quickly? He moved slowly to peek out the door and noticed that she was a staring at the room totally opposite from him. He blinked a bit confused as she approached the room carefully and looked in it cautiously.

With a sigh of annoyence, Zero reached for his lightsaber and stepped out of the room slowly, prepared to activate it. As he took a step forward the female reploid screeched suddenly and fell back with a shock from the room her spear flying away from her hands and landing near Zero startling him a bit.

He blinked confused as he watched Flair get up quickly and backed away from the room, growling lowly at it. 

Shadow then stepped out of it shaking his head slowly at her with an amused grin, he then noticed Zero and his smile brightened up. "Yo Zero! I didn't expect to see you at this part here so quickly!"

"Shadow?? how did you-" Zero paused and looked back to Flair who's face fell shocked now noticing him. Zero then looked down to her spear and picked it up curiously.

"Oh....cra-" Flair choked as she slowly took a step back from them both. Shadow lifted his scythes and grinned once more at the feline reploid. 

"Taunting the cats just makes it all the more fun! Zero toss it back to her! I wanna play some more!"

"Wait....who is this Kurama you speak of?" Zero asked, giving her a stern look as she bit her lip not knowing how to answer that. "your keeping a living human here...aren't you.."

"That's for X to know alone...hunter.." She growled lowly and as quickly as she could she turned and thrusted forward to run from them, Shadow then ran after her and extended to reach for her tail grabbing it successfully and pulled her back. Flair let out a sharp yelp as she fell face forward to the metallic floor.

Shadow grinned and held onto her tail still, Zero approached to the both of them calmly shaking his head.

"Goddamn, Insensitive, JERK!!!!" Flair screeched as she twisted to her back and looked up to the hunter who finally let go of her tail with a snicker. Slowly she sat up keeping her angry icy blue eyes on the two hunters. 

"Don't make Zero ask it the second time now, darlin'." Shadow smirked, Zero's expression was emotionless as he looked to Flair's weapon in his hand still. Noticing a carved symbol of a rose with it's thorn stem that swirled around the spear's end creativitly. Tossing the spear back to her, she caught without questioning but gave the hunter a bewildered look. 

"Zero?" Shadow nudged the hunter slightly, Zero glanced to Shadow for a bit before turning his cold gaze back to Flair who sat quietly and stared back at him as well. 

"Who's Kurama?" He asked for the second time, having an odd strong feeling about the name. It wasn't a bad feeling but it wasn't good either, X had the similar feeling earlier. 

"Y-you think I would r-really tell you!" She snarled yet her voice trembled, her eyes melting into a painful gaze now. Shadow blinked and raised a curious brow at her while the crimson hunter stood calm. 

"Another trap for X, no doubt." Shadow sighed

"That hunter will die if he even dares to hurt him.." Flair muttered silently to herself, glaring coldly at Shadow. Zero frowned slightly catching what she has said.

"I would rather that you kill me now, It's not like I'm going to tell you anything about Kurama anyways." Flair hissed at the both of them, a certain pain that embedded in her eyes were now forming to small tears. 

"I'm not one to argue with that! alright, if you say so then darlin'-"

"Wait!" Zero lifted an arm to motion Shadow back who stood surprised for a bit, then he stepped back and raised a questioning brow at Zero. 

"Zeeerrrooo....give me a damn good reason why you dun want me to kill her yet?" Shadow pouted comically as he folded his arms, the two metallic scythes dangling against his hips carelessly. Zero shot him a silent glare then turned his cold gaze back to Flair.

"Who's Kurama?" he asked for the third time now, Flair sat silent. Getting his patients up, Zero activated his beamsaber and took a step forward pointing the saber for her throat as her eyes widen out of fright for a moment but returned back to her cold silent gaze, knowing that the hunter wasn't going to cut her throat just yet.

"Zero, she's not gonna give in, let's just kill her and get going already!" Shadow nudged the crimson's hunter arm lightly then paused and looked around the corrider they were in carefully, forgetting where they were, Shadow blinked a bit surprised at how empty the corriders were.

Flair closed her sapphire eyes then and took a deep breath, Zero glared down at her sternly and patiently waiting for his answer, he had to know who this Kurama was. Shadow then raised his scythes once more slowly but only this time he faced a different direction.

"Uhm....Zero..."

***********************************************************************   

"Their too close...closer then X.." 

Ragnarok hissed slightly, his tone seeming to remain calm. Kurama tilted his silvery head to one side lightly and eyed the two hunters carefully that held Flair captive for now. She was weak but he didn't think she would fall so easily, will she really tell them about himself? Kurama thought idly.

Ragnarok then turned away from the screen, facing Vile who stood calm as well and eyed another screen viewing the maverick hunter Mega Man X in a short battle with Neon Tiger, X successfully killed Sting Chameleon already.

"Useless!" Ragnarok hissed as he noticed the loss of a maverick boss. "If I known he was going to be so useless I wou-"

"Are you going to send Kurama at X or Zero?" Vile interrupted him quickly not in the slightest mood to hear his leader's complaint. Kurama looked to the two and observed their arguement silently.

Ragnarok frowned at Vile for a moment then snorted disdainfully and headed for his seat in the middle of the chambers. "Their both well skilled yet X is who I worry about the most, I want Kurama to end his life but Zero is too close along with that new hunter Shadow. Did you gather any more info on him, Storm?"

Pushing his red cape back with flap, Ragnarok stood calmly and turned his deep red optics to eye Storm Eagle who shook his head slowly. 

"No sir, As far as I could tell you about Shadow is that he's the third class unit leader. Lower then X and Zero but higher then the two human maverick hunters." Storm looked down to the floor for a moment in thought, Ragnarok uttered a low growl but remained calm when he looked to Kurama's direction, noticing the fox was playing close attention to their conversation. 

"How strong is your You-ki so far, Kitsune?" Ragnarok asked curiously. Kurama shrugged his shoulders causing some of his silver hair strands to slip off.

"I am unsure right now, it seems my powers have doubled when I entered your world... but.." Kurama paused for a moment and turned his golden gaze to Vile who stared back.

"Last time I used my youki, I weakened quickly due to the lack of plant ki and the strength of the ki that killed the reploid soldier yesterday."

"You hardly did much to kill the Soldier, Kurama." Vile noted. "are you saying that when your youki doubled so has the absorbtion of it?"

"Hai." Kurama answered. 

"Most interesting." Ragnarok murmered. Sitting back on his seat calmly and stared at the metal table ahead of him that sat a holographic map of the abandon city's sectors. "So then I gesture that you do not use to much ki on the hunter X, his Niaveness shall be no problem for you to kill him."

"His Niaveness??" Vile said unsurely, looking to the small vidscreen where X was beating Neon Tiger badly. "So X is first?"

"I'm betting that when Zero hears X is in trouble, he'll head to his rescue." 

"And Shadow?" 

"Well...I can't let you and Kurama have all the fun.." Ragnarok smirked amusingly then. Kurama's eyes widen slightly and took a step forward.

"Your gonna fight the hunters too?!"

"Of course, since Shadow is the lastest I wouldn't mind having a shot at the fresh ones." Ragnarok sighed after. "I'm sure you can kill two birds with one stone, hm?"

"But your all still unsure of Shadow's strength, are you able to even defeat him?" Kurama asked quickly, Ragnarok chuckled at the fox's questions. 

"I'm not sure to be insulted or to be honored for your doubt on me." Ragnarok grinned more amused. Kurama raised a confused brow. "To be insulted because you doubt my power, or to be honored because somewhere in that cold youko heart of yours, that you care for my safety?"

Kurama blinked at the gesture and stood confused, unsure of why he asked that himself? He hates Ragnarok to the core for bringing him to this ungodly place but he needed him for something, what was it? "uh...I..."

"You have been thinking things over I see." Ragnarok grinned amused still, placing the tip of his fingers together in front of him. "I take it Vile won't answer your wish?"

"It is still on a decision yet a slight consideration on it, Sir." Vile replied to the question, looking to Kurama who turned his gaze down to the floor.

"Really..." Ragnarok droned, his grin melting to a pleased smile as he stared at the map in thought to himself. "Kill X, Kitsune...and you'll get what you want."

"will do." Kurama shuddered slightly at the tone given off Ragnarok, he wasn't sure but something didn't seem right about his 'word', it made him feel to cold.

"And Zero." Ragnarok added. 

Kurama took in a sharp breath and nodded slowly, keeping his gaze away from the maverick master. Why did he want him alive again? did he actually want go back home? His schooling is at stake, Shiori is probably worried sick, the Reikai are probably wondering where he is now, Hiei is...is..

"Sir, Neon Tiger's orders are now being put in place!" Storm reported immediatly, noticing the reploid Tiger taking the evuasive action finally to save his life.

"Exellent!" Ragnarok stood up and pushed his cape back from his footing with a loud soft flap. "Vile...you know what to do."

"Right...Let's go Kurama." Vile then started making his way out, Kurama followed calmly without a word. Occupied with his thoughts still, he said his apologies, he tried to make up the mistakes and this is where it took him. 

"Don't disappoint me, Kurama..." Ragnarok murmured softly, sensing the fox's attention and knew full well that Kurama would catch it. Noticing him hesitate near the door way for a second then continued to follow Vile. 

***********************************************************************

"EEYAAHHH!!!!!!" 

"Calm down already!!" Shadow growled, raising his voice for Flair to hear above the firepower of plasma shots being thrown at the two hunters and Flair, as they ran through the corrider quickly. 

"CALM DOWN!? Your using me as friggen shield!!!!!" Flair Screeched again as a shot went by missing her and Shadow thankfully, she then struggled against Shadows grip and also glaring at the fools shooting them. "How dare they! I am the First officer of the reploid research studies, and they Dare to shoot their Commander?!"

"Who do you think has a higher authority? you or Raganarok!?" Zero replied back and ducked quickly to avoid a shot to his head. Flair frowned at Zero's response. 

"He wouldn't order those idiots to shoot me! would he?" 

"Puh-lease!! He's Ragnarok! right up there with shmuck Sigma, of course he would!!" Shadow snapped, taking a sharp turn to another corrider as he followed Zero, dashing through the corriders quickly to leave the trouble back there and searching for the power supply still. 

Zero then realized that he still has not yet asked Shadow how he got here so fast in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to be helping Lerek and his men out?? The questions soon dissapted when they passed by a metallic poster board that said: 'Level 3' on it. They should be close to the power supply then, hopefully...

_That Hunter will die if even dares to hurt him...._

Zero couldn't help but think about of what Flair said back there, his concern for X grew as half of him regretted leaving the azure hunter alone, attempting to find Ragnarok by himself like he always does. Could X be in danger?

"Eyagh!!! Ragnarok is going to have my head for this!!" Flair screeched as she noticed the metallic poster board they slipped by quickly, Zero now wondered if they were closer to something else then the power supply?

"Why do you think he's already allowing those 'fools' back there to pick us off in the first place?" Shadow laughed after sensing the feline tense against his armored back. Flair thought for a moment on that, he's sacrificng her to save himself from them or what? Usually she understood Ragnarok's plans but this one she could not yet grasped. 

"Hey Shadow! Do you think were closer to Ragnarok's main room instead of the power supply?" Zero asked, as he took a sharp turn to another corrider with Shadow following still.

"I think we might actually beat X at Somethi-Eegh!!" Shadow yelped followed by a muffled clang to the floor. Catching Shadow's yelp, Zero skidded to a stop and turned to see what made the hunter fell. 

Flair then hopped to her feet quickly and glanced to Zero for a second before she started running back from the way they came. Shadow groaned as he got up slowly, muttering curses under his breath. "Son of a-"

"She's getting away!" Zero dashed after her quickly, Shadow followed soon after Zero went past him. 

Using her reploid animal agility, Flair could quickly escape them but not for long considering they have boosters and she doesn't. Her only means of escape was to head back to the reploid soldiers that Shadow and Zero were running from, but then a thought occured to her...

What if those idiots still had their orders to shoot her? She knows their not that stupid but when it comes down to an 'order' from Ragnarok which is pretty damn hard for them to ignore, so one can never know the possibility. Further of all what if those hunters back there decide to shoot her? hearing the thrust of the hunters boosters she knew they would have no problem catching her unless...

She activated her metallic claws as she eyed a tower of boxes ahead, materials that they were supposed to take along on their evacuation but since the hunters are so close they are useless. She leapt forward and slashed at the metallic cord that held the tower, a loud snap was heard as she leapt again to the other side and watched for the hunters who appeared from around the corner but paused immediatly as they noticed the tower leaning towards them.

"HOLY SHI-!"

"MOVE!!!!"

Zero tackled the navy hunter down back to the corner they just turned from using the wall for a shield to avoid the boxes. A loud crash of the rumbling boxes echoed through the corriders, missing the hunters completely. Flair had lifted one arm to shield her face from any flying shrapnel as small clangs followed the crash. She frowned slightly noticing the hunters turn to the corner for safety yet that gave her enough time to escape.

Zero hopped to his feet quickly as his eyes widen at how many boxes fell, noticing many heavy stuff in them, they would of definiately had been crushed if he hadn't moved Shadow in time. A light groan caught to his attention and looked back at Shadow who got up once more and shook his head slowly.

"Thanks alot Zero, that brings my pride bar down by a notch." Shadow muttered knowing full well that the crimson hunter would catch it. Zero snorted at the response and tossed a bit of his blond hair back. 

"I'm not the moron who awed at the Mavericks collection."

"Now she's gonna get it!" Shadow growled as he got to his feet and glared at the mess before them. "That Stupid Bit-"

Zero whapped Shadow upside the head, cutting the hunter off who yelped from the smack. "Ack!! Damnit Zero!"

"Let's move it." Zero took a calm step and peered through the corner slightly.

She turned once more and chuckled amusingly to herself, Ragnarok will not be impressed but she'll know someone who will be. 

~"Flair!"~

A loud roar almost caused her to trip, catching her balance quickly she paused for a moment to check her communicater. "M-master Ragnarok?!?"

~"Lead them to the bunker."~

"The bunker, sir?" Flair questioned, she took a glimpse to the corner to check if the hunters were still following her?

~"Take them there Now!"~ Ragnarok roared once more. 

"Right away!" Flair said quickly as she heard the lithe impulse of activated thrusters and started to make her way to the bunker. 

"It's another damn trap!" Shadow snarled lowly.

"I know.." Zero calmly said, both the hunters continuing their pursuit on Flair. "We still can't let her go though."

"Zero, are you out of your thick headed mind?? She's leading us to a trap now! I think we should just give up and find Ragnarok and the power supply already!!" Shadow then immediatly skidded to a stop, Zero stopped right after Shadow did and looked back to the angry hunter. "Were wasting time like this!"

"Shadow, she's heading where I left X and-"

"Hold it!!" Shadow quickly lifted his palms to silence Zero. "You left X alone over there??"

"He insisted that I go ahead to find the power supply." 

"Last time he insisted and said that he was going to be okay when really he's Not going to be okay!" Shadow frowned at the crimson hunter who stood quiet. "Zero, you go ahead and help him. I'll find the power supply on my own."

"Shadow... are you sure?"

Shadow looked back to the other direction and frowned slightly. "Just be careful this time! I'll be okay as long as you two keep Ragnarok busy, you know the routine."

"Yeah, but the change in the routine is what I'm afraid of..." Zero looked ahead to the long corrider Flair went. "Alright then, You be careful as well."

Shadow looked back to Zero and smirked slightly at him. "Don't worry about me." the navy hunter last said before dashing off to the other direction. Zero watched him disappear around the corner before he continued his way to pursue Flair if she's anywhere in sight now that is. 

Though something told him already that she was waiting anyhow.....

_To Be Continued......._


	5. The fox and it's rose

May/14/2000

***********************************************************************

                                   A Known Blood Red Fox

***********************************************************************

By Vile Deadboss

                                      Chapter V: 'The fox and it's rose'

"Crystalline Shield?"

Kurama tilted his head curiously at Vile as he held up a small metallic board that rested on his palm. Vile nodded and turned his back at Kurama and looked around the empty bunker they were in which was once filled with training soldiers now laid empty with it's few supplies and such.

"Yes, if the hunters do attack you without thinking that shield will protect you, only from the hunters plasma blasts though." Vile leaned back against the wall calmly, watching two other reploid soldiers walking in the bunker and checking the area. Kurama eyed the small device in his hand. "Use it to avoid being shot."

"I don't think that will happen.." Kurama tossed the small shield board to Vile who caught it and growled slightly. "I have shields of my own."

"Yeah, but they will be useless against X's arm cannon, which can kill you with one shot and Zero's Z saber." Vile approached up to the fox and handed him back the shield. "These are essential for combat against them, plus Crystal Snail made it specially for you. I suggest that you keep it close by it's not like I'm asking you to use our weapons against them also."

"Fine, I'll keep it close by." Kurama sighed, taking the shield board and clipping it to his belt. "I feel like I'm being marked as an object on purpose." he muttered after.

Vile grinned under his mask and turned his gaze away as to hide his amusement more. "I wouldn't think to much on about that, just keep your mind on our deal."

"Speaking of which, I still want to work on that contract of yours." Kurama turned his calm gaze to Vile. "Ragnarok seems to have other plans in mind for me and I take it you have an idea of what they are?"

"Actually I don't..." Vile looked down to his boots in a moment of thought to himself. "I only know of our deal yet Ragnarok wants me to keep you alive as possible as I can."

"And you object to this plan of his?"

"Well you should know me by now.." Vile turned his gaze up and stared into the fox's golden eyes with a slight amusement. "I enjoy the feel of fresh human blood on my hands and to me you are a human, you smell human, you act human, you look human."

"I smell human..?" Kurama frowned slightly at Vile's words. 

"Well...ever since I was encased with these emotions I was also given the sense to smell and feel. So my thirst to kill humans only grows stronger along with my hatred against X and Zero." Vile took another step closer to Kurama who took an uncertain step back. Unsure of what the reploid had in his mind now. "Well then again your smell is close to a human so I assume yet you say you are a..."

"Raaagh!!!!"

Vile paused and looked quickly to where the screech came from only to see Neon Tiger picking himself up from the ground and running once more away from an approaching hunter. Kurama silently watched the reploid tiger and then turned his gaze to the open bunker doors way.

"Vile..." 

"I see."

***********************************************************************

X rushed in and looked around the area for Neon Tiger quickly. Noticing him, X started to charge up his arm cannon and kept his eyes on the reploid who was looking around for a means to escape another possible death.

X heard the bunker doors creak suddenly, he turned to see the doors closing on their own and trapped the hunter in the room with Neon, X frowned as he watched them closed and knew what to expect.

"Took you long enough to get here, X..." Vile hissed, X paused his charging for a moment and turned to whence Vile's poisonous tone came from. Vile hopped over the rail and landed down calmly to the same level with X and Neon, keeping his red gaze on the blue hunter. "We've been expecting you to find us for quite awhile now."

"And we did, what game do you have in mind today, buckethead?" X asked sarcastically, lowering his arms down to his sides and kept his emerald eyes on Vile. Forgetting Neon who was sneaking away quietly. 

"Let's find out!" Vile growled angrily as he rushed forward to X and aimed his shoulder cannon at him. X reacted quickly, lifting his fully charged arm cannon and let out a full blast of plasma for Vile quickly, but the reploid who waited for X to do that, ducked away from the shot and looked back to see if someone else can avoid it easily as he.

The blast hit the walkway in a small explosion and trashed the stairway into burnt metallic pieces as they fell to the ground with a loud clang. Vile eyed the area quickly for the fox and noticed that he wasn't there to begin with. Where did he go?

Hearing X throw another shot, Vile quickly got up enough to dive away from that plasma shot once more and fell with a metallic thud. About to get up he turned to the azure hunter who pointed his smoking arm cannon at Vile and glared at him in a silent sense for him not to move. 

X took a small step forward and started to charge up his plasma cannon once more for another heavy blast at Vile.

"This is not much of a game, I kinda expected to see you hiding behind your riding armors again, Vile." X narrowed his eyes at the dark maverick, seeming suspicious for him to fall so easily.

"What's the use when I have prepared something far more special for you." Vile's tone lowered as he got up slowly to his feet, X watched him carefully and wondered what he meant by that?

_It's a Trap!! _

X caught his breath when he heard the soft whisper, tempted to look around to see who said that but he couldn't take his eyes off Vile. A trap?? like that was really new. X thought to himself, lifting his arm cannon and readying the third shot for Vile. "Surprise me for all I care Vile, your going down today!"

X then let the plasma blast head for Vile but at the same time a loud snap was heard and something grabbed X's arm causing him to shoot at another direction. X yelped as the rough tug cause him to fall forward to his knees and the blast hitting some mirrors that shattered loudly.

He then looked to his arm to find a thick thorn vine wrapped around his plasma cannon.

"What the..?!"

Eyeing the vine confused X turned to see who held it, he then finally noticed the different presence in the room who narrowed his golden eyes at the azure hunter. X blinked at the new unarmored stranger with ears at the top of his head and a tail?

"Using reploid dogs against me now, Vile?" X got up slowly, keeping his eyes on the stranger who growled lowly at what X said. Vile almost fell over when he realized that X hasn't clued in yet.

"You disappoint me so much, X." Vile hissed. He then turned his gaze to the silver stranger. "Kurama...kill him."

Kurama nodded slowly as he tightened his grip on the thorn vine, taking a few steps closer to the azure hunter unafraid.

"Kurama..?" X said a bit confused and took a few steps back, lowering his gaze back to his arm he noticed that the thorns seem to slightly move on their own, scratching his armor as if it were trying to pierce it. His eyes widen and reached to pull the vine off but the vine held onto the cannon more firmly when he did so. "wha?!?"

Attempting to pull the vine off again, X tugged while the vine itself snaked around his arm more quickly. Vile smirked amused under his mask as he knew that Kurama was using a bit of his you-ki to make the vine living and attack X slowly, frightening the azure hunter. 

Having enough with the vine, X lifted his cannon and pointed it at Kurama. The fox stood calm as he kept his curious golden eyes on the hunter, knowing what to expect. Vile watched Kurama carefully, wondering if the fox is going to let the hunter kill him?

He really doesn't get it, does he? Vile thought to himself, yet he noticed that the hunter was hesitating to shoot. Even as the vines slowly move up his arm, X kept his arm up and his emerald eyes on Kurama, as the fox locked his gaze to X's. Vile growled lowly as he noticed that the fox was hesitating also!!

"Kurama!!" Vile growled.

X gasped lightly and took a step back, something was wrong...very wrong. He couldn't shoot the stranger that was slowly enveloping him into the sharp rose vines, the stranger? A slight smile crept up to Kurama's pale, calm face as he took a small step towards the hunter. X slowly powered up his cannon as he cringed lightly when the vine tightened itself around his arm past his charging plasma cannon. 

_No!! _

X then let the shot out, ripping and burning the vines off his arm as he fell back with a sudden shock. A crash was heard afterwards as he opened his eyes slowly.

Vile held his breath for one sharp moment as he stood his ground, X then gasped as he realized that the stranger was gone from the spot leaving only the burnt remains of the vine and.....

He turned his gaze down to the remains of the vine and noticed something added along with the burnt thorns, a small puddle of blood. His eyes widen as he got up slowly and stared at the blood confused, trailing his eyes to follow the small droplets that led behind him as he turned around slowly. 

A sudden sharp pain slashed past his face, X yelped and soon choked back his cry as he felt a sharp kick to his stomach and fell back to the floor. Wincing from the pain that rushed in him already, X looked up to see his attacker who stood growling and narrowed his angry gold gaze down at the azure hunter who sat confused. Turning his gaze to Kurama's arm he noticed that his last shot managed to wound him, but not enough to slow him down apparently. X moved back slowly, to busy trying to identify his attacker but couldn't get a clear reading on him. "wha? wha??"

"Hunter X...." Kurama hissed lowly, taking a few steps closer to X and slowly lifted his bloody hand in view which was covered by another vine only with the thorns on it were longer and sharper like a blade. "...That was quite a shot of energy you had there, you would of killed me easily within one hit if I had let another second go by."

Vile snarled with anger as he realized what the fox was doing, but he only took a step back and wondered why Kurama hasn't used the shield yet? True he was fast enough to avoid the shots but the heat from the plasma would of been to much for him, especially without the armor. Saying nothing though, he watched as Kurama kept advancing towards the confused hunter.

X got up then and stepped back from Kurama, shaking his head slowly as he could not understand his attacker, could it be that he's..?

Kurama paused and stood still for a moment, looking to his wounded arm slowly. Some kind of heated air pressure that slashed his arm like a hot blade, Kurama noticed that from the last shot and noted to himself to be more careful next time. 

"Who the hell are you??" X asked finally, not understanding his own sensors that warned the hunter about a human standing in front of him yet it wasn't. Kurama grinned slightly and raised his bladed arm once more.

"I will be no one, once I'm through with you and your partner Zero."

Before X could say anything, Kurama rushed forward once more in attempt to slash the hunter again. X hopped back quickly to avoid the slash and then hopped to a side again to avoid the second slash from Kurama. Losing his balance for a moment and quickly catching it, X turned to dive away from the third slash but fell forward with a confused thud. He knew right away that something had caught his foot and he turned to see what, more vines that were merged from the metallic floor cracks here and there spreaded out quickly to tie the hunter down further, he then looked to Kurama who stood still with his eyes closed as if he were concentrating on the vines alone, was he?

Vile chuckled amusingly as he watched the hunter fighting off with the vines in attempt to escape. "what's wrong X? I thought you would have a little more spunk to kill Kurama already."

"Not funny Vile!" X growled, ripping some of the vines off him yet they keep continuing to grow and doubled everytime he ripped a branch. X then realized something else about the vines, they were actual plants and nothing mechanical was noted from the plants nor Kurama himself, why was that??

X winced when the vines tightened around his arm, he bit his bottom lip sharply. _I can't shoot him! something is stopping me from attacking! Why?! X glared at Kurama then. The fox now stood still with his gold eyes gazing down at the hunter._

_It's a trap! he's much part of it as you are!! _

The same voice echoed, X gasped lightly when upon hearing. _Can it be true? both of us are being thrown off by the same enemy? X thought quickly, keeping his eyes on Kurama and watched his every move._

"Zero's not going to like this..." X muttered and continued to fight with the vines, not knowing what else to do. 

***********************************************************************

"I'm a research commander and was plainly put in the position to test and enhance the weapons and armor, Not to be used as some damn cheese to lure the rat to the end of the maze! Why am I given stuff that always end up ruining me and my work anyways? Does Ragnarok hate me and won't tell me? why did he put me in the position of Commander if he did hate me?? And WHAT THE HELL IS THE CODE TO THE BUNKER?!?"

Flair took a deep breath and turned around to rest back against the massive bunker door, groaning after then and wondered what is she supposed to do now? She didn't know the security codes to the bunker doorway and she didn't have to know cause she wasn't part of the infantry like Vile was. Another thing too was that she wasn't entirely built for battle either which is very unfortunate in her end.

"Gawd, if I'm so friggen useless why build me in the first place?" Flair twisted her lips in a angry scowl and stared at the hallway in front of her. "What's taking that hunter so friggen damn long to get here anyways? he was right behind me and Was chasing me for a reason! you'd think he would be on time like most hunters are." 

Above the doorway to the bunker sat in the rafters was the crimson hunter who snorted silently at what Flair snapped about. Yes, he was chasing her but he realized that he would learn more of what was going with her babbling, an odd trick he learned once in a dance club from a human female. If the damn mavericks only knew... 

He sighed as Flair went on and on about how much of a hard time Ragnarok and Vile had given her and how oddly enough everything seemed to change when the fox appeared, he stopped right there and looked down at Flair. 

"...Kurama is such a wonder...I wish he wasn't put in battle like that, it's so unfair!" Flair sighed heavily, and looked down at her hands. "if only he would let me help him."

"Kurama?" Zero whispered softly. "they keep bringing him up yet..."

A sudden crash was heard and Zero turned to see where it came from, peering through the glass windows that showed a one way in to the bunker. Zero checked to see what was going on, He noticed Vile standing silent with his metallic arms folded and he seemed to be watching something that caught his interest fully. 

Zero looked to Vile's direction to see what...

"X?!"   

The Azure hunter was tied down by the vines and looked as if he managed to break free from one half by blasting the vines off his plasma cannon, yet he still struggled from more that kept growing from underneath him. 

Unknowningly frightened for his partners life, Zero quickly grabbed his Z-saber and activated it within no time and used the illumining blade to slice at the glass by creating an opening for himself to the bunker.

Below Flair heard the sound of an activated lightsabre and looked around in search of where the sound came from, she got up quickly and activated her own metallic claws for defense and continued to look around the halls for Zero. It was then a loud screech of glass crushed against plasma was heard and she looked up to find the hunter slicing the opening to the bunker for himself.

"Wha!?"

The glass fell down near Flair in a loud echoing crash, the feline reploid hopped out of the way then and covered her face to avoid the sharp clear shrapnel, she then noticed the growling crimson hunter disappear to the other side of the glass and into the bunker...

"Oh god! KURAMA!!!!!!"

***********************************************************************

"I really hate to do this..!"

X threw another shot towards the silver fox who moved out of the way quickly, angering Vile by refusing to use the shield yet avoided the plasma blasts enough to not get burned again. moving down to place his palm on the floor once more and controlled the vines to attack X, no longer using the tamed vines he was using earlier but more sharper thorn vines that seem to be coated with a certain poison. He wondered if it would have any effect on the reploid though?

"Agh!" X yelped, feeling a certain pain burning against his right arm. Trying his best to ignore it as he tried to rip the vines off him as best as he could. 

Vile chuckled evilly at the sight, allowing X to be swallowed by the plants that would of ate a human earlier yet is slowly putting X through a slow death. Something told him that Kurama should just end it there and why?

A loud crash was heard nearby and Vile turned to see what made the crash. 

"Geh!?! It can't be!!"

Vile then looked to Kurama who almost has X completely engulfed within the poisonous vines. "I can't stop Kurama now!"

Looking back to the rafters of the bunker where Zero ran along the beams quickly and knowingly was moving fast to save X in time. Vile hissed within his mask and aimed his shoulder cannon at the crimson hunter. 

"And I'm not allowing you to stop him either!"

Letting the charged up plasma go towards Zero who noticed it withen time and moved off the beams in order to escape the blast and hitting the rafters instead. Charging up for a second hit at Zero then another one echoed before his and didn't give enough warning for the dark maverick who felt a clean hit against his back and causing him to fall forward with a heavy slam to the floor. 

"Arrgghh!!"

He got up slowly and shook his head a few times before turning to Kurama and X's direction. "No!"

Kurama had fallen forward to his knees and held his chest, panting heavily as his silver hair had slipped past his shoulders and darkened his face as to hide the pain he was in. X who was moving the dying vines off him and kept his smoking cannon on Vile and held up an angry glare towards the dark maverick then.

"No!!!" Vile growled heavily. "You were so close how could you let him slip like that!!"

"Shut up Vile! when did you ever soften up by using a human against us?" X growled back. 

Zero stood surprised at what X said and looked to the different creature. "A human?"

"I'm...not.." Kurama breathed in painfully and slowly lifted his golden gaze to the azure hunter. "I'm not...Human!!!" 

Kurama lunged forward at X then and knocked the blue hunter down, X yelped in shock and pain for the poison seemed to have stunned his right arm and his left leg. Pinning the blue hunter down with more different vines that emerged from the ground and slipped around X to keep him down. 

Zero ran forward to help X yet he heard a blast being thrown and he ducked to avoid it, hitting the wall instead with a loud crash and leaving it scarred, Zero got up once more and growled as he realized that Vile moved in the way so the hunter wouldn't reach X nor the fox.

"You shall be busy with me..."

"Not interested!" Zero thrusted forward anyhow with his Z-saber ahead of him and attempted to slash the dark maverick. Vile who expected it hopped back to avoid the slash and reached for three metallic blades that rested on his side and threw the blades at Zero. Zero moved out of way then but fell forward suddenly to the floor with a surprised yelp, he then moved quickly and checked to see what tripped him only to find another vine that grabbed his left foot.

"What the hell!?"

"Noticed that did you? We had seeds of many kinds planted around here for Kurama's advantage which unfortunately has become you and dear hunter X's Disadvantage..."

Vile grinned evilly under his mask after. "Another saying that you and X shall be busy pushing daisies in your afterlife."

Kurama kept his palm to the cold floor and panted heavily, using enough energy to trip Zero but he wasn't sure if he had enough to kill him. He looked to the fallen crimson hunter who didn't bother to fight against the vine but only glared at Vile which showed a deep hatred. 

"I can't..." Kurama whispered, as he took in another deep painful breath. "I can't kill him.."

"Then don't!" X winced slightly. "It's a trap! their just lying to you! using you! They never keep their promises unless it's good enough for their own deeds!"

"You think I don't know that!" Kurama growled, turning his gaze back to X as he stared back but no longer had the angry glare that he carried for the fox before. Kurama hissed slightly and grabbed a long piece of vine using more of his ki to form it into a large blade that wrapped around his hand once more. 

"They will never take me back unless my world is good enough for them to own...my worlds...my homes..."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I crave for death and they are the only ones who would give it to me...." Kurama whispered once more, cringing slightly as the ki within him fell more quickly. "I can't go back....Not to him...Not as a failure.."

_I'm losing it! why am I telling him all this?! I have to kill him and have to kill him Now!!_

"forgive me..." Kurama gripped onto the blade tightly and was about to lift it until a hot sharp tip of some blade was felt near his shoulder. He froze in place when he realized that someone was behind him. X gasped surprised when he noticed who it was.

"No...Forgive me!"

"Shadow! No!!! Don't hurt him!" X commanded. Kurama hissed at the azure hunter yet still attempted not to move.

"Argh!!!" Vile screeched as he thrusted away from Zero who was free from the vine that gripped his leg and thrusted after him, both heading towards the others. "Get Away From Him Now!" Vile growled angrily as he threw a huge plasma blast at Shadow who moved out of the way and forcing Kurama to hop away to avoid being burned by the blast, leaving X unharmed though.

Kurama stepped away from the hunters and was tempted to fall forward but forced himself to stay standing as he noticed Vile was heading towards him, is he finally going to answer his wish? Letting all of his ki to drop causing the vines around X to die once more and the hunter stood up quickly then but winced and fell to his knees. 

"This has screwed up Royally but it's not over yet!!" Vile growled, then grabbed Kurama and held the fainting fox tightly against him, looking back to Zero who stood a few feet away from Shadow and X. "...it may or may not be over…that is if you three would survive this.."

"Let's see if it works first!" Shadow replied back with an arrogant smirk.

"Let Kurama go!" X moved slowly to his feet once more and slightly narrowed his gaze at Vile. Vile blinked at the response and wondered then, he looked to Zero who seemed to hold a confused gaze but he wasn't staring at Vile yet his eyes were on the different creature in his arms? Vile noted the look on Zero's face and looked back to X.

Kurama said nothing and laid limp against Vile for he wasted more energy then he really should have, yet he found it odd that it left him so quickly when he was attacking the hunters and they didn't do anything to attack him, why was that? paying attention to Vile's threat to the hunters and hearing X and Shadow growl, Kurama opened his eyes slowly and looked to see the first hunter in sight.

Zero kept his confused gaze on Kurama. 

The red hunter in his dreams, the one who stood silent in the warmth of the wind, this hunter who seemed more gentle in nature then he did in battle. "I can't kill him.." Kurama whispered softly and closed his eyes again. His head rested on Vile's shoulder and allowed the darkness to take him in but not without hearing the mumbled words that burned into his mind. 

"Master Ragnarok had this planned for all of you for quite a long time now..."

"Let Kurama Go,Vile!!!"

"Let Him Go!!!!"

"Zero!?"

***********************************************************************

"Damn it!!! Open up already!!"

Flair kicked the bunker doors over and over, trying to find a way in. She paused a couple of times when she heard X calling out Kurama's name, and Zero?

The red hunter wasn't going to hurt the fox after all?

She still couldn't be certain and attempted to try and open the doors once more, not knowing any way else then to kick them. She growled heavily and looked up to the rafters where Zero ran through to get to the bunker. She could try going through there, but she has this little fear of heights Plus she doesn't have any jets on her boots like most of the infantry do. 

"He's going to hate me for this...but.."

"Flair!"

Hearing her name being called, Flair turned to see who else would be in this part of the base?

Storm Eagle ran through the corridor as quick as he could and slowed his pace to a stop near flair and paused for a moment to catch his breath as he eyed the feline before him.

"Flair you alright?"

"I'm fine! Stormy, help me open these damn doors! we have to get Kurama out of there!"

"No can do, Ragnarok ordered me to get You out of here, Vile is taking care of him right now. They probably left the bunker already by teleport." Storm informed quickly, looking to the huge bunker doors and tapped the side of his head thoughtfully. 

Flair looked to Storm Eagle with wide eyes.

"Teleport?? I didn't think it was possible using that on Humans!"

"No, no! it is possible to use it on them but not on Kurama. Vile is using the spirit void to get out of here with Kurama and we should get out of here as well Now!" Storm grabbed Flair's arm and started to drag her out of there. "Kurama will be okay! if we don't get out of here, we won't be okay!"

"But why?? why are we just leaving the hunters there when we should kill them now while their trapped!" Flair followed him then, looking back to the doors a couple of times.

"It's Not that easy! those three together can finish off an army if we did That! and you know how Ragnarok doesn't like to waste any soldiers that he needs right now." Storm rushed to one of the nearest hidden elevators that were used for this sort of emergencies.

"Another thing too...Don't question my authority on this cause you haven't fought them before."

"Well....since you put it that way..." Flair twisted her lips in a slight scowl while the elevator hummed mechanically as they made their way out. Flair then wondered to herself about the hunters, surely they know by now that Kurama wasn't a reploid but something else that resembles a human. "..Are they determined to save him..?"

"What?" Storm looked to Flair who overheard her mumble, She looked up to Storm then and sighed sadly.

"The hunters...Do you think their determined now to save Kurama?" 

"What?? Do they know what he is Already!?" Storm asked slightly shocked. Flair nodded slowly to answer his question. "Geesh, I didn't think Ragnarok would allow the fox to give himself away like that so soon!"

"Originally he wasn't supposed too, I think something went wrong in there knowing Commander Vile having other ideas for Kurama and probably disobeying Ragnarok." Flair bit her tongue then, she dared to lie about Vile like that? Who is she kidding?? She knew how Vile is willing to take Kurama under his wing now and saw the way he was always looking at the Fox like as if something twisted has appeared in that bucket head of his. 

"You think the Commander is up to something?" Storm asked, breaking Flair from her thoughts.

"If he is up to something that is, whatever it may be I already don't like it..."

***********************************************************************

"Took you awhile to open up the void!" Vile hissed at Flame Stag who stood back a bit from his angry commander, Vile held Kurama up against him and checked to see if the fox was still alive yet? "Good…their is use for you still.." Vile mumbled as he picked the fox up in his arms and carried him out of the different transportation room.

Easily recognizing the new HQ corridors, he had to confine Kurama in a room so the fox would heal itself after, he seen the few abilities this fox contained and seen even more with his small battle against X yet Vile felt a bit disappointed that X figured it out quickly that Kurama didn't seem 'Normal' among the rest of the mavericks. Still any of the hunters probably would of figured it out if they were all naive as X.

"It would of been more interesting if he fought Zero first." Vile mumbled to himself once more. "A blood thirsty hunter and he probably would of answered your wish without thinking twice. My dear Kurama...you do not know how glad I am that our master Ragnarok is an idiot."

Kurama shifted slightly in Vile's arms, surprising the maverick for showing signs of life so quickly. "Yet you amaze me further...I can see how important you mean to Ragnarok now..."

"And how important do you think?" 

The low tone hit Vile sharply as he paused in his tracks then. A tone so dark and more sullen then his the only one who would make Vile chill in place like that and he Hated it! He slowly turned to see the Master of mavericks right behind him and had his arms folded, a disappointed look was seen very well through the dark shades of Vile's mask. Ragnarok then looked down to the wounded fox in Vile's arms and reached then to gently brush some of the silver hair away from Kurama's face.

"Still alive...though he doesn't seem too badly wounded."

"He just underestiminated the power of the plasma cannon." Vile growled lowly, looking to Kurama's arm which slightly dripped with blood and he realized then that he was leaving a bloody trail. Vile groaned. "I warned him! augh!"

Ragnarok chuckled as he lifted Kurama's wounded arm and took a look at it as well. "He still is new and trying to get accustomed to our world yet, give him some time and he'll soon feel rather...comfortable here.."

"Eh...could you run that by me again?" Vile looked to Ragnarok questioningly, wondering what he meant by That? Ragnarok reached for a red cloth that was wrapped around his wrist and slipped it off, taking Kurama's wounded arm then and wrapped the cloth around his wound carefully to stop the bleeding. Vile only watched silently as Ragnarok did this.

"There is an important yet personal matter I must discuss with you alone, Vile." Ragnarok spoke low as he could now not wanting the other reploids nearby to hear. "Take Kurama to one of the infantry rooms where he could rest in for now and..."

"Uhh...I would rather that he rested in my quarters.."

It was Ragnarok's turn to look at Vile questioningly then. "repeat that?"

Vile growled lowly. "I would rather that he rested in MY quarters, I don't want him anywhere near Flair for she seems to have a bad influence on him."

"Yes...so I've noticed that from before, well if you want His blood on your bed it's fine with me." Ragnarok lightly brushed the cloth on Kurama's arm and took a step back then. "Take him to your room and join me in the Library later, there is something I want to show you."

"Yes sir.." Vile said calmly and finally continued his way through the corridors, Ragnarok watched him disappear around the corner before he started making his way through the opposite direction, he noticed that Vile seemed to carry some damage around himself and his shoulder cannon was missing...Again. Ragnarok sighed and made note to himself to give Vile a close range weapon in case but didn't he carry some before? His thoughts came to a pause then when he heard Flair's and Storm's voices appearing out of the transportation room.

"Did Vile and Kurama make it??" Flair asked Flame Stag right away who only shrugged slightly and lifted his thumb to point to the doorway behind himself. 

"Yeah, the fox guy was in pretty bad shape though, Vile had to carry him out of here."

"Carry him!? oh god.."

"Hey!! Who's leaving blood on the floor! I just had this place mopped up!" Another voice snapped annoyed. Soon a smack was followed. "Ow!!"

"Who else has red blood around here Moron! just clean it up again!" Storm Eagle snapped back. The reploid who was smacked only whined then grumbled after as he walked out but not after 'accidentally' bumping into Ragnarok.

"Hey watch-..! M-Master Ragnarok!! I'm so sorry!!" The orange plated reploid bowed slightly to show his apology further, Ragnarok snorted at the reploid and walked past him, stepping in the trans room and looked over to the three reploids who stood quiet.

Flair chewed her bottom lip, nothing else was in her mind but to ask if Kurama was alright yet if she dared to ask that from Ragnarok he doesn't seem like he would answer it anyhow.

"Storm have you set the system to self destruct as I asked?" Ragnarok folded his arms as he kept his eyes on Storm who nodded slowly.

"I did sir...but..." Storm looked down for a moment and took in a deep breath then turned his gaze back to Ragnarok. "It failed to respond to my command."

"What?!"

"A hunter was in the control room before I and had set off some different codes." Storm placed one hand behind his head and wondered for a moment on how he was going to tell Ragnarok this? Ragnarok stood patiently waiting for Storm to finish.

"Eh...odd as this may sound sir...but remember the building was already set up to be taken down before we took over it?" 

"Hmm...yes the humans were planning to rebuild that city."

"Well it seems the hunter had used Those codes to self destruct the building instead of using our own.." Storm brushed the back of his head a bit nervous and confused. Ragnarok raised a confused brow. "meaning they had attended to destroy that building in the first place but giving their selves more time to get away from it."

"uh...?"

Flair covered her mouth slightly, pretending to look shock when really she was holding back a smile. It seemed that whatever Ragnarok had plan to use on the hunters failed, Kurama was known to them, the hunters had once again left without much harm, and managed to keep the construction work ahead of time.

However Ragnarok didn't look disappointed at all, he mumbled something to Storm who nodded after and glanced back to Flair.

Something was definitely up and of course she couldn't get into it. Flair sighed to herself and wondered if she would just continue on a research before Kurama or work on another after Kurama?

_BK and AK how ironic. She thought to herself while waiting for the two to finish, she then realized something that she somehow failed to miss. When waiting for the hunter Zero to show up to the bunker doors and finding him up on the rafters instead, was he listening to her talk out loud?? she blushed lightly at the thought, a horrible habit she had picked up from a couple of other reploids but she never gave any thought that the hunter would actually Listen to her._

And if he caught at what she said about Kurama....

"Flair.."

She snapped out of her thoughts then when she heard her name called, a stern expression on her face was shown to replace the embarrassed one, looking to Ragnarok then. 

"About the hydraulics on the Chimera system, I need you to finish what our last droid was working on."

Flair blinked at the command. "Me, sir? What happened to the last droid?"

"Hunters."

"I see..." she frowned slightly, why did it have to be her to finish the system? "I'll get on it right away then."

"See to it that you do. Storm eagle…I need you to help assist me in the Library." Ragnarok then made his way out of the trans room with Storm following. Flair watched them leave before she too made her way out.

"I wonder what he's really up too?" She mumbled silently to herself, pausing then as she realized the bloody trail on the floor and the trail ended halfway through the hallway. "Oh Kurama, if only you had allowed me to help you, they wouldn't be doing this..."

She knelt down carefully and touched the small puddle on the floor with her fingers, letting the crimson coat her fingers and lifted her hand up to study the blood. "What was hurting you so bad that you wished death? Vile seems to know but won't tell me, would Ragnarok know as well?"

Getting up slowly and silently stared at the blood on her fingers in wonder to herself. She then couldn't stop wondering if anything else was missing? Something they shouldn't have left behind?

"Whatever it is....I hope it's not that important..."

Wiping the blood off her fingers then, Flair finally made her way out of the corridor as she noticed the orange plated reploid returning to remove the blood from the floor, grumbling to himself. 

Flair sighed heavily and headed for the research lab....

_To Be Continued......._


	6. A past to erase

August/13/2000  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A Known Blood Red Fox  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By Vile Deadboss  
  
  
  
Chapter VI: 'A past to Erase'  
  
Everything was dark but the air was cold, very cold. He could feel and sense his own heated breath forming into a small fog that quickly froze into the air. His body was cold and in pain, his arm hurted the most and wondered why?  
  
Where was he? why was he hurt?  
  
He shuddered when his spine felt a chill that did not come from the cold, but a warm touch? something warm brushing lightly on his shoulder and slightly to his back. Fingers...small fingers that were pressing more gently on his skin to assure that it was there not to hurt him.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
The voice was dark but soft, he gasped lightly at the sound of it then choked after from a slight fear that was slowly growing withen him. He knew who it was...and he was afraid...  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
He wanted to say something, opening his mouth slightly to let the words out but nothing would slip past his lips. Fear...he didn't want the fingers that were slightly caressing him to escape, he needed the touch, the warmth.  
  
"Stupid fox...I warned you.."  
  
Warned me? He wondered, what has happened that made him hurt and confused? What did he just return from? was there another mission from Koenma that he somehow fail to remember? a mission that brought him to this??  
  
"You have to get out of there...."  
  
He winced then, suddenly realizing what the voice was talking about, his chest began to hurt when the fingers moved to lightly stroke his silver hair, a sigh was heard from the shadow.  
  
"...hiei...." he whispered.  
  
"Kurama....you can't stay there..."  
  
"...Hiei..." he whispered once more, forcing his sore throat to speak. "Hiei....why.."  
  
"Why what?" Hiei asked, slipping his hand down to brush some of the silver hair away from Kurama's face. Kurama bit his lip as sharp as he could to avoid the small sting in his eyes, to avoid crying...  
  
"I thought you didn't...."  
  
"I don't fox....but it annoys me that your doing this." the small fingers then pulled away from Kurama and he winced when the warmth escaped him anyways. His heart began to hurt more, he was supposed to forget, the reason he was doing this was to forget...  
  
"Don't be such an idiot....even if they want too they won't do it, no matter how many times you will beg it from them."  
  
"..Hiei..." Kurama called out weakly, his ki was drained so much from him and why?? Why was this world draining him of his ki? his strength?? he had no problems in the Makai and Ningenkai and this place was very close to the Ningenkai. "Hiei....please..."  
  
Before finishing of what he wanted to say, he felt the small fingers brush against his cheek gently and soon felt a soft brush of Hiei's lips against his own. Kurama held his breath for a moment then. "Itoshii....you know I can't either..." Hiei whispered gently, feeling the warm breath against his lips, Kurama wanted to reach out and hug Hiei but couldn't get his arms to move, his body refused to respond to his desire and whimpered from the frustriation that slowly builded up withen him.  
  
"fox...don't bother..."  
  
"Hiei...."Kurama called out softly.  
  
"Don't bother....because this is where it ends.."  
  
"Hiei!!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Whoo! Not a minute too soon, thought you weren't going to come out of there Alive!" Shadow folded his arms as he watched the crimson hunter approach the others with X following who was waiting below the hill for Zero.  
  
Zero said nothing as he walked past Shadow and paused for a moment to observe the hunters around him. X looked back to the demolished building that they were in, the concrete dust still floated in the air like a dry fog.  
  
Shadow turned to Zero and frowned. "Why did you go back there? you could of been squished!"  
  
"Yeah, why did you go back Zero?" X turned to the two and looked to Zero questioningly. The crimson hunter said nothing for a moment and looked down to the white clothing in hand. Shadow blinked as he noticed it.  
  
"You went back to get....Clothes?!" Shadow gapped. X blinked finally noticing it as well.  
  
Zero shrugged. "I think these were Kurama's....I found his room before I found you two." He lifted the clothing in view for them and stared at it in thought to himself. X sighed then and shook his head slowly, eyeing the clothing on Zero's hand.  
  
"Why were they using him against us?"  
  
"Using who?" Lerek stepped up to the three commanders, looking to the three at a time curiously.  
  
"Okay let me get this straight! That guy with the odd ears and a fluffy tail wasn't an android at All??" Shadow asked confused as he turned to X to answer his question. X nodded slowly. "There are no Humans like that!"  
  
"Having a hard time believing something Shadow? and what guy??" Lerek blinked.  
  
"Didn't you see his arm Shadow? Did you take a good look at him? did your scanners Say that he was a reploid?" X bit his lip and took a step back. He didn't mean to raise his tone like that against Shadow but the navy hunter definiatly couldn't believe what he saw almost as much as he couldn't. "Shadow if you killed him the mavericks would be using that against us. You would be marked as a maverick for.."  
  
"Alright already!" Shadow snapped. "Still...he would of killed you."  
  
X stood quiet for a moment and looked down to the ground. Zero then turned his gaze away from the clothing and looked to X. "True he had the chance to do that but he didn't have much of a choice."  
  
"Uhh...guys? Mind if I know what happened in there?"  
  
"You'll get a report on it later Lerek.... how did you guys make it out with the D-class droids?" Zero turned to take a look at Lerek's group condition, the few reploids had minor damage.  
  
"Oh great! I kinda expected to deal with a few B-class or maybe the C- class, the D-class are not what any of us expected." Lerek looked back to his men who were all resting up a bit before they head back to MHHQ. "As you see here gentleman, I present you the low funds that the mavericks had to throw at us. Honestly you would think they would try harder? it's like-"  
  
"..Everything was too easy..." X murmured suddenly then looked to Zero a bit worried. "Zero...you don't think..?"  
  
"X?" Zero blinked.  
  
"It was all to easy..." X said again. "You don't think this was part of their plan? Kurama must've been a Diversion?"  
  
"Kurama?" Lerek raised a brow at X. "Ain't that a tire?"  
  
Shadow shook his head at Lerek. "Save those to yourself Lerek." he then looked back to X with a sigh. "As much as I know you two want to continue this we should head back and report this to Cain. He would want to know what you two had encountered with Today."  
  
Zero nodded slowly agreeing with Shadow. "He's right X, we shouldn't be talking about this here."  
  
X looked back to the fallen rubble what was once a building, shaking his head slowly. "I don't like this feeling at all now..."  
  
Lerek shrugged and turned back to his men, gathering them up to head back to MHHQ, Shadow followed Lerek and the others back then. Zero stood quietly as he waited for X to finish gazing at the fallen building. It's like this everytime.... Zero thought to himself, sighing deeply after.  
  
Catching the sigh, X forced himself to take a step back then turned around and walked up to Zero. "Let's go." he said calmly.  
  
"Cain is going to love this one..." Zero mumbled lowly. X smirked slightly catching that.  
  
"You think so? it's not everyday you see anything like Kurama."  
  
"About the whole thing back there...I noticed he said something to you." Zero glanced at X curiously. The azure hunter's expression sadden, reminded of the moment where the fox had him pinned, whispering a weak nonsense that only the mavericks could give to him in exchange that he killed the hunters.  
  
"I can't go back.....not to him....not as a failure.."  
  
X shook his head slowly. "We need to do something about this Zero....and Fast."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vile yawned mildly and rested back on his seat. While waiting for Ragnarok to show up, the dark maverick had decided to occupy himself with one of the fiction books that was lying around. Usually he didn't give a damn about these odd human fictions yet if the story was based on a different creature Other then the humans then of course he would give these kinda books a glance. This one in particular had caught his interest...  
  
Though it made him wonder, this is the first he had read a fantasy noval and for some odd reason a different race too had a thing against the humans....Elves. As much as they despised them, there was always an Elf that had looked at them differently and couldn't bring itself to hate them.  
  
They had a tradition to take care of the humans by making them believe that they were great spirits watching over them, in a way they were but they had thier own weaknesses that they feared for the humans to find and when the humans did know of this they took it in for their advantage.  
  
A broken tradition that went on for centuries til one Elf alone made a difference with the one human...  
  
"Bleck!" Vile gagged and threw the book to a side. "Ick! ick! ick!!"  
  
He cringed and couldn't believe what he just read, written by a human and this is their results?? He kicked the book far enough away from him, he would have the damned thing burned later. Some of his circuits still ache from his small battle with X and Zero, and he would wish nothing better to do right now then to relax. It would of been easier if Kurama just had killed them right there. Why has he hesitated to do so?  
  
"I wonder..." Vile said lowly to himself. "...is he trying to bring defeat onto himself on purpose? or was there something else in there draining him of his ki very quickly?"  
  
Vile pondered on that. He remembers having a conversation with the fox about this who said he had enough ki to bring them both down if he had too, but he wasn't sure how hard the effect would hit him after, and appearently after today's little experience for the fox. It hit him pretty damn hard. Vile growled lowly then.  
  
"The low ki on him is what must've made him hesitate, we might have to take a different approach for the fox to use much less of it then...but how..."  
  
"Simple, the fox can use his plants and ki as weapons. Perhaps Sting Chameleon and Wire Sponge could be of assistence to him." Ragnarok stepped in as he said this, slowly approaching the dark reploid who sat calmly and raised a curious brow withen his mask.  
  
"What are you getting at there? and isn't Sting Chameleon dead?"  
  
"He is easily repairable Or we could have one of our latest creations working along side with him..." Ragnarok smirked slightly, taking another seat down across from Vile. Storm Eagle stepped in then and looked to the two calmly for a moment before heading to the other side of the Library, retrieving a certain book that Ragnarok had asked him to get moments ago.  
  
"You seen him create a vine blade with his ki, think of the other plant weapons he could create without having to use his ki to bring them Alive."  
  
"I see....but even using a bit of his ki it still drains him."  
  
"I seen the whole thing Vile, Magna was kind enough to record the whole incident in fact. Kurama has the ability to damage X...and even poisen him.." Ragnarok leaned back onto his seat, carefully watching Vile's every move and smirked more as he noticed the dark mavericks eyes widen.  
  
"he Poisened X??"  
  
Ragnarok nodded slowly, Storm approached up to them then and handed a thick black leather book to the leader of the mavericks. Ragnarok took it calmly and gestured Storm to sit to hear their conversation. "Didn't you see him stagger? did you see the damage done to him? not very much I know, but he was still staggering which makes you wonder why? I know Kurama can use different sort of plants that are poisenous and one of the poisened vines he used had effected the hunter rather well."  
  
"hmm..." Vile sat back on his seat also, remembering of what had happen during the battle earlier, but for some reason he couldn't remember very much. All he could remember is how badly drained Kurama was and he was using the last of his strength to keep himself awake, failing to after and fainted. He nearly succeeded until that hunter Shadow had shown up."I think....it would of been a victory if that Navy Hunter had not shown up."  
  
"That's right! the new hunter is still unknown to us, not even our best sources could even specify on what made him one of the most top commanders of MHHQ." Storm added for them, he gulped quietly after, he did not mean to cut in like that yet Ragnarok nodded slowly with what Storm had said. The Eagle reploid was relieved after.  
  
"I think...we may have to watch that one closely, but for now...Vile, you've been wondering why I knew about Kurama so much and how I knew he was here, yes?"  
  
Vile nodded slowly, turning his gaze down to the black book that rested in Ragnarok's hands. "You never quite explained to me fully, far as I know, you were messing around with the spirit void and it lured Kurama to this part of the city."  
  
"That was no ordinary void, and you probably are aware of that.." Ragnarok looked down to the book in his hands as well. "...According to my own research...and Storm's...we both have found out ancient voids that have been closed off for a century now."  
  
"Ancient voids?" Vile blinked.  
  
"Yes, old teleportations to other worlds, you see in my hands here is an ancient chinese spirit guide that were aware of these voids. Believe it or not this book doesn't belong in this world at all." Ragnarok held the book up slightly and stared at the empty cover.  
  
"Wait a minute...you said it was an ancient chinese guide, how can it Not be part of this world?" Vile raised a confused brow withen his mask.  
  
"Because it keeps changing different human languages, when we first found it Here in this abandoned Library it was ancient chinese, day after it was ancient egyption, next it was old spanish."Storm noted.  
  
"WHAT!??" Vile gapped. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"What kind of human book changes languages in one day like that? it's now in another language that not even I can interpret. It has come across three different languages...symbols of something that I and Master Ragnarok could never recognize." Storm sighed.  
  
"Did you both read the whole thing before it changed any further?" Vile asked inquisitivly, eyeing the book now curiously. Ragnarok nodded slowly.  
  
"This book had explained of the so called famous spirit investigators, demons and humans that had taken care of renegade demons that took off to the Ningenkai, protecters of the Human world in other words." Ragnarok explained, taking in a deep sigh.  
  
"So that means Kurama is a demon then, huh? is he anything special? like a descendant of those famous spirit investigators?" Vile cocked his to one side curiously. Ragnarok smirked once more and looked to Storm Eagle in a gesture that he explained to Vile what and who Kurama is. Storm smiled happily.  
  
"Much better yet, Kurama Is one of the Reikai Tantai!"  
  
Vile gapped again and almost fell off his seat. "Whaaat??" He paused for a moment. "Reikai Tantai?"  
  
"Spirit investigator, get your japanese straight. Kurama is one of them as I said, buuut...I don't think he's quite as strong as Yusuke and Hiei." Storm shrugged after. Vile then frowned under his mask.  
  
"Did you say Hiei?"  
  
"Yeah according to the book Hiei is the owner of the Black fire Dragon K- something, okay so my japanese on this is screwed up too, but anyways his abilities are-"  
  
Vile lifted a hand to pause Storm. "Hold it, I don't care what he does and how powerful he is, does the book indicate of who he's close too?"  
  
Ragnarok chuckled. Vile turned his gaze to the laughing maverick master and wondered why he finds that funny..unless? "the book doesn't say very much, but it is said that he wasn't very close to the group other then Kurama, maybe it's because their both demons and had managed to cope with their job together or their reason could be different, it brought up many reasons mind you."  
  
"Best part of the book was that it explained different races of demons, first off there's the Makai world, in human terms Demon world, that would be the place where Kurama used to live and as for Kurama he would be part of the race of Demons known as Youko's." Storm then got up and picked up a folder that rested on a desk and handed it to Vile. "I did an all night report on this before it changed languages on us."  
  
"Youko's...hmm.." Vile looked through it quickly then closed it after. "I would like to read this later..."  
  
"By all means go right ahead, it would be more helpful though if you talked to Kurama and try to pry more information out of him. Like I said, the book doesn't say very much." Ragnarok noted he then handed the book to Vile, allowing the dark maverick to see for himself. "What worries me though is that I'm afraid we can't go out against the hunters yet. Not until Storm and I had fully went through the secrets of these 'other worlds'."  
  
"And this spirit void?" Vile took the book calmly into his hands and stared down at the empty cover, unsure if he should open it or not. "You told me once that if we cannot use the teleport on him and we should use the void, Flame Stag never used the void when we got here did he..."  
  
"Nope, there is no problem to use the void on Kurama but since we noticed that he was in your arms, we couldn't risk using it. So we took the chance with the teleport in hopes that the human theories were right about it's use." Storm explained, the dark maverick blinked confused. "And damn they worked well as the schematics say! we don't have to use the void around Kurama now!"  
  
"What do you mean 'couldn't risk using it'?"  
  
"Ever wonder why we haven't thought of crossing to the Ningenkai of the past?" Ragnarok cocked his to one side slightly, waiting for Vile's reply.  
  
"Yes I have wondered about that...." Vile said in a low tone.  
  
"Kurama has no problem skipping worlds as of we....It's dangerous for a reploid to go through it. We sent a test once to head for the other world but disintegrated once he stepped through the void." Ragnarok sighed deeply after. "So if we used the void on you and him, he would of returned but you wouldn't have..."  
  
"Whoa! Wait! Disintegrated??" Vile exclaimed, nearly dropping the book from his hands but held a firm grip on it after. "Why is it that the subject disintegrated??"  
  
"Were still unsure of that, but I have a theory that it might be the fact that Kurama is a demon with a soul. Reploids as we, have non so the void probably see us as non existance." Storm explained briefly.  
  
"That's some theory you have Storm, is there any more that follow?" Vile sat back on his seat and cocked his head to one side slightly, showing that his attention was there. Storm took a deep breath and thought for a moment on that.  
  
"Aside that were known as the future and Kurama the past? But it would also mean that something would of happened to Kurama if he went through that void." Ragnarok said calmly. Storm nodded slowly agreeing with the reploid master.  
  
"Like I said were still unsure of it, and it seems that your the only who can drive the information out of Kurama ...soo.."  
  
"But what of the fox refuses to say anything about it?"  
  
"Take advantage of his weakness Vile...it will get you somewhere..."  
  
With that said, Ragnarok got up from his seat then. "And don't ask me what it is, I'm sure the book there will help you find out along with Storms folders. Take them with you as for now....Storm and I have a few things to finish, Kurama is now under your care..."  
  
Ragnarok smirked slightly, making his way out of the Library then with the Eagle reploid following. Vile blinked unsure of how he was going to do this, staring down at the book in his hands and the folder for a moment.  
  
"Learning a few things from him was what I had planned to do to begin with....but driving it out of him may take some time...."  
  
Vile got up from his seat and held onto the items tightly for a moment, about to head out of the room he paused then and turned his red gaze down to the book that he was reading before. Suddenly he stomped on the worthless paperback out of disgust and uttered a low growl at the very thought of the story in it. An excuse! he thought to himself. It was then another book near the one he was crushing had caught his eye.....  
  
"What in...??"  
  
He quickly picked it up and took a good look at it. "It can't be...!" A hidden grin slowly crept up to his lips, hiding the book beneath the items he already had. "And to think our Master Ragnarok had missed this one...."  
  
Vile chuckled lowly and finally headed out of the Library, deciding to see his new work area before he goes to check up on Kurama.....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Were back! Were back! Were Ba-ack!!!"  
  
Shadow shouted outloud cheerfully as he hopped in, pouncing on one of the bigger reploids after. Scaring the reploid enough for him to drop a pile of papers that went flying from his hands and all over the corrider floor.  
  
"GODDAMNIT!!!"  
  
"Heeey, Richter! Cleaning up Mitsuki's desk again?" Shadow looked over the large reploids shoulder's and looked down to the papers curiously. "Wow! She's been busy again I See-aaahhh!!!!"  
  
Flipping the navy hunter off his back and grabbing onto him in a headlock, Shadow gagged from the grip and struggled to break free from the heavy reploid's strong arms. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Richter said with a bit of snarl. Shadow smiled weakly at the reploid and patted his choker's arm lightly. "You either help me put these papers in order again or I'll keep you here til you pass out."  
  
"That's...not...Possible big guy!" Shadow gagged. "Were going...to be...like this for...a while, considering...that I can hold off...without air for years!"  
  
"Well I have the time...do you? I can work well enough with one arm." Richter grinned. "No maverick hunting for you today Shadowboy."  
  
"Dun Call me that!"  
  
"Ease off Richter we need him to see Dr. Cain today." Zero said, entering calmly with X following. Shadow let out a big grin then and looked up to the reploid. Richter frowned slightly and looked down to the mess of papers that was made. "Hrmm...alright then, but let me have him for a few minutes."  
  
X smiled and nodded. "No problem Richter, Shadow would be glad to help you sort the papers out!"  
  
Shadow frowned and turned his gaze to X. "Hey! who's side are you on?"  
  
"Don't take to long Shadow, Cain would like to hear your half of the report soon." Zero smirked lightly. "Let's go X."  
  
"Right! later's Shadow!" X chuckled and quickly followed Zero to Cain's office. Watching them both disappear, Shadow sighed finally when Richter let go and began to help him pick the papers up.  
  
"So did you guys find anything at that Sector?" Richter asked curiously while looking through the papers carefully, making sure that he had them together in the right order.  
  
Shadow shrugged slightly and handed the papers to Richter one by one.  
  
"Pretty well, we found Ragnarok's hiding place again but I guess he was prepared for it and they all ran before we could completely wipe them out."  
  
"He was prepared but you guys weren't again, am I correct?"  
  
Shadow frowned and nodded slowly. "Yep, unprepared as always..."  
  
"Oy, Cain is going to choke on this one."  
  
"Not entirely, I think the matters just worst for X and Zero. I don't know the whole detail but..." Shadow paused there, Should he tell this one to Richter? Zero would smash him for it surely but....aside from that Shadow suddenly had a sinking feeling that he shouldn't tell Richter anything about the Fox.  
  
"Shadowboy?"  
  
"Uh....I better go, I have a bad feeling that Dr. Cain is going to wring my neck if I stay here any longer." Shadow smiled weakly again, handing the last few papers to the large reploid.  
  
"No problem, get going then."  
  
"Kay, seeya Richter!"Shadow said last and disappeared around the same corner that X and Zero went, keeping his pace up til he could see one of his hunter companions ahead. He would dash through the hallways if it were That important but the chief janitor would once again strangle his neck. Seeing X and Zero up ahead the thought of using his boosters were away from his mind instantly and grinned slightly when he watched X looking back curiously, noticing Shadow the azure hunter smiled and paused to wait for him to catch up, Zero did the same and looked back finally.  
  
You were the one that did this!!!!  
  
A loud yet angry scream rushed through his head suddenly, Shadow yelped and fell forward to the metallic floor, cringing from the sudden pain that was left after the scream.  
  
"Augh!!!"  
  
You were the one who brought him there!!!!  
  
"Shadow??" X called worried, he ran forward to see if his friend was alright and knelt down beside him. "Shadow? are you alright?"  
  
You called it!!! You created it!!! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO HIM!!!!!!!!  
  
"D-done to him..??" Shadow winced, taking in heavy breaths and tried to fight off a crushing pain that emitted withen his head. "W-who?? What did I do to who!?"  
  
X blinked and wondered who was he talking too? Zero stood beside X quietly, about to kneel down and check Shadow's condition til something caught the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the large windows near them and he then spotted a faint black shadow crouched low and well hidden between the buildings inside corners, the shadow's almond shaped eyes were glowing a deep red, giving itself away with it's own anger, odd part of the shadow was it seemed to have a third eye that glowed a dark green and just like it's red eyes.  
  
"We have more company..." Zero stepped back slightly, realizing that the shadow didn't see him yet and made sure that he didn't. Keeping out of it's sight, Zero very slowly continued to move back. "X don't move, don't look back to me..."  
  
"Zero??"  
  
"I see the intruder messing with Shadow right now, Both of you don't move! I'll take care of him!"  
  
"alright!" X acknowledged and soon heard Zero making his way out of the building to rid of the intruder, curious as he was. He couldn't leave Shadow like this, not yet, He can't give that Shadow's position away or Zero won't catch him.  
  
You are the one who created it and you will be the one who will take him back for me...  
  
"Who's...he?? Augh!!" Shadow groaned and doubled over, holding onto his head in hopes that the pain would go away soon. "What did I ...create???"  
  
Don't ask Stupid questions you Ningen looking creature! He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!!!  
  
"How can I do anything if your...Gah!!!" Shadow cried out as the pain withen him increased.  
  
"Shadow hold on! the Medic droids are on their way!"  
  
"X...!" Shadow winced, taking in more deep breaths and calmed slightly as he felt the azure hunter's hand on his shoulder. "A-alright...if the jerk would..Argh!!!"  
  
Watch your mouth...You can't get away as long as I...What the-?!  
  
"uh??"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zero hopped to one side of the wall and kicked it along with a short help of his boosters which given him the enough thrust power to dive upwards toward the Shadow with his Z-Saber all lit and ready, the Shadow finally noticing him and disappeared suddenly right at the moment the crimson hunter slashed at it. Clinging to the corner of the wall, Zero looked around and seen the shadow once more at the top of the building, glaring down at the attacker.  
  
"Stay out of this! I have no business with you!" The shadow hissed.  
  
"It's very well much of my business as it is Shadow's!" Zero snapped back and jumped to the other side of the wall, kicking it this time without his boosters and moves to the other wall and repeating it. Climbing his way up til he finally reached the other side of the building's roof gap, standing at the very edge and narrowing his sapphire eyes at the shadow.  
  
"Hn...well if this is what I have to do to get him back. Fine!"  
  
"Get who back?"  
  
The shadow hissed once more and decided to step out of the building's darkness and stepped right into the evening light, standing on the edge calmly as Zero. Zero's eyes widen suddenly at the very sight of the Shadow who was no more then...a boy??  
  
"Wha? a kid?" Zero blinked surprised. The shadow's eyes widen and growled heavily to what Zero said.  
  
"I am not a Kid!"  
  
"Well...you...certainly feature as one...er..." Zero tapped the side of his helmet unsure how he was going to take care of a ...kid. "Look Kid.."  
  
"Shaddup! I suggest you go back to where you came from and let me finish what I came for!" The young boy growled.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute, I am where I Belong, You're the one who's trepassing right now and what the hell were you doing to Shadow? Hurting hunters is something you've came for?" Zero frowned, deactivating his Z-saber and folded his arms, giving the boy a disappointed look.  
  
"Listen Ningen...That friend of yours is nothing but a trouble maker!"  
  
"He's always been a troublemaker! and I'm not a Ningen, I'm a reploid! R-E- P-L-O-I-D!" After spelling it out for him literally, the boy growled again and looked to seem more annoyed then before, pulling both his fists out of his black cloak pockets and raised one hand slowly. The boy raising his own ki suddenly and a small black fireball appeared at the palm of his hand. The boy's eyes growing a deep red once more with anger at the crimson hunter.  
  
Zero blinked at the fire in the kid's palms. "Uh....?"  
  
"Alright Reploid....Let us finish this now while you still have my attention..."  
  
Zero smirked slightly and placed his saber handle away, thinking that he had no use for it. "Great, I'll take it easy on ya for your sake."  
  
"You Just Created Your Own Grave!!!" The kid growled and prepared to leap towards the crimson hunter but suddenly a sharp pain smacked him upside the head and forced him to fall back. "Agh!"  
  
Strong arms soon wrapped around him and held a tight grip against him, dizzy as he was he already forced himself to struggle. "Shimatta!!!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! You won't get hurt if you-Ah!!" X cried out when he felt the kid jab him at the stomach, he paused his breath but still kept a firm grip on the kid. "Andrea!!!"  
  
"Let go of me you Baka Ningen!! Let go of-!!" soon a sharp sting caught the kid's shoulder, causing him to choke back his words and his ruby eyes widened. "..Kurama!" He cried out and then fell limp against X, his eyes closing instantly and his body begin to fail. Not responding to his will no more. "...you don't know what you've..." the darkness soon hit him.  
  
X soon let out a relieved breath and let the bigger reploids take the intruder from his arms, Zero used his boosters to dash across the gap of the building to reach X and the others who were now checking the boy's condition. X sighed and rubbed his arms lightly.  
  
"You alright X?"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Your rubbing your arms..." Zero poked the azure hunter's shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. "I don't think the poisen has weared off yet."  
  
"It hasn't...I'm going to ask Cain if he could check this out for me...after taking care of our small intruder here." X turned his emerald gaze back to the boy who was now being carried off to the inside of the building. "Zero...did you catch what he said?"  
  
Zero took in a deep breath and nodded slightly. "I heard it from there surprisingly...I think we have one of the creatures that the mavericks seem to like keeping."  
  
"Kurama...he knows Kurama." X said quietly. "I think with him here...we may know what's going on and maybe able to figure out the mavericks next objective."  
  
"Right, but let's see if we can get the info out of him first." Zero begin to head for Cain's lab with X following. Leaving the roof as it is.  
  
Before stepping in Zero paused for a moment and looked back to the roof. That feeling he had before they attacked the Maverick HQ was there again.  
  
Why??  
  
"Zero?"  
  
Zero frowned and shook his head slowly, making his way into the building finally, deciding to chew the feeling out and ignore it. There was no time for that....was there?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
Kurama sobbed against the pillows, clenching the soft fabric tightly as if to drain the pain that hurted him all over physically and emotionally. Physically due to the wound on his arm and the major drain of ki that escaped his body and emotionally for his heart on Hiei seemed to break more and more into the most painful burning cinder that rested withen his aching chest.  
  
He deeply wished the mavericks would walk in there and end it....  
  
He was tired of it....  
  
Shiori is married and happy, she doesn't need him anymore...  
  
The missions Koenma sends seem to die less and less.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai...they all can do fine without him..  
  
Hiei especially after the night the youkai made himself clear that he didn't need the fox anymore.  
  
Yet...in this strange world...  
  
"No...I cannot be part of this...I am not apart of this..." Kurama said weakly, biting his lip in an effort to hold back more tears, failing though and broke out into more painful sobs.  
  
"Koibito..."  
  
With his ki still low it may take him time to regenerate again, healing slowly in other words. He closed his eyes slowly and took in a deep shuddering breath, forcing himself to calm again and rest, even with so many nightmares he still tried to rest.  
  
"They'll go away....they'll all go away..."He whispered weakly and once again fell to the darkness.  
  
In the midst of the shadows withen Vile's room, a dark presence stood quietly at the doorway. There to see if the wounds had lifted from the fox yet only to find the answer more different and listened to more proof that he had always thought.  
  
"So....it is true...a forbidden fire child and a youko plant weaver...just as the book said. You have given me the answers before Vile has..."  
  
The dark presence smirked slightly pleased and stepped in more to the room and knelt down beside Vile's bed slowly, reaching with one large hand to gently brush some of the silky silver hair away from Kurama's pale face, extending his index finger to brush the still wet tears from his cheek lightly.  
  
"Remember this Kurama..." The presence whispered softly. "You'll be taken care of here..." soon the smirk deepened more to a twisted smile. "As long as you are of use to me...you'll stay here...and I'll make sure that X and Zero's demise will fall into your hands."  
  
A low chuckle escaped the presence's lips as he heard the fox whimper quietly, as though as he was actually listening and if he was....that would please the dark presence furthermore. He got up slowly and grabbed a bit of his red cape as to make sure it had not caught onto anything. He made a small note to himself that he did not mind Kurama's slow healing. "Take your time silver fox....by the time we are finished...I know you will be ready by then."  
  
And with that said, the presence left the room just as quietly as he entered. Leaving the youko alone with his nightmares, the only comfort he had for now....  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	7. Forbidden black wind

Sept/8/2000  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A Known Blood Red Fox  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By Vile Deadboss  
  
  
  
Chapter VII: 'Forbidden Black Wind'  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"What do you make of it?"  
  
"Well as far as I could tell, this is really...Really deranged yet so impressive at the same time! This child you say...was able to increase the emotion chip withen you and made you feel Pain?"  
  
The old man looked back to Shadow who was calmly lying back on a lab table and frowned slightly at what he said. "Not just pain! Whatever he did really fricken Hurted!"  
  
"So you say.." The old man looked back to the small boy who was strapped down to another table. "I feel crude putting him on this."  
  
"Well you saw what happened earlier clearly Dr. Cain. This kid moved awfully fast around the walls and he was up on the roof before I even noticed it." Zero informed the old man calmly, Dr. Cain only nodded slowly and studied the boy curiously.  
  
"And you think he's connected to the fox creature who the mavericks hold right now?" Dr. Cain looked back to Zero. Zero took in a deep breath and nodded slowly.  
  
"Right and as far we know, The mavericks plan to use him against us."  
  
"hmm..." Dr. Cain then walked towards the counter which was full of certain items and a small glass box that held small round jars withen, picking up one of the jars which was full of a thick green liquid. "And this is the most impressive type of poisen that I have ever seen!"  
  
"Dr. Cain..." X droned and shook his unhelmeted head slowly. "Please, this is a really serious matter, especially that we mistakenly let the mavericks go again!"  
  
"Then go find them." Dr. Cain put the jar down calmly and turned his gaze to the confused X. "I'm not stopping you and Zero from a choice right now, you two go find them and I'll see what I can do about Shadow's condition along with this boy."  
  
"Feh, after what I seen with what this kid can do, I'm not moving." Zero frowned as he stared down at the small boy. "Were not going to get anywhere if we just went ahead with our search Again."  
  
"I have to agree with Zero, we should be prepared this time."  
  
Dr. Cain only nodded slowly as he eyed the glass jar full of the paralyzing poisen. "hmm..hm, Alright then. I'll have Reyak and his hunters go on an all out search for them. You two may have your break." Dr. Cain smiled slightly and walked back to the lab table where the boy was. "I'll call you two up when he awakes."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Zero turned and made his way out of the lab, waving to Shadow before he was out. X looked to Shadow and smiled. "We'll seeya later then."  
  
"Hmph...yeah.." Shadow sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Deciding to rest a bit to ease the ache withen. "If you meet up with Richter tell the big guy that I apologize for the flying papers earlier."  
  
"Will do." X said calmly, smiling still and then started to head out of the lab. "Later's Shadow!"  
  
"Yeah yeah..."  
  
X chuckled softly as he caught that, brushing his fingers through his hair gently and wondered if he should rest up as well? Take a quick shower maybe and then do that.  
  
He then wondered where Zero has gone too?  
  
"Knowing him, he's probably at the training facility." X sighed. "Ah well..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Zero sat down calmly and tapped at the controls once more, frustriated at trying to get the program working. "Damn thing! out of all times Not to work."  
  
Tempted to punch the controls in for it to work yet last time he did that he was scolded for wrecking all the other programs and how the controls were so delicate that it would take a long time to be put togather again.  
  
"Alright now...let's see, A-1 would be placed to C-3 and eh...."  
  
"No actually the one your looking for has been set for you a long time ago." A reploid clad in a white and green armor and had long silver hair, stepped into the room and placed down a few plasma pistols down on a counter. Approaching up to Zero then and looked down to what Zero had on the screen so far. "Here..."  
  
Punching in a few codes for the crimson hunter and soon the program he wanted came up. "Got it? All set and you don't have to memorize the number codes like we all usually do. Your not the only who kicked these old machines around and the crew got tired of fixing these things."  
  
"I see...heh, they should of did that to begin with and Why wasn't I informed this?"  
  
"Because they just started this morning and you weren't around then."  
  
"Thanks Reyak." Zero grinned as he studied the program and looked through it quickly. The reploid known as Reyak nodded to Zero and went back to the counter where the pistols he was using sat. "Do you know how to add other mavericks to this program?"  
  
"Yep." Reyak went back to Zero and sat down near him, punching in more codes and bringing up another program to the screen. "Who is it do you want added?"  
  
"Vile.."  
  
Reyak blinked and turned his emerald gaze to the crimson hunter. "uh...you sure? That one has been upgraded recently."  
  
"Put him in!" Zero demanded with a grin. "And I want to add someone else in too, but he might have to be made out of scratch."  
  
"Eh? I would have to override Dayton's codes then if I did that."  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"Oy, Zero.." Reyak shook his head slowly, but quickly went on with Zero's requests and added Vile to Zero's program and soon started to set up another to get Zero's new opponent ready. "Alrighty then, now tell me what kind of charming traits would your new opponent be? and the good looks?"  
  
"Heh, allow me to take over here.." Zero then started to mess around with the codes and got to work on his new opponent. Rayek sat there watching and nodded his head slowly, observing silently til suddenly his eyes widen when the pieces began to come together. "Uh...Zero?"  
  
"Yeeeesss?"  
  
"What the hell is That??" Reyak tilted his head to a side and tried to figure out this..new opponent of Zero's. "and why does it say Non reploid?? It better not be a human, cause that's Waaay beyond the rules you know!"  
  
"I know and I assure you it's not Human either."  
  
"how is that poss-..??"  
  
"The rules didn't say anything about non human or non reploid now, did they?" Zero paused for a moment and looked to Reyak with a sly smile. Reyak raised a curious brow.  
  
"No they haven't...but.."  
  
"What your about to see here is the very first look that my memory can load so far the mavericks so called new weapon!" and with that Zero punched in the last of the details to the program and clicked it to be visually demostrated in the training arena. Where it can be viewed through fully.  
  
Reyak got up then from his seat and peered down through the glass to see Zero's new opponent standing silently in the arena. "Unarmored fighter?"  
  
Zero got up as well and peered through the glass, looking around the arena for a moment then turned his gaze to the program. "Hmm..." Unsure of how well he did, he grabbed the flat control board that was connected to the main console and decided to step into the arena to get a better look at his program. Reyak followed curious to see what Zero had created?  
  
Zero ran up to the program and walked around it as he searched for any missing details to it, Reyak slowly eyed the back of the program and blinked as he noticed the silver ears and a silver tail which had a silky sheen to it. "Wow..."  
  
"Ookay, now to set up the weapons strategy that it's always using." Zero looked down to the control board and started to tap in a few more codes to it. Reyak slowly moved to see the front of the Program and his eyes widen at it's feature.  
  
"Zero....This looks like a Human!"  
  
"I know, it bleeds like a human, it talks like a human, but it's objective is that of a maverick." Zero turned his gaze back to the program and sighed. "And X wants to see if we can try and save him.."  
  
"Good god..." Reyak said lowly close to a murmer as he reached out with one hand to see if the program can be touched, wanting to touch the program's pale face but like a hologram his hand only slipped through the hologenic flesh. "It's...Beautiful.."  
  
Zero blinked and looked to Reyak, raising one unsure brow. "Beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, beautiful...How can it be that this is the mavericks new weapon?" Reyak continued to stare at the program with wide disabelifed eyes. "This is not a reploid, correct?"  
  
"Nope, The sensors in our helmets indicated that Kurama was human."  
  
"With a silver tail and ears?" Reyak said astonished, keeping his emerald eyes on the program. Zero nodded slowly and rested the board against his side.  
  
"Well if the sensors said that, then it's clear that we make sure we get him out of there. I will agree with X on this one all the way."  
  
"Ah...sure Reyak, now try saying that again without being killed by him."  
  
"Killed?" Reyak turned his gaze to Zero and raised one confused brow. "How is that possible?"  
  
"X had some kind of paralyzing poisen in him when he was fighting Kurama, not only that...Kurama is capable somehow of making his plants seem more stronger then our weapons in other words he managed to rip X's armor with just a plain thorn vine."  
  
"You sure those plants weren't mechanical??"  
  
"Positive, Cain wants to send your group out there to find the mavericks shortly so my guess is he might give you a report on Kurama as well." Zero lifted the board then and started to resume working on the program. Reyak looked back to the holographic image of Kurama and sighed.  
  
"I hope he's as interesting as you make him sound."  
  
Zero blinked at what Reyak said.  
  
"Ah well...I'll let you be now, have fun with your program Zero...but I suggest that you practice saving it then killing it."  
  
Zero nodded and returned back to the control board, preserving Reyak's steps as they made their way out, as soon as the door further away was shut, The crimson hunter turned his gaze up and stared at the program for awhile in thought.  
  
"It's what I had planned to do to begin with...why else would I add Vile?" He took in a deep breath and decided to head back to the control room to finish the rest of the program up there. Playing the battle scene he had with Vile earlier over and over in his mind, determined to take that dark maverick down somehow.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama sat quietly on Vile's bed and looked over the bandages that were on him, wondering how long would it take him to heal since he seemed to lose so much ki already from using his plants? It would help if he had that special salve Botan gave him.  
  
He sighed deeply to himself and leaned back against the wall and stared at the other side of the room.  
  
Oddly he didn't have any more dreams of the hunters and only once of Hiei, but then again...he had an even more odd dream. Reaching with his left hand slowly he touched his cheek where he swore that someone other then Hiei had touched him there and was telling him that...  
  
"No...just an odd dream.." He whispered softly to himself. "Their to cruel to keep me alive.."  
  
"Perhaps, or that somehow Ragnarok has softened up around you now."  
  
Kurama held his breath for a moment and turned his surprised gaze to the Dark maverick who stood at the door way with his arms folded. "Vile.."  
  
"You seemed very deep in your thoughts...you didn't even hear me come in." Vile shut the door behind him and stepped up to the table that sat beside the bed, tossing some folders on it and then turned his gaze to Kurama. "How do you feel?"  
  
"A little weak still, but alright.." Kurama looked to the folders that rested on the table curiously. "Still want me to fight them, hm?"  
  
"Well what happened before was totally unexpected for all of us, especially not knowing that you weakened more quickly with them around." Vile walked over then to a seat that rested beside a window and a desk with a laptop beside it. Kurama blinked at the corner.  
  
"Is that a..?" he tilted his silver head to a side slightly and kept his golden eyes on the laptop beside Vile, Vile blinked and turned to see what Kurama was eyeing at.  
  
"This? a laptop...it's something I need for the nights when I can't sleep, this one here is brand new I unfortunately left my other one back at our old hq."  
  
Kurama's heart sanked once more, recalling the battle from before and bit his lip slightly. X didn't fight back when he found out what he was and Zero? Shadow on the other hand was close until X asked him not too. He growled lowly at that thought then, Vile who caught the growl looked to the fox and raised a confused brow withen his mask.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"X was being too soft..." Kurama muttered. "I shouldn't have hesitated and killed him when I had the chance. Forgive me for wasting it Vile.."  
  
Vile waved his hand and shook his helm slowly. "Don't regret about that now when there's a second chance to come." He sat back on his seat comfortably and sighed. "This time though, you will not use your ki unless you have too."  
  
Kurama blinked. "then what's the point of my being here?"  
  
"Good question, but it seems Ragnarok has a better plan for this, he knows more about you then I...." Vile narrowed his red eyes at the fox then. "..you will use your ki for your plants but it might be a lot different now."  
  
"I think I know where this is getting at..." Kurama turned his golden gaze down to his hands. "Use the plants as weapons alone, right?"  
  
"I guess...I'm not quite clear at his idea though, for now he wants you to rest up." Vile looked back to the laptop on his desk then, wandering through his mind. For some reason he felt like something much bigger has been planned and Ragnarok is not letting him on it, yet he would let Agile?  
  
"Vile.."  
  
Hearing the fox call his name softly, Vile turned his gaze back to him curiously. "Yes?"  
  
"Tell me about them.."  
  
Vile blinked at the question. "Them?"  
  
Kurama turned his gaze up and stared directly to Vile's hidden ruby eyes withen the mask. "The maverick Hunters X and Zero....Tell me about them again..."  
  
"Why are you so interested to know?"  
  
Kurama smiled slightly and moved to rest his back against the wall, keeping his golden eyes on the dark maverick. "You all have an objective against them....I need mine. I need a reason other then the one which you had promised me."  
  
Vile sighed. "Ah yes...the promise..." he looked down to the grey metallic floor, wandering back to his thoughts. He had wanted to talk to Kurama about that, he wanted to...  
  
"Kurama...I want to change my promise.."  
  
Kurama blinked."What?"  
  
"I have decided that it's not fun killing anyone when they want to die." Vile got up from his seat and folded his armored arms, looking to the fox. "Come with me...there is something I need to know of you.."  
  
Confused by Vile's words, Kurama got up slowly from the bed and stood frozen for a moment, waiting for his aching body to accomidate to his movements. He then finally returned his golden gaze back to Vile who waited for a mere moment and soon made his way out of the room, Kurama followed wordless and kept to himself.  
  
"and if I decided that I don't want to die?" Kurama started then as they both made their way to Vile's destination. Vile chuckled mildly from the question.  
  
"Deciding so soon? and do tell what made you decide that?"  
  
"Why you of course...Do tell me what made you decide to back down on your promise?"  
  
"Not yet...not here when Ragnarok likes to watch our every movement, yours especially." Vile lifted a hand and pointed to a nearby corner they were passing by, a small bubble sheild up on the corner was protecting a camera there. Kurama took in a deep breath when upon noticing it, if Ragnarok was watching him alone then would that mean he's..?  
  
"There's something about him that scares me..." Kurama muttered lowly to himself, Vile caught what he said and nodded slightly, agreeing with the silver fox.  
  
"He attends to do that to anyone maverick or not, Personally though I just don't trust him even if he is the latest maverick master, we all were assigned to work under his command wether most of us don't like it or not."  
  
Kurama shook his head slowly not realizing that Vile would catch his words. Not disappointed though Vile was who he can trust in this entire world right now, he would rather follow Vile's commands then Ragnarok's at this point, it doesn't mean though that he could trust him with his reasons of why he's like this yet.  
  
after a few moments of saying nothing to eachother as they headed for Vile's destination, now and then they would pause when one of the reploids would pause their commander to report to him and ask in for new orders. Kurama would listen carefully when the report is about the hunters non of them brought up X or Zero unfortunately...  
  
Soon they both reached two large doors which seemed to have a beautiful gold designs to them, designs of a gold lion and gold unicorn on either side. Kurama blinked and tapped at the doors curious if the doors were decorated with real gold or not?  
  
"This base is also a part of an abandoned opera house, I thought it would suitable and peaceful to be apart of it assuming the hunters don't know of it yet and hope not long enough." Vile sighed in deeply and stared at the beautiful gold doors as well. Kurama looked to him and tilted his silver head curiously.  
  
"Do the hunters always find your hiding places?"  
  
"Not all the time but with X and Zero, luck is always with them and if they searched surely they will find it in one way or another. The repliforce use to be a big help for them...that is til they were destroyed by the mistake of Sigma..."  
  
"You weren't part of that war correct?"  
  
Vile smirked secretly to himself withen his helm and looked to Kurama, his red eyes were calm yet they seemed amused. "I wish I were...."  
  
Kurama blinked, with that said Vile pushed the doors open and stepped past them wordlessly Kurama followed and looked around the room surprised.  
  
The room was slight empty except for a large sleek black piano that sat in the middle of the room and the very few furniture that rested here and there, two sides of the walls were covered in mirrors, the room light was dimmed slightly from a gold chandelier that hung above the piano.  
  
The room didn't seem so old as he thought it would be perhaps it was the dust that seemed to lack in the room? the air though still a bit musky from the hidden dust. Vile shut the doors calmly then approached up to a table that sat near the piano, picking up a small strange cone which was no bigger then the tip of Vile's finger and grabbed one of the matches from an already opened box of them, lighting the tip as it were a candle, setting it down on a gold plate then and watched it for a moment to see if it would stay burning.  
  
Kurama curiously looked around the room as he slowly approached up to the piano and pausing a few feet away from Vile, turning his golden gaze down and reaches to curiously brush his fingers over the sleek black surface of the piano, taking in a deep breath yet held it for a small moment when he recognized a certain scent that was slowly flowing about in the air and all over the room, the very scent that he grown to love and use...the sweet scent of...  
  
"..Roses..?"  
  
"Yes...usually I never pay attention to things like these but.." Vile turned his gaze away from the small incense and to the fox. "Ever since your arrivel here it was the very scent I caught first from you."  
  
Kurama raised a confused brow at Vile then. "I thought I smelled to human for you.."  
  
"You do smell like a human." Vile slightly hissed at the thought and moved slowly to sit comfortably on the piano chair and made sure the old insturment was playable. "But the scent of plants are all over you it covers that human scent very well, the roses are what intrigued me more however."  
  
"hm..." Kurama shrugged slightly at the whole thing, He knew that's not why Vile brought him here, there was something else to this but what? "So why have you brought me here? isn't there anything else I'm supposed to do?"  
  
"Like what?" The grape colored maverick tapped lightly on each of the piano notes curiously, checking the tone on each one before he would play a certain little tune that he was playing long ago. "You're still to injured to fight right now and Ragnarok wants nothing more from you then to rest, and figure out how to finish off the mavericks with much less use of your ki."  
  
"I figured.." Kurama sighed and looked to the wound on his arm. "With my ki so low however it may take me more then a few days to heal."  
  
"few weeks maybe?"  
  
"I'm guessing two."  
  
"Fine with me and I'm sure it's fine with him." Vile began to play a soft song on the piano then as he finally remembered the notes. "So while were waiting, were going to add a little something to you once we are back on our feet."  
  
"which is?"  
  
"Armor." Vile's soft song had a darkened tone to it, Kurama shook his silver head slowly when upon realizing it. "Since you were hurt badly before and our sweet wonderful X is the cause of that. I would not like to see that again and wish to give you protection from it."  
  
"I don't need it, the shield you have given me is enough."  
  
"But you never used it, so I would like to use that sheild to connect through the armor incase of emergencies." Vile's song softened once more. "Storm Eagle and Magna Centipede are working on that right now as we speak."  
  
Kurama sighed then disappointedly, it seemed they weren't listening to his wants anymore so it just proves on why should they want to grant his only wish?  
  
but then again, ever since his few days here is that what he really wants now? "So what is it that you want to do?"  
  
"I want to do?" Vile paused his song and looked to the fox, raising a questioning brow withen his helm. Kurama reached to brush a bit of his silver hair away from his face lightly before turning his gaze back to Vile. "You wanted to change your promise, so what is it that you want to do?"  
  
"To do something entirely opposite instead of killing you."  
  
"Oh so...then that means your going to protect me?" Kurama gave Vile a Sarcastic smile, the dark maverick only chuckled and shook his helm slowly.  
  
"I am already doing that, aren't I? something much more bigger then that Kurama.."  
  
"I'm Not going back to the Ningenkai if that's what you mean." Kurama looked away from Vile and then noticed a certain vase that he did not see there before, A vase full of roses and he could sense very well that the roses were real.  
  
"How about the Makai?" Vile asked, returning back to the piano and his song.  
  
Everything halted around Kurama then.  
  
"I'm sure you would love to go back to a world flourished with the most extravagant plants and creatures so mystical and dangerous that no human dares to be part of.....The Demon world..." Vile's tone was low and seductive, Kurama swallowed hard at the mere thought that they knew about it..  
  
The Makai...  
  
Yomi..  
  
....Kuronue's resting place...  
  
"No.." Kurama answered lowly and calmly. "Not even to there."  
  
Vile then slammed ten notes down all at once and a loud clang was heard from all the notes togather causing the piano to shake slightly and Kurama to wince from the loud noise, A screeched followed after from Vile's seat noting that he stood up.  
  
Kurama didn't dare to turn nor move at all as he heard clearly Vile's audible footsteps that slowly approached behind him.  
  
Kurama held his breath for a moment and waited for whatever Vile's wrath may be, and from knowing Vile so far it would likely to be death...  
  
"If neither then I would have to find something to give to you that you will like..."  
  
...or not...  
  
Kurama sighed. "Why waste your time on me Vile? what happened before was totally.."  
  
"Useless?" Vile finished, Kurama nodded slowly. About to turn to face the Maverick the fox froze in place as he felt Vile's cold hand resting against the side of his waist, caressing almost. "I wouldn't say nor think so. Poisening X was just the beginning..." Vile's tone held it's low seductiveness to it still, Kurama bit his lip when Vile's hand moved to his waist.  
  
"Now poisening him is just the beginning to a wonder on how powerful you really are, remember that. And don't forget as well that we are only here to fully agree on a certain deal."  
  
"If you hide a blade in your hand Vile, then I ask of you to use it....I wish nothing m-"  
  
Vile wrapped his arms around Kurama quickly then, causing him to tense and wince more out of surprise. Clasping him in tight hug from behind. Kurama blinked confused and winced again. "V-Vile??"  
  
"I know what you are...." Vile hissed lowly, his breath once again felt against Kurama's throat. Kurama swallowed hard. "Of course y-you would, I explained to you what I was."  
  
"Youko....I know who and what exactly you are...."  
  
Kurama gulped.  
  
"It's hard to believe your The leader of the thieves though, your nothing more but a fox who is so soft hearted right now, you'd probably make Kuronue cringe if he saw what happened to his Beloved Youko Kurama..."  
  
Kurama's eyes widen, he then struggled from Vile's grasp, but Vile only hugged him tighter and he knew he had Kurama's wounded arm withen the lock. Kurama bit his lip and winced again as his arm throbbed in pain when Vile hugged him tighter.  
  
"Kind hearted in fact and losing energy so quickly, has old age crept up on you Kurama?"  
  
"Impossible!!" Kurama growled slightly.  
  
"Oh? and I must say again....your plants have grown stronger too."  
  
"Vile what the hell are you getting at??" Kurama turned his head slightly in an effort to look to the dark maverick but froze when Vile brought his hand up that was resting against Kurama's waist and very gently brushed a finger over his cheek then.  
  
"I'm just pointing a few things out my dear fox."  
  
"How do you know about the Makai? and Kuronue??" Kurama growled slightly, more angry that Vile knew so much and How?  
  
"I know much more then just that, you think Yusuke is gonna find a way to help you? or maybe Hiei?"  
  
Kurama winced.  
  
"Kill the hunters...and maybe I'll help you kill a certain someone..?" Vile's tone lowered almost to a soft whisper as he lightly brushed his finger down Kurama's cheek who shuddered lightly.  
  
"K-kill someone?"  
  
"Yes...that someone who broke your heart?" Vile's finger drifted down Kurama's throat and lower. Kurama gulped slightly and closed his eyes, ignoring what Vile was doing and tried to concentrate on the needed pain on his arm.  
  
"I..I'll help kill the hunters...but..can't kill him."  
  
Vile frowned slightly withen his mask, appearently his approach to find what the fox wanted is not helping, what is it that the fox could possibly want? He definiatly finds killing no fun to someone who's wanting it this badly and will not soil his own hands doing so.  
  
The fox will not return to his worlds, will not kill his former lover, will not accept anything simple maybe.  
  
Kurama tried to move away from Vile's grasp again and he held tighter to the fox once more, his silence seems to make the fox seem more nervous.  
  
But what in the four worlds could the fox possibly want??  
  
"Let me go..."Kurama said lowly almost calm, but Vile could preserve the weakness in it easily.  
  
Maybe he doesn't have to give Kurama anything if that's how he wants it, maybe his pushing for the answer is not helping...  
  
Vile let go finally as Kurama pulled away and held his wounded arm, the dark maverick looked down to his right arm that was crushing Kurama's wounded arm and noticed blood on his arm and hand, he then looked to Kurama's wound. The bandages were covered in blood and it seems that he put to much pressure on the fox's arm causing the wound to reopen.  
  
"Hrm..."  
  
Kurama looked to Vile. Vile lifted his hand up and eyed the blood carefully, then slowly slipped his hand underneath his mask and licked the blood from his fingers, Kurama uttered a surprised breath and took a few steps back from Vile.  
  
after cleaning the blood from his fingers he slipped his hand out and eyed the rest of the blood on his arm.  
  
"Your blood even tastes much different from a human..." He turned his gaze to Kurama. "I like it..."  
  
Kurama frowned slightly and turned his golden gaze away from Vile and to his arm, unsure of how to stop the bleeding as small droplets of it fell to the floor.  
  
"Lovely even....I don't think I'll clean it off my armor....yet.."  
  
"That wouldn't be wise...." Kurama said lowly, he couldn't bring himself to raise his anger. In fact his strength was leaving him now, was it the loss of blood or..? "If I left it..maybe.."  
  
Vile picked up a cloth ontop a glass table and stepped up to Kurama, reaching to grab his arm, Kurama backed off then and growled at Vile for trying to stop the bleeding. "Leave it!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, are you really going to go this low to avoid all the Pain? A little pathetic, don't you think so?"  
  
"I..I don't care..." Kurama shook his head slowly. Vile rolled his eyes from withen his mask and quickly grabbed Kurama before he could move back once more, the fox didn't move however and looked to the floor, keeping his gaze off Vile.  
  
Vile then wrapped the clothed around Kurama's wound to stop the bleeding for now, but the cloth won't hold for long.  
  
"Let's go to the lab, we'll fix the bandages over there and please don't try anything stupid."  
  
Before another word could be said Vile already made his way out of the room and without a choice Kurama followed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Nngh.." The young boy groaned slightly, feeling very dazed from whatever hit him before, was he dead?  
  
He opened his eyes slowly looking up to the ceiling with an odd lamp overhead, he squinted then from the lamps light and turned his gaze away, observing the rest of the area around him and wondered where he was?  
  
"'bout time you woke up, shrimp."  
  
Surprised and a slight startled by the voice, the boy looked to other side of him. Kuwabara??  
  
The image he had thought quickly swept away from his mind and found only the reploid he wanted to kill. "You!!" He growled and moved to attack him but...  
  
he was stopped quickly from the straps that held him down firmly on the lab table, growling more at the realization and tried to break free from the bonds.  
  
"What the hell is this?! Get me OUT of this NOW!!"  
  
"Whoa! calm down! that sort of attitude isn't gonna get you anywhere." Shadow sat up more from the table he was resting on and watched the kid fight the straps around him, a kid he didn't seem like one when he's mad but...  
  
"You have no Fuckin' Idea what your all doing! let me out of here Now, damn it!!"  
  
"Not til you tell me what your doing here first." Shadow folded his arms and tilted his head slightly. "oh and who you are, can't forget that now."  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes at Shadow and uttered a deep snarl. "I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"Same thing?" Shadow blinked. "Well am here because I work here and everyone knows me here as Shadow."  
  
"Hn.." The boy looked away and closed his eyes. "Where's Kurama?"  
  
"So you Do know the silver tailed fox guy-human-thing!" Shadow hopped off the table then and rested against it slightly, a part of him was still achy from the earlier attack. "Zero was right about that one, Anyways your guess of where Kurama is as good as ours."  
  
"He's not here..?" The boy looked back to Shadow who shook his head slowly. "Your Lying!"  
  
"Hey! do I look like a liar to you?" Shadow brushed a bit of his dark hair away from his face. "And I need your name, kid or do you prefer me calling you that?"  
  
The boy growled slightly and once more rested his head back on the table and closed his eyes, he was still to damned daze to get his evil eye in control. None the less at least Yusuke's idea of where Kurama was wrong and he's happy yet unhappy with that thought.  
  
"Hiei.." He said with a low growl.  
  
"Hiei? as in mount Hiei? or-"  
  
Hiei growled angrily.  
  
"Okay okay! Hiei!" Shadow said and let his sarcastment fall, appearently trying to cheer the kid up was failing, he was just to darn serious. Shadow sighed. "Alright...Hiei.."  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"Much as I'd like to let you go and I really mean that! but I have to leave all that to Dr.Cain,  
  
he's the big cheese here so.."Shadow placed a hand at the back of his head then and wondered what else could he inform Hiei without pissing him off? if he told him where Kurama really is Hiei's gonna be more moody then a pregnant human woman.  
  
Hiei growled again.  
  
or a cat trying to protect it's food.  
  
Before anything more could be said the big cheese himself walked in with some folders in hand and stopped short after the doorway and looked to Shadow who waved a slight awkwardly then pointed a thumb to Hiei, Hiei seemed to be resting up more to rid of the dizziness that still swept him.  
  
Dr.Cain headed over to his desk and placed the folders down then grabbed a small medical kit and placed it on Shadow's table.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alot better sir." Shadow looked to Hiei who twitched slightly upon noticing the second presence. "A slight achy but alot better, Hiei here is still in shock however."  
  
"Don't speak for me baka." Hiei snarled.  
  
Dr.Cain blinked and looked to Hiei. "Your awake?"  
  
"Get me out of here now." Hiei opened his eyes then and looked to Dr.Cain. Shadow shook his head.  
  
"Hiei! I told you, you can't get anything you want done with that type of attitude."  
  
"To hell with that! I need to take Kurama back to the Ningenkai as soon as possible! then I'll kill your sorry ass after for bringing him here!!" Hiei snapped.  
  
Shadow sighed. "this again?"  
  
"Hiei was it? I don't think it's possible to get Kurama back with the evuasive actions your taking, if you kill Shadow here and now you'll never find Kurama not even with our help." Dr.Cain opened the medical kit he had and started to rummage through it. Hiei raised a confused brow.  
  
"What's so important about Him?"  
  
"He's one of the three hunters in this building that knows where Kurama is." Dr.Cain picked up one of the tools then and checked it.  
  
"Erk!!"  
  
"You lying son of a...." Hiei narrowed his gaze at Shadow.  
  
"Wait wait wait!!! don't jump to conclusions here! what I said was true!"  
  
"Now then before I let you go Hiei, I have to check if there was any damage done to you." Dr.Cain stepped up to the lab table where Hiei was strapped to and looked to a small monitor beside the table and checked Hiei's condition with it.  
  
Hiei was to busy growling at Shadow to care at the moment...  
  
"So where is Kurama you lying scumbag!!"  
  
"I told you I don't know! and dun call me a bag, Kid!"  
  
"I ain't a kid, Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Baka!!"  
  
"Calamari!"  
  
"Get your eyes straight I'm not a goddamn fish, Jerk!"  
  
"My eyes are more straight then yours, small fry!"  
  
"Who are you calling a small fry, Jackass!?"  
  
"I call them as I see them you corrupted little Brat!"  
  
"Such a nice day today..." Dr.Cain said calmly, ignoring the arguement as his scans on Hiei's condition was almost complete. "...a drink of sake sounds nice to go with my lunch out there, I wonder what I should have today? perhaps spagetti...or maybe some nice crab salad or perhaps a turky roast sandwich..."  
  
"ScumBag!"  
  
"Little Scorpian!"  
  
"Old Ningen Man!"  
  
"Shrimp!!"  
  
To Be Continued....*sweatdrop*.... 


	8. Lost treasures

Jan/16/01  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A Known Blood Red Fox  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By Vile Deadboss  
  
  
  
Chapter VIII: 'Lost Treasures'  
  
  
  
X sighed in deeply the fresh afternoon air, lying on the grass near the headquarters, relaxing before doing anymore of the days work.  
  
A vast forest was beside the headquarters, X wondered sometimes what was in there, small as it is places like that he rarely had time to explore in and whenever he tried he was always called in for 'emergencies' or when Cain needs to speak with him about anything, it wouldn't hurt to check it out once more now they have other hunters searching for the mavericks at the time being would it?  
  
He looked to the bushes curiously, others walk through there all the time and there are trails to follow after all. He got up then and brushed the grass off himself.  
  
"A few minutes won't hurt..."  
  
Before he could take a step, a small beep was heard withen his jeans pocket. Knowing very clearly what it was, X sighed a slight annoyed and picked up the small cell phone and flipped it open. "X here.."  
  
"X! Dr.Cain wants ya up in the lab Stats! It Lives! Yagh!!"  
  
X blinked. "Shadow?"  
  
"Goddamn jerk! when I get out of here I'll Kill You!!!"  
  
"Shut up will ya?? am on the phone at the moment..."  
  
"I'll burn your insides out! Throw your soul to He-Gmph!"  
  
"That's very nice to hear Hiei, just not right now kay?....*ahem* anyhow X?"  
  
"Still here...who are you arguing with?" X started to make his way back to the HQ anyhow, slipping his free hand in his jeans pocket and paid attention to Shadow.  
  
"The little twerp's name is Hiei and...Ow! Hey! didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to bite??"?  
  
"hn...no.."  
  
"Geez...Anyways, think you can come up here fast? am tired of babysitting...Gyowch!!"  
  
"Watch what you say Baka!"  
  
"X!!" Shadow whined. X chuckled.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm on my way Shadow."  
  
"Thank you!" a click was heard after and X closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket he paused for a moment and looked back to the forest. "Maybe I'll ask Zero to join me there one of these days.."  
  
He smiled at the thought and then resumed his way back to the HQ and lab to meet the guest or the enemy, either way if he's anything like Kurama they should be careful just as well.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shadow hopped away from the lab table Hiei was on then after talking to X and rubbed his side. "You Burned me!!"  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"how the hell??" He analyzed his side which left a burnt spot on his armor and frowned. Dr.Cain  
  
upon noticing it grabbed another tool and went over to Shadow to scan the burnt spot.  
  
"Interesting....he had no weapon of doing this, and it's Natural! more naturel then a plasma burn, lighter burn, su-"  
  
"Uh...that's nice and all Doc, but I just got wounded again thanks to the little Shrimp!" Shadow snapped the last word loudly for Hiei to hear and a low growl was heard.  
  
"Scumbag.." Hiei snarled. Shadow sighed and shook his head.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere!"  
  
"On the contrary." Dr.Cain poked the burnt spot. "Am learning more and more about Hiei here then Kurama." Shadow was tempted to fall over.  
  
"Further more, with the skills those two have it's very, very unhuman it's like as if they are..."  
  
"You ningens would call us Demons." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Precisely! eh?" Dr.Cain looked to Hiei who closed his eyes, the middle of his forehead glowing slightly underneath the white stripe he wore. Dr.Cain knew clearly it was a third eye.  
  
"That was a giveway especially, I wasn't sure however and thought you were perhaps muntants? or something else?"  
  
Shadow fell over then.  
  
X walked in and heard a loud thud, he turned his gaze to Shadow on the floor who got up slowly and shook his head. "Muntants? Dr.Cain? out of all things in this world you come up with Muntants???"  
  
"Well....you never know!"  
  
"Somebody's gotta lay off the sake."  
  
X chewed his lip to avoid grinning at the conversation, Shadow sighed and brushed whatever dust off his armor, he then noticed X and almost fell again. "Erk! er...X! your here!"  
  
"You wanted me to hurry so here I am."  
  
Hiei groaned. Whatever he was hit with his evil eye was feeling very very drained. "What the hell was I shot with?"  
  
"A simple paralyzing drug." X answered for him and went over to the table where Hiei was and looked over him curiously.  
  
"That wasn't a damn paralyzing drug....it's still draining me..." Hiei growled.  
  
"That's not possible, the shot was enough to knock you out for a few hours but not a whole day." He looked over Dr.Cain's scans and frowned slightly, Hiei was right, the readings on the monitor showed that his levels were dropping, hasn't he seen this before?  
  
X kept his gaze on the readings and thinked carefully on where did he see this before?  
  
"Nngh.." Hiei shook his head slowly, trying to raise his ki level so he could use enough energy to burn the straps, but seeming to feel more weaker. Why?!  
  
"The little shrimp looks sick." Shadow tilted his head curiously at Hiei, Dr.Cain nodded slowly as if to agree while he fixed up the burnt spot on Shadow's side.  
  
"Who?" Zero asked as he walked in, both X and Shadow looked to Zero's presence. "Well it's about the time you got here!" Shadow frowned.  
  
"I was at the training facility when you called Shadow, had to shower before coming here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, some excuse pretty boy." Shadow snorted and brushed his dark hair away from his face. Zero rolled his eyes. "You are one to talk."  
  
He walked over to where X and Hiei were and looked to the wincing demon. "what's going on?"  
  
"Hiei's level of energy here is dropping, the paralyzing shot we gave him yesterday seems to be draining him." X informed and tapped at the screen lightly out of thought. "I'm trying to figure out why."  
  
"Hiei?" Zero looked to the demon still trying to raise his ki. "If your anything like Kurama...  
  
then it'd be best to quit what your doing."  
  
X blinked at what Zero said and looked to him, Shadow looked to him as well.  
  
"K-Kurama..?" Hiei said weakly now. Zero nodded slowly. "When Kurama used his plants he grew weaker each time he did, so whatever your doing it's gonna kill you."  
  
Hiei stopped immediatly then and panted slightly, having to much use of his strength which left him feeling very weak. "wh...why?"  
  
"That's something yet to figure out, I think the mavericks are trying to figure why it does that to Kurama as well, he would of been an exellant enemy if he wasn't losing so much energy." Zero kept his gaze down on the monitor, Hiei's level had stopped dropping then.  
  
"H-how did you know?" X said surprised.  
  
"You should know this more then anyone here X, you saw how weak he grew everytime he attacked." Zero looked to the confused hunter who nodded slowly. "I see now...but how did you figure..?"  
  
"I watched..."  
  
"You have better eyes then me, much more better then Hiei's even!" Shadow grinned proudly and looked to the weak demon who snarled weakly.  
  
"..baka..."  
  
After finishing up Shadow's side, Dr.Cain put his tools away then and looked to the two hunters beside Hiei's table. "Talk to him, I'm gonna go have lunch finally!" Dr.Cain grinned and made his way out calmly. Shadow fell again.  
  
"I'm starting to really worry about ol' doc there.."  
  
Zero smirked lightly and looked down to Hiei who had his eyes closed and winced slightly. X took a seat near the table and beside the window, resting his elbow on another table beside him and rested his head lightly on his palm. "Hiei, can you talk?"  
  
"He's a mean little grinch, he'll listen but won't talk much unless he feels like insultin' someone." Shadow informed and got up, going over to another seat nearby and sat comfortably.  
  
"Hn, didn't I tell you not to speak for me, Baka?"  
  
"Yes you did Hiei, and did you really expect me to listen to you?"  
  
"Where's Kurama...?" Hiei opened his eyes and looked to Zero, he held his breath then. Zero said nothing and kept his blue gaze on the demon.  
  
"He's with the enemy..." X answered.  
  
Hiei frowned when he heard that and sighed, keeping his gaze on Zero however. "Another reploid I want to kill..."  
  
"flattered, unfortunate for you, it ain't happening." Zero pulled away from the monitor and went over to the window near X. "what's more important right now is finding the enemies new HQ..."  
  
"Is that where he is..?" Hiei's gaze followed Zero. The crimson hunter nodded slowly in response. "I need him alive...I need to return Kurama back to the Ningenkai."  
  
"Are you here to save him too?" X asked curiously, Hiei turned his crimson gaze to X.  
  
"It's not much of a choice, Kurama doesn't belong here."  
  
"What is he..." Zero asked softly. Hiei looked back to Zero then and frowned, catching what he asked. "Now that is none of your damn business!"  
  
"Lovely as all this sounds, Hiei..." Shadow got up from his seat and folded his metallic arms. "How's about we make a deal for now?"  
  
Hiei looked to Shadow. "A deal?"  
  
"We'll let you go an' all, but...you can't find Kurama alone on this, and since your own power Drains you, your in a little disadvantage here, right?" Shadow smirked lightly and Hiei grumbled yet nodded slightly. "We can't save Kurama when he wants to kill us, so we might need your help to get him out of there and.."  
  
"Wait a second here...why would that stupid fox want to kill you guys??" Hiei blinked, seeming confused by all this now. Zero watched Hiei carefully.  
  
"I think I know where Shadow's getting at, Hiei if you agree to this and if it's that important to you as it is to us, would you work with us on this temporarily?" X asked.  
  
Hiei laid quiet and thought for awhile on this.  
  
"It's not much of a choice if you think about it, the mavericks are impossible to you at the condition your in now." Shadow said. "and if you disagree well...."  
  
"I don't think I can find the stupid fox alone, if the old ningen says you three are the only.. Hunters...that know where Kurama is, then fine." Hiei winced suddenly. "What the fuck is it that's still hurting me??"  
  
"Vile would probably have a better idea on that then we..." Zero answered calmly, sighing after. "you better hope he didn't add anything to Kurama in order to find out."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back in Vile's grey room which of course was a bit more larger then the one he was in before, Kurama let out a deep sigh and rubbed his bandaged arm gently. He developed enough ki for the wound to heal more quickly now, but figured it wouldn't be fully healed til next week perhaps less if lucky.  
  
He laid back on the bed then and stared up at the grey metallic ceiling and went over with what Vile wanted...and what he did...  
  
He reached to brush his wounded arm gently once more, not able to rid of the cold feeling that has swept his body. Vile hugged him and that did not seem right at all, especially from someone who's using him enough as it is to fight the hunters.  
  
Vile is a machine that is not capable for that at all!..or are they? he frowned to himself then, Kurama was angry with the thought but at the same time scared, much as he shouldn't be yet he couldn't help the feeling.  
  
What scared him further though is that he can't stay in his youko form for another day, he needed to be Shuuichi. If he could he would regain all his you-ki, strength, and healing abilities back but if he turned into Shuuichi there and now, he can't revert back to youko until a day later, not with his you-ki so low...  
  
And Shuuichi being human is another problem, he definiatly has to get out of there.  
  
"It's hard to believe your The leader of the thieves though, your nothing more but a fox who is so soft hearted right now, you'd probably make Kuronue cringe if he saw what happened to his Beloved Youko Kurama..."  
  
Kurama sat up from the bed then and lowered his gaze towards the floor. "How dare he..." He hissed lowly. "If that's how it's gonna be Vile, then I guess it leaves me with one choice."  
  
Getting up slowly from the bed, Kurama walked over to Vile's dresser and started to rummage through it for something...anything that maybe useful.  
  
Finding sorts of clothes that Ragnarok had arranged for the silver fox he could not find his silk white attire, it seems they left his original clothing at the other HQ.  
  
Finding some other dark clothing, Kurama decided to change into those for the time being and thought carefully on how he was going to do this.  
  
A master thief he is and so much more follows that, being a proffesional one meant to steal items without much of a trace, it would also mean escaping without much of a trace...  
  
He can't leave without a certain help and he knows who exactly he can trust on getting him out of here..  
  
After dressing into some black pants and a sleek black sweater, he then grabbed some gloves and set them atop the dresser, ripping a long piece of material from another shirt then and used it to tie his silver hair back in a ponytail.  
  
Gotta be crazy to do this... he thought to himself, grabbing the gloves from the dresser top and slipped them on. Both Ragnarok and Vile won't like this, but why should I care about that? I will not let Vile get away with those damned insults and even worse...  
  
"...I can't let him bring Kuronue's name up like that no more." Kurama frowned once more as he eyed the glove he wore, wearing black is what's best to sneak around in for the time being, dressed in his other silver clothing wouldn't help much, not at the moment anyhow.  
  
He then checked whatever seeds he had kept hidden from all the reploids view, rose seeds were more then enough for now.  
  
It was time to find a way out of here...  
  
Kurama grabbed the keycard then that Vile gave to him which allowed him access to the floor he was on, and the few rooms that were supposed to keep him occupied. Including the Piano room that Vile had taken him too and the lab where he can get his bandages changed.  
  
All the reploids here pretty well ignore him when he roamed around the area, which is soon going to be their mistake.  
  
He had to head to the lab first and hoped that Vile won't still be there talking to Storm Eagle.  
  
Kurama made his way out of the room casually then and held his wounded arm for an appearence for the time being and went over to the lab.  
  
The reploids looked to the fox for a second as he walked by and then they went ahead to whatever else their doing. Too easy...I better hope luck is with me on this...  
  
When he finally got to the lab, he looked around for Vile, eyeing the almost empty room for the dark maverick.  
  
Seeing him nowhere he let out a soft relieved sigh and stepped in to find only three reploids at least in the room, two of them sitting in Storm's office like area and were talking about whatever business they had, the third one was busy working on a strange looking head piece that sat on the metallic table.  
  
This lab was just a small area where they work on stuff for him, in order to be ready and well protected to fight the hunters.  
  
That head piece the reploid is working on must be for the armor that Vile was talking about, a piece of junk that will just be in the way, curious though as to what it's use was?  
  
As silent as he could, Kurama went over to the table near a corner and atop it rested the bandages that were used to cover his wounds, he sat silently to the corner and started to look through what was used to take care of his wounds.  
  
Appearently the mavericks hatred towards humans kept them from learning on how to take care of a wounded one.  
  
They only covered his wounds, not bothering to use anything else to heal it, Storm Eagle however seemed like the only that did know about a thing or two of taking care of them.  
  
He held his breath for a moment then when he heard the two reploids leaving the office and both weren't Storm Eagle nor Vile thankfully, both of the strange reploids continued to chat about their business and this time while they don't see him sitting there, he listened to them.  
  
"..how are you going to explain that to Magma?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever fuse we give to it keeps burning out."  
  
"I have to see this for myself, do you have your key to the first level?"  
  
"Yep, so does Darius there." The reploid lifted a thumb to the other who was working on the head piece. "Darius am taking Mike down to the first level, the lab is all yours."  
  
"alright.." The reploid Darius answered mildly as he continued to concentrate on working on the head piece.  
  
The reploids then left the lab and made their way to the first level, unnoticing the silver fox at the corner where the table was, of course there was a large shelf in the way and he sat still to wait for their leave. They must of had their sensors off for them to miss me... Kurama thought about that for a moment.  
  
If he could reach the first level then he would have to stealth himself to the extreme to avoid their sensors and whatever else they had.  
  
This is not gonna be that easy...Kurama chewed his bottem lip and thought on how he was going to get out of here, maybe if he took the cardkey that goes to the first level and try to find his way out from there....  
  
That's where his thinking stops and his risks takes over, Kurama pulled out a small seed hidden behind his fox ear and beneath his silver hair, crushing the seed to a powder and silently walked up to the reploid who seemed too concentrated on the head piece.  
  
The silver fox looked around first to check if he would be noticed doing this? Aside from a certain camera nearby, he took a step back away from it's view since the camera was focused on the reploid only. Lifting his palm and the dust near his lips, he softly blew the dust towards the reploid as it floated gently through the air now and around the reploid.  
  
This test better work... Kurama held his breath and watched the reploids reaction to it, and if he noticed it?  
  
Darius placed a tool down on the table and stretched for a bit, yawning as well. "Damn...I can't tell what size to place this piece too, if the fox was here to-"  
  
"To try it on?" Kurama answered.  
  
Surprised at the response, the reploid turned around quickly and blinked at Kurama's presence there. "Fox! what are you do-" Cut short, the reploid held his metallic throat as if it were choking, then fell to the floor with a sudden thud. Kurama grinned slightly a bit surprised at how well his seeds can actually work on this reploids.  
  
"Nettle paralyze poisen works very well.."  
  
He looked around cautiously to see if anyone else caught that? not seeing anyone, he grabbed the reploid's arm and dragged him a bit ways away from the camera's view and dug around the coat pockets to find the first level key card.  
  
Instead of the one card he found three, taking them anyways he checked for whatever else the reploid had that he could use. Kurama looked to the tools then.  
  
"Those...I might need.."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So who's the real weapon and the diversion?"  
  
Vile asked curiously as he sat back on his seat comfortably, keeping his hidden red gaze on the maverick master who sat across from him. Ragnarok tapped the chair's arm end lightly and thoughtfully with his large metal fingers.  
  
"If the Chimera isn't ready in time then it would seem Kurama would be the weapon but I don't want to push him to that limit yet."  
  
"I don't think he would want to do that unless it appeals to him first."  
  
"So what do you think would appeal to him Vile?" Agile asked curiously as he raised a curious brow to the dark maverick who turned his helm slightly to Agile's direction.  
  
"I'm not sure about that yet, as always he's still wanting to head for death's door, but I seemed to mistakenly frightened him earlier."  
  
"I heard from Storm Eagle..." Ragnarok said mildly yet a slight annoyed. "Throwing stuff of his past at him was not necassary Vile."  
  
"Oh? and what was necassary, Ragnarok?" Vile smirked slightly withen his mask, knowing Ragnarok would sense it. "I did what I could do to get his attention even if it meant being 'nice', I was left with not much of a choice."  
  
"Perhaps, but it was still unnecessary..."  
  
"Unnecessary in what way? don't tell me that you're actually Worried about him.." Vile sat up a bit on his seat, interested in Ragnarok's concern about the subject. "I tried to make every possible deal with him as you asked, threatened him without mentioning one word of his death and he still shrugged all that off as if he expected it, like I said...I was left with not much of a choice."  
  
Ragnarok sat silent for a moment, showing no reaction to all what Vile said and kept his gaze on the dark maverick. "Yet...you tried seduction a minute to late?"  
  
Vile froze at that.  
  
"You didn't think I'd leave that room unguarded and unnoticed now did you?"  
  
"Seduction, m'lord?" Agile said a bit confused and looked to Ragnarok with a half confused and half disgusted look. Ragnarok smirked lightly, keeping his gaze on Vile.  
  
"Agile...this is a subject I need to speak with Vile alone, please return to your duty on the Chimera."  
  
Agile nodded slowly but still confused by the simple word that was let out, he then quietly stepped out of the room to leave the two alone.  
  
Vile took in a very soft yet calm breath after Agile's leave, resting back on his seat once more and turned his gaze down to the floor. Ashamed almost but a bit more angry that Ragnarok 'saw' what he did to Kurama.  
  
"You knew exactly who and what he was, huh?" Ragnarok chuckled softly amused. "It's a shame that you had beaten me to his warmth."  
  
"It's not what you think.."  
  
"Then explain on why you didn't report 'That' to me..." Ragnarok grinned, placing his fingertips togather and tapped them at eachother lightly and a slight playfully. "If you tried that in the first place, it would of been the relief he would need to rid of the anger he holds."  
  
Vile blinked and turned his red gaze back to Ragnarok. "You're not suggesting that I play with his heart?"  
  
"It's an idea yet it won't be that easy but then again you seemed to have the nack for that condsidering to all the females you trashed." Ragnarok placed his hands down calmly on the chair's arms once more then, grinning still at Vile.  
  
"Those were Females, I would not know anything of taking a Male's heart especially Kurama's." Vile paused at that for a moment. "but then again, I did not take any hearts at all, those females you speak of were nothing more then playthings."  
  
"Exactly.."  
  
Vile raised a confused brow withen his helm. "You mean..?"  
  
"If I had the time, I'd do just the same as to what you did to Kurama back in the Piano hall only minus the 'past throwing'." Ragnarok shifted in his seat slightly and leaned on one arm of the chair, turning his gaze down to the floor. "If we find out what was draining Kurama's you-ki, you'd be very surprised at how powerful he really is."  
  
"perhaps.."  
  
"But then again your just as blind as I right now." Ragnarok smirked and looked to Vile who blinked at that.  
  
"Blind?"  
  
"To not care how powerful he is..."  
  
Vile got up from his seat then and withen his mask he narrowed his red gaze at Ragnarok, angrily almost. "I told you...It's not what you think and keep that sick fantasy to yourself. My interest in Kurama is to make sure he does kill X and Zero, I want him no more then that."  
  
"So you wouldn't care if I took him under my care after he kills X and Zero?" Ragnarok asked calmly yet curiously, his tone seemed amused as well. Vile grimaced.  
  
"Why should I care? he's not my lover.."  
  
"After X and Zero's death he won't be your problem no more...I assure you of that." Ragnarok got up from his seat then.  
  
"No assurence needed..." Vile muttered and made his way out of the room, having enough of the conversation that made him feel sick to his artifical stomache.  
  
Ragnarok watched him leave, folding his arms and thought to himself for a moment about how Vile felt throughout the whole thing. Does he really not care about Kurama? if he did not know any better, Vile is not known to hug someone out of nowhere even if the hug was violent itself.  
  
Sighing to himself, Ragnarok made his way out of the room as well and headed back to his chambers, pondering about the meeting they recently had.  
  
"The Chimera is not yet ready to face the hunters and Kurama is still healing, perhaps we may need a new plan while placing the two in order.." Ragnarok kept his gaze ahead, making his way to the stairs as the reploids stepped out of his way. The way they addressed him made him feel strange somehow, how would Sigma react to each and every one?  
  
the plans he used were much smaller then what Sigma does and his plans focus on killing X and Zero alone, nothing of taking over other reploid armies or stealing the latest of human technologies that maybe used to their purpose but to kill the hunters alone.  
  
Let the other Maverick uprises take care of the dirty work and let him alone take care of the most annoying tasks.  
  
Pausing at the top of the steps Ragnarok blinked slightly at the sight ahead, at the end of the hall where someone seemed to roamed freely but unnoticed. A stealth well done, but it's unfortunate he was spotted so soon...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama waited for the reploids to pass before he could make his way through this hall, made it to the first level easily but no such luck on finding his way out.  
  
If his ki drops any lower then he would have no choice but to hide least for a day in the HQ, but that wouldn't do any good with all the sensors and the camera's around. They have this entire sector well secured...but not enough..  
  
As the reploids passed finally, Kurama looked around once more to make sure no one else noticed him hiding in the shadowed corner.  
  
Not to far away Ragnarok hid from Kurama's view and watched curiously on what the fox was up to..  
  
Kurama moved then and steadily yet quickly without making the slightest sound, ran to another shadowed corner and slipped in it's darkness and watched as more reploids went by.  
  
He held more of the nettle seeds close incase he was spotted, resting his hand against his thigh and prepared to crush them if needed.  
  
He made his move away from that corner, noticing an open room he tried to sense if anyone was in it, he walked towards it silently and looked inside for any sign of the reploids.  
  
Upon seeing nobody he stepped in it for the time being and looked around curiously, looking for anything useful enough to help him escape.  
  
Ragnarok raised a curious brow as he watched the fox sneaking around silently, like a ghost no one had noticed him at all which impressed him greatly, but why all this running around? was he trying to escape?  
  
As his curiousity grew more, Ragnarok headed towards the room as silent as he could, wondering what Kurama was up to. The fox dressed differently as well, much differently and dark so he hid in the shadows better. "Such a clever creature..."  
  
"Master Ragnarok!"  
  
He growled.  
  
Inside the room Kurama jumped slightly upon hearing Ragnarok's name being called, he looked to the door worried. That call was close to close, he then quickly looked around for any place to hide. Looking over the boxes he knew he was in some kind of storage area his frantic search paused as he noticed another doorway leading to who knows where..  
  
He ran up to the door and checked for any security locks to it, finding non he opened it cautiously and carefully checked what was at the other side.  
  
Beyond it was another lab looking area and a few reploids walked about here and there, the lab was much bigger then the one he's use too, he took his chance and stepped in, he had to make his way through there unnoticed as best as he could...  
  
Meanwhile Ragnarok was very close to decking the reploid who dared to disturb him and probably scared Kurama off. "What is it?" he snarled.  
  
Magma walked over to Ragnarok and blinked at his master's angry tone. "Uh...Sir, it's about the report on the Chimera you asked for."  
  
Ragnarok sighed and looked to the room Kurama ran in, as far as he knows, beyond that room was a lab he doubt the fox would go through. The fox is probably trapped for now. "Take the report to my chambers, I'll have a look at it there."  
  
"Yes sir, but.."  
  
"Is it That important right now?" Ragnarok looked to Magma sternly, showing him how annoyed he is at the reploid's presence.  
  
The reploid gulped slightly and shook his head. "Not really sir. I mean it is but..."  
  
"Speak to me about it later, not right now."  
  
With that said Ragnarok quickly headed for the room and left the confused Magma, looking around the room carefully then for the fox. Whatever game Kurama was playing interested Ragnarok to chase him alone, looking in each dark corner and under anything where the fox could easily hide in but hasn't seen him anywhere.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually went through the lab, you crazy creature.."  
  
He calmly went up to the door and opened it, stepping in silently and looked around at the few reploids busy working, some of them pausing to wonder why Ragnarok was there?  
  
Ragnarok paid no attention to them however and looked around carefully of where could Kurama run or hide through.  
  
"Master Ragnarok?" one of the reploids spoke a bit confused. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
He brought his finger up to his lips to warn the reploids about to remain silent as he looked around the room carefully, all the reploids stood quietly confused as they watched Ragnarok walking around slowly, looking under desks and any dark corners. "Hm...he ran off again.."  
  
"Who?" another reploid asked.  
  
"A game...a certain little game." Ragnarok looked to the doorway leading to the hallway and to his surprise it was open. "Is that door supposed to be open?"  
  
"No sir, it was closed when I last checked."  
  
"Gotcha.." He whispered to himself and grinned slightly, quickly heading for the door and passed through it. Looking out to both ways of the hall and wondered which way he had taken.  
  
"Very, very clever and fast too...but don't worry I ain't letting anyone else get you.."  
  
Kurama quickly ran behind some boxes and took in a deep yet soft breath, he had to move fast and far away from Ragnarok, Why was that damn reploid so close anyways?? Kurama closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how he was going to get out of here. Where were they anyhow? another abandoned city??  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around to where he ran, he wasn't thinking when he ran in here or to where he was going, he just avoided anyone in sight and ran to any place possible to be unnoticed.  
  
Wherever he was looked like the large bunker he was in before, where he fought X, he could hear the noises of the reploids about and paid attention to the noises anywhere, trying to count how many reploids are there.  
  
Counting more then 16, he held the seeds carefully once more and decided to look around.  
  
"This is odd...it keeps draining all of the energy from the fuses quickly til they bust."  
  
Kurama paused, recognizing the reploid's voice, he then knelt down low and paid attention to them, staying in a dark corner of a box so as not to be noticed. He moved forward slightly though to see what they were doing.  
  
"At the rate were going were never gonna finish this." The reploid known as Mike frowned and tapped at the huge machine in front of him lightly, looking over it. "It feeds on to much energy from the fuses."  
  
"I Told you!"  
  
Mike looked to the reploid. "So what do You think is causing the problem?"  
  
The other reploid shrugged and looked over the fuses they had left and set the broken ones to a side.  
  
"Beats me, how it works is beyond my problem."  
  
"Well taking this thing to combat is no good, Storm and Magma have to take care of this part theirselves." Mike looked back to the machine.  
  
Kurama eyed the Machine itself and blinked at how huge it was and it's shape was that of a three headed creature like Cerebus, only with three heads of a Lion, Eagle, and a Serpent.  
  
It's body was shaped of a lion, had wings like the Eagle and a tail of a serpent, were they going to use this thing against the hunters?  
  
"Damn Chimera! Why are you stealing so much energy?" The reploid grumbled and glared at the machine as if it were able to hear him.  
  
"Chimera?" Kurama said softly, looking back to it. He heard Vile mention it a couple of times and Storm Eagle as well, so this was their secret weapon?  
  
If he recalled, the hunters had fought with huge machines like that one before, what makes that one so different from the rest?  
  
"Master Ragnarok!?" a reploid not to far said surprised. Kurama cursed under his breath.  
  
What was He doing here??  
  
"er..eh..M'lord what brings you here?" The surprised reploid asked, Kurama noticed the rest of the reploids looking where the Maverick Master is.  
  
"looking for a game." Ragnarok said calmly.  
  
Kurama held his breath. A game? could he mean...  
  
"a game Sir?"  
  
Ragnarok waved his arm to command the reploids to stay silent as he looked around the bunker storage area. Kurama cursed once more, Ragnarok can't possibly be looking for Him!  
  
Out of all reploids to be spotted from, it Had to be the master of them. Kurama decided to make his way out of there now, before he did so, he looked back to the Chimera and wondered for a moment.  
  
The two reploids near the Chimera went over to the rest to see what was going on, Kurama made his move as quickly and silently as he could towards the huge machine and went to the other side of it to avoid being noticed, he looked around once more and leaned back against the machine slightly.  
  
Kurama froze then.  
  
The machine was warm...as if it were..alive?  
  
He pulled away from it and looked up to it. Was it really??  
  
Touching the armor hull once more, the part he touched was warm as if something living was behind that hull, to make it seem more living was that he could sense you-ki in it...  
  
Why was this Thing carrying you-ki? Kurama frowned and looked up to it, looking to it's eyes which all were closed.  
  
"what are you..?" Kurama whispered.  
  
"Come now Fox, I know your hiding here somewhere..." Ragnarok said with amusement. Kurama held his breath as he noticed that Ragnarok was at the other side of the machine. No..Not now!!  
  
Kurama looked around for any other means of escape. Please no! I can't let him find me! not now!!  
  
He pressed back into the machine, wondering where to run? where to hide?  
  
"The Fox is down here??" one of the reploids said surprised.  
  
"Quiet!" Ragnarok snarled. "I told you...it's a game and I want no interference...I want no help."  
  
Kurama growled lowly but not loud enough for anyone to hear. That bastard was only messing around? First Vile and now Him?!  
  
Kurama noticed then at the end of the bunker, there was a room he recognized very well. The reploids transport system....  
  
Kurama took a deep breath. His escape is right there but to get there he would have to run fast the reploids would see him easily though.  
  
Go...Go!! Don't wait anymore!!! Kurama snapped in his mind and with that he ran towards it.  
  
"There he is!!" One of the reploids shouted. Catching Ragnaroks attention who turned with a pleased grin but it vanished as he noticed where Kurama was running.  
  
"Stop him!!! Don't let him near there!!!"  
  
Upon hearing that Kurama crushed the seeds in hand and quickly threw the dust behind him, continuing to run as fast as he could towards the room, hopping over boxes even. The reploids close behind who were caught in the dust fell in a sudden paralyzation. Kurama reached for more seeds hidden behind his silver hair, finally getting to the door, he dropped the seeds and ran through the door, shutting and locking it.  
  
"Kurama??"  
  
He quickly turned when he heard the tone, ready to crush a seed in hand but paused when he recognized the reploid.  
  
Flair stood quietly and shocked, unable to speak as she stood at the controls with tools in hand.  
  
Kurama heard the reploids screech from the other side, koorime ice trap seeds work just as well it seems.  
  
"Flair..." Kurama bit his lip.  
  
"what's going on? why are they-"  
  
Kurama waved his hand. "I've no time to explain, Get me out of here! Or I'll be forced to kill you!"  
  
"Get you out of here?" Flair said confused. Kurama growled and prepared to crush a seed in hand if needed.  
  
"Flair please....you either help get me out of here or die from my hands!!"  
  
Flair took in a deep breath then nodded. "Get on the platform."  
  
Kurama touched the door and raised his ki then, using the seed in hand to grow nettle vines around the door to hold it down, the pounding on it started. "Coordinates all set." Flair said as she looked to Kurama and gasped.  
  
Kurama winced and pulled away from the door and went over to the platform, leaning against the wall to avoid falling. Flair bit her lip.  
  
She punched in a few more codes and went over to the platform with Kurama, offering to help him stand up. "Flair?"  
  
"If they see me in here, their gonna kill me for helping you, let's run and ask questions later." She said, looking to the control panel. "Activate!"  
  
At the other side, Ragnarok was fed up with the reploids trying to get through to the door and avoided stepping on the seeds Kurama dropped, he pushed them to a side and smashed the door down heavily. The door crashed into the control panel, wrecking the machine, he looked around with a snarl finding the fox gone.  
  
"No!!!" Ragnarok growled and left the room, looking at the reploids around him angrily. "Get me Vile and Agile Now!!"  
  
Half the reploids left right away to do as he ordered, the other half tried to remove the ice from their boots that were frozen over from the seeds, Ragnarok knelt down slowly and picked up one of the seeds unafraid and crushed it.  
  
The Ice Koorime seed then froze over Ragnarok's arm but he regenerated his arm with plasma, causing the ice to melt quickly, he growled through gnashing teeth as he stared at the crushed seed in hand.  
  
"Now the real Game has begun Kurama...."  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	9. Escaping the Darkness and the Mind

Jan/22/01  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A Known Blood Red Fox  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By Vile Deadboss  
  
  
  
Chapter IX: 'Escaping the Darkness and the Mind'  
  
  
  
Take me away....Away from the liars...Away from the pain...  
  
"If I only knew where you were...if I only knew who...if it were only possible..."  
  
Take me away from him...That Liar...the one who plans to hurt me...  
  
"Who? and why would he hurt you?"  
  
Because...it's his nature, he wants me, he wants to hurt me...  
  
"Don't be stupid, what idiot in the right mind would do that?"  
  
Because...if you could do that to me, he can do that too...  
  
"What in all's hell? what did I ever do to you??"  
  
You hurt me...you abandoned me...you lied to me..Hiei...  
  
"NO!! Kurama! it wasn't like that! Kurama!!!"  
  
The Darkness around Hiei shattered as he snapped his crimson eyes open and gasped sharply, viewing only the ceiling above, everything was still and quiet. Where was he?  
  
Sitting up slowly he looked around the room he was in, his own quarters for the time being. It was alot better then the table they had him strapped too.  
  
"Kurama..." Hiei whispered and touched his cheek, he was dreaming of the fox's voice but he was nowhere to be seen, a cold touch however brushed his cheek and lips. "Damn it fox... How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me where you are?"  
  
He got up from his bed then and shivered slightly from the cold air that the room carried, if he raised his ki to even warm himself up he would only drain himself like he did before. Looking out the window, it seemed that the night roamed out now. He was so drained before he fell asleep but how long was he sleeping til?  
  
Hiei grabbed his white scarf and wrapped it around his neck and shoulders, he then made sure if the white cloth bandanna was on securely around his jagan before he checked his cloth like bandages that wrapped around his whole arm, hiding his tattoed black dragon.  
  
Hiei finally headed for the door and stepped out, the hallways were partly dark aside from the dim light and the moonlight shining past the windows. He stood silent for a moment as a lot went through his mind, mostly about a decision on leaving the place or not?  
  
In his pockets he gently caressed a small gem that rested there for the whole time, a teargem necklace that was not his but Kurama's. A gift from him, the fox however ripped it from his pale neck when he told him that...  
  
"Usually no one is supposed to be up at this time but your a different exception, especially when you slept all day and evening."  
  
Hiei held his breath for a moment when he heard the unexpected voice, appearently the idea of leaving was out. He turned calmly to see who else was on watch over him now?  
  
X smiled and waved slightly, his other arm was carrying folders. Hiei wondered how long he was standing there? he heard no sound of him approaching and while that Hunter was in his armor especially a sound should of been heard.  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"Sorry, that sounded bad I know.."  
  
"I slept all day and evening? this world is draining more you-ki out of me worse then Biyakko stealing Kuwabara's reikai energy..."Hiei said calmly yet held his grumpy tone to it. X only blinked.  
  
"Biyakko? you-ki?"  
  
"I've no time to explain that, when are we going to go find Kurama?" Hiei asked, turning his crimson gaze on X who shrugged slightly.  
  
"That depends on if we ever find the mavericks, as long as he's with them we'd have to be extremely lucky if we ever find them Soon."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and frowned slightly at the idea. "How long does it usually take for you guys to find them?"  
  
"Shortest time? and without puzzles here and there I'd say about a year."  
  
"A Year!?"  
  
"The mavericks are not all that easy to find Hiei. Especially when Ragnarok is leading them." X looked around the hallway. "Follow me I'll take you to the kitchen if your hungry."  
  
Hiei shrugged, X smiled again and started to make his way for the kitchen, with nothing else better to do and needing to know more info about the mavericks Hiei followed wordlessly.  
  
"Ragnarok and Vile both have Kurama, we found out about him when we got to their old HQ, but sacrficing that one to go to another we couldn't save Kurama in time nor had the chance too when Vile had him."  
  
"So Kurama's at their hidden HQ?" Hiei asked to be sure. X nodded.  
  
"Right, and we have other hunters out searching for them this time. Last time Shadow, Zero, Lerek and I had a good lead til they ran again. Reyak and his hunters are searching the other cities for any clues of them."  
  
"Have they find anything of them yet?"  
  
"It's been a whole day now Hiei, Reyak won't hand us a report of it til the end of the week, like I said if were lucky he'll have a lead of them soon."  
  
Hiei frowned, he was starting to hate the idea of Waiting just to find Kurama, it'll be alot more quicker if he finds the fox alone, but with his Jagan losing you-ki suddenly there's no chance he can do that now.  
  
Why was it losing you-ki now and wasn't earlier?  
  
"Well here we are." X chirped as he pushed open the kitchen doors with his free hand smoothly and held it open for Hiei who calmly stepped in and walked past X. He paused then and his eyes widen.  
  
The Kitchen was a huge area where there was a few reploids getting some stuff ready for tomorrow, and a few humans. Hiei looked around, the place was much bigger then the School Cafeterias or the Makai Inns that he's been taken too.  
  
"Hey X, what brings you here at this hour?" One of the reploids asked as he placed some kitchen ware away which were nicely cleaned and stacked in some metal cabinet.  
  
"Something to snack on, what's leftover on today's schedule?" X smiled as he walked past Hiei and sat on a kitchen stool, placing his folders down on the wooden counter. Hiei followed but kept a small distance away from X and the others, keeping a cautious eye on all of them.  
  
"for you or the little guy?" one of the females asked as she went over to one of the fridges and started to rummage through it.  
  
"Er..for Hiei."  
  
"Hiei, huh?" She got up then with a plate in hand that was already set, heading over to a microwave and started to remove the plastic off it as she continued to talk. "Well for today's special we have Grammoth's slop s-"  
  
"Hey!" another reploid snapped from the other side of the Kitchen. "I was slaving over that for a good 24 hours. It is Not slop!"  
  
The human female chuckled as she placed the plate in the Microwave. "Alright, Alright...the special is nothing more then garlic and herb roasted chicken and mashedpotatoes. That sound alright to you Hiei?"  
  
Hiei shifted a little in thought about that, looking to X then who blinked. "Hm? it won't kill you."  
  
"hn...can I have something sweet to go with it?"  
  
"Sure!" The woman chirped as she took the plate out of the microwave and set it down on the counter near X. "What would you like?" she asked, placing a napkin and a fork as well as a knife beside the plate.  
  
Hiei calmly yet cautiously went over to X and looked to the food, turning his crimson gaze to the woman after who smiled gently. "Sweet snow."  
  
The reploids and the humans that were busy cleaning and cooking all paused for the moment and looked to Hiei a slight bit confused. The woman blinked at the request. "Sweet snow?"  
  
Hiei nodded. "or pudding."  
  
"Oh! we have plenty of that." She smiled once more and went to get some pudding for the fire demon. Hiei rolled his eyes and sat down on another stool near X and picked up the fork, he is hungry and he's not gonna be one to complain about the free food for now. He poked the food thoughtfully before taking a bit of it to eat, X watched Hiei nibble the food for a moment before he grabbed his folders and start to rummage through them.  
  
Things with Hiei here might be alot different, I have a bad feeling about all this though.. X turned his emerald gaze to Hiei who quietly ate his food. A very bad feeling....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Flair panted as she fell to her knees, still trying to catch her breath from all the running they did. They safely made it to the City and since there's humans about in this one that should keep the mavericks back for awhile. She turned her gaze to Kurama who was resting back against the tree and he too was catching his breath, his head was lowered as his silver hair fell past his shoulders and darkened his pale face, his golden eyes were closed from the world around him.  
  
"Kurama...why?" Flair asked finally, moving to sit on the ground and kept her confused gaze on him.  
  
Kurama slowly sat down too, so low on energy that he is unable to stand, he has to turn human but with Flair there..?  
  
"Flair..." he started, opening his eyes slowly and looked to Flair who waited for an answer to why he ran. "I am...what you all would want to kill.."  
  
"But...it was arranged that you wouldn't be Kurama."  
  
Kurama shook his head slowly and looked down to the clothing he picked, he really wished he had his white silk clothing. "Flair...does it still puzzle you..on why your sensors see me..as a human?"  
  
He turned his gaze back to her.  
  
Flair nodded slowly then held her breath for a long moment suddenly, slowly moving back as to see if the light nearby would help show her something that her own sight cannot understand.  
  
Kurama watched and wondered for a moment on why she was moving back like that? he looked to his silver hair which had not yet changed but that wasn't the first sign of him changing..  
  
He knew why now and slowly moved a bit more to the light, turning his gaze back to Flair.  
  
Flair gasped and her eyes widen. "Kurama? your eyes their.."  
  
"Green." he finished, smiling softly now as he noticed his youko form melting very slowly. He had to explain quickly as Kurama. "Flair, what your about to see you will not like, so bear with me on this or go back to Ragnarok and Vile.."  
  
"Kurama..? wha-"  
  
Before Flair could finish a bright light shone around Kurama, his body couldn't been seen past the light. Flair sat frozen for a moment and shielded her eyes from the odd light, noticing the light die down slowly to nothing, she adjusted her eyes then to handle the small unexpected attack. Kurama's body figure can be seen but was dark still to her sight, as soon as her eyes adjusted she blinked upon noticing his figure once more which seemed...Smaller...?  
  
"What the..??"  
  
Flair backed away a bit more, her eyes definiatly couldn't understand the sight before her, Where Kurama sat was somebody else who had his eyes closed.  
  
"Kurama...?"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly then, the emerald color still there and glinted from the light nearby, his silver hair had melted to a deep rich red color. His skin was not as pale as his youko form yet a soft light ivory, not to mention he looked more younger in this form then he did in the other. Perhaps more angelic then his demon form.  
  
Flair definiatly couldn't believe the sight before her, she then picked up a small metallic board she kept with her and tapped at the small keys on it, she sat frozen once more.  
  
"Human..."  
  
"Flair.."  
  
"The readings still say you're human.."She dropped the metallic board and turned her gaze up, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"Flair...that thing or whatever you used before did not lie.."  
  
"You're a Human!!" she screamed.  
  
Kurama sat quietly and calmly, his gaze however frowned at her. "You should of let Vile kill me to begin with if you cannot handle what I am for now."  
  
"Kurama what the hell are You!? why can't you tell me what you are??"  
  
"Because when the day I got here and from watching Vile kill some other humans before gave me a pretty good idea what you all were already..." Kurama turned his emerald gaze down then. "Why should I tell you all that a part of me is human? come to think of it I should of and maybe then Vile could of killed me."  
  
"Stop that Kurama! just...explain...please.."  
  
Kurama turned his gaze back to Flair when he noticed the sorrow in her tone, her eyes were already filled with tears as she swallowed back her need to cry.  
  
"Your voice...it's different too.."  
  
"Yes..of course it would be..." He said calmly still. "Flair...if you want me to tell you anything or everything as you'd probably like then help me get out of here."  
  
"What choice do I have? I left the HQ and I helped you, for sure Ragnarok will have me killed for this." Flair reached to wipe the tears from her face, embarressed for being like that in front of Kurama.  
  
The fox however watched as she wiped her tears away, fascinated that reploids too can cry, reploids like her. How much different are these machines?  
  
Kurama slowly got up yet still rested back against the tree for support, checking how his human form is before pulling away from the tree slightly, a bit of strength returned but his ki still remained low.  
  
He turned his emerald gaze back to Flair then who lowered her head and had her own eyes closed. Taking in a deep breath, Kurama looked around the area they were in before speaking anything more.  
  
"Flair, can I trust you to lead me around this world of yours?"  
  
"It's all I can do for now for both of us, Ragnarok is gonna have my head for this.." Flair droned lowly. She slowly got up then and brushed the dirt off herself before looking to Kurama, scanning his condition. "So because of this human body of yours, is that why you ran?"  
  
Kurama nodded slowly. "If I didn't Ragnarok would have strangled me during his little Game.." he growled slightly, moving to lean back against the tree once more. Flair blinked slightly.  
  
"I overheard something was going on in the bunker but didn't really pay any much attention to it." Flair paused then and looked to Kurama a bit surprised. "Wait a second...How did you manage to get to the bunker with out any security keys with you??"  
  
Kurama grinned slightly there. "It was simple, considering the condition you all seen me in I wasn't given much security." He pulled away from the tree once more. "I'll explain more later right now we can't stay in this area for long."  
  
"Right, we need to head for a deeper part of the city, I know a place where we can hide in for the night." Flair then started to pick up the items she dropped and placed them away in a small bag that slung around her hip.  
  
"Deeper part of the City?" Kurama asked a bit confused as he turned his gaze to the tall buildings nearby. "Downtown part of the city?"  
  
"Something like that, it's a place where I used to hang out before I was moved to work under Ragnarok's command." Zipping the bag closed after, she went up to where Kurama was and eyed his new form again now that he stood out more to the streetlights.  
  
"Tomorrow morning we are definiatly going to have to change our features."  
  
Kurama blinked at the response and looked to Flair. "Features?" He looked down to his clothes then. "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
  
"Nothing really but you can tell Ragnarok picked them out for you." She then started to make her way through the alleyway and Kurama followed.  
  
"you can? how can you tell? does it say so anywhere?" Kurama checked around his sleeves then for Ragnarok's name anywhere.  
  
"I've been around him long enough to know unfortunately..." Flair sighed and shook her head slowly as both made their made out of the alleyway and into the streets of the city...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tapping the hard wood of the desk lightly with one finger alone, noting the impatience and annoyence withen the room that all five reploids sat quietly in. Flustered, Angry, and very very disappointed with one reploid who stood in the middle of the room embarressed and ashamed for it seemed he to be the only one with a missing...keycard...  
  
Vile stopped the tapping then leaned closer to his desk and placed his hands togather as he kept his deep ruby angry eyes on the worried reploid who knew he was in for the deepest trouble.  
  
"#32 Unit Darius of Storm's Science department...What do you have to say for yourself for letting loose a very rare speciman and secret weapon?" Agile asked calmly yet the anger can faintly be noted withen his tone, the usual mocking grin on his face was gone and a very stern expression had remained.  
  
The reploid known as Darius turned his gaze down and tried to find the words quickly through his jumbled and feared mind. "I..I didn't know he was in the room with me, Sir. He attacked me with some kind of powder before I could realize...I.."  
  
Vile brought his hand up as to silence the stuttering reploid, raising a curious brow withen his mask then. "Kurama attacked you with some kind of powder you say?" He asked curiously. Darius nodded quickly, willing to explain something that might save him.  
  
"Yes, Sir...a some kind of knock out powder that was effecient enough to freeze my systems to a total shut down."  
  
"That would explain finding him knocked out in the lab area." Magma muttered lowly, enough for Vile and Agile to catch however. Agile nodded slowly upon agreeing with Magma.  
  
"Yes...that fox has many tricks up his sleeves.."  
  
"More like in his hair." Vile corrected, narrowing his gaze back to the reploid then. "If it weren't for the job you've been placed to do, I'd have your head off your shoulders now where you stand, Now get out of here and back to work before I Carry that sentence Out!!"  
  
With that said the reploid Darius rushed out of Vile's office, not wanting to anger him anymore then he already was.  
  
Vile took in a sharp breath and sat back on his chair, keeping his gaze down on the desk while listening to the other three reploids in the room, all wondering what to do now that both Flair and Kurama are missing?  
  
Kurama who was needed to bring X and Zero's downfall, Flair because she too was working on the fuses for the Chimera. The Chimera now needs her expertise and she has ran off with the fox!  
  
"I knew that Fox was gonna be trouble.." Agile growled lowly, his hands to fists as he continued to growl through clenched teeth. Storm stood silent as Magma nodded, agreeing with what Agile said. Before anymore could be said a loud slam made them pause and looked to Vile.  
  
The dark purple and blue maverick now stood up and both his hands on the desk, his gaze down however. Agile raised a confused brow to the dark maverick, folding his arms as he kept a cautious gaze on Vile. "Well aren't I right?"  
  
"Don't assume what you just see Agile, that fox has more potential then you think and even Ragnarok agrees with that." Turning his ruby eyes to Agile then, the tall light purple maverick sneered slightly upon what Vile said.  
  
"Perhaps he is good as you say he is, but the point is getting him to do what we want him to do." Agile noted.  
  
"True..."  
  
"And so far he was close enough to poisening X but not enough! isn't that just a bit pathetic? were all probably a laughing stock to all the other maverick groups out there because were trusting a human like Creature to kill X and Zero which seems like it's not going to Happen soon enough!" Agile's voice raised slightly to a growl, both Magma and Storm stepped back out of his away as he approached Vile's desk slowly. His rage withen him growing.  
  
"Why do you and Ragnarok waste all our time on that Creature when we could be using the magnificence of the Chimera?" standing tall in front of Vile's desk then and staring down at the dark maverick who lowered his ruby gaze down at the desk once more, not saying a word to the reploid before him. "What is so special about Kurama? so special enough for you to even dare to Seduce hi-"  
  
Another loud crash echoed the small office then, the other two reploids eyes widen as Agile stepped back surprised, the desk no longer stood as a crack was made in the middle. Vile very slowly pulled his hand back and glared angrily at Agile.  
  
"Let's keep one thing Straight Agile, As long as Kurama's My responsability, what I do to him is non of your Business but my own and Ragnarok's, you stick to what you have to do and leave the disappearence of the fox and Flair to Me, Got that?"  
  
Agile growled slightly. "Loud and Clear Vile, but what if Ragnarok leaves That to me?"  
  
"Only if he wants them dead..." Vile then pulled away from his destroyed desk and made his way out of his office then with Storm following. Agile hissed a curse lowly to himself and kicked the remains of Vile's desk, Magma stood silent watching Agile retorting his anger to a chunk of wood and stone. After a few kicks and curses Agile then took a deep breath and paused in his thoughts for a moment.  
  
"Won't things get done much more easier and quicker if that Fox is out of the way?" he asked aloud. Magma blinked.  
  
"It's a possibility it would be.." Magma answered calmly, wondering what was in Agile's mind.  
  
"Flair is needed for the project Chimera however it's the fox that is stopping us from resuming to our original plan..."  
  
"It does seem that way somewhat." Magma folded his two arms and placed his third on his metallic chin as the other rested against his hip. Agile then paced around Vile's office deep in thought about this, taking slow cautious steps and never changing his speed.  
  
"on the other hand though, I agree with half of what Vile said."  
  
"Of course you would, you probably seen more info about this fox then I." Agile said at the same time waving his hand in the air mockingly. Magma shrugged slightly.  
  
"you did see the video yourself, with all the plants Kurama was able to use and had pinned X down withen-"  
  
Agile immediatly put his hand up to silence Magma. "Stop right there cause I do Not want to know how useful Kurama is nor how powerful! but then again....powerful as he is what if there's a flaw to him running away?"  
  
"A flaw?" Magma blinked.  
  
"Yes...what if he learned what the hunters do...is Kurama a good fox deep down that evil looking exterior of his?"  
  
"He didn't look evil to me..."  
  
Agile's grin appeared on his face once more as he looked to Magma who was now in thought about what was said. Very slowly he approached the four armed reploid while waving a finger back and forth. "That's it! That's it!!" He paused a foot away from the reploid who now blinked a bit confused.  
  
"He left to go find the hunters!!" Agile announced almost happily. "I mean why else would he run away for?"  
  
"To go back to his world? but...he would need Ragnarok to do that, then again-"  
  
Magma frozed when Agile placed a hand on his armored shoulder and then looked to Agile himself who still kept his maniacal grin on his face. "I nominate you to go find him..."  
  
Magma's eyes widen then. "What?? No Sir! Master Ragnarok wou-!"  
  
"Right now I don't think Ragnarok would care what were doing and expect the fox to be found instead...Sooo...I want You to go find him!" Agile then walked out of Vile's office with a confused reploid following behind him.  
  
"Agile, Sir...I'm not one to question this but Why me??"  
  
"Your the only one here to truly listen and understand me and my goals!" Agile paused then and placed a hand on his chest, looking to the floor with a deep sigh. "It makes me feel so 'touched' everytime I think about it..."  
  
Magma almost lost his balance from the words and gave Agile a very confused look. "I hope you don't think about That too often."  
  
Agile snorted at the response and resumed his way with Magma following still. "Anyways... second reason to that, you were the best X hunter to me years ago and still is to me now, further of all with your skills and abilities, your perfect enough to catch and Kill Kurama for me!"  
  
"Kill Kurama?!" Magma stopped shocked at the command. "But...I can't! Ragnarok and Vile will screw me over to scrap!!"  
  
"You Dare to disobey That order, Magma?" Agile stopped and twisted around to face the confused and shocked reploid, his hands behind him and his expression stern in full seriousness. Magma gulped.  
  
"Sir, please...I can catch him but I'm afraid an order from Ragnarok to Not kill him is something I can't disobey, Master Ragnarok already made himself clear on that!" Magma stood ready in place in case Agile decked him for such a disagreement. Agile did no such thing however and still stood firm and calm.  
  
"Alright then...Go and retrieve him for me...I'll deal with him alone." Agile twisted around once more and resumed his way to the bunker then.  
  
"Yes sir.." Magma breathed in a bit relieved when Agile was a little away and soon headed for his own destination. "so much for working on the Chimera.." Magma droned lowly.  
  
"So I assume you'll be coming with us?"  
  
The deep voice forced Magma to a full halt and uttered a short squeak. He quickly looked to where the voice was, taking in another short relieved breath after and held his armored stomach with one of his hands. "Damnit Storm! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Storm Eagle raised a brow and calmly walked over to Magma, with folders in one hand. "I heard everything that Agile wanted you to do, you do know it's against Ragnarok's orders to kill the fox."  
  
"I thought you Heard everything or just what Agile said? Of course I know it's against Ragnarok's orders, he'd beat me to a metallic pulp if I killed the fox!" Magma growled lowly after and resumed his way through the hallway, Storm followed curiously.  
  
"So does that mean your coming with Vile and I?"  
  
"I don't think so, Agile would refuse a spat with Vile so I'm on my own." Magma said, at the same time waving a hand back at Storm. "Say what you want to Vile, I have my own orders to follow."  
  
"I see.." Storm tapped the bottem of his metallic chin as he thought over what was said. "Then that would mean this is a competition, hm?"  
  
Halfway Magma paused, catching what Storm said and slowly turned to look back to the bird like reploid who now had a small grin on his beak. "It seems that way unfortunately, if I catch him..."  
  
"Death..." Storm finished, taking a few steps towards Magma. "And when I catch him... Kurama's fate will be chosen between Ragnarok and Vile."  
  
"The death sounds more rewarding for him.." Magma droned lowly, turning his gaze to the floor. "I actually feel sorry for the fox that he has to live to do the biddings of Ragnarok and Vile."  
  
"Hrmph, like he's any better off with Agile." Storm spat slightly out of disgust and walked past Magma then who blinked at the remark, following Storm to the transport bunker, Magma was curious to hear any more remarks like that about Agile from Vile's chosen officer.  
  
"And what's so bad about Agile, really?"  
  
"Do you really want to continue this Magma?"  
  
"No...but your heading to the same place I am so what other choice do I have?"  
  
Storm sighed and shook his head slowly at the response. "I see your point but don't agree with it."  
  
Magma rolled his eyes. "You never do Stormy.."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Sector 1 through 28 cleared already and now working on sector 29 to 35, any further instructions while at this sir?"  
  
The young reploid asked as he handed the reports to the tall silver hunter who was still busy looking through some earlier reports, reaching for the other ones with his free hand and shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, no...that should be fine for the time being, keep it up."  
  
"Commander.." the reploid nodded and stepped out of the construction tent they were borrowing for the time being, the highway crew that were there before resumed their work while the hunters checked out the area they were in. The last maverick attack there torn the highway to pieces and needed to rebuild the area.  
  
Sighing softly as he sat down calmly and placed the folders down on a table, trying to finish reading the report he was given earlier but they said all the same thing...  
  
"No sign of maverick activity."  
  
Dropping the rest on to the table, Reyak rested an elbow on the table and his head on his fist, thinking carefully of any clue of what they found so far? Sure there's little bits of clues here and there about the Last attack but not enough to even point where the mavericks ran too.  
  
Reyak's thoughts ceased to a stop when he started to hear the first few signs of morning approaching, chirping birds and a loud whistle to note all the reploid construction workers and humans that are returning to work on the road again.  
  
Which means him and his hunter group have to move out. "damnit.."  
  
Getting up from his seat and grabbing the folders, he stepped out of the tent just when the manager of the construction group was coming towards the tent with a couple cups of coffee in hand.  
  
"Morning, Reyak!" the man greeted cheerfully as he stepped up to the weary silver reploid and handed him one of the styrofoam cups, Reyak took it without complaint and nodded a thanks as he took a sip of the hot beverage. "I take it you guys Still haven't found anything?"  
  
"Not one friggen clue..."Reyak muttered, taking another sip of the coffee, feeling it ease his aching systems already. "We might have to come back to look around here later again."  
  
"But why here? if you know there's no clue it means you hop to the next! not that I want to kick you guys out of here already, love your company, Really!" The human man grinned slightly for a moment before taking a sip from his own cup. Reyak nodded slowly, agreeing with the man.  
  
"If it were only that easy though Harry, but a job from the main commanders of HQ wants us to secure this area first before we move on. Until we do that, we can't move to the next spot."  
  
"Those goddamned commanders then." the man named harry muttered as he took another sip of his coffee. Reyak chuckled.  
  
"Those 'goddamned commanders' are non other then X and Zero, Harry." Reyak smirked lightly as he took another sip from his cup. Harry paused for a moment at that then shrugged after. "All that hunting messed them up then."  
  
Reyak chuckled at the response and shook his head slowly. "Well why do you think they send others like us out so much? they too need a break from all the battling."  
  
"Yeah I understand that, but to look at the same spot til you find something isn't really gonna get you anywhere." Harry then took another sip from his hot beverage before settling the cup down on a table nearby. "from what I see you guys aren't Archeologists."  
  
"We have those too on our group." Reyak pointed to a couple of the hunters studying a certain spot with a few tools in hand. Harry shook his head and turned to step in the tent.  
  
"Alright you win that one, Reyak, you guys better get going now my men need to work here sometime too you know."  
  
"Yes...I know.."  
  
Reyak sighed in a bit and stood watching his group observing and studying the area for a certain maverick trail left behind. All this isn't really necessary but sometimes helps and maybe efficiant in the future battles..  
  
"Yeah right..." Reyak then walked over to the couple who he pointed earlier to Harry and watched for a moment at what they were studying, as they wrote some info down on some boardpads they had with them, he then thought asking what they had so far was the time. "Find anything guys?"  
  
"I think you should look at this, sir.." One of them tapped at the few buttens quickly then handed the small board to Reyak, taking the board in his hands he eyed what the trail signatures had found and frowned slightly at what he was seeing.  
  
"Space disorientation?"  
  
"check the heat trail readings as well."  
  
"The same readings that Shadow brought back a few months ago.." Reyak lightly tapped his chin as he looked over at what else they found. "Along with the same blood signature that X and Zero had from what they brought back from Kurama."  
  
"It looks like a transport rip was made..." One of the reploids said as he closed a small box they had with them with all the samples they picked up, getting to his feet slowly and turned to their group leader who was still looking over the readings. "Rips are rare and hard to make but never wise to make one."  
  
"I know...it looks as though this rip has a purpose here..."Reyak handed the board back then. "Laren, you think this rip will cause any danger to the workers here?"  
  
"As far as they readings say, No, it doesn't seem like a threat right now."  
  
"I want you and Andrea to stay here and keep a close eye on the site here just in case, the rest of us will head back to HQ and report." Reyak looked to the other reploid. "Get the rest of the group togather, Jason."  
  
"Yes sir." the reploid known as Jason went off to get the rest of the hunters then.  
  
Turning back to look at the spot they were studying, the signs of the rip couldn't be seen but it was there, bright and clear to the readings they were given. Reyak took in a deep breath and wondered how badly is this rip?  
  
"This rip better be damn tame and stay that way..."  
  
"I think it's more of a transport then it is a threat, sir." Laren said assuringly, tapping at the board for further studying.  
  
"A transport to where though?" Reyak said before taking a sip from the coffee he was given earlier. Laren looked up from the board and to his group leader then.  
  
"A transport indictating of where Kurama may had come from.."  
  
Reyak gulped. Spitting out the coffee immediatly and coughing after almost uncontrollably, Laren quickly reached to slap his leader's back. Catching control of his breath then, Reyak dropped the coffee and covered his mouth embarressed by the sudden inhaling the coffee in.  
  
"Are you alright, Reyak?"  
  
"Fine, fine!" wiping the coffee remains off his chin and clearing his throat, Reyak fixed his posture and looked around to see who had caught sight of that?  
  
Harry grinned, and shook his head slowly. Reyak froze slightly to see that the human noticed the attraction he started. "I hear you actually found something, hm?"  
  
"er..yeah, am leaving two of my hunters here to stand guard in case anything somehow goes wrong." Reyak said a bit calmly, still embarressed. Harry nodded and looked at the spot they were staring at earlier.  
  
"Nothing dangerous is it?"  
  
"from what we know so far it shouldn't be." Laren answered to Harry.  
  
"Well..if you say it isn't I think you should all go and rest up if your gonna do any watches here."  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna make them stay here and watch it for days, Harry." Reyak noted to the human man who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Just considering on your health here."  
  
"Understandable and greatful sir, but really not efficiant." Laren smiled and returned back to studying the spot. Reyak nodded.  
  
"Alright that settles it then, after reporting we'll see what we can do and then call you two back."  
  
"Yes sir."Laren answered.  
  
With that said Reyak looked to the other hunters gathering and getting ready to head back to the HQ. One of the female hunters walked away from the group and over to where Laren was, helping him with his study  
  
"Well you proved me wrong his time, Reyak. Doesn't mean this is gonna happen all the time though." Harry said and started to make his way back to the tent, stopping halfway and turned to Reyak. "Another thing.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Learn how to drink your coffee you. Don't want you to choke on me the next time I give you one." Harry grinned, Reyak grinned back sheepishly.  
  
"I'll work on that."  
  
"You do that." Harry said last and went back to his tent finally.  
  
Reyak shook his head slowly, heading over to his group then finally as well with the folders in hand and new reports for Cain to mess around with maybe. Reyak couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at not yet having to meet the beautiful stranger that Zero ran into a few a days ago.  
  
Perhap his patience will honor him the visit soon...  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	10. The Fox Hunt

April/28/01  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A Known Blood Red Fox  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By Vile Deadboss  
  
  
  
Chapter X: 'The Fox Hunt'  
  
  
  
Kurama sat quietly on the apartment couch as he looked out the window to the busy new Doppler city, why it's called the New Doppler City is something Flair had not yet explained to him, someone she knew from a dance club not to far off offered her a place for him and her to stay in while they ran from the Mavericks, the club usually had Hunters on their days off there once in awhile so it'd be one of the few safest streets in town if ever.  
  
Flair is with her friend right now so he has the chance to rest up while he can, but..  
  
He'd rather wait til he has seen dawn first before resting up to whatever greeted him the next day, sleeping during the nights made him feel hurt which eventually fed him nightmares since the last few days he stayed there.  
  
The last few days he stayed there, he's been thinking less and less of the one who hurt him, not that it's bad plus why should he think about it now?  
  
The night sky was light blue as dawn was slowly showing, the stars fading from the sky and the clouds from black to an aqua blue, the city lights still brighter then the sky itself however.  
  
Taking in a deep sigh and resting his chin over his arms, staring out at the sky still and growing tired slowly, but not enough to leave the position he's in yet.  
  
Being alone now as he is, he couldn't help but think about him..  
  
Everyday he's been with him where they loved all night til dawn came and where they rested in eachothers arms whispering loving words to one another..  
  
Until a fatal mistake he's done which broken the diamond's edge, a mistake that he will never forgive himself for which forced his lover to ban him away since then.  
  
No more sweet nights, no more beautiful mornings..  
  
Definiatly no more running into his warm arms for comfort after the few nights like this..Still though, he had to wonder..  
  
"Hiei..." he whispered softly as he kept his gaze towards the slowly rising dawn. "Aren't you worried at all..?"  
  
Letting all silence surround him as he held his breath for a moment to hear something, anything to acknowledge his question. When upon hearing nothing he took in a soft trembling breath and bit his bottem lip slightly, a tear escaping from his emerald eyes and yet still kept his gaze towards the rising dawn.  
  
A loud crash was suddenly heard outside which broke him out of his hurt trance. Looking out the window carefully to see where the crash was heard, an old drunk man at the bottem seemed to find himself a place to sleep on for the morning and thus passed out there.  
  
That made Kurama wonder.  
  
"Our worlds are no different from eachother...would that mean..?"  
  
He then looked around in wonder where the old man came from, looking for a bar nearby perhaps or a lounge?  
  
"They can't really look to different from eachother." Kurama said quietly to himself, getting up from the couch he was on and fixed the sweater he was wearing which was now slightly baggy on him. He ripped the arms from the sweater which took a bit of the shoulder, fixing the belt on his pants slightly and then ripped one of the arms to a long narrow band which he used to hold his red hair back to a ponytail.  
  
Looking to a mirror that sat in the room and looked himself over curiously then headed back to the window where he saw the nearby fire escape stairway.  
  
He paused at that and stared at the stairs for a moment before looking around to see if anyone was watching him do this?  
  
Before jumping to the fire escape, he grabbed his black gloves which rested on the couch and then leaped to the fire escape, catching the handles and clinging to it as quietly as he could without letting a ring heard from the iron stairs, fortunately there was almost nobody to hear the stairs anyhow except the passed out drunk. He began to make his way down the stairs slowly while he slipped his black gloves on, when through with that and made it to the ladder, he hopped down from the iron bars with a bit of a soft grunt when he landed upon the pavement, instead of using the ladder like a normal person would not everyone was normal to begin with anyhow, he stepped up to the old man curiously then.  
  
"Hmm? a human.." He said softly then began to check the old man's pockets carefully for his ID, curious as to know who he was. Finding the wallet, he flipped through the unusual bills of money this man had, it wasn't yen nor anything he had seen before, the numbers on it very well said everything though.  
  
He took a couple of the cash and slipped it into his pocket, it was then he found the man's ID Card and looked carefully at his picture on it then to his name.  
  
"Fredrick J Aleron, Nice to meet ya." Kurama said quietly, resuming to look through the old mans wallet curiously still. "Hope you don't mind me stealing a few things off you, unlike you, am not yet prepared to have a job from this world yet and don't intend to get one here."  
  
"Oooh..Shure!...help yershelf, young lady.." the old man slurred sleepily from the pile of trash he was on and moved slightly to get himself comfortable. Kurama blinked at the response then smiled after with a soft chuckle.  
  
"happens all the time..."  
  
While digging through the cards the old man had, Kurama then noticed something different yet interesting among one of them and slipped the card out. Looking at it carefully for a moment then his eyes widen and looked to the old man slightly unsure then back to the card again.  
  
"Dr. Aleron of the MHHQ science department? you work with the maverick hunters?"  
  
"Shew...sixsh damn years..."The old man slurred again. Kurama blinked at the once again unexpected response but shrugged after and slipped the old mans MHHQ ID card in his pocket with the cash. "Am gonna need this too."  
  
Putting the old mans wallet back where he found it, Kurama then decided to look around the street for a bit before catching some sleep.  
  
He was to damn curious to see a different city at this time of the morning, stepping out of the alleyway and to the beginning busy streets of the new Doppler City, Humans walked by here and there along with reploids. Little shops here and there opening up while others that stayed open during the night closed, it was definiatly a true awe but it wasn't long before he had to slip back in the alleyways when taking notice at some reploids dressed and fully armored were coming nearby.  
  
Hunters...  
  
Kurama then quickly headed back to the fire escape and took an inhuman jump to the iron bars, catching and clinging to avoid the ring once more then climbed over them, running up the stairs and hopping back to his window...Not before crashing into someone who was looking out the window at that very same second...  
  
"Ack!!"  
  
"Wagh!!"  
  
The tall blue haired reploid tumbled back with Kurama with an audible thump to the wooden floor, Kurama shook his head slowly and then looked to the blue hair reploid confused, the reploid surprisingly looking exactly like Flair minus the cat ears, this reploid looking more human then a cat.  
  
He blinked at Kurama too just as confused then raised a curious brow at the Fox.  
  
"You can get off me anytime now..."  
  
"Ah! sorry!" Kurama hopped off him and stood up to his feet, brushing himself off for any dust then checked his pockets to see if the ID card and cash were still with him, taking in a sigh of relief after that they were.  
  
"Are you alright Kurama?" Flair asked concerned, as she took a few steps closer to the two. Kurama looked to Flair and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine.."  
  
"Next time leave a note you damn fox, I ain't gonna get use to that pouncin' of yours." The blue haired reploid grumbled as he picked himself up then turned his red gaze to the window. "Still need to get this damned picture window fixed.."  
  
"Why did you leave the room, fox?" Flair asked curiously as she put a bag of stuff down on a chair but still kept her eyes on Kurama.  
  
Kurama gasped softly then quickly went to the window and looked down to check on the old man, the hunters he seen before were down there with him. "I wanted to explore a bit.." he said softly, keeping his eyes on the two hunters and the old man. The blue haired reploid curiously looked out the big window as well to see what Kurama's eyes were on and nodded slowly.  
  
"Low class units but definiatly hunters, seems the old doc wandered into here again."  
  
"Again?" Kurama asked, his emerald eyes still on the three below.  
  
"Dr. Aleron, not the sharpest scientest on the block hence why all the drinking but still tries like the crazy old fool he is."  
  
"Why..?" Kurama turned his gaze to the reploid then curiously.  
  
"How else is he able to buy his alcohol? am surprised their still letting him work there after all this time." pulling away from the window slowly and grabbed Kurama's shoulder gently, urging him to pull back too. "I'd advise you not to watch them for too long.."  
  
Kurama pulled back as he felt the gentle tug and blinked confused. "why not?"  
  
"They're hunters and this place you and Flair are staying in for now is supposed to be empty and eradicated."  
  
"What!?"  
  
The reploid then placed his large hand over Kurama's mouth quickly and looked at him sternly to silence him. Kurama froze with his eyes widen.  
  
"Shh..Everyone in this street knows people still stay here, everyone but the hunters...a simple little deal me and my group made with this street...Flair.."  
  
The reploid then looked to Flair who lit up to attention and returned the gaze back, the reploid then tilted his head slightly to the window, and Flair quickly went over and carefully checked out the window to see if the hunters heard Kurama.  
  
Fortunately they didn't and they helped the old man up who was making a lot of noise to the two hunters as they carried him out of the alleyway.  
  
"Their gone.." Flair said softly, pulling back from the window slowly and turned her gaze back to the two. "You can let go of Kurama now, Keith."  
  
Kurama frowned at the reploid, the reploid only grinned and very slowly slipped his hand from Kurama's face then. "You smell pretty for a human, you know."  
  
Immediately he pulled away from the reploid now known as Keith and brushed the few strands of his red hair away from his face, unimpressed emerald eyes still on the reploid.  
  
Keith only chuckled as he stepped away from Kurama too and went over to the window to make sure they were gone completely.  
  
"Well Flair, this is the best I could do for the two of you right now, I'll see about getting the other room you wanted earlier though." he said calmly, standing straight and turned his ruby eyed gaze to Flair. Kurama groaned slightly and turned his eyes away from the reploid not wanting to see his gaze anymore as it is, that was when he realized how tired he was, his mind seemed to fade slowly and his body feeling weakened once more.  
  
Catching Kurama's condition, Flair stepped past Keith and blinked slightly at the fox. "Kurama? you didn't get any sleep while I was gone did you..." She asked calmly, standing close to the fox. Keith raised a curious brow and took a few steps closer as well.  
  
"I'd say he didn't from his weakened Human state."  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and glared at the reploid then. "you expect me to sleep now to know that this place is to be eradictated?"  
  
"Hey, that was the plan nine years ago, but with so many Maverick activity going on I'd say all buildings that were signed to be eradictated were never touched unless blown by a battle." Keith ended the sentence with a shrug and turned to look back out to the window. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, you and Flair could stay in My room but hands off my stuff, alright?"  
  
Flair blinked surprised at the blue haired reploid. "In your room Keith? but I thought you-"  
  
"Nothing wrong with a change of mind Flair, come along now, It is a bit too chilly here for your human friend ain't it?" Keith said a bit quickly as he walked past Flair and straight to the door, Flair raised a curious brow then shrugged after and went to grab her bag, looking back to Kurama who was also confused by the sudden response.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"I thought he didn't want me in his room." Kurama said lowly, turning his weary emerald gaze to Flair.  
  
"I thought so too, but if I didn't know any better. I'd think he's just fallen for another pretty face, he's really bad for that!" Flair smiled a bit sheepishly and shrugged. "By the way..what did you do to your clothes?"  
  
"Wanted to change my image.." Kurama said lowly still and looked down to his gloved hands. Flair nodded as she eyed what the fox did to himself, slinging the bag she carried around alot over her shoulder after.  
  
"Well...let's go, Keith's place will be more comfortable for you then here."  
  
"Just as long it's not gonna be eradicated either.."  
  
"I think he's more worried about the windows then that." Flair smiled at the fox before making her way out of the room with Kurama following.  
  
Stopping at the doorway however he looked back to the big picture window, wondering on how the old man was going to return to HQ without his ID card?  
  
The dawn shone brightly withen the room now and eased Kurama to feel more tired, he then finally resumed to catching up with Flair and Keith.  
  
Perhaps, his dreams will feel sorry enough for him to sleep well for once, he was tired as it is with what was going on, maybe...his dreams can grant him to see withen the minds of others once more..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Bring him back to me alive and unharmed if possible, He is your responsibility after all..."  
  
My responsibility yes, but my problem? Vile stood quietly ontop the MHQ roof in thought about his earlier conversation with Ragnarok, he knew the Maverick master would allow him passage out of the HQ if he was to head out to look for Kurama, Storm Eagle was a few feet away flexing his wings a bit before taking off to their search.  
  
Vile sighed softly to himself and stared out at the mountains ahead, wondering if they should wait for evening to appear before they use the transport signatures to find Flair and Kurama or go on ahead now and try to be extra careful to avoid the hunters during the day?  
  
He was a pestering problem at first...now..he's just a problem. Vile lifted one knee to rest his foot on the ledge of the roof and rested an arm ontop his knee as he stared below at the mavericks carrying in supplies to the HQ bunker area. Why worry about him? if there's anyone better to take care of him unfortunately it would be Flair. Why am I worried about him though?  
  
"If we wait any longer, my guess is that they would be long gone by the time we move, Vile." Storm noted as he spread his wings out and looked to the dark reploid who was still in deep thought but knew he would catch his words. "I suggest that we move before our little competition does before us."  
  
Vile slowly turned his ruby gaze to the winged reploid and raised a curious brow withen his helm, Storm still resuming to flex his wings and kept his eyes on Vile. "Competition, Storm?" Vile asked curiously. "What Competition?"  
  
"The one Agile has started of course."  
  
"again..." Vile droned and turned his gaze away and back to the mountains, tapping the side of his knee lightly with a finger. "What has he planned now and who did he sent?"  
  
"Who else but the last few of the revived X-hunters." Storm smirked slightly at the thought of his words and walked over to the ledge of the roof and hopped on the ledge, having his wings outstretched a bit to keep his balance steady. "Unlike you and Ragnarok, Agile wants the Fox dead which of course you already know."  
  
"Why am I not surprised.." Vile said lowly, his tone darkening and sounding unimpressed. "So he sent Magma to go out to kill Kurama?"  
  
"Actually no, he sent Magma out to get Kurama before us and return him here like a normal command." Storm pulled his wings in slightly, testing his balance on the ledge.  
  
"But?"  
  
"He is to return Kurama back to HQ and sent to Agile, so Magma would avoid killing Kurama and Agile would keep that pleasure to himself." Storm stretched his wings out then like before and turned his eyes to Vile who still kept his gaze on the mountains.  
  
Vile took in another sigh and pulled away from the ledge. "Well, that explains why Magma is taking a nice stroll through the mountains there and to a trail which would eventually lead him to the transport Signatures."  
  
Storm blinked at what Vile said and looked to where the dark maverick was staring, letting his vision clear so as to scan the little moving spot which headed for the trail. Sure enough exactly what Vile said the little spot was Magma who seemed to have decided to look for Kurama earlier then they.  
  
"Let's give him a headstart.." Vile said with a low tone still. Storm looked to Vile a bit confused by that. "If he's that determined for Agile, let him find Kurama for us."  
  
"Don't feel like moving yet, huh?"  
  
"Nah, Hunters like to swarm the day like flies, I would rather keep a low profile and find the fox in the evening." Vile turned slowly and started making his way to the roof door to the inside. "Follow him Storm, keep your distance and I'll catch up when it's time."  
  
"Yes sir!" Storm chirped and hopped off the buildings ledge, letting his wings fan out and glided through the air for a bit before heading to the lower ground, Vile watched him leapt off the roof and glide a bit before making his way back inside the building. There was something he wanted to work on first before heading out to find Kurama, knowing the kitsune he would only want to hide, the Hunters mean nothing to him as neither do the mavericks.  
  
Touching the ground softly and making his way to the trail as well, Storm folded his wings in and took his time to the trail as he tried to sense out Magma's heat signature. Would the reploid honestly leave thinking that he would elude them by going ahead first? That plan was nowhere near devious unless he had something else in mind?  
  
To find out, he would have to catch up to Magma and ask but that would be to easy plus no fun at all.  
  
Finding Magma's Signature, Storm decided to take slow steps as he noticed Magma too seemed to be taking his time, was something else up? or was he just so confident in this little plan that he feels like he has all the time in the world for this?..  
  
Storm paused dead in his tracks as he realized that Magma disappeared from the spot he was on. Pausing for a long moment at trying to find his signature again but was getting no reading until Storm clued in after where he went...  
  
Magma was using one out of his few teleporting abilities to get to the city faster, maybe he spotted the trail before him and Vile and went ahead to it.  
  
It was one possibility Storm was willing to risk at the moment and began to run ahead fast enough to build momentum to make a high jump and spread his wings forcing himself up higher then the pine trees, seeking Magma and the transport signatures down.  
  
Far as this bet goes Magma, I have a bad feeling about this one....  
  
Atop one of the highest pine trees, among the branches hiding himself behind some thick pine needle leaves, Magma watched as Storm took a high jump and took over the air in search for the transport signature as well.  
  
He figured he'd be followed when he noticed Vile and Storm on the roof earlier, not noticing them would of been a stupid move on his part and it would of worked for them if he hadn't decided to turn back to think this over first.  
  
Taking in a soft sigh to himself, and relaxing back against the tree while he watched Storm disappear into the horizen straight to the city nearby.  
  
It was probably a good thing the transports weren't well in condition to take long distances but short ones, finding Flair and Kurama in the city would be no problem but if they found another ride to someplace further?  
  
When Storm's figure grew smaller, Magma then carefully stood up on the well firm branch and activated his own transport ability to take another trail to the city, following Storm will not be a wise decision on his part. Besides how far will Flair go with a wounded and weak fox?  
  
"Not far at all..."  
  
Magma said last to himself as he disappeared from his spot, the pine trees rustling lightly noting the reploid's last presence, then the wind moved in softly.....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
X stretched while on the chair he was on and yawned after, turning his bored emerald gaze down to the papers before him that he was looking through, More reports from his unit. About to look through the papers as he was supposed too, X heard some uncomfortable shuffling from nearby and looked to his bored...guest.  
  
Hiei grumbled and tossed the newspaper he was given to a side, turning his ruby gaze to X. "Reading a damn Ningen Newspaper ain't gonna get me anywhere! we need to go out there and find Kurama now! I'm sick of this waiting!"  
  
"Here we go again.." X muttered, at this point he figured nothing would appease Hiei unless they let him out loose to find the mavericks on his own. "Hiei..."  
  
"I mean it X! if we don't find that stupid fox soon I-"  
  
"Look how bad is it if we don't get him back in time? I ain't giving you details unless you give me some. Going out there in a rush won't do any good, what if we scare the mavericks away further?" X said a bit frustriated then. Hiei sat quiet unsure of how to respond to that but deciding not too, he rested back on his seat and resumed to his grumbling.  
  
"ugh..Hiei..."  
  
"....I'll say this...I'll be in big trouble if I don't get Kurama back.." Hiei muttered lowly, not caring if X would catch it or not. X only blinked.  
  
"We'll get Kurama back Hiei, but it's not going to be easy please understand that. We're trying everything we can to find him."  
  
Hiei sighed to himself and lowered his head, his eyes closed from the world he was in. Should he tell them? tell them that it was his fault he scared the fox to this world and mistakenly thought it was the Makai doorway they slipped through? If Koenma finds out that their missing things may get more worse...  
  
No...he won't say anything to them about that.  
  
"Heya X! Heya Munchkin!" Shadow greeted cheerfully and grinned at Hiei who snarled at Shadow.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Shadow not now..."X groaned and slumped over his desk. Shadow chuckled, folding his arms while keeping his eyes on Hiei.  
  
"Relax, Munchkin can't do anything without wasting some energy."  
  
Hiei growled at what Shadow said but backed down slightly knowing that it was the truth, except with his blade which aqquired no energy at all, but since he was taken down before a battle with Zero they took his blade and had it set away from him.  
  
And from the looks of it they won't return it til they find the mavericks who has Kurama.  
  
Kurama..  
  
The name echoed in Hiei which made him angry at the same time calm, an unusual combination which he has been use too for years before and since the last few days.  
  
The last few days which he haven't felt so free yet lonely before, so lonely his chest would sting and his eyes would burn but not today and not right now, Not in front of these ningen like creatures before him.  
  
"Anyways, I have good news and bad news for you two." Shadow chirped, making sure this would catch Hiei's attention which of course snapped Hiei from his thoughts and turned his red almond shaped eyes to the navy hunter. "Reyak and his units are back from the search thus which means they found something."  
  
Hiei's eyes widen slightly his attention definiatly caught. "Does that mean..?"  
  
"A lead to the mavericks maybe? that was the good news."  
  
"And the bad news?" X asked, tapping his desk top lightly waiting for Shadow's 'report'.  
  
"He found Nothing about the mavericks but something else instead. Reyak believes it may lead us to the mavericks.." Shadow paused and looked to Hiei who's gaze fell to the floor after hearing that. "The bad news was more for Hiei actually, were on to something but still not close enough to pinpoint anything."  
  
"This is what we would call 'A piece of the puzzle' Hiei, all we need to know now is how big will this piece be.." X said, getting up from his seat and looked to the disappointed fire demon.  
  
"Am not an idiot...the things I do for that idiot fox though.." Hiei muttered, getting up as well and turned his gaze back to the two reploids. "Well...I want to see this piece now."  
  
Shadow shrugged lightly and looked to X. "Reyak has the report all set at the ready room 216, Zero and he are there waiting for us as we speak."  
  
"Is Dr. Cain joining?" X asked, as he set some files to a side and stepped away from his desk then. Shadow shook his head slowly.  
  
"The doc said he had other matters to attend too."  
  
"why am I not surprised to hear that.." X sighed, walking past Shadow and waved a hand to signal Hiei to follow him. As the three stepped out of X's office Shadow handed one of the reports to X who took the paper and scanned the picture and info on it while they calmly headed for the ready room. "..hmm."  
  
"That's the site where they started first and found the rip." Shadow started as he tapped at the info on the paper explaining about the rip, X nodded calmly still reading the report.  
  
Hiei though raised a brow at the mention of the rip and wondered where they found it? to short and not interested enough to see what picture X was staring at, Hiei kept his gaze forward on the corridor they were walking through, knowing this part of the area very well was enough to annoy the little fire demon quickly. "The site of that rip is a few miles off of the Maverick Headquarters we crashed a few days ago."  
  
"very close, I see this..." X said softly, still reading the report of what Reyak had written on his find. It might explain where Hiei and Kurama came from... X thought to himself as he glanced to the Fire Demon who did not seem the least bit interested of what they were talking about now.  
  
As the three approached the ready room 216, Reyak looked up from the computer map upon the briefing table, Zero kept his gaze on the map however. "Six miles south to the Abandoned city, three miles to the abandoned maverick headquarters." Zero informed as the computer on the map noted a line upon what Zero said. "Alright, that still doesn't explain how the rip got there but how close it is to Ragnarok's place."  
  
"Quite, and the readings we've recieved don't explain about the rip either, except that it's to unstable for anyone to slip through." Reyak noted as he tapped at a small computer console embedded withen the stone table, bringing up the picture of the rip and the readings along with it.  
  
Hiei froze upon seeing the picture finally.  
  
"Unlike these teleports were able to use, this is a totally different transportaion signature, one that we as the reps can't go through." Reyak sighed after then looked back up to the three, raising a brow at Hiei's awed stare on the screen upon the table. "And this is?"  
  
Zero then looked up to the three as well, turning his sapphire gaze to Hiei when noticing his somewhat shocked expression. "Hiei?"  
  
"Where did you find that??" Hiei asked quickly, approaching closer to the table and looking over the picture of the rip. Reyak blinked.  
  
"Near the site of the maverick headquarters."  
  
Hiei growled lowly and turned his ruby gaze to Shadow who blinked at Hiei. "You!! Look what you did Now!"  
  
"Oh geez...the 'let's blame Shadow' again!" Shadow groaned. "Okay...Why are you blaming me for that rip now?"  
  
"You created that rip!! You created that Portal which Kurama jumped through to avoid m-" Hiei shut up quickly and backed off from Shadow suddenly. All the reploids attention on the fire demon. "urgh...You created the damn rip..."  
  
"And pray tell How did I do That!?" Shadow snapped and pointed at the picture on the table.  
  
"With that weapon of yours." Hiei at last pointed at the scythe handles that rested at the sides of Shadow's hips. "I seen you use them and placed them together to create the portal..."  
  
"Wha? wha?? Wait a second! how can these create the portals??" Shadow exclaimed. "Their just light weapons, something like Zero's saber and Reyak's spear. If my weapons can do that then so should theirs!"  
  
Hiei looked to the silver hair reploid and the golden haired one. Reyak standing there a bit confused with what their talking about and Zero who nodded his head slowly. "I think....I know what Hiei's getting at."  
  
X blinked at what Zero said and tilted his head slightly. "The Scythes?"  
  
"Not my babies! they couldn't have caused this much trouble!" Shadow whined, looking to Zero a bit distressed. The crimson reploid slipped over to some rose red curtains and ripped them from the their place, all reps and the fire demon watching and wondering what he's doing.  
  
After analyzing the length he had in his hands, Zero then walked over to Shadow and placed the curtains over his shoulders.  
  
Hiei growled again. "So I was right!"  
  
"uh??" Shadow looked to Hiei confused then to Zero who smirked.  
  
"Half right Hiei, I didn't really think there was some resembalance til now." Zero signaled for the other two reps to take a look. X nodded slowly. "Put that stupid helmet on him that Ragnarok always wears and there ya go!"  
  
"What?!" Shadow exclaimed. Reyak snickered. "It makes sense now why Hiei was mad at you so much, dear friend."  
  
Shadow pulled away from Zero and walked over to a mirror in the room and clasped the curtain over himself to see what they were talking about, his jaw dropped then. Hiei still growled lowly watching Shadow while the others kinda snickered at the navy reploid's appearence. "Wait a minute! I'm not a tall bulky freak with a huge jaw to look anything like Him! well...if my hair was a bit longer and maybe add some tints of blue to it.."  
  
Hiei paused at that. "Him?"  
  
"Ragnarok....You assumed Shadow was Ragnarok all this time, am I correct?" Zero folded his arms and looked over to Hiei who eyed Shadow still, trying to remember the image of the one who was creating those portals.  
  
"I-I'm not sure...the image of him was fuzzy when I think about it...But.." Hiei growled once more, narrowing his red almond shaped eyes at Shadow's hips. "I remember the weapon he used Clearly...very clearly...they were scythes stuck together like a short staff."  
  
Shadow sighed and pulled out his scythes handles and tossed them on the table. "Take a good look at them Hiei and tell me if Those can create your so called staff at all." with that said, Shadow dropped the curtain and walked over to one of the cushioned seats in the room and sat quietly.  
  
Reyak sat quietly as well, keeping his eyes on Hiei with utmost curiousity. Hiei silently slipped over to the scythes, his hands in his pockets and eyed the handles. No blade...Shadow's scythes had no blade aside for a thick metal wire to mimic as a blade but when activated the blade for it was there. "I don't understand..."  
  
X slipped over to the scythes as well and picked one up, activating the scythe as the light blade appeared over the wire, an odd crescent shaped blade with crooked inside thorns. Hiei shook his head slowly. "I really don't understand.."  
  
"Lemme guess...were missing the long stick?" Shadow said a bit annoyed, turning his dark eyes back to the fire demon who still eyed the scythe in X's hand.  
  
"No metal blade for your weapon..?"  
  
"Not in this time, our weapons are depending more on energy then the metal you use like your blade.." X explained as he deactivated Shadow's scythe and placed it back on the table. "Which we'll return to you anytime you wish but we need to be sure on your half of not hurting anyone here?"  
  
Hiei stood quiet and thought over about this, with his katana back he could go on ahead and search for Kurama again without their help but again he had to consider about the amount of ki he'll be using just to get out of there first. Waiting for a year to find Kurama is way to long for him.  
  
He'll need time himself to think this through. "Anytime, Hn? then I would like to have it now, rest assured I won't attack anyone..." Hiei paused and glared at Shadow then. "and as long as he watches what he say, I'll avoid Hurting him."  
  
Shadow rolled his eyes. "whatever munchkin."  
  
Hiei growled at what Shadow said but had to let it slide immediatly as he paused for the longest time, Sensing something he hasn't felt for withen days, Hiei almost trembled.  
  
Reyak raised a brow at Hiei's stance watching as the fire demon seemed focused on something else. "Is something the matter?"  
  
The other reps in the room turned their attention to Hiei then, Hiei who closed his eyes and reached to slip the bandanna from his jagan slightly, letting the jagan sense out the ki that was roaming silently in the air. Hiei winced after for some time and had to stop from using his jagan so much before it drained him.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly and taking in a deep breath, he walked over to the wide picture window in the room and looked over the city before the Hunters Headquarters.  
  
"Kurama's ki..." Hiei said lowly, X gasped lightly knowing what that meant while the others paused, unsure of what Hiei meant. "He's here...in the city.."  
  
Shadow almost fell out of his chair upon catching what Hiei said. "No way! how could he be this Close when-!"  
  
"Unless he got tired of being played with from the mavericks." Zero said lowly, looking out the window as well. X nodded agreeing with what Zero said, Reyak had to smirk at a certain thought though.  
  
"Guess it means training with your 'silver fox' program was a waste of time, huh?"  
  
Zero frozed at that.  
  
Hiei and X both looked to the crimson reploid who stayed perfectly still. "Silver fox Program?" X questioned, raising a brow to his partner. Hiei wondered what that was as well. "What's this Silver fox Program?"  
  
"A training program with Vile in it that Reyak helped me create.." Zero muttered, trying to avoid giving Reyak a glare as not to make it seem obvious. Reyak got up from his seat and chuckled. "Hey, you asked for my help doesn't mean it's my program...fully."  
  
"Vile.." Hiei said quietly, remembering the name being mentioned before. Zero stepped away from the window and reached for his saber as he headed for the door out of the room. X blinked. "Zero, where are you going?"  
  
"It's my shift to patrol the city right now...Maybe with my time I'll find the fox too." Zero said, pausing at the door and turned to Hiei.  
  
Hiei's stare was emotionless somewhat but narrowed his eyes suddenly on the crimson rep. "You won't find him so easy...his youki is different...I need to go with you on this."  
  
"I expected you to say that, but I want to do this alone...if Kurama is out there then Vile would be too. Join X, he'll guide you around the City better then I." and with that said, Zero stepped out of the room.  
  
"Yep, that's a pretty boy speech alright!" Shadow said loud enough to know Zero would catch it. X chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Hey! that's Zero for you, why he wo-"  
  
"Incoming." Reyak said suddenly and took a step away from Shadow while X moved back from an object being thrown across the room and towards it's target, smacking it's target.  
  
"Ack!" Shadow yelped.  
  
"Hn baka.." Hiei said lowly. Watching Shadow toss the dictionary back outside.  
  
"That was Uncalled for!" Shadow snapped and rubbed the side of his face, a chuckle from outside was heard.  
  
"Well you were asking for it, Shadow." Reyak smirked. "now since Zero wants to play hero on that alone, who else is going to help him?"  
  
"Well since he volunteered me.." X had to roll his eyes on that. "To guide Hiei around here, we might have a better chance at finding Kurama."  
  
"I might as well go too, who knows when you guys would want my help at the hour of need." Shadow grinned. Reyak shook his head.  
  
"Right dear friend...I guess that makes all of us who want to go out there to find Kurama, I'll take Shadow with me but which sector do we search?"  
  
"Well since were partners in this and knowing Zero, he'll probably search the downtown of the city. Reyak, you and Shadow cover the east sector, me and Hiei will search the west." X looked to Hiei. "That fine with you?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment on that then nodded his head slowly. "Sounds fine, but I want to move to the part where Zero is if we find nothing at the west."  
  
"Great, then let's move out before evening hits where Zero is, things get rough at that sector." X noted to Hiei, both of them heading out of the room then to go and retrieve Hiei's weapon. Leaving Reyak and Shadow behind to gather up files and shut down the room as well.  
  
As Shadow set the chairs towards the table neatly he paused for a moment on a certain thought then looked to Reyak who was still going through some files before shutting the computer down. "Okay this is something I have to ask.." Shadow began, Reyak paused from the computer and looked up to Shadow curiously. "Zero didn't seem to finish saying what the 'silver fox' program was, and I Know you were teasing him about it....why?"  
  
"Well...the program should be a secret between me and Zero, but I didn't realize his intention about the program til now. You see...on that Program, it isn't just Vile on it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"But Kurama too..."  
  
Shadow blinked at that. "You mean..you both Managed to create the fox on That program??"  
  
"Actually...I only had the layout set for him, he did the rest by himself." Reyak then resumed to shutting the computer console down. "as you know that training room was created to fight against mavericks. When he created that fox creature I assumed that he wanted to fight Kurama too, it wasn't til after he added Vile I was aware he had a plan for that program."  
  
"So...he dropped the plan now knowing there's a possible chance to save Kurama while he's in the city....I see now." Shadow tapped at his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes and No, Zero's unpredictable on that area, for all we know he could be just preparing himself to fight Vile alone, knowing Vile as it is he used the fox against you guys once he might spring Kurama on your guys again." Lerak finally pulled away from the computer and turned his emerald gaze back to Shadow. "If you want, we can check on this program now and see what Zero had planned for it."  
  
"Really??" Shadow chirped. "Let's see it! Let's see it!"  
  
Reyak chuckled at Shadow's sudden hyperness. "We have to make it quick then, we still have to check our half of the city before Zero and them wonder about us."  
  
After that was said Reyak already made his way out with Shadow following. "Yes Sir!" Pausing before the doorway though, Shadow went back to the table and grabbed both his scythe handles. "Can't leave without my pride and joy now." He grinned, placing them back on his hip sheathes and ran back out to catch up with Reyak.  
  
Eager to see what Zero's little secret plan was.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	11. The Fox Hunt II

Sept/4/01  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A Known Blood Red Fox  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
By Vile Deadboss  
  
  
  
Chapter XI: 'The Fox Hunt II'  
  
  
  
Why would he run away?  
  
The first thought that crossed in Hiei's head ever since him and X stepped out of the Hunter Headqaurters and searched about in the secter for Kurama's ki, it was nowhere to be sensed unfortunately as it had taken hours now.  
  
Didn't he say he wished to be dead then?  
  
Resting near a park with reploids and humans passing by the bench him and X were on, taking a short break while X was talking to Zero through a com- link, asking if his search was in any progress. Hiei hid his blade under his cloak slightly, not wanting to grab any attention by the human and human-like creatures.  
  
He has his chance here and with those human hater reploids, but why is he still alive?  
  
Hiei looked up and watched the reploids and the humans that walked by, also staring at the odd stores which surprisingly didn't look much different from the city Yusuke and the others stayed in. Still...aside from the appearence they were different.  
  
Did he run away from them or is he still with them waiting to ambush these hunters?  
  
"Alright, we'll look around here a bit more then move on to your sector."  
  
Kurama...what are you doing? what are you waiting for?  
  
"Right, Seeya in a few hours.." Zero last said on the com-link then went offline, X sighed and shut his link down, looking up to Hiei who heard the conversation somewhat but still kept his eyes on the stores ahead.  
  
"Well...whenever you think your rested enough, we'll check out the other half here and move on to where Zero is after." X said with a smile, going through a small boardpad that he always carried with him, a map was on the small thin screen on the board that showed that part of the sector they were in.  
  
A handy little thing Hiei thought before getting up and stretching a bit.  
  
"I think we should just go ahead to where Zero is, I still can't sense Kurama anywhere near here.."  
  
X checked the time on the board he had. "Well...evening will hit in a few hours, I still think we should try one more place here before we do, one more then we'll head to where Zero is." X then walked over to his patrol cycle and placed the board on a pocket at the side of the cycle, Hiei silently got up and followed X not in the mood to really argue with the reploid as he felt already weary as it is.  
  
Having his Jagan expanded now and then is taking alot of ki out of him, but if Kurama is anywhere near he would no need of the jagan but still...He couldn't help but feel as if Kurama was more near where Zero is.  
  
And he hated that feeling.  
  
Not to far off from the two a shadowy silhouette withen the tall park trees sits quietly in the shadows, unknown to the rest of the presence outside the park.  
  
The shadow watches them finding it unfortunate that they knew Kurama had run away and they too search for him, if he followed X and the odd human with him, perhaps his chances of finding Kurama will be better. Who is that anyways with X? He would not dare to go any closer to listen to them to know who, keeping a distance from X would surely be very wise right now.  
  
Especially when its bad enough that he now knows Storm's following him but not at the moment unfortunately for him. Disappearing from one branch and on to another, trying his best to be near X and the odd human but keeping a safe distance from them as well and anyone else out there who might notice him.  
  
And to think it was but a few hours ago he followed Storm Eagle to the city before noticing X and deciding to follow him while Storm took off to another direction. bad part of this though was that he found himself hoping X and the odd human will find Kurama, good part is that he'd be saving himself alot of work.  
  
Agile would be most pleased as Ragnarok and Vile would unfortunately be very angry, hoping deep in this that Agile wouldn't drag him into this like a coward but rather that if he killed Kurama and to have left it unknown.  
  
If it can be left unknown that is...  
  
As X hopped onto his cycle and with Hiei riding behind, they both took off to the last sector they wanted to check before leaving to the downtown part of the city, Magma leaped off the tree then and quickly used his teleportation ability to follow X and Hiei.  
  
Using it to reapper during a vacant spot where no one would see him and then disappear to another, finding it to be the quickest way to follow X.  
  
During the while to the trip to the sector X took a glimpse at the small monitor on his cycle, noting they were being followed but whoever it is would disappear and then reappear to another spot. X thought for a moment on who would be following them? a Maverick gone stupid? or maybe...  
  
"Were being followed aren't we..." Hiei asked. Holding onto X as not to fall off the cycle at the same time his other hand gripped the handle of his blade. "He's close behind."  
  
"I see this Hiei but we can't do anything about him until we get to the empty sector, we don't want any humans harmed." X finally responded, keeping his emerald eyes on the road. Hiei only snorted at what X said and abided to it, not seeing much of a choice in this.  
  
When they finally reached the sector Hiei right away hopped off the cycle yet stopped himself from preparing to attack the one following them, he needed to know what X thought of the creature first before jumping to things.  
  
X eyed the monitor for a moment watching where the blip would appear last before disappearing, and when it disappeared the monitor could not pinpoint it anymore.  
  
"A maverick..." X said lowly, slipping off his cycle finally and grabbed the board from the pocket once more just in case. Hiei carefully looked around for the reploid at the same time trying to sense Kurama anywhere. "How can you tell?"  
  
"Because when they are close enough as of now, they know how to block are sensors from finding them." X spoke lowly once more, knowing Hiei would catch what he said, the fire demon took in a sharp breath as he still could not sense Kurama....Meaning that it's possible he could be where Zero is, his feeling would be more correct then his senses.  
  
"Shimatta.."  
  
"Let's deal with our little friend first before we move to the downtown sector." X said lowly still, having his arm cannon set ready.  
  
"I say we deal with him Now!!!" Hiei growled and disappeared from his spot and on to another thirty feet away.  
  
Startled by the sudden appearence from the odd human, Magma leaped out from the spot he ducked behind quickly as to avoid the sudden slash from the blade the odd human gripped, usure if it was harmful or not. Unfortunately he hoped to be close enough to listen to them from that spot but no such luck and a big mistake on his part.  
  
X held his breath for a moment upon the appearence of Magma but swallowed his shock and pointed his arm cannon at him immediatly. "Don't Move!!"  
  
And naturally Magma froze his eyes upon Hiei however and narrowed his gaze slightly, Hiei who stood still on his spot with his Katana out and in a prepared stance. "Where's Kurama?!" Hiei growled immediatly. Magma blinked.  
  
"uh..what?"  
  
"You bastards have Kurama don't you? Where is he!?" Hiei snarled again.  
  
Magma calmed slightly finding no reason to fear the odd human now but X on the other hand, still how did this human know about Kurama? and weren't they just searching for him? "I thought you would know..." Magma answered.  
  
"You mean...he really did run away from you guys?" X asked and raised a curious brow, his arm cannon charging slowly in case Magma attacked. Magma held his breath for a moment and realized what he was saying, he really shouldn't let them know Kurama ran away from them but then again it pretty well seemed pointless, they knew Kurama ran away and that's that.  
  
"Search for him all you want am sure Vile and Storm have him by now!" Magma growled, quickly hopping away from his spot and when he did so X let the plasma charge shot trail after Magma with his aim accurate, unfortunately Magma had expected the shot and used his ability to disappear before the shot even touched him. The blast blindly headed for one of the evicted buildings and hit the side with a loud crash, the building now more scarred then before.  
  
Reappearing to another spot Magma grinned amused that he had outwitted X for once, the grin didn't stay long however as Magma noticed a shimmer of Hiei's blade and quickly leaped out of the way before the blade could damage him, nipping his armor though.  
  
Quickly gathering himself and checked the scratch that Hiei made but the scratch was bigger then he thought. Hiei's blade shouldn't even damage his armor like so, in fact the tip should be...  
  
when Magma looked to the angry fire demon with his blade unharmed, the fire demon again leapt towards Magma with such speed that Magma almost had no time to react as he ducked away from the blade, it successfully slashed his shoulder armor.  
  
Crashing to his side with a metallic clang while a huge chunk of his shoulder armor flew the other way, his own oil like blood dripped down his shoulder as he stared at Hiei somewhat horrified. Hiei's blade yet again unharmed dripped with Magma's reploid blood.  
  
Even X was shocked, that blade everyone thought would be to weak of a weapon had turned out to be more powerfully dangerous enough to nip at Magma as though he was nothing but paper.  
  
Hiei however had no other reaction past his anger, his red eyes glowing almost as he glared at Magma and approached him slowly this time. "Again I'll ask...Where's Kurama!!?"  
  
Magma slowly backed away from Hiei, trying to gather his thoughts of what he should do? what could he tell him? "What the hell are you??" He screeched. Magma would smack himself if not for his shoulder right now...  
  
"First tell me...Where Kurama is..." Hiei hissed, approaching the frightened reploid slowly still. Magma growled lowly, appearently this human is not going to answer him anytime soon and neither will he.  
  
"Fine.." Magma hissed back and quickly activated his teleportation ability after that was said.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Understanding what Magma was doing Hiei quickly dashed forward to slash Magma from disappearing again unfortunately it was to late as he slashed at mid air, Magma disappeared from his spot and Hiei quickly looked around to see where he would disappear too.  
  
While trying to sense Magma out and X did the same with the board in hand. It seemed once Magma ran he kept running....  
  
"Hiei!" X shouted to the fire demon almost frantically. "He's heading for Downtown!"  
  
Catching that Hiei cursed and disappeared from his spot and reappeared beside X's cycle while X quickly climbed on and started it, once it did he put the board away while Hiei climbed on and as soon as they were ready they took off at the highest speed the cycle could handle all the way to the sector where Zero is, following the wounded Magma....  
  
Fox don't let them find you! Don't let them Catch you again! Please!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
......Don't let them Catch you again! Please!!  
  
"Hiei...?"  
  
Kurama mumbled sleepily.  
  
"who..hiei..?"  
  
In the presence of the sleeping fox, Keith blinked upon catching the mumbling from across his small bedroom. Having to read a magazine he picked up and decided to sit with the fox instead of Flair who took over his couch. Keith tilted his head slightly, waiting to listen to what else the fox would mumble, instead of the mumbling he heard whimpering from Kurama who shifted on the bed and clutched to the pillow tightly with his right hand, tears emitting from his face as he buried his face slightly on the pillow, surprisingly still dreaming.  
  
"oh man.." Keith groaned and got up from his seat, reaching for a small tissue and carefully kneeled beside the bed of which Kurama was resting on, carefully wiping the tears from his face. Upon feeling the tissue Kurama twitched and lied very still as Keith wiped whatever tears were left, once finished he tossed the tissue away and checked on Kurama once more but found a pair of sad yet sleepy emerald eyes on him.  
  
Keith froze for a moment surprised then cleared his throat.  
  
"er...I thought you were still asleep.."  
  
"I was..." Kurama answered wearily, moving slowly to sit up but Keith placed his hand on the fox's shoulder, Kurama froze and looked back to the reploid.  
  
"Rest some more...you haven't slept long enough."  
  
"I don't want to over stay my welcome.." Kurama sleepily said, but lied back when he felt  
  
Keith's hand insisting.  
  
"Trust me your not, second you need to rest long enough for that to heal." Keith slipped his hand from Kurama's shoulder and tapped very lightly on his freshly bandaged arm. Kurama almost forgot about the wound and much as he doesn't like the reploid, he's right.  
  
"Relax and sleep, besides Flair explained everything to me about you and what's happened before she went to rest as well."  
  
"she did..?" Kurama looked to Keith who nodded, pulling his hand away finally.  
  
"So rest up while you can and once your healed we'll see what we can do to help you after, alright?" Keith almost smiled but bit his lip before he could and started to make his way out of the room. "Now sleep! I have work to do."  
  
Kurama blinked at the odd reploid and watched him leave, shutting the bedroom door once he was out. Yawning softly, he did still feel sleepy and shifted to make himself comfortable unsure of what else to do.  
  
He did however thought that he heard Hiei's voice, does he know he's gone? "why would he care.." Kurama mumbled to himself.  
  
Closing his eyes then and cursed his nightmares for effecting his sleep yet again, trying to return to sleep he hoped slightly his dreams would at least offer him something peaceful, soothing perhaps for him to rest long enough to heal, to at least once for his heart to stop hurting...  
  
Outside the bedroom and in the living room, Keith grabbed his coat and quietly got ready to leave for a few hours, making sure he didn't wake up Flair nor Kurama. Silently grabbing a few more things then stepped out as quiet as he could and once he was out he again silently walked through the hallway to the stairs, finding them more safer to use then the elevators in his opinion.  
  
Since he was living in an evicted area, naturally the poor area of the city downtown it would be no surprise if the mavericks were about here and there, how else was Flair to get here without being spotted with her in her armor?  
  
He'll need to find some more clothes for her in that matter and Kurama, once out of the building he made note to hit one of the clothing shops on his way back, for now he headed over to a club a couple of blocks down and every shop he passed by he made note of.  
  
What caught his eye though at one of those shops made his heart almost jump to his throat.  
  
Zero, maverick hunter Zero stood by one of the shops asking a few reploids and humans some questions. All of them shook their head while a few answered "no." Zero nodded a thanks to them after and walked away from them and over to his cycle.  
  
What is an A class maverick hunter doing here? Keith wondered as he kept his distance from the maverick hunter.  
  
Somewhat walking a bit faster in hopes that he would disappear out of view from the hunter and would be ignored by him, somehow though he felt that would never work as the hunter moved away from his cycle and begin walking over towards him, should he pretend he didn't see the hunter and keep walking? or stop to see what he will ask?  
  
Neither came to an answer fortunately as the Hunter approached some people near him who stopped when Zero called for them to stop.  
  
Keith kept walking on he had no time to stop for the hunter, but even so do they know about Kurama and Flair running away from the Maverick headquarters?  
  
"Nah..." He said lowly to himself and shook his head, still heading towards his destination and ignoring the hunter who seemed to have called him as well with the group he stopped.  
  
"Hey!" Zero shouted again to the blue haired reploid who surprisingly ignored him and frowned, turning his sapphire eyes back to the group he stopped then. "Thank you for your cooperation, now 'scuse me..." Zero politely said as he pulled away from the group and turned to follow the reploid who's ignoring him, sighing to himself.  
  
"Hey you! the one with blueberry juice all over his hair!" Zero shouted once more in hopes it would grab the reploids attention, unfortunatly Keith was so deep in his thoughts he did not seem to pay attention to anything around him at all. Zero frowned and still followed the reploid curious as to where he was heading anyways something deep withen him says he should anyhow.  
  
Something deep withen him?  
  
Zero paused for a moment while the frown disappeared from his face as he watched the reploid's back, the same feeling he had in the Maverick Headquarters is with him now, why?  
  
Whatever it was Zero resumed to follow and waited to see how long the blue haired moron would take notice of him.  
  
It seemed he didn't quite yet as they skipped a couple of blocks til the blue haired reploid stopped before a clothing shop and started talking to one of the woman who was outside folding clothes for sale on shelves as he pointed to a few clothes she gathered them up and nodded to him. Giving her some cash and nodded back to her after then once more resumed on his way again, not taking the clothes yet it seemed. Zero found that odd as he kept his distance now and resumed to follow.  
  
The woman who took the clothes inside the shop blinked slightly upon noticing the crimson hunter walking by, and watched as he followed Keith, she frowned slightly and went over to her com-link, tapping at it and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
Outside Keith went over his thoughts about what is he going to do with Flair and Kurama, remembering about what Flair explained to him of Kurama who wasn't part of this world muchless this time.  
  
Wouldn't that screw up the time line and space alone? or was Kurama sent here for another reason? The best reason Flair came up with was that her Master Ragnarok wanted the fox here, along with someone else. Kurama was the best Ragnarok could grab so far which of course wasn't unfortunate, considering she said it was easily noticeble that he was attracted to the fox. Like the brilliant Maverick Master however he scared Kurama from the MHQ and now the fox is being hunted not only by the mavericks but possibly by the hunters too.  
  
How is he going to help him?  
  
Ahead of him was his destination finally and smiled somewhat as he noticed somebody waited at the door, but he found it rather odd that the bouncer of the dance club was out early, why's that?  
  
The look in the bouncer's eyes noted he was watching somebody behind Keith, a sign also to tell him to walk faster thus he did, not daring to look behind himself to check who's following him. Once reaching the door he looked to the bouncer and smiled kindly. "Hey Bob h-"  
  
"Ash's waiting for you inside, you have a hunter behind you.." The bouncer said quickly and fairly low. Taking the hint quickly, Keith still kept the smile on his face and waved before walking into the club.  
  
As Keith disappeared into the club Zero made note of the gesture towards eachother and also noted the bouncer keeping his eye on him, Not stopping him from asking that reploid questions however as he approached the club calmly.  
  
"Maverick Hunter on duty, I'd like to speak to that m-"  
  
"If your on Duty, no Hunters allowed in here." The bouncer known as Bob said immediatly, Zero blinked at the response.  
  
"Uhm...You know the rules re-"  
  
"Listen I know who you are and what you are, Why don't you have one of your hunter buddies that aren't working ask the man questions? This club is sponsered by your HQ, you should know your own rules, No one is allowed unless for Emergencies." Bob then moved slightly to stand infront of the door, blocking the crimson hunter from stepping in. "I'm sorry Zero but you know Hunters and those alike are not allowed in here during duty, After duty would be appreciated."  
  
"I see...well can you-"  
  
The beeper on Zero's com-link suddenly awoken frantically on Zero's shoulder, causing the hunter to grab it and frown. "erm...'scuse me for a moment.."  
  
Walking away from the man and the club entrance Zero flipped open the com- link as soon as he thought it was somewhat clear for him to talk. "Zero here."  
  
"Zero!! Hiei and I spotted Magma at the West sector, He's heading for your sector right now!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"He's right now heading for block 2675, were right behind him but I don't think he-" The com-link ended with a loud hiss after, cutting off the middle of X's explaination.  
  
"X? X!" Zero called but with no response, it did however give him a pretty good idea where they are and knew they would be really close. Closing the com-link Zero quickly made his way back to his attack cycle dashing through the few blocks as fast as he could, at the same time making note of the few blocks he walked to follow the reploid.  
  
He wasn't finished with that one..  
  
The Hunt was on....  
  
The odd yet familiar feeling sinked withen Zero as he ran towards his cycle, trying to ignore it but it sinked in him heavily not stopping him to catch up with the chase along with Hiei and X however.  
  
Deciding to take a shortcut Zero dashed into an alleyway and then leaped over to one side of the wall and kicked it to help boost himself to another side of the wall and did the same thing over til he climbed the top of the roof, reaching the roof he ran across the buildings rooftop til he reached the edge and hopped over the gap and reaching the other side with ease. It was then the tracking pocket board on his side begin to beep, noting an unidentified signal ahead of him.  
  
He's there already? He's gotten a bit faster then usual hasn't he? Zero thought to himself as he rushed to where the tracer located the renegade reploid.  
  
Storm calmly walked around in the alleys of Downtown as he covered himself with a large cloth he found, using it as a cloak but keeping his wings out from being hidden, he pulled out a small board console in wonder if the jeweled tracer they placed on Kurama's clothes would work.  
  
Ragnarok expected this to happen somewhat surprisingly, but he did not expect Kurama to run off with Flair.  
  
Activating the pocket board, he ran through a few schematics of the activation then waited as the board tried to locate where the fox is.  
  
Spotting the location, Storm grinned widely as he began to make his move towards the destination of the tracer, finding the fox was easier then he expected infact a little to easy maybe something's up?  
  
Before he could look any further a dull thud was heard in the same alleyway with him and he turned to look to see who, recognizing immediatly who it is he quickly ducked into a dark corner glad that the hunter didn't see him right away.  
  
He knew it wasn't going to be easy somewhere along this line...  
  
Fortunately Zero was looking the other way when he landed, infact it seemed the hunter was looking for something as he was using some sort of contraption in hand to help with his search, setting it to a side once that odd contraption stopped beeping, Zero began to look around the alleyway.  
  
Did the hunters have scanners for the mavericks now? Storm wondered, watching Zero carefully and prepared to make a run for it if needed. Curious however of why out of all Hunters was Zero there?  
  
"Zero!--Magm-left of--district--" the comlink resumed to hiss with X still trying to contact Zero, Zero picked it up once more confused on why was the commuication down out of all places, was there something here blocking it?  
  
Storm caught the contact trying to be made and resumed to his search, looking over the tracer of where it last located Kurama which still seemed to be in the same spot, he decided to move out of there quickly before Zero catches him.  
  
Taking a few steps to the opposite direction Zero wondered where Magma was if the tracer he had with him was correct at all if he was in here, was he?  
  
Storm took the chance to move away from his spot and run out of the alleyway, slowly heading to the exit then one of his wings twitched suddenly in a reaction to span out slightly, the tip bumping into one of the trash cans and suddenly a black cat screeched, hopping out of the trash can and away from it quickly. Storm screeched as loud as the cat did and ran away as well knowing full well that Zero saw him there.  
  
Zero jumped at the sudden crash and screech, turning quickly to see a black cat running away from the trash while at the same time something in a cloak ran off the opposite direction. Zero immediatly dashed after the cloaked stranger while retracting his right hand and formed it into a plasma cannon, charging slowly in need to slow the maverick down.  
  
Magma may have escaped X and Hiei but he's not escaping me... Zero thought as he chased the cloaked stranger into the not so busy downtown streets and grinned, enjoying the rush of the chase already.  
  
However....  
  
It did not last as something else appeared on the streets and infront of the cloaked reploid who stopped abruptly but not enough as he crashed into the injured reploid. "Ack!" yelped the injured reploid upon the impact followed by a "Gah!!" from the cloaked reploid. Zero paused in time before he followed the two.  
  
"What in..??" Zero blinked confused at the two and then realized the wings on the cloaked reploid's back, hissing suddenly on recognizing who it was. "Storm Eagle!?" He raised his charged arm cannon and growled, wondering why both of them were here?  
  
"Storm??" Magma said surprised and eyed the cloaked bird ontop him while Storm blinked at the injured reploid beneath him.  
  
"Magma?"  
  
"What are you doing here? and Get off me!!" Magma growled and swatted at the bird reploid who immediately slipped off the injured one then gulped after upon noticing Zero, the crimson hunter stood quietly and confused with his plasma cannon up and pointed at the two.  
  
Magma froze upon noticing him.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing but it seems we both won't have our answers now..."Storm hissed lowly.  
  
"He's Nothing..." Magma hissed. Storm's eyes widen at the response and looked to Magma surprised, Zero turned his confused yet angry sapphire gaze at the injured reploid as well.  
  
"Perhaps I should finish X's job now instead of waiting for him then, huh?" Zero smirked as he kept his eyes on the maverick, not moving his arm cannon however. Magma smirked back even though it couldn't be seen behind the mask he wore but his eyes and moved slowly to sit up, not caring if the crimson hunter wanted him to or not.  
  
"X wasn't able to touch a piece from me...that friend he had with him however.." Magma's smirk disappeared to a slightly worried look, slipping a hand to his injured shoulder as he recalled Hiei's attacks from before. "That friend of his is like a human but he isn't...he's very powerful.."  
  
Zero paused as the smirk disappeared from him as well and frowned slightly upon what he was hearing from Magma. Hiei? is he talking about Hiei?  
  
Magma gave Storm a quick look as the bird reploid looked to him and blinked, nodding slightly after as he returned his gaze back to Zero.  
  
"Needed someone to take Kurama down, hm?" Magma asked suddenly. Zero's frown turned to a glare once that was said.  
  
"that reminds me...where is he?"  
  
"Someplace where you will never find him!" Storm growled lowly, moving very slowly to prepare to attack. Magma quickly grabbed Storm's shoulder as for him not to move, keeping his eyes on Zero still.  
  
"Hold it birdbrain...they know we lost Kurama..."  
  
"What?!" Storm screeched and looked to Magma. "How-!?"  
  
"That friend of theirs is from the same place Kurama was..."Magma kept his stern stare at the crimson hunter. "Isn't he, Zero..."  
  
"Maybe." Zero answered, raising his arm cannon to have it point at Magma's head. "Smart mavericks aren't we? appearently not smart enough to have lost Kurama."  
  
"Yes...a mistake on Ragnarok's part..." Magma said lowly yet calm. "but it's a mistake that won't happen again once I catch him!!"  
  
Magma hissed and quickly activated his teleport ability to disappear from his spot suddenly, to late for Zero to aim and shoot instead he twisted around and let the shot fly in the opposite direction where Magma appeared, catching the maverick by surprise as the shot hit him square and true at the stomache, causing the maverick to yelp once hit and slammed back against the concrete wall from the impact of the shot. Enough to stun the maverick as he quickly reached for his saber once he let the shot fly, activating it and twisted quickly once more to slash Storm. Expecting the attack the bird reploid leapt back and away from the attack of the saber as it cleanly sliced through the cloak he was wearing.  
  
Throwing the cloak off and letting his wings span out for an attack he watched Zero carefully as the hunter stood for a moment watching him, a short moment of silence before Zero smirked and thrusted forward once again, attempting to slash Storm as the maverick once more side stepped the attack.  
  
How long can he dodge the attacks from Zero though? Storm clearly knew he was to slow to fight Zero and thus will get killed if he dared too.  
  
Avoiding another attack or rather two from Zero, not causing any damage to him yet as the eagle reploid tried to avoid any, trying to think of an strategy out of this if possible.  
  
Fortunately he didn't have too as Zero once more thrusted to slash Storm again but ceased suddenly and dived away instead as Magma tossed a sticky bomb at the crimson hunter, causing him and Storm to dive away before the bomb exploded on contact. Throwing a few more at Zero and expected him to dive away and avoid the bombs, Storm took the chance to run back through the alleyway he came from then used his wings and agility to take off from the ground and to the roof top of the building.  
  
Magma followed after throwing a few more bombs to cause debris and whatnot to explode and leave a huge grey dust cloud, disappearing from his spot once more by using his teleportation ability to catch up with Storm on the rooftop buildings, thankfully his ability not damaged considering the hits he had taken.  
  
"X and their friend are going to show up soon, we have to get out of here fast!" Magma said as he ran up to Storm who seemed frantic as he searched himself for the pocket board tracer he had with him.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"  
  
"Storm?"  
  
"The tracer..I had Kurama's coordinates but the tracer..it's Gone!"  
  
"Well you can go back and look for it all you want, am heading back to base immediatly!" and with that said Magma tapped at the transport console on his arm and disappeared from his spot. Storm cursed once more as he looked back to where Zero is, much as he hated he had to come back for it later, he tapped at the console on his arm and followed Magma, he was definiatly not going to stay there alone.  
  
By the time the two were gone, Zero hopped on to the rooftop and looked around quickly, cursing after as he knew he lost them.  
  
"damnit..." Zero knew he didn't need to search for them any further as he knew they took an emergency transport out of here and back to their headquarters, usually locating them that way took forever since they knew how to block their transportation as well.  
  
At least he knew that Kurama was still missing and they had a good chance of finding him...  
  
but how?  
  
"Zero!"  
  
Hearing his name called he turned immediately to find Hiei and X on the roof already, Hiei looking around for Magma and trying to sense him out. X did as well but stopped as he took in a deep breath knowing they were gone. "Magma escaped didn't he..."  
  
"Him and Storm Eagle..." Zero hissed lowly. X's emerald eyes widened slightly and looked to Zero upon hearing that. "Storm was here too?"  
  
"So they really did lose Kurama." Zero said lowly, walking over to X and Hiei but paused as he looked to the still searching demon, Hiei was scanning the area with his third eye carefully for a moment then stopped.  
  
"I can't sense them but I can sense Kurama...he's aroun-unh..!" Hiei slipped down to his knees immediatly and covered his jagan with one hand both his eyes closed as his body shuddered from the ever growing pain of his energy leaving him.  
  
X quickly went to Hiei's side when the fire demon fell to his knees, about to help him but paused when Hiei was still able to hold himself up."urgh..can't use my Jagan anymore, but Kurama is here, he's definiatly around here."  
  
"So that narrows down the section..." Zero said lowly as he looked around the city upon the roof their on. "But where exactly could he be?"  
  
"He's sleeping..." Hiei said softly suddenly. Zero and X both looked to the fire demon. "He's around here and sleeping....and very low in energy, if...if I'm able to use my jagan once more I can pinpoint where exactly he is but..."  
  
"But you need to hold back on that for a few hours Hiei..."X mentioned as he looked around the city. "if you say Kurama is asleep right now and low in energy we can hold back for a few hours long enough for you to regain enough energy so we can find him. The loss of energy is going to kill you."  
  
"What about the mavericks though?" Hiei asked as he turned his crimson slightly narrowed almond gaze at X. "If we leave their going to return."  
  
"if we leave a couple of hunters here to guard this sector that might hold the mavericks off and buy us sometime." Zero said while deactivating and putting away his sabre. "I have some unfinished business here too so I'll be one of the few to stay on gaurd and search as well."  
  
"Unfinished business?" X blinked, turning to the crimson hunter who stared off at a certain direction.  
  
"That new club sponsered by the HQ....There something about it that makes me suspicious.."  
  
"I don't see how, but then again you never checked it out yet so I thought it was okay!" X shrugged as he said this then blushed suddenly while Zero slowly turned to the azure hunter with a raised brow.  
  
"er..uh..not that I know anything really.." X turned away to hide his blushing face from Zero. Hiei blinked confused with the conversation going on but partly ignored it as he waited for a moment of his energy to return before standing fully.  
  
"You went to that club already? without me?" Zero asked, a confused raised brow up still as he waited for X to answer, finding it rather odd for X to go out at all and especially without him.  
  
"Ah hah..well...uhm..Shadow was so intent of wanting to see it when it first opened and well.."  
  
"And you went with Shadow out of all People??" Zero asked again, his face slightly shocked now. "You probably went with Aiko too for all I know."  
  
"Actually.." X smiled sheepishly suddenly. Zero only gawked then turned away shaking his head slowly. "It's a nice club really! the music was great too! and I never seen Aiko drunk and er...cheerful like that before as well...but.."  
  
"I get the picture X..." Zero sighed but smiled slightly, nice to know X could go out of the HQ without him somewhat but still. "I'm gonna check it out tonight, only because I have someone in there to check up on."  
  
X blinked slightly unsure if Zero heading over there was really business or not, he turned his emerald gaze to Hiei who was watching their conversation silently though Hiei turned his head away when X looked to him.  
  
"er..sorry Hiei." X said apologetically. "Maybe we should head back to the HQ now to have you rest for a bit."  
  
"I want to go too.." Hiei asked. X blinked once more. "I want to go to that club Zero speaks of."  
  
"but why?" X asked. Zero turned to them both a blonde brow raised at the fire demon.  
  
"Because I want to see it..." Hiei answered calmly, shrugging slightly. "and it's near where I sensed Kurama too, I wanna be there if he is."  
  
"How do we know if Kurama is there first of all?" X asked. "Besides you need to rest up at least for awhile, once you gained enough energy we will join Zero."  
  
Zero turned away muttering lowly about a spoiled kid, Hiei glared at Zero's direction catching it with a low hiss, but saying nothing to it and shrugged to X. "Fine, I'll hold your word to that X."  
  
"Alright well let's go, I need to change back at the HQ first before going to that club." Zero said as he turned to head for his cycle by jumping off the roof. X smirked catching that. "Found out the new rules huh?"  
  
Zero only snorted before hopping off the roof, X followed the crimson hunter while Hiei disappeared from his spot and beside X's cycle immediatly. Looking around the mess while waiting for X to get on his cycle and start it, picking up a com-link to have the construction worked on this site immediatly at the same time too. Zero started his cycle and left, Hiei watched him leave as he frowned slightly, there was something about that hunter he does not like but he won't argue with yet. Not til he knows fully why....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Upon reaching the headquarters and withen the emergency transport station room, Magma and Storm both immediatly hopped out of the transports and scrambled out of the room, leaving a confused rep who operated the console.  
  
Running out in the hallway both cursing that they were Not supposed to return but did anyways.  
  
"Agile is gonna kill me, he's soo gonna kill me!"  
  
"Vile is gonna use my feathers to stuff pillows, I'm dead!"  
  
"Who would ever use Your feathers for a Pillow??"  
  
"They are Nice metal feathers and they would make a Fine pillow!"  
  
"They'll be to hard to sleep on! they'd make good pens though..."  
  
"Shaddup you shoulderless freak! they aren't useable as pens!"  
  
Resuming to argue as they ran through the hallway more concerned of looking for the exit out of the building then seeing the repair station, knowing more damaged would be inflicted if they even Dare to go there and if Vile and Agile Knew they had both returned without Kurama nor Flair.  
  
Unfortunately damaged as he may be the loss of fluid from his shoulder and had taken a heavy shot from Zero, Magma's vision blurred and caused the maverick to trip with a yelp and crash into Storm. "Wack!" Both crashing into the metallic ground with an audible thud and catching a few other reploids attention.  
  
After the comical scene from the two one of the reploids walked over to help them up with his big hands. "You two okay?" he asked his voice low and audible as he picked Magma up and had the four armed reploid stand who was still trying to get his vision corrected. "Shit!"  
  
"Ugh...thanks Spark." Storm groaned as he stood up with the help of the large reploid who nodded, looking to Magma with one large confused brow raised.  
  
"You look like you ran into a fun hunter named Zero." Spark noted as he poked Magma's wounded shoulder who squeaked and hopped back from Spark, hissing at the large reploid for poking his wounded shoulder.  
  
"I did run into a fun hunter named Zero." Magma uttered a low growl, his vision blurry but enough for him to see who's who. "Damnit...my vision is knocked."  
  
Storm grinned upon hearing that. "Guess it means I have a chance to win our bet!" and with that said Storm resumed to dash through the hallway with Magma's attention perked and followed Storm determined to go yet. " What?? Wait you feather brained cheater!!"  
  
"Your gonna get killed trying! better to leave it up to-Oof!" A loud metallic smack of surprise was enough to stop the reploid bird abruptly and glared at the one in his way but it disappeared quickly when he realized who it was. Magma froze just when Storm was rudely stopped.  
  
"Back so soon?"  
  
"Gah! Sir..er..uh.." Storm hopped back, keeping a distance between him and the dark reploid as he quickly tried to find the words from his sudden frantic mind. "We ran into some Maverick Hunters, Vile Sir."  
  
"Ditto.." Magma replied, having no clue who it was but upon hearing Vile's name mentioned his own fear slightly died down. "I've taken some damage from them and Storm here claims he knows where the fox's Coordinates are!" A sly grin would of appeared and be seen if it weren't for the mask on his face.  
  
Storm however twitched at that.  
  
"Oh?" Vile looked over to the damaged rep and raised a slight brow withen his helm, an odd answer from somebody who's working for Agile only. "you found Kurama?"  
  
"Well...Not exactly.." Storm muttered slightly but audible enough for Vile to hear and understand. "I took the tracer Ragnarok had appointed me to use to find Kurama with and found the coordinates of where he is..."  
  
"Exellant, hand over the tracer then we can begin our move to retrieve the fox back here and-"  
  
"But Sir.." Storm winced slightly, not liking the idea of having to interrupt Vile like that. "As I said, Magma and I had ran into some maverick hunters...and..well.."  
  
"You lost the tracer..didn't you.." Vile finished partly, disappointment dully noted in his low sullen tone. Storm winced again at the same time he nodded.  
  
Vile sighed. That would explain them running through the halls frantically.. "How you managed to lose the tracer to the hunters is what I'd like to know now.."  
  
"Well...the hunters being Zero, X and..a new friend of theirs, Magma and I engaged in combat with the hunter Zero...I lost the tracer during the attack and debris Magma had created." Storm explained. Magma stiffened slightly at the mention of him.  
  
"I had to create that debris in order for us to get out of there Alive Storm." Magma noted lowly, again audible enough for Vile to catch it as well as Storm eagle.  
  
"Well..Magma.." Vile began as he folded his arms and turned his crimson eyes to the injured reploid, the eyes no longer seeming disappointed anymore oddly. "We'll begin our search once more this evening, get yourself repaired and you shall come along with Storm and I."  
  
Magma paused at that, Vile? wanting him to go along with them? "Yes sir."  
  
"Storm, take in a systems check with Magma and once through before him, report to my office later. I'd like to hear more about the whereabouts of the tracer."  
  
Storm nodded with a low "yes sir." and begin his way to the repair station, Magma followed Storm wordlessly wondering what Agile is gonna say? if Agile knows withen that time however. He hoped somewhat that Agile is to busy to pay any heed at this moment, somehow a doubt was there.  
  
Vile watched the two disappear from the hall before turning to the other reploids about, unfolding his arms as he rests one hand above his hip. "Spark, Flame and Wheel....how are the training systems on the Chimera doing?"  
  
"Alot better now that we found out what was having it steal so much energy." Flame Stag immediatly replied. "Morph moth is changing the shocks now as we speak. It shall be ready withen the day for training and whatnot."  
  
"Exellant. Ragnarok would be pleased to hear that but...what was it exactly draining the energy from it's system?" Vile asked, folding his arms once more as he glanced to the large rep and the short one before returning his crimson eyes on Flame.  
  
"That black crystal Storm and Ragnarok had found seems to feed off energy hungrily...were not exactly sure why and how but...Snail found a way to keep it from stealing anymore at the same time sustaining it's own." Flame reported. Wheel who had the statistics for the Chimera walked over to Vile and handed one out of three folders to him.  
  
"I had copies made for you, Agile and Master Ragnarok." Wheel gator slightly hissed as he took a step back, carrying the rest of the folders in hand while Vile began to look through the one given to him, his red eyes narrowing slightly at one particular paper.  
  
"Good...keep us three up to date..."Vile said in a firm tone as he turned slowly, dismissing the three as he headed back to his new office, there was a pattern to this he was starting to see and needed to investigate alone on.  
  
And he will find out more, once he has brought that fox back to the base....  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	12. Beginning of the Heat

Dec/9/01

* * *

**A Known Blood Red Fox**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss 

**Notes:** To be honest, I had not planned to continue this, and when I wanted to. It was to redo the whole thing. However, for one - I am to lazy to actually redo the whole thing. (more details below.) Two - at least more than one people emailed me personally asking me to continue along with the few who reviewed. Please do enjoy and I will work to finish it. more notes below.

**Chapter XII: 'Beginning of the heat.'**

_"Confirmed that the Mavericks have attacked that sector, the Questions as to why and what they were doing there has not. The hunters have warned any other occupants to stay clear for another day. Things shall calm down for around the sector to the following evening. Reports are not clear of why that sector was attacked or why the mavericks were brave enough to cross the border of the hunters and into our peaceful city."_

"She's repeating herself again..."

_"...The hunters do assure that the droids who attacked the sector will not Return, promised by the Chief of the RCP department. Scenes of the sector being attacked showed signs of class B reploids, one of the main hunters in patrol who have defeated the reploids was non other then the main commander of the 0 units himself, Commander Zero."_

"Woohoo! Zero has saved the day again!"

_"...So again that Sector will be occupied with the RCP and the Hunter units-"_

A sudden click was heard as to turn the screen off, the one watching the news raised a brow and turned to look at the one who turned what he was viewing off. "I was Watching that Keith."

"Don't tell me your drooling over a Reploid, Rudy." Keith smirked as he picked up a glass and poured himself some liquer, settling the bottle down near the human man who was calmly sitting on a stool and slightly hunched over the bar counter his arms folded infront of him.

"Hey! she's hot looking for a reploid, why are you never interested?" the dark haired man grinned as he said that. Keith only raised a slight brow to the middle aged man before downing his drink with ease. "Your a reploid with upgrades...I thought you were capable of-"

"I am." Keith said immediatly before Rudy could finish his sentence. Rudy smirked at the sudden response, knowing someone else about was listening at the same time working on a list on their computer. "I'm just not interested in using it on _Females_." Keith stated clearly to Rudy before pouring himself another drink of the liquer.

"Promises were always meant to be broken...those mavericks are returning aren't they, Keith."

Pausing Rudy's and Keith's subject, they both looked to the owner of the dance club who sat elegantly on the stool while tapping a pen at the computer as she looked over the files upon it with little interest, turning her copper eyes to Keith then awaiting a reply.

Keith took in a slight sharp breath, this was something he had to tell them but at the same time he really did not want to let them know what exactly the mavericks were after.

"they are, Ash. Whatever their looking for is at my place now as we speak."

"Shiiit, your sister came back didn't she!" Rudy hissed slightly at that, picking up the bottle finally of the liquer Keith was drinking and poured himself a glass, holding it up as to shake the glass slightly the man's dark brown eyes on the reploid.

Keith only smirked at the reaction as he picked a glass of his own up and turned his gaze to the liquer within the cup, a faint sweet smell emitting from it at the same time harsh.

"She's back alright...but with a friend who seems valuable to the Mavericks."

"Even worse..." Ash muttered as she set the pen down gently on the keyboard and reached to rub her forehead lightly. "What's so special about this friend of hers? I mean...for the mavericks to even _be_ here in the downtown at all, what does he/she do?"

"He has the ability to kill the hunters X and Zero..." Keith said calmly before downing his drink with ease once more. Ash's copper eyes widen at the response while Rudy spit out the liquer within his mouth.

"Geezus Rudy!" Ash scowled, eyeing the counter as she grabbed a towel and tossed it at the dark haired man who caught it and begin to wipe the counter but kept his surprised eyes on Keith. "Okay...if he has the ability to kill X and Zero and is working with the mavericks, what the hell is your Sister doing with him?"

"She wants to save him...he's not interested on killing X or Zero.." Keith answered dryly as he poured himself a third helping of the liquer. Ash shook her head slowly at that. "The mavericks are forcing him to do what they say, apparently he got tired of it for sometime and ran away, taking Flair with him unexpectedly."

"Unexpected turn of events and Oh! lucky us are now involved!" Rudy waved his hands as he said this, grabbing his cup after with a mumble that both Ash and Keith couldn't catch, downing the rest of the liquer withen his cup easily. Ash raised a slight brow at Rudy.

"Repeat that darling?"

"I said...With the luck we have I take it's up to us to give this _Friend _over to the hunters."

"That's the only choice I can think of.." Keith answered rather sorely. "This club being a favorite of the hunters we can turn Kurama in to them easily and let them worry about it.."

"Kurama?" Ash asked rather inquisitively suddenly, slipping a hand under her chin as she noted the disappointment on Keith's features. "Is he cute?"

Keith froze at the question for a moment then wondered on that, remembering that most of the day of how he watched Kurama while he slept peacefully yet moaning and turning in his sleep once in awhile, it made him wonder how disturbing Kurama's dreams were to ruin the beautiful features upon him when he slept peacefully alone.

"He's beautiful..." Keith answered finally, taking the cup and eyed the liquer within it once more in deep thought.

Ash smiled slightly at the response. "Attracted so quickly? how unlike of someone who avoids woman and hardly sleeps with a man."

Keith glanced over to Ash before returning to eye the liquer in his cup thoughtfully, Rudy only stared at the two unsurely, not wanting to jump in the conversation but what Ash said was true. "now I have to ask...is it only the looks you go after?" Rudy asked curiously as he raised a brow to Keith. "Sure this guy looks..erm..Pretty, but you can always find those around."

"Not this one Rudy..." Keith repliedthis timewith a touch of hurt to his tone. "He's unique."

"And dangerous to boot, ya can't keep him Keith." Ash noted quickly. "The mavericks want him and I'll bet you that the hunters would want him too."

"According to Flair, their looking for him as we speak now." downing the third cup of liquer after he said this and set the glass down, making note to himself that would be enough for the evening. "Kurama refuses to be turned in to both the hunters and the mavericks. He thinks either one is going to keep him instead of letting him go home."

"hrm...never thought of that." Ash dully said as she folded her arms on the counter, gazing to the unfinished list on the small monitor beside her.

"if the hunters are still the same as they were five years ago, I bet ya they might keep Kurama too if he's just as powerful as X and Zero." Rudy dully said himself as he lightly tapped a finger at the empty glass before him. Keith's eyes sadden then. "that must be some power filled reploid you have staying with you Keith."

Keith suddenly smirked, forgetting to note one particular thing about Kurama. "He isn't a reploid." Ash and Rudy turned their gazes to Keith then. "Kurama is...Human."

"What!" Rudy's mouth dropped at that while Ash almost fell out of her seat and her eyes widen twice as more then before.

"What the bloody hell are the mavericks doing with a Human?" Ash said very surprised and confused. "They areHuman Haters."

"And the hunters save the Humans from the human haters." Keith noted, lifting his index finger as to point out that note to Ash. "Kurama is strong and fast yes, he has enough strength to kill X and Zero, to top it off he's human."

"I'll be damned.." Rudy said lowly as he calmed slightly, catching the idea quickly. "their using the first and main rule against the hunters, those bastards aren't so stupid after all."

"If their not so stupid then why the hell is Kurama running from them?" Ash asked, raising a brow to Rudy who paused at the remark.

"Okay so I take that back."

"alright..Keith.."Ash turned her copper gaze back to the blue haired reploid. "it seems like handing Kurama over to the hunters is the easy way out.."

"But not for him, you do realize he's going to resist our plan along with Flair."

"I figured as much. So what we can do is you bring him here along with Flair, keep them away from the sector where those reploid bastards were, no offense to you.."

"Non taken."

"..And what we can do during the opening hours of the club is that since this place will be half filled with hunters. With our luck we'll be fully protected and have the chance to have a meeting on what we can do for Kurama." Ash paused for a moment waiting for an affirmative response to the plan or a resist to it.

"Sounds good, I'll head back then and have Kurama along with Flair ready over here." Keith stood once said. letting the alcohol in his system calm slightly before grabbing his wallet and sticking it into his coat pocket. "I'm sure Kurama and Flair won't object to the plan. I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"ditto.." Rudy said as he returned to his drink. Ash nodded as she returned to her list. Keith returned the nod to Ash before making his way out.

Hoping deep in his mind that Kurama and Flair wouldn't mind the least.

* * *

_You didn't catch me when I fell, you didn't come to me as I called for you, you refused to hold me as I cried for you..._

_I admit in all above three..I was being selfish..._ eyeing the bandages on his arm, brushing his fingers lightly over the wound which was supposed to be gone but again he shouldn't be so surprised it isn't yet considering his ki hasn't returned completely._ Perhaps I deserve for what I did in our fights...I deserved whatever you had thrown at me but I'm sorry that I could not understand what I should have understood then._

Closing his emerald eyes with a deep sigh as he rested back against the pillow and headboard of the bed, not able to bring himself to sleep anymore, knowing Keith left to who knows where and Flair was resting in the other room. Kurama listened quietly for any other sounds about aside from the noise past the window.

Loud crashes from nearby had woken him and kept him awake since. Do the mavericks know where he is by now?

_If I died for you, would you be happy? would you be glad that you won't see me again? That your pain of me just being there is gone? happy with the very thought of I left you?_

"My pain no longer matters anymore...especially to you...I guess...that would make you happy."

Upon saying that outloud Kurama pulled his knees closer to his chest and slipped his arms around his knees to hug them close, knowing his voice wouldn't go anywhere or to anyone, knowing how pitful he sounds the fox couldn't bring himself to just care anymore.

His heart fluttered at the new surroundings at the same time drowned in the sadness knowing alone he can't hold the one who held his dreams, the one who drained whatever sadness that crept in him and made him see white in all the happiness he wanted to see. Who he desired to chase for many years...

all of that was gone...

Yet...

He couldn't explain the shot of fresh familiar ki about that really woke him up. Does...Yusuke and the others know he's gone and could they be looking for him now?

The ki...was it Hiei? was Hiei really looking for him?

_Would you be here cause it's your job or that...you're really here to help me..? Hiei?_

Maybe it was all just a dream too, a worthless thought it would be then. No good either if he keeps bringing himself down but what good it would be for anyone if he became what he really is? and Why should he be what he really is and for who?

Kurama groaned as he moved to lie down once more, feeling a bit sleepy from all the thinking and decided to take the chance to rest up more since he couldn't figure what else to do.

He did need much of his ki back as possible and the best way right now was just to rest much to his dislike. Dislike because he was alone and didn't want to think, along with that fact that he felt the need to explore in order to keep his mind from thinking too...

That's when his mind paused on a certain thought.

What did Ragnarok really want him there for? It wasn't because he has the ability to kill X and Zero but having already met them and had already fought them they knew what they would be dealing with next time, was he really just a diversion for the mavericks?

Even so it doesn't explain that since he did Half of his job why did they still want to keep him? Remembering the reason why he ran was because he was tired of the odd abuse from Vile even though more oddly he felt comfortable with him then Ragnarok who chased him out of the HQ.

There was a pattern to this he had seen before but...it was just to weird, to impossible to see muchless assume on. After seeing Keith however and the way he's been fashioned to seem more human how does he know if the reploids actually have those feelings too?

To look more human and seem more human...

_...ever since I was encased with these emotions I was also given the sense to smell and feel._

Kurama's breath froze for a moment on that. Vile can feel, if he can feel and smell what could Ragnarok himself be thinking?

If Vile was able to be "seductive"...Kurama shook his head. "No..don't even go there.." he murmers silently to himself as he closes his emerald eyes, taking in soft breaths while trying to clear his mind, listening to the sounds of the city beyond the window.

_...what do I do..?

* * *

_

"Sure about that?"

"Hiei's positive that Kurama is around that sector unless you two want to check it out before us and keep searching were going to return to it once Hiei has enough energy to do so."

"It's gonna be awhile considering how long of a rest that little shrimp takes." Shadow smirked lightly as he rested back against the wall he was near, keeping his com-link open he glanced over to Reyak curiously who is resting on a landchaser listening from where he is. X on the other side of the com-link reporting on his half. "Right then, we'll probably head straight over and see what we can find, don't take to long changing now."

"The club is ours for the searching, leave you two with the rest." if a smirk can be heard Shadow could hear it clearly as he rolled his eyes. "Right we got the outside work, easy on the Margaritas when you get to the club, X." Shadow grinned suddenly as a slight splutter of words were heard.

"hey! this is a mission and drinking during a mission is totally out of the question!"

"Sure, Sure...that's what you said last time when we were looking for Zero."

"You guys tricked me!"

"And you enjoyed yourself during that night..."

"Shadow!"

A light chuckle was heard from Reyak as he picked up the scanner board that rested in a metallic pouch beside his land chaser, skimming through it while the same time his attention to Shadow's and X's conversation was still there. The amused grin remained on Shadow's lips as he listened to X growl and curse most embarressed and then muttering a few words to someone there with him, Hiei probably. A thought came to mind suddenly...

"Okay so you guys are going to the club, why?"

"Kurama was noted to be around that area and the club -is- the only place we can't get into during a mission soo...might as well walk in for a glance and find this one guy that Zero's looking for who Zero's says was avoiding him earlier."

"Hrmm...guess it's worth the glance alright, Reyak and I are on our way over to that sector, see you guys at the evening."

"Right."

With that said Shadow finally closed the connection and took in a deep diappointed sigh as he made his way back over to Reyak and his own Landchaser, climbing it and turning the ignition on as to allow it to charge up for a bit, while waiting he leans over his Landchaser in deep thought. Reyak follows suit to what Shadow did minus the deep thought rather turns slowly as to raise a brow at the navy hunter. "something the matter?"

"Yeah, by being the way hell over here we missed the good old action that Zero got to grab."

"Mm...I see why that would be disappointing.." Reyak notes as he turns his gaze over to a certain electronic store nearby, his stare upon a big screen at the store window which viewed the evening news already. "..What surprises me is how fast little things like that get on the news." Refering to what the news subject seemed to be on about the attack that happened in the downtown city, Reyak only shook his head slowly.

"I'm more surprised at the fact their even showing That on the news, I mean while doing That footage why not shoot the rest of the attacks that go on outside the city too?" Shadow muttered as he prepared to take off with the now well charged landchaser but only pauses for a moment. "than again...with this way we can avoid the Human casualties."

"Both Human and Reploid, Shadow." Reyak notes for the reploid once more before flicking a few switches on his landchaser. "I think that situation pretty well explains itself." after that was said Reyak takes off, Shadow only snorts lightly at the response before flicking a few switches on his own landchaser following the other with a shout. "Are you calling me an Idiot?"

A laugh was easily heard soft as it was while the two made their way towards their destination.

Shadow began to wonder about the program Zero had set up, he used it to fight against the fox but more to the point of what to avoid as not to hurt him and to be able to kill Vile in the process the problem with that however is that it was to easy with the fox.

Kurama seemed to easy to defeat and he seen the fox himself, how low on energy it was when he showed up, how feeble it's attacks are. Where is the "power" that's supposed to be able to kill both X and Zero? or is it just that point that the fox can control plants and it's human like to boot?

Come to think of it he didn't have a second thought when he was about to shoot Kurama til X told him not too. "Erg...Okay this is seriously frustriating me." Shadow mutters lowly followed by a low growl to himself. "I Need to know what is so darn special about him even if it means that I have to find him Or one of those maverick bastards myself, I Just have to know."

Shadow frowned slightly. "...Even if I have to ask Hiei..."

* * *

"Vile!" 

Shouted the angry Agile as he entered, the door swung open and slammed against a metallic wall when he did. The sound of the slam could be echoed from within the somewhat bare office. Crimson eyes narrowing at the dark purple colored maverick who returned the narrowed gaze. Seeming not one bit pleased at what he recently heard.

"Getting Magma to work for you? He is under _my_ unit and not yours!"

"He had orders from you to go out to search for Kurama which is my first order from Ragnarok and not yours. If you were so concerned about the search for the fox also you might as well have him in my unit for the time being. Help in the search for the fox." Vile seemed calm yet stern. Making himself clear towards Agile who paused at that, frowning. "You know I'm right Agile. And don't you have your own orders to worry about?" Dropping some papers to a side upon a table that he was reviewing for a bit while waiting for the two mavericks to finish repairing themselves. He had expected to be bothered by Agile sooner or later anyhow. Agile only stood a few feet from Vile, fists clenched, his teeth gritting out of anger. Vile unamused by such a rude outburst managed to have a calm exterior, anger was noted but not by much could be detected from the darker helmeted maverick. "Well?"

Agile only snarled. Nothing could be said unless he pulled Magma out of the mission, but in order for things to get done _his way_ he would need Magma to stick with Vile's unit temporarily. So for now, he let Vile have the last word on this and just turned around and made his leave out of the dark maverick's deskless office. Once out the door which was wide opened before and sticking somewhat to the wall, he ignored the tall form that stood outside the door and stepped out of the angry Agile's way. The light violet colored maverick swordsman was so wrapped up in his anger he paid no heed at all to anyone about not even the taller form was visible to him...

"hrm.." Vile smirked somewhat in his helm. He was rather surprised at how much control Agile had over that but amused at how easily it leaked out of him in the end. Turning his crimson gaze down to the papers he was reading through before which were nothing more but reports on the chimera mingled with the reports they had gathered on Kurama so far. With those and the book he was given he could pretty well understand who and what Kurama is. Now the question is still to why he was here? "What is the real reason for the silver fox to be here?"

"I figured you would know it sooner more then anyone else here. Infact had figured out by now."

Vile held his breath, his own body frozed upon the very second he heard the tone and made no move until it was done speaking. He looked up quickly to catch sight of the tall figure at the doorway then, whom stepped past and entered calmly. the other's own crimson eyes studied the somewhat mangled doorway curiously. "Tsk tsk...you make the budget so hard on me, Vile. First a desk and now the door?"

"Master Ragnarok..."

"It will come out of Agile's check." Ragnarok smirked. even though mangled some he pulled the door from sticking to the wall and made an attempt to close it, and so it did with a simple click shut but the knob still seemed out of place. Perhaps an old fashioned opera theatre as a base was a bad idea after all, it did seemed nifty at first.

"Is there something else amiss?" Vile found it odd somewhat that Ragnarok would see him now of all times. He had things to do before heading out to find the fox and as important as it is so was the time they needed to finish the Chimera. The fox couldn't be more important suddenly could it?

"Don't like my company Vile?" Ragnarok smirked lightly. "I only wanted to see why you weren't out on your search for Kurama as of yet."

Vile returned his gaze down to the papers. He shouldn't be surprised by now of how concerned Ragnarok is for Kurama, worried? "I needed Storm eagle to go along with me. Not that I need help but he is useful to take along." He sets one page from the top and to the rest of the pile he had already looked through. "..especially when you want me to bring him back alive."

"Hrmph. Don't joke with me like that. I was sure enough you could do it alone and able to bring him back to me in fine condition." The maverick master slipped over to a wall and leaned against it casually, his arms folded before his chest and crimson eyes to the one who didn't seem to be doing his job yet.

"Such confidence in me...I am honored." Maybe a little, not enough to get his attention to get up and move out without Stormy and Magma. He wasn't interested as to head out quite yet, there was somethings of the chimera he wanted to look through first, things that had him curious sometime before...Ragnarok's patients unfortunately were running thin, and without a doubt Vile felt it and ignored it.

"Vile...there is a chance those Hunters may know he is out there and would retrieve him before we do."

"And so what if they did?" Vile looked up from the papers and to the maverick master who's calmed exterior seemed to drop to a displeased one. "Originally our plan for him was nothing more but an distraction was it not?"

"Without him the Chimera will not work." Ragnarok's tone dropped. "Yes, he is nothing more but an distraction but we still need him before we put use of our weapon."

Vile raised a slight brow to that. "And what use? have him entertain the hunters? Why not finish up the chimera and throw it in the hunters way?"

"Were you not aware of what has happened before? What the hunters Realized? We need Kurama here." Ragnarok's ruby eyes narrowed at the dark purple maverick then. his form remaining the same against the wall but eyes fixed on Vile who blinked once behind his helm, not quite expecting such insistence from _his_ maverick master. "your loyality to me is on the line here Vile, I suggest you do something about it."

Since such words were put that way.."You revived me like you did with everyone else, put us together like we were nothing more then lego pieces and that alone I serve you. Retrieving something to satisfy your lust and not for the sake of this small army however has me question you, Ragnarok."

Ragnarok only laughed softly within the tiny office, soft as it were and a little bare his office was the sound of his laughter still bounced off the walls. Vile could feel it and nearly crushed the papers in his hand. "And what is so amusing, my lord?" sarcasm nearly melted to the last two words he spoke, he very much dared too but bit his tongue back before doing so. An amused grin crossed the master's lips the glare he had for Vile gone from his features.

"You all only call me that because you serve under my company which I built with my own two hands and you along with Sigma's followers whom I rebuilt with my own two hands. A few of you who lost most of their memory but still serve. simply amazing."

"Not answering my question." Vile now narrowed his gaze at Ragnarok.

"Because Vile you contradict yourself. you tell me I shouldn't seek pleasure among work when you do the very same thing all the time?" Ragnarok pulled away from the wall and his arms slide from his chest and to his sides. ruby eyes remaining on the dark maverick. "You are my favorite among all of whom I rebuilt. Now please stop wasting time on the chimera when I already handed a job to you."

"A job that will be done soon."

"A job I demand to be done now." Ragnarok spoke in a low and firm tone, even had his sight narrowed to the purple maverick whom ceased what he was doing. A moment of silence skipped by before Vile tossed the papers ontop the cabinet where his folders already sat.

"Very well."

"Good, if you wish to know anymore of this plan. Bring Kurama to me alive and you will get whatever answer you need to satisfy that curiousity of yours." With that said Ragnarok turned his form away some to take hold of the knob, and with a simple turn it clicked and opened for the tall maverick.Stepping out soon after but leaving the door open for Vile.

Vile watched the other leave and stared out to the empty hall in further thought about this, something wasn't adding up. Something that the folders and Ragnarok were keeping from him and the rest of the reploid army. He cannot further investigate unfortunately until Kuramais here. After that moment, Vile finally made his way out of the office and gave the hall a brief glance for the master whom was already gone. Relieved of knowing that, Vile resumed his to the parking lot they had, his hand lifts to tap at his helm and activating a com-link.

"Storm. Give me a status on You and Magma's repairs."

_**-**"Were just about ready, well I am. but Magma's vision is still knocked and working on it now."**- **_the bird reploid answered immediately.

"Ragnarok is getting impatient, send me the Coordinates for where the scanner was dropped last. The sector you and Magma were."

_**-**"Yes sir."**-**_

Vile paused a moment within the halls as the information was sent, via through the personal net system. Recieving the information, he resumed onwards to his destination. Storm kept his com-link open after sending.

_**-**"You're not going ahead without us, are you commander?"**-**_

"I am going to retrieve the scanner, yes. I want you two to catch up with me as soon as the repairs are done." Vile gave the order as he stopped before one of the seven elevators and tapped at the button to get the attention of one. Storm's tense tone was noted when he resumed to speak. _**-**"Vile, sir. that place will be heavily gaurded with Hunters, you shouldn't go alone."**-**_

"T'ch, Ragnarok is not giving me much of a choice." Vile's own tone hissed at the end, hearing a bell chime of an elevator available thus went up to it, the doors open wide to welcome the reploid and he enters, tapping at another button to the sub level where their vehicles reside. "I am going by land cycle, I don't want to take the chance with teleporting."

_**-**"Alright, Magma and I will meet you at the downtown sector as soon as possible when repairs are through."**-**_

"See that you do, I will need help once I have found Kurama." Vile sighed and leaned against the elevator wall for the moment, watching the numbers move to the lower number he desired to reach.

_**-**"Help to bring him in?"**-**_ Storm asked, caution was noted in the tone.

"Help to get the hunters off my back." the dark maverick smirked. The elevator ceased movement with the same familiar bell chime and the doors open to reveal the very place he wanted to be in. The Parkade.

_**-**"Yes, sir."_**_-_ **Storm said last before the com-link was cut off. Vile pushed away from the wall and through the doors as he looked around for the particular vehicle he wanted. Walking past other vehicles and a couple of the soldiers approached in wonder why he was there, answering their questions and informing them of what he needed, they showed him to the attack and land cycles which Vile figured was perfect for the travel to the city and to bring back Kurama in. However his crimson optics widen surprised to another vehicle that he found more perfect than the landcycles.

"..A 2098 Intrigue classic?"

Vile stepped away from the landcycles and towards a sleek black vehicle. A car one would put it simply, quite fast, a true classic for casual driving. The reploids grinned when they noticed how fascinated their commander was with the car, they way he walked around it, opened a door and looked within it too. "Four door, too. Mm, might fit all four of us in here if Storm clipped his wings."

"Are you interested on taking this vehicle, sir?" One of the reploids asked curious.

"Are you kidding?" Vile looked up from staring at the driving exterior. "Where did this come from and how many do we have?"

"Three of them, they were here when the place was found and Ragnarok told us ot fix them up for battle or Investigating use." The reploid answered simply, waving a hand to the second reploid to go and get a set of keys for the car. The second reploid went upon understanding that. "We have two black ones and a silver one."

"I'll take this one. Safe for a human to travel in?"

The reploid was silent for a moment til he realized the commander's mission had to be on retrieving the fox. "Yes sir, it is. Would you like the schematics on the vehicle for the weapons and defense system it has?"

"Give me all the information available. I will look them over while traveling." Vile ordered as he gave the car one more look before he stood up and took the keys from the second reploid who returned with them.

"That's dangerous though." The reploid noted however paused when the purple maverick gave him a glare through his helm, it was seen clear enough that the reploid nodded and went to get the needed Information. "Right away!"

"Good. Because I need to leave now." Vile stepped into the car and got himself comfortable in the drivers seat, it looked a touch small outside but large enough within and perfect for the city driving, with this he can get past the hunters! helps to have windows that were tinted dark out but not so in. Make it difficult to see in, he loved the car already. Once the two reploids gave him the schematics for the vehicle, he gave the driving info a brief look through before he shut the door and started it up. A smooth rumble heard from the car and made the maverick grinned as he felt it too. Though one thing did make him wonder on it.

Did this old thing use gas like those old old vehicles or normal oil? or the same stuff the modern vehicles used today? giving the information another look, it soon answered his question. Once satisfied with that, Vile buckled up, took the steering wheel, witha touch of weight to the pedal, he drove the thing out of the garage but gave a bit of the screech upon a turn and almost hit a couple of reploids in the process. Soon the sound of the purring vehicle was off towards a highway and made it's way to the city.

Leaving behind the two reploids who watched in astonishment at how quickly Vile left. "...He never drove that thing before."

"I know."

"It took me three days to learn how to control it!"

"It took me five days."

Both were quiet as they still stared at the parkade door, not quite sure how to comprehand their shock. "...I hit harry."

"And I hit John. so your point?"

"Want to get coffee?"

"okay!"

Shocked dealt with, they both left their spots and made their way towards the room rambling to eachother then of how they hit the poor reploids and what damaged were done to them, of course it soon lead to a competition of who was the most reckless driver.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

**Notes:** Mkay, there is alot, and I mean Alot of mistakes on the fic I know, but keep in mind. I was a young fan when I started it! (check out the dates.) And there was stuff I wrote that do Not work nor match with the story whatsoever, so when and if I find the time I am gonna get back to the beginning chapters to flick off some stuff and replace with others. Also correct while at it.

There was a point to this fic that I never got to and I will get to it. In other words against all that I said, I am continuing. so enjoy! (to those who waited for the next chap especially.) I'll get to work on the next chaps.


	13. Uneasy Evening

July/30/2002

* * *

**Blood Red Fox**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss 

**Notes:** This was actually done for awhile but as usual I've been between lazy and busy. But anyhow. Enjoy! I'll have more notes below. Also, MMX Chars belong to **Capcom** and YYH Chars belong to **Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha**

**Chapter XIII: 'Uneasy Evening.'**

_Alright, were here._

With evening about and approaching further the sun already has set, the moon and the stars making themselves known. The city lights were up and the evening bustle of the night-outers made. City nightlife to it's fullest and busy at that, especially in the downtown district.

_So now what? To many people, we can't possibly keep an eye out for them this way or Kurama for that matter._

The reploid took in a sharp breath as he watched the people go by, holding the rifle a touch firmly in his hand though did not fear for it to go off on him for he had the safety lock on it. Watching each and every person going by on his street and didn't bother with the other side for his partner took care of that. Speaking of which..

_"Yo Reyak! don't stare to hard, your making them nervous!"_

The com-link started up on his shoulder, making the silver haired reploid closed his eyes a moment and sighed. "Shadow.." he started.

_"Hey! I am doing my job but really, how hard is it to Not notice a bunch of bulky psycho mavericks and a human looking silver guy with fox ears and a fluffy tail?"_ Shadow reminded the either through the com-link, after letting that sink in a moment, Reyak lifted his gaze to across the street where Shadow was partly within an alleyway and leaned against the wall. wiggling his brows to the class A officer and grinned too. Reyak couldn't help but smile. _"Just reminding you to relax a little, alright? there are six of us and 15 RCP's out here, that's not including X and Zero who are going to show up soon enough. We'll have no trouble finding Kurama and save him."_

"I hope so. I would really like to see him." Reyak admitted, especially with how Zero designed that image of him. He wasn't able to stop thinking about it since.

_"Not much to see personally.. However I think Zero is obsessed with this."_

"I think so too. And I think I know why." Reyak resumed to watch a few people go by but not so sternly and serious like before.

_"Oh yeah? Share!"_

"It's a possibility that he is attracted to Kurama also." Reyak assumes for he had not seen Zero work quite hard like that for anyone except for X. "The blue hunter is going to have competition."

_"Gag me with a spoon...Are you implying the best friends are Gay?"_

"That's exactly what I am implying, Shadow." he looked back to the alley where he saw the navy hunter making faces in disgust. At least he knew the limits of that one's taste. "Now quit slacking off and get back to work." Reyak ordered immediately, noticing Shadow stand up straight than hit his forehead with a flathand form of a sloppy salute.

_"Yes Sir!"_

Reyak couldn't help but chuckle. Though soon it ceased when his com-link crackled and another voice took over. _"Reyak, this is X. do you copy?"_

"Loud and clear, X." he responded, finding no need to change the frequency of the connection. "What's up?"

_"Were just about to head out to the downtown area. Give me a report, find anything?"_

Reyak tipped his form and went to lean against the alleyway wall like Shadow, mimicing him rather and taking in a sigh. "Not a thing. a hair, a piece of unusual metal, Nothing."

_"Well when I bring Hiei back, he's going to try one more sweep on that sector. he says we'll get a positive location on Kurama by than."_

"That will make things easier, we checked the buildings inside and out and never found anyone with the description like Kurama nor carried the name like his minus a japanese middle aged tourist." Reyak lifted his armored arm where a metal board was clipped to it, tapping at a few keys. "The only places we haven't checked yet are the buildings that are supposingly to be evicted. were going to start searching through those as soon as Lerek's clean up crew are through with the mess the mavericks made."

_"Alright, notify me ASAP if you find anything unusual."_

"Will do, X."

Before the two could end the report there a slight hiss of static was made and the voice of the partner across the street took over.

_"Eksuu!"_ Shadow said in a sweet tone that made Reyak raise a brow and the sounds of X sputtering was heard.

_"Do Not Call me that! now what do you want?"_

_"Eksuu.. Are you gay?"_ Shadow asked bluntly, making Reyak immediately cover his mouth with his hand and looked to the hunter across the street, actually shocked he asked that.

_"...Huh! where the hell did That come from?"_ X 's tone clearly surprised to the question.

_"Well.. Reyak was just saying that-"_

"Shadow! Look! A topless female at 7' o clock!" Reyak immediately interrupted that and of course silenced the navy hunter on finishing that and immediately looked around for said female.

_"Where? Where?"_

_"Hn.. That idiot actually has the balls to look at such things?"_ the voice of Hiei asked through X's com-link who squeaked at having that active still.

_"More balls than You obviously Shrimpcake!"_ Shadow remarked to it right away, the search for the topless female forgotten.

_"Prove it!"_ Hiei snapped in return with X yelping.

_"Anytime you little-!"_

_"Hiei..! Shadow! Please, you two save this for later!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Bah! "_

Reyak bit back the need to chuckle at this. though he didn't stop the smile which hid behind his hand anyways, withdrawing it after awhile to finally say something to the crazy com-link line. "Hate to break the grape vine but I agree with X. What's the situation with Zero?"

X took in sigh at the other side. Disappointed? _"He's still getting ready, were going to take off as soon as he is done preparing humself."_

_"T'ch, he would be done and all of us gone by now if he would chop all that hair off."_ Hiei muttered in the background, Reyak snickered softly but careful too upon the mention. Unfortunately he was caught by Shadow whom heard that as well and cracked up, especially when he saw Reyak amused by it too.

_"You have No idea how many haircut suggestions were made to him, Hiei. right Reyak?"_

"Don't get me involved with that Shadow." Reyak commented immediately and gave him a frown across the street.

_"Okay, I'm over this and Zero looks just about ready. We'll see you guys shortly. X out."_ A crackle was heard to show that X cut off his connection, while Shadow remained active thus catching a choked sound from him.

_"Oh, shit, you mean he might have heard that?"_

"Might have." Reyak smirked, so they all could be in trouble with the crimson hunter but he was to amused to be afraid of that as it is. Shadow though seemed to lost all amusement and returned to his position of leaning against the wall and watching people go by, already looking bored doing that. "Long evening ahead." Reyak sighed to himself before he too mimiced the navy hunter by watching the people go by.

_"Your telling me."_ Shadow answered to that. They had been standing there long enough so something had to happen eventually or if extremely lucky, the fox would show up and make things easier. Unfortunately both the hunters felt that it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

"For me?" 

The redhead blinked at the box handed to him along with a pair of chopsticks. Emerald eyes looked to the box than to the other boxes along with some dessert cups of mousse with berries and whip cream, drinks with the all familiar star bucks logo all spread out on a coffee table. The couch the redhead was taking over and Flair no longer there but was busy using the shower facility. The other blue haired reploid smiled as he picked up one of the cups of coffee and handed it to the other who took it. "Normal food for you I'd imgaine unlike whatever the mavericks were feeding you." The reploid than sat down upon a velvet chair that was across from the couch.

"Chinese food.." a soft smile came to Kurama's lips actually pleased to see the food, lowering the box in his hand and on the table along with the chopsticks. He than removed the cover of the cup and eyed it a moment before lifting the hot beverage and taking a cautious but curious sip. His eyes soon closed as he took another sip of the coffee.

"Heh. I take it you approve?"

"I love it." Kurama licked his lips after and smiled again. "Thank you Keith, the coffee alone is heaven enough."

"They didn't give you any there, did they." Keith picked up one of the boxes and opened it, eyeing what he ordered before putting it down and reaching to open another. Kurama watched him as he held his cup.

"Eh.. they did, but I didn't want to touch any of the food or drinks they gave me." recalling that he wasn't really hungry nor cared to eat even when he was hungry.

"Flair tells me you were wanting yourself killed while there. Were they that bad?" Keith picked up chopsticks of his own and poked at the food in one of the boxes he found to be his order. Kurama looked down to the opened boxes, the reploid even opened his.

"No." the half youko placed his cup of coffee down on the table for now, picking up the box in exchange along with the chopsticks. "it wasn't because of them that I wanted to die."

"That mean they didn't mistreat you either?" Keith raised a curious azure brow as his chopstick picked up a piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth.

"They screwed with my mind. Ragnarok was starting to scare the hell out of me. I justed wanted out of there. that's why I ran away." Kurama sighed as he poked at his meal lightly with the chopsticks, smiling softly as the scent of the cooked meal was appealing. taking a piece of the pork from the bed of rice and slipped it between his lips to eat. He didn't think he would be so hungry however in the middle of chewing the pork that was sweet and swallowed it, he realized the piece was.. Spicy. Taking a scoop of the rice to stuff in his mouth to ease the spiceness only.. that was on the rice too. The fox made a face as he swallowed and reached to pick up his coffee, taking a sip of the beverage to help ease it down because it had milk in it.

Keith who watched the other eat ceased on his part and blinked. "I'm sorry, was that to hot for you? if it was I picked up another just in case." he pointed to another box.

Shaking his head, Kurama looked at his food and realized what the spice was. Curry. "..I..uh..usually don't mind spicy food but.." it Was spicy, has his tastebuds gone sensitive or what? or perhaps it was... Kurama bit his lip. Seeing this Keith placed his chopsticks in his box of food and set it down on the coffee table. leaning his form forward some so his hands rested on his knees.

"I've seen that look before."

Kurama looked up from the food and to the reploid, taking his turn to raise his brow at him.

"And the way you cried earlier on my bed? I've seen that before too."

He held his breath than a moment before speaking. "I don't want to talk about tha-!" before Kurama could finish, Keith got up from his chair and stepped over the table as not to disturb the food. so quickly all that was done that he had pushed Kurama back against the couch. a soft gasp left the redhead's lips and almost dropped his food in the process but Keith held to the food while kept Kurama pinned to the couch. Both staring at one another til Kurama's shocked look was replaced with a glare. "...Get off me."

"No." Keith smirked and took the box away from the fox's fingers to set aside on the coffee table since it was close enough. Returning to hold the pin and used both hands this time to keep Kurama down. "I want to know why you are you like this. If you don't tell me, I'll just have my way with you as payment for letting you stay here."

Unsure of what to say to that, Kurama closed his eyes and thought for a moment on that. Share the very reason why? or let the reploid have his way with hi-..Kurama's eyes snapped open than. _Wait a second.. _"Have your way with me?"

Keith blinked once surprised with the answer, however gave a slow nod in answer. "Yes, kiss you, take you, ravage you. Anyway you put it." he smirked once more.

"..You can do that?" Kurama blinked a few times, quite surprised to hear that. "I thought.." the youko couldn't help but blush at the thought. "..that reploids didn't work that way." he almost murmured.

The reploid blinked again once, twice a moment before he chuckled and slipped off the fox. Releasing him from the pin as he moved to sit at one end of the couch, that smirk back to his lips. "You really don't know a thing about a reploid, do you? Your faintest idea of one is a robot, huh?"

Finally able to move, the youko sat up and inched away from the reploid a little to the other end. lifting a hand to brush some of his crimson locks back. "back where I am from.. there are Bionics and robots but created with the help of spirit energy. Nothing like you there so." hoping that would explain his understanding of a robot some. Keith did nod so it seemed he did but there was still that look to his eyes, making the fox frown at him and fold his arms than. "...His name is Hiei." he said first.

"Aha! so it was over someone."

Kurama turned his sight away from him and to the food on the table, especially to the box where the spicy meal sat. "He was my lover back in my realm, we.. got into a disgreement. a fight." fingers dug gently into his own arms as he tried to make himself explain despite the discomfort of even thinking about it. "I found him with someone else and I got angry for him on it. Turns out he wasn't really with that person and got tired of my jealousy.. and.. well.. "

"You two got into this huge fight, both threw the harshest words impossible. You got hurt, ran away, ended up here somehow, end of story?" Keith finished, assuming it to be just that. Kurama nodded in confirmation.

"Pretty much that but.." Though the reploid seemed to have finished it there, he wanted to continue to share. fingernails dug into his forearms gently then but ceased when the pain on his wounded arm stung him, reminding him it was still there. "..I never realized how much Hiei didn't.. want to be with me. I.. if he had told me I would of backed off, I would of.. pulled away. Leave him alone." Kurama lowered his head and shut his eyes than. "but he let it go on. He kept telling me he didn't want to let go. Until I saw him with someone else and by that assumption I made.. caused that fight.. Hiei told me how much he didn't want to be with me then."

Noticing the fox's form began to shiver, Keith frowned and reached over to touch his shoulder but paused when he looked to the floor, some drops of tears already had fallen. much as he wanted to comfort the other he withdrew his hand back. Despite how painful it was on what he shared so far, Kurama continued after taking in a soft and slight trembling breath. "It.. hurted to much to know anymore, to listen. So I left him, I ran. The only place I could think of to be alone truly was to go to the Makai."

"Makai?" Keith asked.

"The demon world, hell." he explained simply. "I went to where the void would be that could take me there but I didn't realized there was another before it, I didn't notice it for I was in the rush to get away from him, away from that."

"And that's how you ended up here." Keith frowned once more as he leaned back to his end of the couch. Kurama nodded slightly as he used the back of his hand to brush away the tears. The frown left the reploid's face as he watched him. "..you really loved Hiei, didn't you."

"More than you realize.. I actually hate myself because now I can't let him go. that's the very reason why I wanted to have myself killed." Kurama lifted his gaze, breath halted for a second before he looked over to a side, where another was about wearing a robe and towel over her head. The fox silenced than and lowered his gaze back to the floor.

"How did the hair color go, Flair?" Keith asked away as though the whole conversation with Kurama never happened. Flair stood quiet a moment before she stepped into the room and removed the towel from her hair, showing the once blue color she had was replaced with a darker brown. She even changed her feline tail in the similiar color.

"Terrible, it won't match that red dress you picked up for me." She huffed lightly. Keith snickered.

"Well I could of got you pink instead."

That's when she narrowed her gaze at him. "Very funny, you know I dislike that color." Turning away to go change into that said dress but paused a moment to look at the fox who kept his head low, wanting to say something but figured it was best she kept to herself for the moment, she than headed to Keith's room to go and change. Both the boys kept silent til they heard the door to Keith's room shut to note Flair was no longer about. Kurama took in a deep sigh while Keith shifted in his seat than got up a moment to pick up his dinner, returning to sit and eat.

"You seemed shocked at my threat, I will assume it's because you hardly know a reploid but something tells me that's not it." Keith mixed the rice in his box as he raised a brow at the fox who reached to pick up his coffee, seeming content to hold it. "Am I wrong?"

"The mavericks seem to know who I am, where I am from, quite a bit. Vile was using that against me to know.. Why I wanted him to kill me." The very deal he made with Vile. "I kill the hunters for them, Vile kills me. However because he wanted to know and I didn't want to tell him. He tried to seduce it out of me to know." Kurama bit his bottem lip a little to the reminder, even his arm still hurt at the thought.

Keith shook his head slowly before scooped a bit of rice in his mouth. letting what Kurama said sink in a moment before his eyes drifted over to his room where Flair was changing. The subject was uncomfortable for the fox, he decided to change it."Flair told me Ragnarok has revived many of the reploids that were supposed to be dead."

This made the redhead look to Keith than. "Supposed to be dead?"

"Vile, Agile, all the mavericks that are working for Ragnarok, they have been killed before by X and Zero. However when they were alive the first time, they used to work for a maverick who helped increase the whole reploid world war business. Sigma." The reploid explained as he poked at his food a little. "Ragnarok is just a power hungry maverick that has worked under Sigma too, but sounds like he's trying to be Sigma."

"That sounds about right." from what Kurama knew of Ragnarok so far, he didn't know the reploid's history but didn't care to know either. Vile perhaps..he looked down at his cup, thinking it over a second before he lifted it to take a sip of the warm contents.

"That's my opinion.. Anyways. You should eat something." Keith put his box of food down and nabbed a cloth napkin to wipe his mouth than his hands. moving off the couch and away towards another decorative table that held candles, stones and a bag of clothes. he opened that bag and began to dig through it for some certain clothing. "I picked up some clothes for you. Studying your form earlier, they should fit."

Kurama choked on his coffee upon hearing that, making the reploid pause on his search and look back to the coughing fox to see if he was alright. The fox cleared his throat before speaking. "You.. what?"

"Not like that." Keith smiled a little and returned to digging through the bag. "I want to take you and Flair to a club, I have some friends there that could help you. They don't side with either mavericks or hunters so no worries of being turned in by one."

"That's good to know." Kurama felt a slight assured however he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay away from the mavericks as much as possible but they knew how to return him home. The hunters, when he fought them.. It wasn't that he didn't trust them but they wouldn't be able to take him home and how did he know they wouldn't want to hurt them after what he did last time?

Recalling the fight with X, the youko frowned at himself. They don't want to kill him nor hurt, not the way X and Zero reacted when they realized what he was. "..would the hunters truly be the best choice?" he whispered to himself in wonder.

"Rudy doesn't think so." Keith answered, having caught the whisper as he picked up the clothes that were chosen for the fox. Stepping away from the table and to the redhead as he handed him the clothes that were a mixed color of black, soft grey and blue. Kurama looked up to the answer and to the clothes handed to him. reaching to take them as to look at them better.

"Rudy?"

"Ex-maverick hunter. When he was working for them, he would share stories that the hunters were at times no better than the mavericks. He thinks they might keep you also because your unique." Keith shrugged as he pulled away and went towards another bag that was on the floor near the table. digging through that. "But it's up to you really where you want to go, we just provide answers that could put you somplace safe, Flair too. So we have to go to the club to have a meeting over it. It's one of the safest places in the city."

Kurama lifted the black pants, studying the silver chains that seemed to decorate the belt and at the end of the two chains were diamond shaped links. He lowered the pants aside to pick up the black round cut net sleeve top to inspect next but his gaze left that and returned to the reploid. "Safest place in the city? how so?"

"The club is sponsered by the hunters, thus they are known to hang out there to dance, drink and whatnot." Keith answered, inspecting a pair of boots before he left the bag to hand the boots to Kurama, the fox took them and inspected them a moment before lowering to the floor.

"These look like night out clothes." Kurama had to say as he noticed they had their own design and flashy touch to them. The chains, the net fabric on the shirt, the sleeveless over coat that had silver buttons in again the shape of a diamond. The coat catching his attention thus picked it up to exam it better.

"Well, going to a club right? might as well dress for the part." Keith grinned.

"Overdoing it in my opinion." Flair muttered as she stepped out of the room wearing that dark red dress. Short it was but the side of the skirt had ribbons to decorate it and a diamond open at the chest that had net material over the open diamond cut. she folded her arms that were covered by dark red fingerless gloves that reached her forearm and seemed to have been tied securely with ribbon also. black stockings upon her legs and short boots with zippers to the side in again the similiar color of her dress. "I feel ridicules." She muttered, her tail flicked once in annoyence.

"I have a coat and purse for you to go with that outfit." The other reploid smirked as he pointed to the said items on a chair. "And it's only for one night, also I bought you those clothes so be thankful."

"I'll try to be." she rolled her eyes as she wandered toward the items and chair, picking up the purse to and opened it to see what was in it? she frowned and picked up a pair of earrings that were in the purse.

"The hunters you met up with could be at the bar, need to distract them from studying your ears much as possible, hmm?" He grinned. "That's why I chose such a hot outfit for you."

"If I am asked to strip over there, somebody I am related to is going to die." she unclipped the earrings from the small base board, finding a mirror to clip the earrings on her cat ears. Disliking everything as it is but like the blue haired reploid said, it was to throw any small suspicion off the hunters if they were there. "I doubt they would be there especially if they want to find Ragnarok and Kurama as badly as before."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that, Zero was seen around the area of the club." Keith noted. Flair blinked once at the mirror, after putting on the last gold earring she looked to her brother in wonder. "Another thing, remember that loud crash earlier? Mavericks were around, they were intercepted by Zero in the downtown area too."

After sharing that information, Keith realized that he had both shocked looks at him, Kurama and Flair weren't sure if he was joking but so tired they were. Flair herself didn't think anything of that crash and when she looked to the fox, it seemed he too thought nothing of it either. "Ragnarok.. knows were here?" Kurama finally asked as he looked to Flair whom took in a deep breath, not sure herself but..

"He and Vile would know we ran here in the city itself, but to know we are in the downtown area? it's possible they were just checking through before Zero caught them offguard." Least she was hoping but something else tells her otherwise.

"Nonetheless we have to get you two out of here soon. And we'll figure out what we can do better in that club." Keith turned his attention to Kurama. "So both of you eat something and get ready. We'll head for there as soon as possible."

"Hai." Kurama answered immediately to the response and Flair nodded. Setting her purse down on the table before walking over to the coffee table to see what there was to eat. Kurama, wordlessly picked up the box that had the spicy food til Keith snatched that away from him and handed him another. the fox blinked.

"To hot for you, remember?" He reminded him, Kurama frowned and took the new box but grabbed the spicy one too, giving the reploid a grin after.

"So I'll eat both."

Keith blinked once, he didn't expect that but seeing as Kurama kept the new box near and nabbed the chopsticks to work on the original and eat. He wasn't sure if the fox should til he looked to Flair, her features were just as surprised but also relieved to see the redhead eating. With a shrug he than pointed to the dessert cups. "Well.. Make sure you have room for those, Kurama."

Kurama nodded once as he didn't want to answer while eating. The reploid smiled happy to know what he was doing was getting somewhere. Deciding to leave the two a moment and go take his turn to get dressed himself. The reploid disappearing to his room, Flair watched him leave til the door of the room clicked. She wanted to say something but didn't want to disturb Kurama since that was something he's done rarely and willingly. She picked up a pair of fresh wooden chopsticks for herself and used them to poke at the new box that was set aside for her, a soft smile to her lips when she realized it was her favorite sort of meal too. it had shrimp!

poking at the food in his meal thoughfully and licked his lips slowly, something came to Kurama's mind that made him sure of one decision. "I want to meet Zero." he spoke suddenly, catching Flair's attention from her meal. "X too, for some reason... I feel like they can help me."

Flair took in a slight breath and held it a moment, not sure what to say right away. "I...uh.."

"But you can't because you worked for the mavericks." He knew, not exactly sure what seperated the reploids from mavericks to non, but the fact she worked for human haters obviously said something to him that she couldn't get near hunters, identity wise anyways.

"You will be safer with them than Ragnarok, Vile and Agile, that's for sure." she answered calmly. "If that is your decision."

"I said I want to meet them, not be with them." his emerald eyes narrowed at her, a flash of gold had hit them for a second that made Flair hold her breath in surprise once more. "There's something about them I have to know. If I could meet them and.. Ask."

"But they will take you with them for sure."

"They won't. I will make sure of that." Kurama used his chopsticks to scoop a bit of the curried rice in his mouth and returned to eating. Flair stared at him, realizing something.

"Your strength has returned?" She asked.

He nodded. "Not all of it, but enough to heal and use if we are discovered."

That's when she sighed. "Well.. let's hope we are not. both of us will need it tonight." despite saying that though she had a bad feeling she wasn't sure about. _Enjoy the meal and moment with him at least.. _She thought to herself, beginning to eat her meal for the time being. They rested a good awhile, some sustenence and it's back out in the field again until they get to the club and promised safety. _With the trouble I went through for this damn outfit, we better get there alright.

* * *

_

Hiei sat quietly outside and on the landcycle he and X used before, waiting for both the reploids to be ready, he wanted to leave as soon as possible and got tired of watching them within the building to get ready to look "off duty" as they could. The fire demon has been waiting since he woke up from the needed rest, odd enough he felt more awake and refreshed in days. Sure they allowed him to use the shower facility, gave him a meal with pudding. And all of it prevented him from using any spirit energy, though he did avoid to use any of it, not until they reach the sector where he felt Kurama.

But that was exactly making him wonder why he felt like this, alive, ready. was the fox's youki the very touch he needed to be active again? instead of drained like before? but he hasn't felt this drained since he found the reploid Shadow whom he mistakened for the reploid that brought he and the fox here. There was two doors, Kurama ran into one til it closed and he ran to another before that plane closed on him, he would of been trapped in the void if he didn't.

The mavericks have his fox, he was in that ruined city and all that time there he could not find Kurama, not even when they had him. Until he saw Shadow he followed them to here, figuring they had Kurama but turned out they didn't. "So close but so far.." Hiei spoke low to himself as he stared at the city ahead, covered in the articfial lights and moonlight. "..You better still be there, Kitsune."

"If he were still weak like before, it's most likely he's not going to move from that place for awhile." A voice interrupted the fire demon's thoughts, however has not earned the sight from Hiei who kept his stare to the city ahead, the voice alone was enough to tell whom it was and already he despised their company.

"If you didn't have so much hair, we would of left long ago." the fire demon noted to the blonde reploid who rolled his eyes to the comment while putting on a pair of black leather gloves. The other all ready, unarmored form dressed in black jeans, red t-shirt with a black jean jacket over. His blonde hair that took him awhile to prepare was tied back in a neat braid that was held by a red ribbon.

"Yeah? Well I'm ready now and going ahead of you two."

This caught the fire demon's attention and turned to find Zero on a black and red motorbike, small and simple compared to the cycles for hunter use only, sliding on a pair of thick shades since he didn't have his helmet on nor armor to protect him better on the ride. Hiei immediately flitted from sight on the cycle he was on and beside Zero. The crimson one almost fell over at such quick movement and eyed the smaller demon through the shades.

"Hn, you look like an idiot with those on, and it's night." The demon picked up a helmet that had the same color as the cycle. sliding the piece on before he climbed on the back of the bike behind Zero.

"Hey hey! I said I was doing this alone!" He was ready to push the other off til the demon snapped at him and held firm around the waist.

"You need me to find him, idiot. Use your head and let's go already!"

"Point." Zero didn't want the other's company along but he really wanted to go back to that sector as much as Hiei and the fire demon was useful on finding Kurama faster. Might as well leave X behind for once. He started the vehicle with a shift to the key, letting it settle for a moment before he kicked off the stand that held the motorbike up. "Hold tight." Was the last thing Zero said before immediately driving off. That's when the late reploid ran out and noticed Zero driving off with the fire demon with him this time.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" X quickly ran to another motorbike and quickly placed on a pair of blue leather gloves. sliding on the vehicle and starting it up just the same. _Ugh! fine time to worry what shirt to wear!_

On the highway towards the downtown sector, Hiei held tight to the reploid but somehow felt tense for being forced too. He could of ran ahead of the two and traveled through his usual way back to the area where he sensed Kurama but he needed to save whatever strength to not only find Kurama but destroy those that maybe after him. Zero included. Of course upon these thoughts Hiei unconsioucly dug nails against the red shirt Zero wore, making him slightly jump at surprise.

"Ease the hold Hiei, you want us to get into an accident?" He snapped at the demon, the tone sharp and his own form tense which was evident enough that he didn't want Hiei along as much as the Fire demon didn't want him along. Easing the grip a little but not completely. Zero didn't trust that but forced himself to concentrate on the driving, his azure eyes soon glanced to the rearview mirror that showed another motorbike catching up to them, he smirked to himself assuming it was X.

_Took him long enough, if Hiei knew how to drive this thing I would of went riding with X instead._

Of course with the way Hiei held the hunter told him enough that he wouldn't be able to drive the thing despite knowing how to put the equipment on. This made the other wonder somewhat but the thought was pushed aside as he again concentrated on the road. Once off that highway, they would be closer to the downtown district, closer to the main objective.

To find Kurama and help him.

* * *

A click to the black vehicle's door was heard with the violet reploid emerging from it, closing that door soon after and locked. Recieving stares from the people about but non of them seeming to care who he was muchless what. This didn't worry the dark maverick for he knew well enough they wouldn't know nor recognize him aside from the hunters and as long as he stayed out of sight from them, he's alright. However, making his way to the street and from the parking lot he left the car in and up to the corner of the building where he peeked through cautiously but careful not to make such a suspicion to himself. He might be forced to make himself known to get the very item the eagle reploid had dropped. And it was at the very corner the Hunters surrounded.

The gold and dark grey colored reploid seemed to be the leader with the way he stood giving orders then went about helping in removing the debris of the building and ontop a truck. Vile placed a hand over his helmet where his mouth would be, tapping at the metal lightly in thought of how he was going to head over there with so many of them about? Not that he would mind waltzing on over, take what he needs and finish them off, getting the attention of X and Zero in the process... Ooh the thoughts that went through his mind but that wasn't his mission and by doing that may chase off the fox if he were around here still. And he hoped he still was.

_"Commander, Magma and I are in the city, we are just a couple blocks away from the sector of the fox scanner."_

Vile pulled away from the corner and hid behind the building further to resume contact while eyeing the few humans going by to make sure they were a distance before speaking. "Storm, I need you and Magma here now." He ordered. Not giving an explaination and didn't want to quite yet with the few people about, he eyed an alleyway a moment before making his way towards it, the rooftop view would be useful.

_"We'll be there in a few moments, sir."_ The transmission ended there, seems like the other wasn't going to ask for one quite yet.

After a small glance around, he entered the alley, looking for a particular way up to the rooftop without he having to use the booster pack, thankfully one was spotted. Wandering up to it and gave the iron a small tap before he grabbed the handles and began to climb up the stairway. It was halfway he got to to the roof til he paused and eyed a broken window from the building across, the building had a bed that seemed fixed up but untouched and atop that bed rested some ripped black pieces of clothing.

_It can't be._

Not waiting another moment, he pulled away from the stairway to climb over the rail before he jumped across to the broken window and through, landing inside the room with a thump and remained in a crouch position to give the area a careful scan. moving to stand after and walked towards the pieces of fabric to pick up, studying the pieces a moment til he found a small thin strand of silver. "..So you were here." he frowned, checking the ripped fabric to make sure the jewel wasn't on them. Thankfully it wasn't meaning they still had a chance to find Kurama once they have the scanner. However, what confused the reploid was another strand of hair in the color of red. Was someone else accompanying the fox and Flair?

Well whomever it was is good as dead once he gets his hands on the three of them.

The reploid gave the room another careful scan, considering to search the entire building for the fox but things would be done faster once they have that scanner on hand. Thus he turned away and back to the window where he looked out for a moment before he leapt out but instead of back to the iron stairway, he landed to the wall across for a second and used it as a momentium to hit and jump again to the other side of the wall. Repeating that action to the opposite wall, three jumps was all it took before he grasped the roof edge, kicked the wall in a way and flipped over the edge and landed to his feet to the other side on the roof flooring. Hands lifted to brush at his armor lightly til his gaze lifts from himself...

And to the two reploids who just happened to be on the rooftop as well, having just watched the commander flip into their view. "Ah?"

Storm smirked as what his beak would allow. "We just got here, a few moments as said Sir."

"Excellent." Vile walked past the two and to the other side of the roof edge, looking around for the hunters that were gathered around the corner cleaning up still it seems. "I need you two to distract them so I can go down there and collect the scanner before they discover it."

Magma frowned at the plan, wandering up to the edge to give a glance to below, counting the hunters that occupied the area. All low level class they were but a pile of them still made them dangerous. "And how do we do that without anymore hunters being called here?" He asked. Storm whom followed the two looked over the edge and down to the hunters as well.

"See those vehicles there?" Vile pointed to a large debris truck and another with a shovel equipped to it. "They brought along Manual vehicles with them. Magma, if you could get close enough to them, see if you can have those take off on their own."

Magma tipped his head in wonder how? but it was a distraction that would keep the hunters off them and their missing device. "Storm, I need you to make another distraction there." Vile pointed to the other sides of the buildings. "Shoot at another building if you have to or scare the hell out of a human, if you do that and make a run for it. It would distract those below to seperate ways."

Storm blinked once, twice even to the plan. "..But.. we want to attract less attention to them as much as we can, right? Why do I have to do that?"

"You have any other ideas? I am open for other suggestions." Vile leaned against the building's edge as he eyed the bird reploid whom just frowned and looked back down to the hunters. However it lifted when he noticed something else below.

"Uh.. looks like we might not need to do that." The bird reploid than pointed to what he noticed and to the leader of the hunter group in particular, making the other two reploids glance below.

"Shit."

Below the building where the reploids were picking up the pieces of the debris here and there with the help of the other construction units who immediately went to work on fixing what was damaged but also inspecting the old empty building. The reploid in yellow held a particular thin board in hand and studied the device one of the other reploids found. "Hmm.." it was a scanner, that he figured out as much, having a little map on it that showed a small dot that constantly flashed. but what exactly was it pinpointing?

"Lerek, sir?"

"The commanders might want to see this, but we should also check out the location." meaning the one where the single dot sat on the mini map. The other reploid nodded in agreement.

"Should I gather a small unit and take a look?"

About to answer to that, Lerek paused as he noticed shadows at the corner of his eyes go by and looked up to the rooftop of the buildings they were near. scanning them for a moment before a small frown took over his features, he was pretty sure he saw something.

"Sir?" The other reploid blinked softly to his commander silencing like that and he too glanced to where his commanding officer was looking at, seeing nothing as well.

"Yes, get a small unit ready." The older reploid sighed. Working from one site to another, he was worn out but at least they found something out on this one, quickly for a change too.

"Yes, sir." the reploid nodded and turned away to go and do just that.. however..

"Hey!"

All reploids ceased on their work to notice one of their larger machines suddenly fired up and took off on it's own. A large orange truck that carried a load of the debris and it was making it's way down for the busy downtown streets. They immediately chased after it to stop it, the few hunters who had boosters equipped went after it for sure.

"What the hell?" Lerek blinked. "Why did it-"

And before he could finish, the second vehicle started up as well and like the first, though a touch slow but large. the bull-dozing machine has began it's way down to the street however toward a building to drive through. All of the reploids were frantic than and went after that one too, even the unit who was supposed to gather up the team of reploids. Leaving Lerek behind with a couple of the construction droids.

"Stop that thing!" Of course said to late, he took a step forward ready to follow the frantic reploids who rushed to stop the vehicles but a couple yelps were heard from the droids that made Lerek cease and looked quickly to see why? Finding two of the droids down and one suddenly dragged into the darkness of the alleyway. Shocked he was and before he could do anything else, four arms immediately grabbed the reploid in a lock. A flash of a teleportation was next taken that had both Lerek and his kidnapper disappear from that spot.

Ontop the rooftop was where the hunter found himself on and still in that arm lock, one of the hands over his mouth so of course kept him from speaking. "Mngf!" he struggled than realizing it was all planned out, the run away vehicles, the distraction. Another shadow appeared than and snatched the item from the hunter's hand, making Lerek cease and quickly looked to see who took the item he had. His eyes than widen realizing who exactly was behind this.

"Well now.. thank you so much for finding it for us." Vile grinned behind his helm as he looked at the device, crimson eyes narrow as the scanner still worked and showed that Kurama was closer than he expected. "Kurama is a couple of blocks from here."

Storm soon hopped up ontop of the building to join the others, just catching what the commander has said but his optics narrowed at the hunter that Magma had in a hold. Wandering up to them while his metallic hands rested at his hips. "What do we do with the extra company? he now knows were here and why."

Lerek narrowed his eyes back at the bird reploid. twisting his form in a way to get out of the lock but so tight Magma held, it seemed pointless to struggle. "I say we eat him." Magma grinned behind his own mask. This made Lerek cease in struggling once again and his eyes widened to the mention.

He is so dead.

"You two do whatever you want with him. I need to get the fox -now-." Vile was impatient as he waved the board to the two, the commander ran soon after and hopped off the edge of the roof, down to the alleyway below, the metallic thud of his landing barely heard. Running the opposite away from the ruckus they created at the other side and towards the street where Kurama was. The two left alone with a hunter on their hands blinked, not exactly sure what to do and knowing full well that once the hunters got control of their vehicles will realize next that their commander is missing.

"...So I guess we kill him and be on our way?" Storm said after watching their own commander disappear.

"I guess s-OW!" Magma yelped but kept a firm hold to the mouth that just bit him. "Don't even think about it you damn hunter!"

Lerek kept the firm bite and tightened his teeth on the hand that held up which was fortunate for him that the hand had a soft metal to it so it allowed the bite to hurt. However he tasted the artifical blood carried from that hand so was careful on not making it worse than it was.

Painful as the bite was given on him, the reploid didn't think much of it rather more for Vile who took off for the hunt on Kurama immediately. He had to catch Kurama before the commander and Storm or Agile would make him pay otherwise, however stuck with a captured hunter that Vile left for he to deal with. How was he supposed to rid of the reploid without making to much noise and before those hunters figure out their commander was missing? of course amidst the confused thoughts, the answer he needed came forth than. "Storm!"

"Hm?"

"Here!" all hands released the hunter and immediately shoved the reploid who was unable to give out much of a sound besides a surprised squeak from the shove. Storm grabbed the reploid after the shove and blinked. Magma took that opportunity to grin at the bird reploid and placed his hands together in the all familiar stance. "You take care of him, I still have orders to follow. toodles!"

"H-hey!"

Soon after the reploid disappeared and left Storm with the hunter. Lerek, with his mouth free and despite the two other reploids missing the commander took that chance to yell out for help. "Mavericks! Unit 27 Mo-Gmph!" Storm's large hand covered half the reploid's face and tightly at that, narrowing his eyes on the hunter. "You know.. I Was thinking of being nice enough to let you live but you had to go and ruin that, didn't you?"

"Mph!" Lerek really struggled against the hold now realizing the maverick wasn't obviously allowing him to live, however all movement ceased when the bird reploid held a good grip to his face and turned his head in a threatening manner. One that was obviouly going to snap his neck, Lerek shut his eyes than.

_No..!

* * *

_

Dressed in the attire that Keith handed to him earlier. Kurama looked himself over the mirror that was in Keith's room. Checking himself from side to side before he turned to check out his back too. He let his hair down like he usually had it and got rid of the black fabric that was tied to his hair. Of course at that thought, the redhead lowered his emerald gaze to the clothes he took off, the same clothes that were set aside from him when he was at the maverick headquarters. Taking a step closer to the pile on the floor and lowered to a crouch near them, picking up the top to look at it better.

He now wished he stayed in his youko clothes, despite how wrecked and covered in blood they were, not only his own but reploid blood too, he felt more secured with them then what Ragnarok had provided. He was thankful with the clothes Keith handed to him and the much needed shower he already took before changing. He felt better and clean which he had not in days. Studying the ripped top as these thoughts ran though his head but all ceased when he noticed a small gem to the collar he never noticed before..

And that gem was blinking now which he never noticed again.

_Why is it..?_

The click of the door lifted the redhead's attention from the ruined clothes and to the reploid who entered, moving to stand slowly with the top still in his hands.

"Alright, you ready to go Kurama?" the bluehaired reploid asked as he tossed some clothes on his bed. Dressed a touch more casual than the two, with a simple white t-shirt, short black velvet coat that ended around his waist and dark blue jeans that was decorated with silver and black chains around the hips, similiar to the chain around Kurama's but the reploid's had a normal circular set. Tossing his braided blue hair behind his shoulder, the reploid blinked once to the clothes Kurama had. "Your clothes?"

"From Ragnarok." Kurama said simply.

"Oh right." Keith forgot about that, so he grabbed an empty bag and held it open for the other. "Forgive me then for I would rather trash them and away from my apartment."

"Easily." the redhead smiled and approached the open bag to stuff the wrecked clothing, still unsure of the blinking gem. was it possible that it could be a..?

"Let's go." Keith then tied the bag shut and stepped out of the room, Kurama followed wordlessly now having a bad feeling swarm him within from that gem he saw. _The sooner we get rid of that bag, the better. _He assured himself.

The three gathered what they needed before they began to step out of the safety of Keith's apartment. Flair took in a deep breath then exhaled softly after, Kurama watched her in wonder if she had the same feeling as he did? Keith locked his door, made sure he had everything than gave a nod and turned to walk down the hallway and to the stairway. Kurama and Flair following him out of the apartment.

Once out of the building, Keith stopped a moment to bother Flair about her shoes, Kurama glanced around the area curious however his emerald sight widen when he realized the streets were not only filled with humans and reploids.

But Hunters too.

Least he assumed they were as a couple of large reploids in grey armor walked by with some type of guns sheathed against their hips. "...Hunters?"

"Police actually, they could be help monitoring the streets with the Hunters." Keith noted for the redhead, however catching the weapons at their hips, he noticed they were prepared. "probably all because of the maverick activity earlier."

"Which is our fault for happening." Flair said low and carefully. "let's go." she nudged Keith's arm, and a second after Keith began to walk ahead of them to lead the way to the club. The kitsune gave the reploids another glance before following the two reploids down the street.

_My chest is starting to hurt again and that feeling won't leave.. _

Biting his bottem lip, he let that thought end and paid attention to his steps and surroundings, he would much like to pay attention to his human intuition since the smell of this world is throwing off his demon senses, that was all he had left to rely on. Though because they were so close to the 'safest' place in the city, he decided to ignore his thoughts and feelings for now. The mavericks can't get to them now, right?

* * *

_To Be Continued._

**Notes:** I know what you're thinking. "You're -still- doing this?" And to answer, Yes. Sure, why not? This was started before X5 and after X4. So if you don't happen to see any of the newer characters. you know why. And Dr. Cain is still alive, when I started this. I wonder what happened to the old Doc? Mangas are expensive to catch up with and I've never made a point to search for them to read like you can do so with most MMXMMZ mangas about. Anyways, I remembered the point of the story and I know how to make it work. Now ask me if I can do it without mistakes. Next Chapter on the way.


End file.
